El Nuevo enemigo de sakura
by xSakuraKinomotoSanx
Summary: A tan solo 6 meses de la partida de shaoran, un nuevo enemigo se hace presente, con este trae un monton de enemigos mas, que con ayuda de algunas personas lograran superar.
1. El nuevo enemigo de sakura

Capitulo 1

El nuevo enemigo de sakura

Esta historia comienza a partir de la película…después de que Shaoran regresa a Hong Kong…

Sakura estaba en su casa, acababa de despedir a Shaoran en el aeropuerto, pero estaba contenta, porque sabía que Shaoran iba a regresar con ella, dentro de 6 años…

Sakura: Aunque Shaoran regrese dentro de 6 años, voy a esperarlo como se lo prometí.

Kero: Dijiste dentro de 6 años sakurita?-Piensa-pero no es demasiado tiempo?

Sakura: No importa cuanto tarde, yo lo voy a esperar el me lo prometio, Kero.

Kero: Bueno vallamos a descansar que mañana te tenes que despertar temprano.

Sakura: esta bien Kero, por favor podrías apagar la luz?

Kero: esta bien sakurita-apagando la luz-buenas noches, que descanses!

Sakura: Tu también Kero!-y se duerme-

Al otro día como de costumbre Sakura se despierta tarde… y se escuchan los típicos ruidos en otra mañana en la casa de los Kinomoto…

Sakura: Ay, no! Llego tarde!

Fujitaka: Muy buenos días, hija!

Touya: Buenos días mounstro!

Sakura: No soy un mounstro, buenos días papá!

Fujitaka: Hija si no te apresuras vas a llegar tarde-sirviéndole el desayuno en la mesa-.

Touya: Al final, ese mocoso se fue?

Sakura al oír la pregunta, recuerda que Shaoran se había ido, pero también sonrió, al recordar lo que le había prometido Shaoran.

Sakura: Si pero me prometió que iba a regresar dentro de 6 años.

Touya: Dentro de 6 años vuelve ese mocoso!

Fujitaka: Sakura, ya toma tu desayuno, que si no vas a llegar muy tarde.

Sakura: Es verdad, gracias por la comida!-y come su desayuno tan rápido que se atraganta-bueno me voy! Nos vemos!.

Touya y Fujitaka: Nos vemos!

Sakura patina a toda velocidad y al pasar por el parque pingüino sintió una presencia que no era conocida para ella.

Sakura: Que será eso, acaso será un nuevo enemigo?

Voz:Card Captor, pronto conocerás la muerte,jajá jajá-y se va-

Sakura: Quien eres,Oye!-al tratar de sentir la presencia nota que ya no estaba-

Sakura:Sera mejor que le avise a Shaoran y a Eriol,antes de que algo terrible pase.

Cuando Sakura mira su reloj,se da cuenta que es muy tarde,y decide regresar a su casa y contarle a Kero lo que ocurrió.

Sakura: Ya llegue!

Kero: Sakurita,que haces acá tan temprano, no tendrías que estar en la escuela?

Sakura: Si…lo que ocurre,es que estaba llendo hacia allá y en el parque pingüino sentí una presencia desconocida y fui a ver que ocurría, pero solo vi. a una sombra.

Kero: que raro,será mejor que le avisemos a yue, a el mocoso y a clow.

Sakura: De acuerdo, pero deja de decile mocoso a Shaoran que el no es ningún mocoso!

Kero: esta bien no te enojes.  
Sakura va hacia el teléfono y marca el teléfono de Eriol, y atiende una voz conocida.

Eriol: Hello! It's Eriol,who is?

Sakura:Eriol soy yo Sakura.

Eriol al escucharla, comenzó a hablar en el mismo idioma que ella.

Eriol: Hola Sakura,como has estado tanto tiempo,acaso ocurrió algo?

Sakura:Bien,si esta mañana, cuando iba para la escuela, pase por el parque pingüino y sentí una presencia rara,y cuando fui a ver, dijo que pronto iba a conocer la muerte, acaso no sabes quien podría ser?.

Eriol: La verdad no tengo ni idea, pero por las circunstancias, voy a volver a Japón tal vez es algo peligroso.Lo mejor seria que le avises a Shaoran también.

Sakura: De acuerdo Eriol,pero cuando vas a llegar?.

Eriol: Dentro de dos días tene cuidado, esta bien?

Sakura:Esta bien, solo espero que no pase nada dentro de estos dos días, ahora tengo que llamarlo a shaoran,tengo que colgar.

Eriol: de acuerdo, nos vemos en dos días!

Sakura: Nos vemos!-y cuelga-.

Ahora Sakura esta marcando el numero que la comunicaría con la casa de su amado Shaoran.

Sakura: Hola, se encontraria,shaoran?

Shaoran:Si,soy yo,sakura eres tú?

Sakura:Si,como has estado,sabes,te extraño mucho!

Shaoran:Bien,yo igual te extraño mucho!

Sakura:Sabes,te llamo porque tengo que contarte algo que me ocurrió esta mañana.

Shaoran:que fue lo que paso,contame.

Sakura: lo que ocurrió, fue lo siguiente… esta mañana, cuando iba para la escuela, pase por el parque pingüino y sentí una presencia rara,y cuando fui a ver, dijo que pronto iba a conocer la muerte

Shaoran:Estas segura, de lo que te dijo?

Sakura:Si,lo mas raro que no sentí esa presencia por el resto del día

Shaoran:eso si es raro…hablaste con Clow?

Sakura:si y el tampoco tiene idea, de quien se pueda tratar…

Shaoran:eso es lo mas extraño,pero es mejor que yo regrese,te puede ocurrir algo peligroso.

Sakura:esta bien, cuando vas a venir?

Shaoran: no lo se, tendría que consultarle a mi madre, pero creo que no hará falta ya que ella también estaba preocupada,por la presencia aquella, que sintió.

Sakura: Bueno solo seria mejor si lo consultas con ella, porque Eriol me dijo que llegaba en dos días.

Shaoran: dos días, que apresurado!

Sakura:Si es cierto, pero es que esta preocupado,es que quiere averiguar la persona que posee tal poder.

Shaoran:bueno,solo espero que clow,logre decubir quien es.

Sakura:Bueno,tengo que colgar.

Shaoran:esta bien, cuando tenga todo confirmado,te llamo y te aviso, esta bien?

Sakura:esta bien, nos vemos entonces!

Shaoran:antes de que cuelges,quiero decirte algo.

Sakura: si que es..

Shaoran:bueno solo quería decirte que…

Sakura:que?...que?...

Shaoran:que te …

Sakura:que te que ,que?

Shaoran:que te amo mucho!

Sakura: yo igual te amo mucho, pero tanta intriga para decirme eso?

Shaoran: bueno, para mi es un poco dificil,es que no me acostumbro..

Sakura:bueno,me tengo que ir,nos vemos, un beso…

Shaoran:nos vemos un beso…te amo…

Sakura: yo igual te amo,chau

Shaoran:Chau

Sakura cuelga el telefono,y siente otra vez la misma presencia que sintió en el parque.

Kero:sentistes eso sakurita?

Sakura: Si,esta en el parque pingüino!

Kero:Vamos,tal vez puede estar haciendo de las suyas

Sakura: De acuerdo!

Cuando Sakura y Kero llegan al lugar donde se siente la presencia, ven a un joven vestido con ropas negras similares a las de Eriol solamente que estas eran todas negras y el cetro era el contrario al que tenían Sakura y Eriol. 


	2. Macunaru y su venganza

Capitulo 2

Macunaru y su venganza

En el capitulo anterior Sakura y Kero habían sentido una presencia desconocida en el parque pingüino,y cuando llegaron se encontraron con un joven que vestía ropas muy similares a las de Eriol y que su cetro era muy distinto al de Eriol y al de Sakura.

Sakura: Que es lo que quieres?

Kero:Porque estas molestándonos?

Macunaru:Card Captor, tú y Eriol padecerán bajo mi poder al igual que el descendiente de clow.

Sakura:Pero que tenemos que ver,Eriol,Shaoran y yo en esto,que fue lo que hicimos?

Macunaru:Eso solo lo responderá el tiempo.

Sakura:pero (dice al mismo tiempo acercándose)porque que es lo que quieres dímelo.

Macunaru:Ya lo sabrás(y con su cetro apunta a Sakura dejándola inconsciente)lo siento pero lo que tengo que hacer es mi deber(y se va).

Kero:Pero donde vas,porque no respondes a las preguntas de mi ama, maldito!

En ese preciso instante llegan Eriol y Shaoran que acababan de sentir esa presencia rara que acababa de desaparecer para encontrarse con Sakura inconsciente y Kero estaba en su forma natural.

Shaoran:kero que fue lo que ocurrió?

Kero:Ese maldito, dejo inconsciente a Sakura porque solo se le acerco, me las va a pagar!(Con una vena en la frente).

Shaoran:Pero lograste ver como era ese ser con esa cantidad de magia?

Kero:Si,era un joven casi de su edad, usaba ropas similares a las de clow solo que eran totalmente negras y su cetro era todo lo contrario a los de Sakura y clow.

Eriol:Entonces se significa que macunaru ha regresado.

Shaoran y Kero:Como,Tu Ya Sabias que esto iba a pasar!

Eriol:Si,vayamos a tu casa Shaoran ya que es la que esta mas cerca.

Shaoran:De Acuerdo(tomando a Sakura entre sus brazos)vamos.

Así que los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia casa de Shaoran en el trayecto,sakura se despertó pero media confundida, así que los tres apuraron el paso para llegar mas rápido a cada de Shaoran.

Sakura:Shaoran,que fue lo que ocurrió?

Shaoran:No Te preocupes cuando lleguemos a mi casa,clow va a tener que explicarnos un par de cosas.

Sakura:De Acuerdo.

Continuara…. 


	3. Sakura y Shaoran

Capitulo 3

Sakura y Shaoran

Una noche,sakura estaba descansando,y cuando de repente siente algo raro y se despierta…

Sakura:(Levantadote)Que extraño,que fue eso,mirando hacia la ventana.

Kero:(saliendo del cajón)que es lo que ocurre Sakura,por cierto son las tres de la mañana.

Sakura:Eso que importa kero,lo que ocurre es que sentí algo raro por eso me desperté.

Kero:Algo raro,que fue lo que sentiste sakurita?(mirando con cara de preocupación)

Sakura:No se específicamente que es,pero fue como si macunaru estuviera en el techo de la casa en este preciso instante.

Kero:Que,pero no puede ser el dijo que hasta que pasaran unos meces, recién iba a hacer el enfrentamiento!(Alterado totalmente)

Sakura:por eso te decía que era raro, porque no dejo de sentir la presencia cerca de la casa.

Kero:porque mejor no llamas vos al mocoso y yo a Clow?

Sakura:No es un mocoso! Es shaoran!

Kero:Bueno da lo mismo! Pero llamémosles a ver que nos dicen,ok?

Sakura:esta bien Kero.

Después de eso cada uno agarra los teléfonos móviles y se comunican con eriol y con shaoran…

Sakura: Espero que shaoran no me mate porque lo llamo a esta hora (pensando)…Hola ¿shaoran, soy Sakura…

Shaoran:(Completamente dormido)Sakura,que es lo que pasa?

Sakura:Perdon te desperté?

Shaoran: no sakura, bueno en realidad si, pero que es lo que pasa?

Sakura:ay! Cierto se me olvidaba, te llamaba porque sentí la presencia de macunaru en el techo de mi casa,y creo que esta ahí todavía.

Shaoran:Que,no puede ser! No era que iba aparecer en unos meces?(confundido)

Sakura:Si lo se,kero me dijo lo mismo, me pareció raro y por eso te lo preguntaba,ademas no se si desde tu casa se sentirá el poder,o estaré alucinando.

Shaoran:A ver déjame ver con el tablero mágico.

Sakura:esta bien

Shaoran:ok!

Sakura:(pensando)espero no estar alucinando.

Shaoran:sakura,creo que no estas alucinando según el tablero hay una fuerza poderosa en el techo de tu casa, por favor esperare ahí que estoy yendo para halla está bien?

Sakura:de acuerdo pero no se te ocurra tocar el timbre, golpea el vidrio de la ventana de mi cuarto,ok?

Shaoran:este bien, bueno amor dentro de unos diez minutos o veinte estoy ahi.nos vemos!

Sakura:Esta bien amor,tene cuidado cuando toques en la ventana.

Shaoran:esta bien, nos vemos!

Sakura:Nos vemos!

Sakura cuelga el teléfono mira a Kero que esta consultando a las cartas Sakura para intentar saber que es lo que trata de hacer macunaru.

Sakura:kero,estas muy serio, que ocurre?

Kero:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….

Sakura:Kero? Kero? Kero!

Kero:Hay que!(Asustado),que pasa?quien?cuando?donde?

Sakura:Hay Kero que susto me distes!(enojada)

Kero:Y tu a mi no que lo digas!(enojado)

Sakura:que era lo que estabas viendo con las cartas Sakura?

Kero:es que,sakura hay algo raro, porque macunaru te dijo que te venia a matarte no?

Sakura:si,porque?eso fue lo que dijo.

Kero:Entonces es una mentira, al que viene a buscar es al mocoso.

Sakura:Que! A shaoran decís! Dios mío! UPS el dijo que el ahora venia para acá!Que hago Kero?

Kero:El mo…digo shaoran viene, estamos en problemas!

Sakura:No me digas eso kero,por favor!

Kero:Si,es la verdad la esperanza me lo indico!

Sakura:Hay no tengo que alcanzar a shaoran antes de que llegue a la casa.

Kero:De acuerdo salgamos, mientras tanto llámalo a Clow.

Sakura:ok!vamos!

Kero y Sakura se dirigen hasta el parque pingüino, porque es uno de los caminos que siempre usa shaoran para ir hasta la casa de sakura.Mientras tanto…

Sakura:Espero que shaoran aparezca,me estoy preocupando(pensando),dios shaoran!...cuando vas a aparecer!

Y por arte de magia aparece shaoran como si dios la hubiese escuchado.

Sakura:Shaoran! Shaoran por acá! Shaoran!  
Shaoran:Sakura,que haces aca,no era que me esperabas en tu casa?

Sakura:Si pero eso fue hasta que kero me dijo lo que vio con las cartas sakura(preocupada,y mas asustada todavía)

Kero:Mocoso no es bueno lo que me indicaron las cartas al contario es malo

Shaoran:Que es kerberos?

Sakura:es que…kero se lo decis vos o se lo digo yo?

Kero:deciselo vos…sakura…

Shaoran:Pero que es!

Sakura:Es que…kero cuando consuto a las cartas,ellas dijieron que el enemigo venia por ti amor.

Kero:es verdad

Shaoran:que extraño,creo que ahora recien me doy cuenta de sus planes.

Sakura:como? Planes?

Kero:Planes?

Shaoran:lo que ocurre que se que es lo que quiere,lo que quiere es atacarme a mi,para utilizarme como distracción durante la pelea.

Sakura:pero como es eso?

Shaoran:si usarme como distracción y si me pasa algo durante el enfrentamento puede que eso te afecte a ti sakura.

Sakura:Pero,que maldito que es ese tipo!(Enojadisima)

Shaoran:Sakura,no te enfades,vamos calmate un poco te lo pido.

Sakura:Perdon amor,me puso furiosa enterarme de esa forma,el plan de ese maldito!(un poco preocupada)

Shaoran:Tranquila amor,todo va a estar bien,ademas entramos demaciado,no creo que ese maldito pueda ganarme.

Sakura:eso no lo tenemos asegurado,no sabemos que es lo que va a ocurrir,como estas tan seguro?

Shaoran:Sakura,acaso desconfias de lo que digo?

Sakura:No es que…no se que pensar,me pone nerviosa en pensar en la pelea.

Shaoran:Esta bien,porque no venis hasta mi casa,queda un poco mas cerca

Sakura:pero,no se,tendria que pedirle a espejo que me reemplace en mi casa

Shaoran:es buena idea

Sakura:esta bien,pero espero volver para mi casa antes del almuerzo,si no me van a matar.

Shaoran:esta bien me voy a cerciorar de que llegues a tu casa,no te preocupes

Sakura:ok

Shaoran:espero que kerberos no se enoje.porque no llamas al espejo

Sakura:es verdad…llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella,muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien acepto esta mision contigo¡Liberate!...espejo porfavor ayudame con tus poderes…¡Espejo!

Y de su sello sale la carta espejo.sakura le pide a la carta que se quede esta noche en su casa,y ella acepta sin problemas.

Shaoran:Perfecto,ya esta.

Sakura:Si ya esta,espero que kero no se de cuenta.

Shaoran:sakura teletransportate hasta mi casa,ahí te voy a encontrar esta bien?

Sakura:Esta bien(cierra los ojos,su aura la cubre y desaparece)

Shaoran:Bueno me retiro.hasta mañana sakura,kerberos!(y se va)

Carta espejo:hasta mañana shaoran,vamos kero!

Kero:hasta mañana mocoso!

La carta y kero se retiran sin que kero no se de cuenta de que sakura realmente esta en la casa de shaoran y que la carta espejo es la que va con el.

Sakura:Cuanto mas va a tardar shaoran?

Shaoran:sakura,ya llegue(hablando en voz baja en el jardin)

Sakura:Hay! Por fin,me estaba preocupando!

Shaoran:No te preocupes,esta todo bien,kero ni se dio cuenta del cambio,por suerte.

Sakura:Que suerte,porque no subimos hace frio!

Shaoran:ok!de acuerdo!

Sakura:vamos,hace mucho frio.

Shaoran:baja la voz,tal vez wei se despierte,con el alboroto que hace esta puerta maldita!

Sakura:shaoran,entonces apuremonos

Shaoran:vamos rapido por la escalera

Sakura:esta bien

Shaoran:ok

Cuando estan pasando la puerta del living hacia la escalera,de la nada se prende la luz del living,y ahí aparece la madre de shaoran.

Sakura:oooohhhh nos descubrio!

Shaoran:Madre!que es lo que haces aquí?

Irlean(creo que es asi el nombre):Hace un rato que estoy aquí y vine por lo de la pelea con macunaru.

Sakura:ups,creo que no tendria que haber venido,cai en muy mal momento.

Shaoran:No te creas,pero madre necesitamos descansar,estamos despiertos desde las tres de la mañana.por favor mañana hablamos del tema,si?

Sakura:por favor,es verdad,tengo mucho sueño(intentando no bostezar)

Shaoran:Por cierto sakura,llamastes a eriol?

Sakura:Hay no,me parecia que me olvidaba de algo,pero son como las cuatro y media de la mañana,eriol me mataria si lo llamo a esta hora.

Shaoran:si sera mejor llamarlo dentro un rato,no,mientras tanto porque no subimos hasta mi habitación?

Sakura:esta bien,es mejor que subamos,si no vamos estar haciendo alboroto tal ves despertemos sin darnos cuenta a la gente de la casa.

Shaoran: ups…?

Irlean: Cuando se despierten necesito hablar con ustedes y con clow, de acuerdo?

Sakura:Esta bien,igualmente espero que eriol este en su casa.

Shaoran:que raro que kerberos no se haya dado cuenta del cambio,no?

Sakura:conociendolo se debe haber dado cuenta,pero tal vez se hizo el despistado para que no lo descubrieramos.

Shaoran:puede ser…?

Sakura y shaoran suben hasta la habitación de shaoran,cuando de la nada,suena el telefono movil de sakura,que les proboca un susto en plena escalera.

Sakura:Quien serà a esta hora?(mirando al telefono)oh oh! Es kero creo que se dio cuenta del intercambio!

Shaoran:encerio,uuu ahora el muñeco debe estar furioso

Sakura:Cierto?(atendiedo)hola,que pasa kero?...

Kero:Sakura,donde estas,no te creas que me engañastes con lo del truco de la carta del espejo!(enojado)

Sakura:Tranquilo kero, no te enojes, por favor, es que necesito buscar un par de cosas que le habia pedido a shaoran y a su madre,pero estoy tan cansada que todavía no empeze

Kero:bueno,dentro de un rato estoy por ahí,no confio en el mocoso(mas enojado todavía)

Sakura:esta bien kero,nos vemos!

Kero:grrrrrrr!

Sakura:Kero por favor,tengo que descansar un poco!

Kero:Esta bien grrrr después vamos a hablar de esto,grrrrrr ¬¬

Sakura:Hasta luego kero!

Kero:Hasta luego!

Sakura:Uf! Eso si que estubo serca,kero esta furioso,no me extraña que se enfade cada vez que hago eso.

Shaoran:ese muñeco no cambia mas,porque no empezamos buscando lo que querias encontrar?

Sakura:Esta bien empecemos!

Dicho eso,ambos van hasta el gabinete y llegan hasta la bibloteca en donde hay una cantidad increíble de libros con conjuros poderosos,etc…

Sakura: que cantidad de libros que hay! Como voy a encontrar lo que estoy buscando?

Shaoran:creo que lo que buscas puede estar en este libro(señalando un libro mucho más viejo que los demás),espero que todavía se pueda leer algo.

Sakura:Bueno tendré que buscar por ahí primero.

Shaoran:Según lo que veo, aunque lo que estamos buscando esta acá(señalando una hoja que tenia un color amarillo por el tiempo),pero creo que esta una parte en chino que justamente es el antiguo y la otra parte en japonés pero antiguo también…demoños si que esta complicado…el problema.

Sakura:Bueno,habra que hacer la traducción de las hojas, es lo mas difícil pero si logramos eso, tal vez tendremos la información que nos menciono eriol.

Shaoran:Bueno mañana empecemos de una buena vez, porque ya esto esta causando molestias(enojado)además necesito dormir un poco(bostezando).

Sakura:Esta bien, mañana empezamos, realmente yo también necesito descansar después del susto que me dio macunaru ya es mucho.

Shaoran:por cierto, que hacia ese idiota en el techo de tu casa?(enojado)

Sakura:No tengo la menor idea¬¬

Shaoran:Esta bien no me mires así, pensé que podía pasarte algo, por eso me fui para tu casa

Sakura:Aunque termino siendo a la inversa pero que podemos hacer es bastante problemático pensar como ganarle a macunaru, porque por lo que veo esta convencido en quitarme las cartas y destruirme.

Shaoran:No nos queda otra que entrenar hasta que llegue el día, no te parece,seria lo mejor(con tal de ganarle a ese idiota ¬¬)

Sakura:De acuerdo, espero que terminemos con esto en cuanto empiece la pelea, pero va a ser difícil, no lo crees shaoran?

Shaoran:Si,pero creo que entrenando vamos a poder lograrlo,solo espero que no gane,es lo ultimo que nos falta ¬¬¬ Sakura:Tenes razon,pero bueno porque no descansamos y después vamos a casa de eriol asi empezamos con el entrenamiento,te parece?

Shaoran:Esta bien,entonces hagamoslo.

Cuando estan por salir hacia la habitación de shaoran,sakura se detiene y va a hasta el comedor de la casa y mira hacia la ventana y…

Sakura:por cierto que hora es?

Shaoran:son las(mirando el reloj)…las 10:00 de la mañana! Diablos que rapido que paso la noche!OoO

Sakura:Encerio,y pensar que estuvimos en el gabinete,no mas casi dos o mas horas,con razon que tengo un poco de sueño(bostezando)

Shaoran:No queres ir hasta mi habitación y descansar un rato?

Sakura:No te causaria molestias?

Shaoran:No,no te preocupes?

Sakura:Bueno si vos lo decis,esta bien,acepto?

Shaoran:Esta bien,antes tengo que ir a buscar algo que necesito terminar,igualmente no te preocupes,mas tarde te despierto,te parece?

Sakura:Bueno como digas shaoran?

Después de quedarse de acuerdo,sakura sube con shaoran hasta su habitación,cuando llegan shaoran empieza a buscar lo que tenia que terminar,pero no lo encuenta.

Shaoran:Donde diablos fue que deje ese libro?(enojado)

Sakura:Yo que voy a saber,no te acordas en donde lo dejastes…puede ser que lo dejastes en algun lado menos en esta habitacion.

Shaoran:es extraño,porque nunca desaparecio ese libro de mi vista,lo mas raro que se que no lo deje en ningun lado exepto en la habitación.

Shaoran:donde diablos deje ese libro,no me acuerdo?

Sakura:Bueno si vas a estar asi,es mejor que lo busquemos,no te parece?

Shaoran:Esta bien,pero…

Shaoran:Pero no te molesta ayudarme a buscarlo?

Sakura:No te preocupes…es mejor que lo busquemos antes de que te agarre un ataque de locura por buscar el libro ¬¬

Shaoran:tampoco para tanto sakura ya creo que exagerastes?

Sakura:jijijijijijijiji…perdon!

Shaoran:No importa,empecemos!

Sakura:ok?

Shaoran:ok!

Dos horas después…o unas horas después…

Sakura:Creo que el libro no va a aparecer,igualmente ya mucho descansar no voy a poder asi que seria mejor,que nos vallamos a casa de eriol asi comenzamos a entrenar,no te parece?

Shaoran:Esta bien,mejor lo busco mas tarde(espero que no lo haya tomado mi madre)?

Sakura:Bueno vamos?

Shaoran:Esta bien vamos?

Sakura y Shaoran se dirigian hacia la casa de eriol para empezar a entrenar,pero para cuando llegan se dan cuenta que era un poco temprano,pero igual decidieron empezar…

Shaoran:creo que llegamos un poco temprano,no sakura?

Sakura:eso creo,espero que eriol no se enfade con nosotros?

Shaoran:es cierto…que hora es por cierto?

Sakura:son las…(mirando el reloj)son las 12:30 del mediodía,que rapido que paso la noche ahora paso toda la mañana,no creo que eriol no se enfade si entramos ahora(tocando el portero que habia en la reja de la casa)

Portero:Si,quien es?

Sakura:Somos sakura y shaoran estamos buscando a eriol,por favor…

Portero:esta bien pasen por favor,el señor los esta esperando.  
Sakura y shaoran:gracias!

Sakura:porque le habra dicho "señor" a eriol?(pensando)

Shaoran:Hacen lo mismo que lo que me pasa a mi cuando estoy en Hong Kong porque como soy el señor de la casa,me llaman igual que a eriol,es por eso sakura…

Sakura:Ah!...ahora entedi?

Cuando llegan a la puerta,alguien les abre,que justamente no es un personal de la casa,justamente…se abre la puerta y…

Nakuru:Hola Sakura!...Hola Shaoran!...vamos pasen eriol los esta esperando?

Shaoran:Hola Nakuru,gracias.

Sakura:Hola y gracias Nakuru!

Continuara… 


	4. El Entrenamiento

Capitulo 4

El entrenamiento

Después de entrenar a la casa de eriol,prefieren ir hasta casa de shaoran….

Cuando llegan a casa de shaoran,sakura siente dos presencias raras para ella..

Sakura:Shaoran,que es eso,viene desde arriba(dice confundida)

Shaoran:No te preocupes,ahora les voy a presentar las causantes de esas dos presencias .(sacando una llave colgante, en forma de luna, con alas como la de Sakura),llave que guardan el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Shaoran quien ha aceptado este pacto contigo…¡Libérate!

Y de la nada salen unas cards verdes y dos figuras que apenas se ven…

Shaoran: Ahora regresen a su verdadera forma…Nacu-sun, rai-moon!

Cuando Shaoran dice esto,las guardianas vuelven a su forma original…

Eriol y Sakura:……(solo Sakura estaba tan impresionada que no lo podía creer y Eriol solo sonreía ya que sabia que a esta altura Shaoran había podido crear a sus cards y a sus guardianas)

Sakura:Como has logrado crear a tus guardianas ,hasta tus propias cards me sorpendistes,pense que Eriol y yo éramos los únicos con guardianes…°°

Shaoran: No ha sido fácil, he logrado esto con tiempo y practica al igual que esfuerzo…No se logra todo esto desde la noche a la mañana.

Eriol: No me sorprende, estaba seguro de que lograrías hacerlo, shaoran.

Kero: A mi tampoco me sorprende que el mocoso halla logrado crear a sus propios guardianes.

Shaoran: Aunque esta vez te paso por alto lo de mocoso, pero igualmente para que tantos elogios (dice con una gota en la nuca y una vena en la frente).

Eriol: Bueno dentro de dos días va a empezar el entrenamiento para el enfrentamiento, pero vamos a tener que entrenar duro si queremos vencer a macunaru.

Sakura y Shaoran: De Acuerdo, pero estas seguro que vamos a poder derrotar a un ser con esa clase de poderes?

Eriol: Si, si entrenamos duro lo vamos a lograr.

Conforme que pasaban los días y los meces, sakura, shaoran y Eriol iban aumentando sus poderes, hasta cuando llego el día de la gran pelea.

Eriol: Cuando aparezca macunaru, nos encargaremos de ganarle no, además hemos entrenamos mucho.

Sakura:Es cierto estuvimos entrenando mas de tres meces seguidos es mucho.

Shaoran:es cierto, porque no vamos a descansar un rato,no les parece,o mas bien dicho que descansemos un par de días antes de la batalla.

Sakura y Eriol: Es buena idea, es mejor descansar después de tres meces de entrenamiento constante es lo mejor.

Con esto dicho los tres salieron hacia a la casa de Tomoyo para ver como se encontraba, porque durante el tiempo del entrenamiento, estubieron incomunicados. 


	5. El enfrentamiento

Capitulo 5

El enfrentamiento

Ya habían pasado un par de meces desde que por ultima vez apareció macunaru…desde entonces, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y los guardianes respectivos a cada uno habían estado entrenando desde entonces…pero la pelea daría comienzo ese día….

Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran estaban con sus guardianes esperando en el templo sukimine cuando de repente sakura se da cuenta de la presencia de macunaru y prefiere arriesgarse e ir sola…

Sakura: Que fue eso (pensando para ella misma)?

Shaoran:Que pasa sakura?

Sakura:Nada…ahora vuelvo esperen acá por favor.

Shaoran:A donde vas?

Sakura: Ya regreso no se preocupen,solamente esperen aca,si?

Shaoran:Esta bien, tene cuidado.  
Sakura:esta bien.

Sakura se dirige hasta unos árboles cerca al lago del templo cuando de la nada sale un maremoto atacandola….

Sakura: (empapada) Que diablos fue lo que me golpeo?(sacando la llave) llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella…muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura…quien acepto esta mision contigo…¡Liberate!...¡Escudo!(aparece el escudo)

Sakura:Creo que voy a estar bien.

Macunaru:Estas segura de eso?(lanzando un ataque)Rayo de oscuridad!

Sakura: Diablos (piensa) te has vuelto fuerte,pero no lo suficiente para ganarme! Agua,viento,fuego,tierra,luz…oscuridad…¡Ataquen!

Al otro lado del templo….

Shaoran:Que diablos fue eso?

Eriol:Creo que la pelea empezo,mejor es que vayamos a ver.

Shaoran: Esta bien vamos!

En ese mismo momento llegan y ven la feroz batalla que libran sakura y macunaru….

Sakura:Nunca me vas a ganar(aunmentando el ataque)…(piensa) va a ser peligroso pero creo que puedo hacerlo…(tomando las cartas sakura)…Cartas sakura…liberensen para ayudar a su ama en esta difícil mision…ataquen!

Eriol:Sakura que es lo que estas haciendo?(alterado) acaso no te acordas lo que te dije con liberar a las cartas de esa manera?(un tanto enfadado) podrias escucharme?

Sakura: Eriol ya no es momento para estas cosas,ademas con la que quiere pelear es conmigo y eso es lo que estoy haciendo,para algo he entrenado no?(dando el contra ataque a macunaru)se que es un riesgo pero lo voy a correr

Shaoran: Sakura no seas tonta,es un riesgo grande,el solamente quiere quitarte las cartas sakura,sakura no te arriesges mas de la cuenta o vas a terminar perdiendo las cartas(pensando por dentro) si no pienso algo ahora esto se va a poner horrible

Kero: odio aceptarlo pero el mocoso tiene razon sakurita,es una locura hacer eso,por favor escucha lo que te digo!(volviendo a su forma natural)

Shaoran: no me queda otra(saca la llave verde) llave que guardas el poder de la luna,muestra tu verdadera forma ante shaoran quien ha aceptado este pacto contigo…¡Liberate!(aparecen las cards a su alrededor) cards de la luna,permitanme ayudar a la maestra de las cartas sakura y a su dueña,cartas de la luna liberen su poder…ahora!(aparecen todas juntas) guardianas de las cards de la luna,Nacu-sun, rai-moon aparezcan ya!

Eriol: Shaoran? Que haces? Se te safo un tornillo? Estas loco?

Kero:Mocoso controlate vos tambien,es una locura,Clow vas a tener que hacer algo pero rápido!

Sakura: kero va a ser inútil es que prefiero pelear a que esperar que este…ataque! Además estoy lista para lo que venga(distrayéndose un momento) además nunca me ganaras maldito!

Macunaru: eso crees tú? Ya vas a ver! Poderes míticos de la oscuridad, acudan a mi llamada, ataquen a todos estos magos que están aquí…cadena de la oscuridad termina con la card master y el descendiente de Clow pero ya!

Shaoran: (sorprendido) oh diablos no esperaba esto(defendiéndose pero una de las cadenas lo ataca por sorpresa y lo encadena) demoños! No me puedo mover!(las cartas atacan la cadena pero en un ataque de la cadena las devuelve en forma de carta al bolsillo de shaoran) las entiendo, tienen miedo estamos iguales(sudando en frió)

Eriol: Shaoran! Diablos ahora voy a ayudarte! (Lanza un ataque de hielo a la cadena pero lo atrapa también, y le suelta tal descarga que lo deja débil) demoños, kerberos ve a buscar a los demás guardianes!

Kero: esta bien ahora voy(y sale volando a toda marcha)

Sakura: Shaoran, eriol! Están bien? (acercándose a corta distancia)

Shaoran y eriol: ni se te ocurra tocar la cadena! Si no terminaras igual que nosotros!

Sakura: maldita sea,macunaru me las vas a pagar!

Macunaru: creo que me será más fácil terminar contigo card master jajá jajá

Sakura: no te creas que me voy a dar por vencida, te vas a arrepentir

Eriol: desde cuando sakura se enojo tanto? Nunca la vi. así(con una flor de gota en la nuca)

Shaoran: es que según tomoyo ,siempre que atacan a sus seres queridos se enfada de esa manera y en este caso si que esta enojada(con otra gotaza)

Sakura ataca a Macunaru pero no logra herirlo,y este al lanzarle un rayo oscuro la hiere tal que no puede ni levantarse.  
Macunaru: card master creo que este es tu fin,jajaja ahora vas a ver hiedra oscura! Atrapa a la card master!

Sakura trata de escaparse pero no lo logra y la atrapa la hiedra oscura

Sakura: no me voy a rendir nunca,nunca me escuchaste?

Macunaru: Estas segura? (acercandosele y viendole a los ojos) creo que este es tu final pero me voy a divertir primero con tus amigos y con tus seres mas queridos(haciendo aparecer una esfera negra,que al tirarla al piso se agranda) mira quienes estan dentro

Dentro de esa esfera estan, tomoyo, kero, yue, rubimoon, spi, rai-moon , nacu-sun, el padre de sakura,y touya,que habian sido atrapados sin previo aviso y sin darles oportunidad para defenderse

Sakura, shaoran y eriol: Kero,tomoyo! Yue! Rubimoon! Spi! Rai-moon ! nacu-sun! Estan bien?

Sakura: Hermano! Papa! Estan bien?

Fujitaka: Estoy bien hija pero que esta pasando(extrañado)

Touya: Yo tambien estoy bien,pero que haces ahí?

Sakura: me atrapo y no me puedo salir,por dios macunaru no les hagas daño,solamente es conmigo la cosa no con ellos por favor dejalos en libertad(en tono de suplica) hare lo que quieras,pero por favor no los dañes,a mis amigos por favor!

Todos: Sakura no! No lo hagas!

Shaoran: No sakura no,por dios es una locura lo que estoy escuchando(intentando librarse de las cadenas hasta que las quemo) por fin me solte(y va coriendo hasta sakura)

Shaoran corre hacia sakura pero no tiene pensado el que la hiedra lo va a atrapar tambien

Sakura: shaoran no te acerques no!

Shaoran trata de frenar el paso pero se tropieza con una de las ramas de la hiedra y esta lo atrapa poniendolo justo al lado de sakura

Shaoran: (adolorido) auch! No me esperaba terminar asi

Sakura: (lo mira a shaoran) porque sos tan terco? Ves lo que pasa cuando no me haces caso?

Macunaru: jajaja que idiota,tendrias que saber que hacen las hiedras, creo que cloww no te lo dijo no? Jajaja

Shaoran: mejor callate tu maldito idiota!

Macunaru: con que esas tenemos ahora te voy a bajar el mal humor(mueve la mano y hace que la hiedra suspenda en el aire a shaoran y lo comienze a lastimar con las espinas) con esto te vas a calmar ataca hiedra oscura!

Sakura: shaoran no! Macunaru ya dejalo! Ya bastaaaaaaaaaaa( en eso una de las cartas sakura que no habia salido,brilla y aparece frente a macunaru)

Macunaru: que? Y esta carta?

Carta esperanza: Deja ya a mi amo,o vas a ver la que te espera (y lanza al corazon que tiene abrazado haciendo que este libere a shaoran y a sakura)estan bien mis amos?

Shaoran: que? De donde saliste? (confundido)

Sakura: te debo una explicación shaoran,pero después te la doy,si estamos bien esperanza,no te preocupes.

Card esperanza: estan listos para terminar con este bribón?

Sakura y shaoran: Si!

Continuara…. 


	6. El Secreto de esperanza

Capitulo 6

El secreto de esperanza

En el capitulo anterior, las cosas se habian puesto feas para sakura y shaoran,pero ocurrió un milagro, la carta de la esperanza despertó en el momento adecuado, y ahora ¿quien lo salva al mago oscuro?

Macunaru: con que esas tenemos ahora te voy a bajar el mal humor(mueve la mano y hace que la hiedra suspenda en el aire a shaoran y lo comienze a lastimar con las espinas) con esto te vas a calmar ataca hiedra oscura!

Sakura: shaoran no! Macunaru ya dejalo! Ya bastaaaaaaaaaaa( en eso una de las cartas sakura que no habia salido,brilla y aparece frente a macunaru)

Macunaru: que? Y esta carta?

Carta esperanza: Deja ya a mi amo,o vas a ver la que te espera (y lanza al corazon que tiene abrazado haciendo que este libere a shaoran y a sakura)estan bien mis amos?

Shaoran: que? De donde saliste? (confundido)

Sakura: te debo una explicación shaoran,pero después te la doy,si estamos bien esperanza,no te preocupes.

Card esperanza: estan listos para terminar con este bribón? (que extraña la carta no?)

Sakura y shaoran: Si!

La Carta de la esperanza, espera un momento, espera que sus amos le den una orden para el ataque pero por sorpresa,Macunaru tenia un as bajo la manga, esperaba este momento porque ahora iba a poder o aunque sea intentar destruir a la card captor

Macunaru¿Se creen que van a poder derrotar¿Y tan solo con una sola carta? Jajaja estan soñando!(y ataca con las cartas de sakura,pero en color negro) cards de la oscuridad ataquen!

C..Esperanza: Ni te atrevas a hacerles daño (aparece un escudo rosado) mis amos tenemos que atacarlo cuanto antes¡cada ves que tardemos su poder aumentara!

Sakura: Esta Bien esperanza,no te preocupes! Listo shaoran?

Shaoran: Claro sakura

Sakura y shaoran: (tomandose las manos) Esperanza termina con el!

La carta al sentir el poder de ayuda que le daban sus amos,logro atrapar a Macunaru en una esfera rosada con alas, y con un solo golpe libero a los demas que estaban en una esfera negra.

Esperanza: Ya esta mis amos,ya he terminado con lo que me encomendaron y regresare a mi carta(vuelve a su forma de carta y cae en manos de sakura)

Sakura: Que callada que es esperanza,no logro hacer que se quede un poco mas de tiempo oo

Shaoran: sakura podrias explicarme quien era la o que carta era esa la que nos ayudo?

Sakura: esa carta es…recuerdas cuando atrapamos a la carta del vacio?

Shaoran: como no recordarlo,esa carta que lios nos metio –con una gotita-

Sakura: bueno,cuando la carta te ataco,yo no me habia acordado de una carta que cree el dia que volvistes a hong kong y al darme cuenta de que lo que sentia por vos,era lo mismo que lo que sentias por mi,se creo esa carta,que no tenia nombre y bueno…-totalmente nerviosa-

Shaoran: que pasa porque entonces es esperanza y no vacio?

Sakura: porque al ver cuando te ataco la carta,me desespere y al gritar tu nombre se ve que se activo,y se fuisiono salvando tus sentimientos,por eso se transformo en esperanza.

Shaoran: aja ahora entiendo la forma de la carta,realmente es muy bonita a decir verdad –sonriente-

Sakura: si,ademas es lo mas importante porque representa lo que siento y ademas lo que sentimos los dos.

En eso shaoran se le acerca a sakura,le da un abrazo, cuando esta le responde al abrazo,ambos estaban rojos como dos tomatitos,al mismo momento se miran a los ojos,y shaoran se arma de valor y le da un beso a sakura,llevaban un rato hasta que se escucha un gran grito….eran touya y kero y yukito y tomoyo tratando de frenar a touya y a kero.

Shaoran: pero que diablos! Encima se atreven a interrumpir! Grrrr

Touya: que diablos hacias besando a mi hermana mocoso! –furioso-

Kero: mocoso alejate de sakurita o lo vas a lamentar –igual de enojado-

Sakura: Ya basta! Kero,Hermano,comportencen! –peor de enojada-

Yukito: es cierto cuando van a dejar de molestar de esa manera? Acaso les gustaria que les hagan lo mismo? -¿yukito enojado?-

Tomoyo: bueno ya calmensen ,ya encima de interrumpir porque no nos vamos –se refiere a touya y a kero-

Shaoran: Buena idea,a ver si aprenden modales –furioso-

Sakura: espero que no te haya molestado,realmente mi hermano si sabe como hacerme enojar!

Shaoran: no te preocupes,no se si quieres,pero ya con este escandalo que se armo queres ir a caminar un rato?

Sakura: bueno,de acuerdo.

Sakura y shaoran se van,pero tomoyo,kero y eriol como de costumbre estaban siguiendolos,hasta que se esconden cerca para escuchar pero sin que sakura o shaoran se den cuenta.

Sakura y shaoran se sientan en una de las bancas del parque y ahí sakura se abraza a shaoran …

Sakura: -abrazada a shaoran y pensando en voz baja- cuando sera que me digas que no tendras que irte otra ves?

Shaoran: -respondiendole a la pregunta- no lo se sakura,recuerda que solo pasaron dos años desde la ultima ves que nos vemos,para que pueda volver tengo que estar 4 años mas alla arreglando el papeleo,pero si puedo estare antes! Lo hare!

Sakura: no te preocupes te esperare lo que sea necesario.

Shaoran: Sakura no quiero que te entristezcas,pero mañana a la mañana tengo que irme de nuevo a hong kong –en un tono triste- por ese es otro motivo por el que mi madre vino tambien

Sakura: que!que? como que mañana? Porque no me lo dijiste?

Shaoran: lo lamento,no queria decirtelo no quieria que estes asi.

Sakura: -abrazando a shaoran nuevamente- no te preocupes,tendre que esperarte mi amor,pase lo que pase esperare cada dia,cada noche,el tiempo que sea necesario,para que regreses y que nunca mas tengas que irte.

Shaoran: estas bien? –abrazandola un poco mas fuerte y con un tono preocupado- me sono a que algo te ocurre

Sakura: no te preocupes estoy bien –con voz de dormida- creo que me esta dando sueño…creo que me canso la pele…a –y de golpe se duerme-

Shaoran: eso creo –mira a sakura- perdoname por irme asi,no queria hacerte sentir mal,lo siento…-dice mirando a sakura-volvere lo mas pronto posible,te lo prometo.

Sakura se durmió entre los brazos de shaoran, y shaoran no pudo evitar mirarla,ya que no podia dormirse,al sentirse triste,porque unas horas mas y tendria que esperar cuatro largos años para volver a verla.

Al dia siguiente….

Sakura y shaoran estaban en el aeropuerto,ahí los esperaban,tomoyo,eriol,kero,yukito,la madre de shaoran,y wei.

Tomoyo: Shaoran creo que el vuelo sale en unos minutos.

Shaoran: eso lo se tomoyo –respondiendo tristemente-lo se….

Eriol: -hablando en tono para que shaoran lo escuche- te entiendo,yo me voy a los 20 minutos después que vos y estoy igual aunque no lo parece

Shaoran: es encerio –sorprendido- es por tomoyo no?

Eriol: aja,como lo supiste? –medio sonrojado-

Shaoran: me parecio que siempre algo pasaba pero no me di cuenta hasta con lo del comentario eriol.

Mientras charlaban shaoran y eriol vieron a tomoyo que estaba charlando con wei y a sakura que rara ves ocurria que hablara con la madre de shaoran,entonces deciden unirse a la charla entre wei y tomoyo,mientras que en un lugar apartado –un poco mas lejos-estaban sakura y irlean li hablando.

Sakura: que ocurre? De que es lo que me quiere hablar señora li?

Irlean: sakura,tengo que preguntarte algo,es algo decisivo para el regreso de shaoran o un anticipado regreso

Sakura: -sorprendida- que es? Que es lo que necesita saber?

Irlean:sakura,primero traes las cartas sakura aquí?

Sakura:si,porque?

Irlean:quiero conocer a la carta que se creo cuando atrapastes a vacio

Sakura: -sonrojada- esta bien –la saca del mazo y se la da a la señora li- ella es esperanza,es la union de la carta del vacio y la carta sin nombre.

Irlean:ya veo,con que esto salvo a shaoran en el ultimo momento,o me confundo?

Sakura:es verdad –sonrojada al recordar la ocacion-

Irlean:mmmmm entonces hazme un favor

Sakura: -seriamente- si,claro que es?

Irlean:llama a la carta,pero duerme a la gente del aeropuerto esta bien? O utiliza a tiempo

Sakura: esta bien,pero…-se detiene en seco- para activar a esperanza necesito ayuda de shaoran.

Irlean:entonces llamalo

Sakura:esta bien –sacando la llave en forma de estrella-,llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella,muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura,quien acepto esta mision contigo….¡LIBERATE!

Irlean: -un tanto seria- espero.

Sakura se acerca a shaoran y le comenta lo que quiere su madre.

Sakura:Shaoran

Shaoran:que pasa sakura?

Sakura:necesito pedirte un favor

Shaoran:que pasa?

Sakura:quiero que me ayudes,tu madre me pidio que llamara a esperanza

Shaoran: -atrapando la idea de su madre con el pensamiento- aja ya entiendo

Sakura:espera un momento –toma a sueño- sueño!-y se duerme toda la gente en el aeropuerto-

Shaoran:listo,ahora si

Sakura:vamos si?

Shaoran:de acuerdo.

Sakura y shaoran se acercan en donde esta la señora li,y se toman de las manos…para poder llamar a la carta.

Sakura y Shaoran: -tomados de las manos y a su ves tomando el baculo de la estrella-Esperanza!

Y frente a ellos aparece una niña de cabello largo con un corazon en los brazos,como si lo estubiera abrazando.

Esperanza: que ocurre mis amos? Que necesitan,que me han llamado.

Sakura:Esperanza quiero presentarte a la señora li,ella es la madre de shaoran

Esperanza: Oh! Encantada de conocerla,ahora entiendo el motivo de la llamada,que ocurre?  
Irlean: sakura,hijo necesito hablar con ella un momento,de acuerdo?

Sakura y shaoran: De acuerdo.

Ambos vuelven con eriol y los demas y estos le preguntan que esta pasando.

Tomoyo: que ocurrio?

Sakura: no lo se,espero que esperanza logre encontrar la respuesta.  
Shaoran: a que?

Sakura:ya te vas a enterar –guiñandole un ojo-

En ese momento se acerca esperanza y la madre de shaoran y esta le trae una buena noticia a sakura y a su hijo.

Esperanza: mi ama,esta todo arreglado,ahora dejare que la señora continue con el anuncio,regresare a mi carta,si me necesitan vuelvan a llamarme-se tranforma en carta y vuelve al bolsillo de sakura-

Irlean: de acuerdo,sakura –seriamente- he entendido gracias a esperanza que union tan fuerte hay entre ustedes y tengo una decion que la he tomado hace un momento.

Shaoran: -re contra sorprendido- decisión de que madre? –sonando preocupado-

Irlean: hijo,creo que no vas a tener que regresar a hong kong -en un tono tranquilo- puedes quedarte ademas es mucho mas que te quedes 4 años alla,mejor quedate aquí ademas ya terminastes con los asuntos pendientes.

Sakura: -contenta- es encerio señora li? –sorprendidisima y piensa- wow shaoran va a quedarse conmigo,y para siempre!

Shaoran: madre es encerio? –sonando con un tono feliz- oh gracias madre! –sarcasticamente- cuando termine con los asuntos?

Irlean: -alguna vez sonriendo(q raro!)- desde cuando se te ocurrio en el entrenamiento romper aquella maquina,ya no quiero que estes presionado,no te preocupes hasta tu mayoria de edad me encargare yo,y cuando te cases y si es con sakura,desde ahí comenzaras tu roll de jefe del concilio de hechizeros del oriente.

Shaoran: -con una gota- desde lo de la maquina? –soltando una carcajada,de alegria- jajaja no lo puedo creer,madre nunca mas me meto en esa maquina le advieto.

Tomoyo,eriol,wei,kero y yukito se quedaron boquiabiertos con la noticia,era genial,entonces eriol,se decidio.

Eriol:lamento meterme,pero señores/ras y chicas y chicos no me voy a ninguna parte haciendo añicos el boleto del avion,mis padres no tienen problemas,asi que puedo quedarme lo que sea en japon.

En eso tomoyo se alegra y de la alegria no puede evitar darle un abrazo

Tomoyo: -abrazando a eriol- que bueno que no te vallas,gracias –sonriendo-

Eriol: no te preocupes no podria dejarte sola,y menos otra ves.

A kero no le causo ni cinco de gracia,y yukito se puso feliz.

A todo esto hubo una fiesta,la madre de shaoran regreso ese mismo dia a hong kong,y todos la pasaron bien en esa fiesta ,pero mas sakura y shaoran,que estaban juntos,por fin,sin tener que volverse a separar.

Como seguira esto?...esperen al siguiente cap.7 "Las esferas misticas magicas y un nuevo misterio"

Continuara! 


	7. Las esferas misticas magicas y un nuevo

Capitulo 7

Las esferas misticas magicas y un nuevo misterio

Todos habían regresado de la fiesta, como de costumbre, shaoran acompaño a sakura hasta su casa, sabiendo que su hermano y su padre se habían adelantado.

Estaban pasando justo enfrente al parque pingüino y por un momento deciden detenerse, porque a sakura le pareció haber visto algo un momento antes de pasar por el parque pingüino.

Sakura: que extraño –mirando hacia un punto del parque- podría jurar que sentí algo pero que?

Shaoran: -mirando a sakura- estas segura? No debes estar imaginando? Además es tarde estamos todos cansados, y nosotros también, tal ves estas imaginando.

Sakura: lo dudo –dice caminando hacia ese punto del parque- es extraño que es esto?

Shaoran: - llendo hasta donde esta ella- que? –Se acerca a sakura y ve lo mismo- una punta de que será –mirando intentando no tocarla- es mejor que nos alejemos a ver si encima sale volando.

Sakura: esta bien –tomando la misma distancia que tomo shaoran- pero que será es la primera ves que la veo por aquí y mas en el parque.

Shaoran: no lo se, pero algo debe estar por pasar …-pateando sin querer una piedra- un momento…que hace esta piedra acá? –levantándola-

Shaoran no se da cuenta que al levantar la piedra este tiene un hilo invisible que hace activar esa punta brillante haciendo que se dispare como una flecha…y como si no fuera menos iba hacia sakura.

Shaoran: -gritando- cuidado sakura que la fecha va a hacia ti!

Sakura: -viendo a la distancia la flecha- ayyyyyyy ! –toma la llave de la estrella- llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo…¡Libérate! ….¡Escudo! –aparece escudo y la protege no solo de una flecha de varias- shaoran ven es peligroso esto!

Shaoran trata de acercarse pero…una de las tantas flechas lo alcanza y lo hiere en uno de los hombros, haciendo que este se termine agachando…

Shaoran: -un tanto adolorido por la flecha- creo que es mejor que utilices a fuego, tal vez logremos quemarlas a las flechas.

Sakura: esta bien¡¡¡Fuego!...-pensando: si no saco a shaoran de ahí, va a terminar mas herido de lo que esta- escudo quédate aquí, ya regreso¡¡¡carrera¡¡¡Espejo! –aparece espejo, pero en ves de aparecer el reflejo, aparece un espejo en las manos se sakura- bien, estoy lista. No te preocupes shaoran ahora voy!

Sakura se lanza a correr intentando esquivar algunas flechas mientras era respaldada por fuego ,y justo alcanza a shaoran…

Sakura: estas bien? –mirando donde tenia la flecha- estas demaciado herido, vamos ven,vamos a donde esta escudo.

Shaoran: esta bien –se levanta pero se marea- au…no pense que me iba a hacer tan mal esa flecha…-prepandose para la carrera- vamos!

Sakura y shaoran pasan de nuevo gracias a carrera y a fuego,pero lo que ahora no entienden es como salir de ahí.

Ya dentro del escudo….

Sakura: y ahora que hacemos? No se,pero escudo no se cuanto mas resista,son demaciados ataques a la ves.

Shaoran: llamale al peluche y a yue,yo tratare de encontrar a Cloww,esta bien?

Sakura: de acuerdo –toma el telefono movil y lo llama a kero- vamos contesta kero

En casa de sakura…

Riiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiing

Kero: sale del cajon y abre el de arriba y ve el telefono que suena –pensando: que ocurrira?- hola? Sakurita?

Sakura: kero hasta que te encuentro,escuchame estamos bajo un ataque de –confundida- de puras flechas con punta de diamante,no hay forma de frenarlas es mas shaoran esta herido porque lo alcanzo una –en tono preocupado-

Kero: que que? –sorprendido- en donde estan?

Sakura: en el parque pingüino, yo vi la punta,y shaoran sin querer levanto una piedra que se ve que tenia que ver cuando de repente nos atacan las flechas y ahora que hacemos? Escudo no va a aguantar mas,ademas estoy casi sin fuerzas –sonando bien cansada-

Kero: estate tranquila ahora voy…le avisaron a cloww ?

Sakura: shaoran esta en eso – y en eso lo mira y lo encuentra casi inconsciente- shaoran! Ay por dios,shaoran –acercandosele con el telefono en la mano- shaoran despierta por favor! –volviendole a hablar a kero- shaoran se quedo inconsciente- ahora que hago? –entrando en panico-

Kero: de acuerdo voy a buscar a yue,aguanta un poco mas sakura,llamalo a cloww de acuerdo?

Sakura: de acuerdo apurense si?

Kero: de acuerdo ya vamos para alla!

-se corta de golpe-

Sakura: de acuerdo,ahora a llamar a eriol,espero que no se enfade es muy tarde para llamar.

Sakura marca el telefono de eriol y casualmente eriol estaba despierto y atiende

Eriol: hola si quien es?

Sakura: eriol tengo que avisarte algo urgente! –alarmada ya del todo-

Eriol: que pasa? En donde estas?

Sakura: en el parque pingüino,shaoran se desmayo gracias a una flecha que lo lastimo,necesito ayuda eriol,no se como comenzo el ataque solamente se que vi la punta,que era de un diamante,y shaoran primero sin querer pateo una piedra,y cuando la levanto se acciono el ataque,que hacemos? –mas alarmada todavía-

Eriol: tranquila sakura,estas usando a fuego? Mantenla en ataque puede que eso los ayude a mantener fuerte a escudo,en un momento esto ahí no te preocupes

Sakura : de acuerdo por favor apresurate eriol no se como vamos a parar esto!

Eriol: aguanta un poco mas,ahora voy a ayudarlos –y corta la llamada-

En ese momento escudo empezo a ponerse transparente,ya que la magia de sakura no daba abasto para las dos cartas,ademas comenzo a sentirse cansada.

Sakura: si no hago algo van a matarnos estas flechas pero que? –pensando- se que es mala idea pero…-sacando a tormenta,trueno,agua y a tierra- creo que no me queda otra,-se levanta- tierra ayuda a escudo! Trueno ataca a esas flechas con ayuda de fuego! Agua has que esas flechas caigan al ser mojadas! Tormenta ayuda las demas cartas unete a sus ataques! Trueno, tormenta, agua, tierra!

Aparecen tierra los cubre y cubre a escudo dejando una avertura para que pudiera ver sakura,tormenta solto su furia,trueno comenzo a soltar descargas a todas las flechas y agua ayudaba a fuego.En ese momento sakura cae casi rendida….

Sakura: ya no puedo mas donde estan? –totalmente agotada-

En ese momento se escucha una voz que grita…

Voz: agujero negro,absorve todas las flechas que quieran atacar ese escudo,ahora!

Sakura: Ay! Lo ultimo que falta que nos trage! –con una gotita- un momento,ese ataque –mirando por donde tierra les dejo un lugar para mirar- Eriol! Hasta que llegaste!

Eriol,llegaba justo con rubimoon y spinel y se acercaron a ver como estaban.

Eriol: -entrando junto con rubimoon y spinel- estas bien sakura?

Sakura: si,pero el que me preocupa es shaoran,hace mas de una hora que no se despierta,eriol que son estas flechas –preocupada-

Rubimoon: -mirando la flecha- amo hay que sacarla cuanto antes,tal ves sean de las flechas que usted ya sabe –lo dice para no alarmar a sakura-

Sakura: flechas? De que tipo me estan hablando – mas preocupada todavía-

Eriol: sakura,no te alarmes,pero lo que los ataco no es una flecha comun,es echa por alguien y a menos que no la saquemos,shaoran estara en peligro de perder su vida y su magia.  
Sakura: que que? Entonces que estamos esperando?

Spinel: por eso no queriamos decirte,es un peligro sacar esa flecha sin lastimar a la otra persona,pero creo que el amo eriol lograra sacarla,no amo?

Eriol: si spinel.

Entonces eriol comienza a recitar un conjuro y sus manos brillan de un color rojo oscuro,y tomando la flecha dice…

Eriol: flecha que has sido creada por el mal o el bien, retira tu punta de este mago,que el no tiene que ver con tu mision,ahora!

Se produce una luz blanca segadora,que los deja a todos sin ver,y de momento se despierta shaoran y se encuentra a eriol con la flecha en las manos.

Shaoran: eriol tenias que ser tan brusco? –re contra adolorido- encima me dolio mas cuando me la sacaste que cuando se me c lavo –algo molesto-

Eriol: espera un momento shaoran –pone la mano sobre el hombro de shaoran y este brilla- tenes suerte tu magia y fuerza estan intactas solamente te quedaste dormido –mirando la herida- ya casi esta listo –y se cierra-

Shaoran: gracias eriol –acordandose de golpe- sakura,estas bien? –acercandose a ella-

Sakura: estoy bien,si no era gracias a eriol,ya las flechas nos hubieran acabado – y se desmaya-

Shaoran: - la atrapa- perdoname,encima de que me quede dormido,tubiste que lidiar con esto,perdoname por no haberte ayudado – la abraza-

Sakura: -ya dormida- voy a estar bien…-mientras hablaba en sueños- solamente …me can…se…

Eriol: -riendo- hasta dormida te escucho shaoran

Spinel: amo,no quiero ser cortado,pero no es momento para reirse –con una gotita-

Rubimoon: tiene razon spinel, que vamos a hacer con lo de las flechas?

Spinel: un momento? Que hacen las cartas sakura activadas si ella esta dormida?

Eriol: creo que aunque este dormida la magia de sakura sigue,es increíble

Shaoran: que vamos a hacer? No nos vamos a quedar aca no? ¬¬ - mirando a eriol-

Eriol: si solamente tenemos que…

En ese justo llegan kero y yue, que al ver la montaña de tierra logran entrar en donde estan sakura,shaoran,eriol,rubimoon y spinel

Yue: que le ocurrio a sakura?

Shaoran: no te preocupes se canso,y todo porque me estubo cuidando de los ataques de esas malditas flechas –enojado con si mismo-

Eriol: ya basta shaoran,no fue tu culpa,a veces las cosas pasan-es interrumpido por un estruendo de la carta tierra- oh …no puede ser…ahora si que sakura se quedo sin magia de momento,tenemos que hacer algo o la carta se nos puede venir encima! Ademas el escudo no estan –aparecen las cartas del agua,fuego,tormenta,trueno y escudo- queda tierra no mas es extrano…no se volvio como carta

Kero: es verdad,sera que quiere ayudarnos?

Yue: es lo mas acertado kerberos

Kero: spinel,yue,rubimoon vamos a encargarnos de esto!

Los otros tres guardianes: de acuerdo

Eriol: shaoran quedate con sakura, y toma –le da un sello- a penas salga de aca activalo,es un escudo,no te preocupes si hace falta tomara energia de la mia

Shaoran: -tomando el sello- de acuerdo

Sale eriol y shaoran activa el sello y en ese momento despierta sakura con un sobresalto

Sakura: ayyyyyyyyy –gritando- que fue eso?

Shaoran: -asustado- sakura no pense que te habias despertado, que susto me diste

Sakura: que esta pasando? –mirando y tocando al escudo azul- este…porque no podemos salir?

Shaoran: eriol me lo dio,los demas se van a encargar de esto

Sakura: -levantandose- pero tenemos que ayudarlos

Shaoran: -la toma de la mano- a donde vas?

Sakura: tengo que ayudarlos,sueltame shaoran

Shaoran: - tirando a sakura de la mano y obligandola a sentarse- tranquila,eriol ya sabe como ganarle,ya esta bien,tenemos que quedarnos aca,de acuerdo? –y la abraza-

Sakura: -se deja abrazar- esta bien shaoran,me quedare aquí pero no puedo ver como estan peleando,yo…-y es callada por uno delos dedos de shaoran sobre su boca- shaoran…-lo queda mirando-

Shaoran: ya…tranquila,ademas no te preocupes,si,-la abraza mas fuerte-

Sakura: esta bien –sonrojada- estoy preocupada no mas…es todo

Shaoran: eso lo se – mirandola a los ojos- lo se,pero tenemos que quedarnos aca,eriol no quiere que corramos peligro por las flechas

Sakura: eso entiendo – mirando a shaoran tambien a los ojos- bueno yo…

Shaoran: -acercandose de apoco a sakura- sabes? Te pido perdon,no pense quedarme dormido gracias a esa flecha…-con una leve venita- pero…gracias

Sakura: -con una sonrisa- no te preocupes,realmente tampoco me la espere,asi que no hace falta que me pidas perdon –al dejar el baculo de la estrella en el piso justamente al lado- realmente no se pero estoy medio agotada,pero estoy re despierta –se apoya mal en el baculo,este se le escapa de las manos y termina de un golpe acostada en el piso- auuuu eso me dolio!

Shaoran: -riendo- quien dijo que hicieras eso? Jajaja la proxima el golpe va a ser peor si haces eso dos veces

Sakura: ¬¬ -lo mira y no dice nada-

Shaoran: no te enojes,perdoname,me tente…-con una sonrisa acercandose del todo a sakura- encerio no te enojes, te amo

Sakura: -sonrie- eso queria escuchar –cerrando los ojos- yo tambien

En el preciso instante que ambos se besan,de la nada y sin que la llamen aparece la carta esperanza,y con un par de ataques ayuda a los demas pero a su ves los tranquiliza con su presencia.

Eriol: esta no es esperanza? –dice extrañado- au ay oh casi me da una flecha –piensa; esto me pasa por despistado-

Kero: esta carta…-no vio una flecha y esta lo golpea en una de sus alas- diablos!

Spinel: kerberos! –intenta alcanzarlo antes de caer- rayos no puedo esquivar las flechas! –y justo lo lastima a el tambien- amo eriol esto se esta llendo de limite!

En eso caen los dos guardianes juntos haciendo que sakura y shaoran se separen de un susto…

Sakura: Kero!

Shaoran: Spinel!

Sakura y shaoran: estan bien?

Kero y spinel: algo solamente estamos heridos,estamos bien!

Sakura: -se levanta- tenemos que ayudarlos shaoran, yue, rubimoon y eriol no van a poder solos –se choca con el escudo del sello- a con que no me vas a dejar salir? Espada! –y de un corte desaparece el escudo-listo,aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay salto!

Shaoran: -con su espada- dios del fuego ven a mi! Mas vale que me corra –comienza a saltar para esquibar las flechas-

Sakura se dirije de un salto a kero y a spinel y al tocar las alas de ambos,los dos se recuperan

Sakura: que fue eso?

Kero: creo que nos curastes a los dos

Spinel: creo que al desear tanto ayudarnos,que al parecer que nos curaste,gracias

Sakura: de nada spinel,ahora me estoy cansando de las flechas,sombra! –aparece una capa negra en forma de persona- sombra encuentra la ubicación de donde vienen las flechas!

La carta asintio con la cabeza y se desaparecio y al momento regreso

Kero: encontrastes de donde salen las flechas?

La carta asiente y sakura le pide que la lleve a donde esta el centro. Sombra la cubre y la lleva.

Sakura: gracias sombra! –vuelve la carta con ella- de acuerdo lo encontre ahora vas a ver –toma a fuego,agua,trueno,tierra,y a viento- Viento! Agua! Fuego! Trueno! Tierra! Ataquen el centro de esa esfera ahora! Escudo!

Las cartas lanzan un feroz ataque hasta que la esfera se vuelve roja y se paralizan los ataques.

Sakura: gracias amigas,ya pueden descansar! –las cartas regresan con ella- que extraño que sera esto? –levanta la esfera- mejor regreso antes de que se preocupen. Salto!

Sakura regresa a donde estan eriol,shaoran y los guardianes.

Shaoran: en donde estabas? –preocupado- que paso con las flechas? Porque no atacan mas?  
Sakura: -mostrandoles la esfera- era esta cosita la que causo este problema

Eriol: dejame ver un momento –la toma- hace rato que no veia una de estas,creo que se nos acerca un nuevo enemigo

Todos los guardianes: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Un nuevo enemigo?

Sakura: no eriol,no bromees es encerio? –palida- otra ves no…-con carita llorosa-

Shaoran: eso parece,eriol dejame verla – la recibe de eriol- pero que extraño –la esfera comienza a brillar en manos de shaoran- ay que diablos le pasa a esta esfera!

Sakura: cuidado shaoran! –la quiere tomar pero es lanzada contra uno de los arboles- au! Eso me dolio –y cae inconsciente-

Shaoran: Sakura! –mirando a la esfera- que diablos le hiciste esfera del demonio! –la lanza al piso pero esta vuelve ante de tocar piso- que? Porque?

Eriol: shaoran…creo que vas a tener que tenerla vos la esfera no se porque pero me dio corriente a mi cuando la toque.

Shaoran: pero que hace esta esfera? –sin querer dice- como si fuera a lanzar flechas con esto

Se activa la esfera y comenzo a lanzar flechas

Shaoran: -con una gotita- oh no ya para basta! –y la esfera frena de golpe-

Eriol: a eso me referia shaoran,creo que quiere que la utilices vos,esto es extraño…

Shaoran: eriol vamos hasta mi casa,es mejor quedarnos ahí,asi descansan un poco –guarda la esfera- ademas es mejor pero…oh por dios-acordandose de golpe- el padre de sakura va a matarnos. –con una gotita- mejor vamos para mi casa y de ahí lo llamare –se acerca a sakura y la toma en brazos- en el estado que esta sakura y ustedes es mejor que se queden en casa.

Los seis iban caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de shaoran ahí les abre wei.

Wei: joven shaoran que le ocurrio? –al ver que shaoran traia la ropa justamente en el hombro que tenia manchas de sangre- ocurrio algo grave?

Shaoran: después te explico wei,hasme un favor,podrias llamar a casa de sakura y avisarle a su padre que estamos aquí? Porque me olvide del problema que hubo en el camino de avisar,esta bien?

Wei: esta bien joven, espero que el padre de la señorita sakura no se enfade.

Shaoran: no lo creo a lo sumo se preocupara nada mas,chicos vallan al living dejo a sakura en una de las habitaciones y voy.

Todos: esta bien.

Shaoran sube con sakura,y decide dejarla en su habitación,porque no habia ninguna de las demas habitaciones de huéspedes preparada.

Shaoran: -abre la puerta- bueno espero que no se despierte,ademas esta cansada –la recuesta sobre la cama- y esto lo cause yo,espero que el padre de sakura no este enfadado,el que si se va a enojar es el hermano –con una gran gota-

Shaoran como ve que sakura esta dormida,agarra y saca una blusa nueva y se cambia,pero por desgracia la herida se vuelve abrir causandole dolor

Shaoran: Ayyyyy –casi a los gritos- eso me dolio – se mira donde tiene lastimado- diablos,no sano del todo,a eso se referia eriol,maldita sea…

En ese momento de tal escandalo que armo shaoran,sakura se despierta

Sakura: -abriendo los ojos- shaoran que pasa? – sentandose – que pasa para que hayas gritado asi? –se sonroja- uy lo siento no sabia que te estabas cambiando –con una gotita-

-(autora: no piensen nada malo solamente se esta cambiando la blusa o remera nada mas)-

Shaoran: no te preocupes no es nada – con dolor- auuuu ahora que? – se mira la rodilla y nota tremendo corte- con razon se asusto wei,estoy echo una tirita con puros cortes –con una gotaza-

Sakura: necesitas ayuda? –parandose- y sintiendo un dolor leve en un brazo- creo que no solo vos esta herido

Shaoran: -mira al hombro de sakura- creo que nos vamos a tener que curar primero,esperame un momento –mira en uno de los cajones y saca una caja de madera blanca- creo que ahí estan las cosas de los primeros auxilios.

Sakura: -abriendo la caja- aja,estan aca,dejame que te ayude ven sientate en tu cama ahora llevo la caja para ahí

Shaoran: - se sienta- esta bien,no te preocupes ahora me las arreglo

Sakura: nada de eso –se sienta enfrente- bien ahora voy a limpiarte la herida que parece que eriol la cerro de momento,ahora que estan cansados el conjuro se rompio –dice mientras limpia la herida- ya casi termino

Shaoran: ahora dejame después que me encarge de ver como esta tu brazo que eso te lo hizo la esfera sin querer –mirando un momento- tenes suerte solamente son rasjuños

Sakura: si eso si –terminando justo- listo ya esta,por unos dias no te esfuerzes hasta que sane,esta bien?

Shaoran: si esta bien – toma unas vendas,el alcohol y un algodón- bien dejame ver –comenando a limpiar los cortes y algunos raspones- parece que solamente un poco fue…por suerte

Sakura: -quejandose porque le ardio el alcohol- au…-quejandose en voz baja- me arde un poquito

Shaoran: perdoname, no me di cuenta – ya limpia las heridas- ya esta –agarra le pone una venda- listo,te sentis bien para ver como estan todos?

Sakura: si pero –se mira la remera- oh no vi la tremenda mancha que tenia –un poco apenada-

Shaoran: -sacando una blusa de el de uno de los cajones- toma,cambiate la blusa y dejame esta que con la otra las dejamos para lavar,esta bien?

Sakura va al baño y se cambia,y le da la blusa a shaoran para que la ponga a lavar.

Shaoran: ahora vuelvo voy a dejar esto al cuarto de lavar,eriol y los demas estan en el living

Sakura: bien ahora voy.

Al entrar se encuentra con wei y con eriol,sus guardianes y los guardianes de eriol totalmente dormidos,y spinel era el unico despierto,pero noto que los guardianes estaban casi como momias todos vendados y eriol tambien.

Wei: que bueno que desperto señorita sakura,su padre viene dentro de un momento a ver como esta

Sakura: hola wei,perdon por recien ahora saludar se ve que cuando llegamos yo todavía estaba dormida,por cierto que te dijo mi padre?

Wei: su padre me dijo que por un lado se asusto porque era muy tarde y que no habian regresado…

Sakura: au…espero que no valla a regañarme –con una gotita-

Wei:no se preocupe,le comente lo que ocurrio y no esta enojado por suerte

Sakura:menos mal,gracias wei

Wei: de nada señorita,quiere tomar algo si quiere

Sakura: puede ser un poco de te? Todavía estoy cansada de la pelea.

Wei: en un momento se lo traigo señorita

Sakura:gracias wei

Wei: de nada.

En ese momento entra shaoran…

Shaoran: ya te comento wei lo que dijo tu padre?

Sakura: si menos mal,esta ves no va a regañarme

Shaoran: si pero esto es raro,estan todos re cansados,pobres que manera de pelear

Spinel: es cierto –volando con un ala vendada- hasta yo estoy igual

Sakura: como te encuentras spinel?

Spinel: estoy bien solamente me preocupan los demas nada mas

Shaoran: tan serio sos? Creo que eres igualito a eriol pero mas derecho que el

Spinel: -con una gotita- gracias jejeje

En eso llega el padre de sakura a la casa de shaoran….

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Shaoran: Ya voy! Ese debe ser tu padre sakura –se dirije hacia la puerta-

Llega a la puerta y la abre…

Fujitaka: hola shaoran,esta sakura despierta?

Shaoran: si,señor,claro pase.

Touya: hola mocoso

Shaoran: ¬¬

Tomoyo: hola shaoran

Shaoran: ah! Hola tomoyo,no sabia que habias venido tambien

Tomoyo: si,es que llame a casa de sakura y como el padre me aviso,me vine con ellos.

El padre de sakura entra y al ver a sakura la abraza.

Fujitaka: -la abraza- sakura! Estas bien hija?

Sakura: -sonriendo- si papa,solamente nos dimos un buen susto,no es nada

Touya: que raro que un moustro se asuste

Sakura: ¬¬ hermano! No soy un mounstro! –enojoada-  
Tomoyo: estas bien sakura? O por dios que ocurrio? –mira para la izquiera y se encuentra con todos durmiendo- eriol! Que les paso a todos?

Sakura: una maldita esfera nos ataco en el parque pingüino,pero ya lo arreglamos, shaoran…

Shaoran: que pasa?

Sakura: en donde esta la biblioteca?

Shaoran: es por aca,seguime que te muestro.

Sakura sigue a shaoran y esta le pregunta

Sakura: donde estan los libros de magia mas viejos?

Shaoran: estan en la repisa de la derecha,porque?

Sakura: después te cuento.

Shaoran: esta bien te espero alla entonces?

Sakura: si,ya voy.

Sakura va mirando y ve un libro de color negro con unos bordes y escrito en dorado se sube a la escalera y lo toma.

Sakura: lo encontre…ahora a leer –busca hasta que se detiene en una pagina que le llama la atención-que es esto…

Esto decia el libro:

Hace unos 4.500 años, se habían creado 5 esferas para el bien y por desgracia 5 para el mal, lo mas extraño que cuando una persona utilizaba esas esferas, podrían ocurrir dos cosas, que la esfera o persona que la tenga si recibe algún ataque, resulte herido el portador de la esfera, pero no son peligrosas las primeras 5 esferas, las que si son el peligro de muerte son las esferas del mal, estas a quien lo tenga si falla en su uso, puede morir al instante porque la esfera toma la energía del poseedor de la esfera, esto es un gran peligro, el día que las esferas despierten, ese día será una serie de catástrofes en todo el mundo…por eso nunca hay que despertar el poder, solamente 10 magos lograran encerrar ese poder, las diez esferas son: las del fuego oscuro y fuego de la luz, agua de las tinieblas, agua de la claridad, trueno de la noche, el trueno de la tormenta, tierra de la eternidad, tierra de la naturaleza, viento oscuro y viento, estas esferas nunca deben funcionarse con las oscuras o la catástrofe en el mundo, en consecuencia se destruirá por completo y morirá toda la gente al igual que los magos quien tengan las esferas.

Sakura: por dios! –sale corriendo para el living- shaoran,eriol encontré algo sobre las esferas!

Eriol: que es?

Shaoran: que?

Sakura: escuchen esto: -comienza a leer- "Hace unos 4.500 años, se habían creado 5 esferas para el bien y por desgracia 5 para el mal mas extraño que cuando una persona utilizaba esas esferas,podrian ocurrir dos cosas,que la esfera o persona que la tenga si recibe algun ataque,resulte herido el portador de la esfera,pero no son peligrosas las primeras 5 esferas,las que si son el peligro de muerte son las esferas del mal,estas a quien lo tenga si falla en su uso,puede morir al instante porque la esfera toma la energia del poseedor de la esfera,esto es un gran peligro,el dia que las esferas despierten,ese dia sera una serie de catastrofes en todo el mundo…por eso nunca hay que despertar el poder,solamente 10 magos lograran encerrar ese poder, las diez esferas son: las del fuego oscuro y fuego de la luz,agua de las tinieblas,agua de la claridad,trueno de la noche,el trueno de la tormenta,tierra de la eternidad,tierra de la naturaleza,viento oscuro y viento, estas esferas nunca deben fucionarse con las oscuras o la catastrofe en el mundo,en consecuiensia se destruira por completo y morira toda la genta al igual que los magos quien tengan las esferas." Sigue pero no se entiende esta borroso.  
Eriol: Chicos preparencen! Se viene una nueva pelea y es de vida o muerte para este planeta.  
Sakura y shaoran: Si Pero ahora que hacemos?  
Continuara…. 


	8. El misterio de las esferas misticas

Capitulo 8

El misterio de las esferas misticas

En el capitulo anterior,sakura descubrio en un libro,que sin saber les diria el porque encontraron esa esfera,pero…la esfera de shaoran…¿Cuál sera?

En el capitulo anterior…

Sakura va mirando y ve un libro de color negro con unos bordes y escrito en dorado se sube a la escalera y lo toma.  
Sakura: lo encontre…ahora a leer –busca hasta que se detiene en una pagina que le llama la atención-que es esto…  
Esto decia el libro:  
Hace unos 4.500 años, se habían creado 5 esferas para el bien y por desgracia 5 para el mal, lo mas extraño que cuando una persona utilizaba esas esferas, podrían ocurrir dos cosas, que la esfera o persona que la tenga si recibe algún ataque, resulte herido el portador de la esfera, pero no son peligrosas las primeras 5 esferas, las que si son el peligro de muerte son las esferas del mal, estas a quien lo tenga si falla en su uso, puede morir al instante porque la esfera toma la energía del poseedor de la esfera, esto es un gran peligro, el día que las esferas despierten, ese día será una serie de catástrofes en todo el mundo…por eso nunca hay que despertar el poder, solamente 10 magos lograran encerrar ese poder, las diez esferas son: las del fuego oscuro y fuego de la luz, agua de las tinieblas, agua de la claridad, trueno de la noche, el trueno de la tormenta, tierra de la eternidad, tierra de la naturaleza, viento oscuro y viento, estas esferas nunca deben funcionarse con las oscuras o la catástrofe en el mundo, en consecuencia se destruirá por completo y morirá toda la gente al igual que los magos quien tengan las esferas.  
Sakura: por dios! –sale corriendo para el living- shaoran,eriol encontré algo sobre las esferas!  
Eriol: que es?  
Shaoran: que?  
Sakura: escuchen esto: -comienza a leer- "Hace unos 4.500 años, se habían creado 5 esferas para el bien y por desgracia 5 para el mal mas extraño que cuando una persona utilizaba esas esferas,podrian ocurrir dos cosas,que la esfera o persona que la tenga si recibe algun ataque,resulte herido el portador de la esfera,pero no son peligrosas las primeras 5 esferas,las que si son el peligro de muerte son las esferas del mal,estas a quien lo tenga si falla en su uso,puede morir al instante porque la esfera toma la energia del poseedor de la esfera,esto es un gran peligro,el dia que las esferas despierten,ese dia sera una serie de catastrofes en todo el mundo…por eso nunca hay que despertar el poder,solamente 10 magos lograran encerrar ese poder, las diez esferas son: las del fuego oscuro y fuego de la luz,agua de las tinieblas,agua de la claridad,trueno de la noche,el trueno de la tormenta,tierra de la eternidad,tierra de la naturaleza,viento oscuro y viento, estas esferas nunca deben fucionarse con las oscuras o la catastrofe en el mundo,en consecuiensia se destruira por completo y morira toda la genta al igual que los magos quien tengan las esferas." Sigue pero no se entiende esta borroso.  
Eriol: Chicos preparencen! Se viene una nueva pelea y es de vida o muerte para este planeta.  
Sakura y shaoran: Si Pero ahora que hacemos?  
Continuación.  
Sakura y shaoran: si pero ahora que hacemos?  
Eriol: no estoy seguro,shaoran no menciona nada sobre tu esfera debe ser una de las especiales que se salvo de la destrucción –pensando-  
Shaoran: como? Es tan antigua? –sorprendido mirando a la esfera- entiendo…ahora se lo que es capas…  
Fujitaka: de que hablan?  
Sakura: papa,nos ataco esa misma esfera en el parque pingüino,pero lo solucionamos,pero lo mas raro… es –pensando- como las vamos a encontrar?  
Touya: mounstro siempre metiendote en lios –mirando serio-  
Yue: no sabiamos que esto iba a pasar,asi que sakura no tiene la culpa.  
Shaoran: gracias yue,ademas es extraño todo esto,pero es cierto como le aremos para…-es interrumpido por el brillo de la esfera- y a vos que te pasa –mirandola-  
En ese momento la esfera muestra con una flecha la direccion noreste y sakura toma la llave de la estrella, al igual que eriol.  
Sakura: -tomando su llave- llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo…¡LIBERATE! –saliendo al jardin- salto!  
Shaoran y eriol: he un momento donde vas?  
Shaoran: tarde tenemos que seguirla eriol –sacando su espada-  
Eriol: -toma la llave- llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, revela tu verdadera forma ante eriol, quien acepto este pacto contigo…¡Liberate! De acuerdo vamos.  
Shaoran: kerberos, yue quedensen aquí,si no regresamos en un momento vallan a vernos,de acuerdo?  
Kero y yue: esta bien.  
Sakura al llegar al lugar no se espero que tremendo montículo de tierra y fuego atacaran juntas.  
Sakura: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay –gritando- por dios ¡escudo!  
Al mismo momento les ocurre lo mismo a eriol y a shaoran.  
Eriol: escudo oscuro! –se proteje-  
Shaoran: Dragon del agua, ven a mi! –se proteje-  
Sakura: y ahora como le haremos? –piensa- mmmm tengo una idea –toma a agua- ¡Agua!  
La carta del agua comienza su ataque,hasta que logra que el fuego que cubria al montículo de tierra caiga.  
Sakura¡¡¡¡¡Hielo!  
La carta del hielo combina su ataque con la carta del agua y el montículo queda como un enorme tempano de hielo.  
Shaoran: que buena idea,pero ahora… como le hacemos para que vuelva a la esfera?  
Eriol: sakura que hicistes para que flecha frenara su ataque?  
Sakura: solamente use a agua,trueno,fuego,tierra y a viento,porque?  
Shaoran: lo tengo! Usa a trueno,contra ahora lo que es el montículo de tierra, hecho hielo.  
Sakura: esta bien¡¡¡Trueno!  
Sale una bestia con la melena en forma de punta y ataca un par de veces hasta que.  
Eriol: espera para a trueno!  
Shaoran: porque?  
Eriol: se llega a liberar y vamos a estar en problemas Sakura: bueno detente trueno! –la carta la bestia de la carta mira confusamente- no te preocupes espera un momento. –piensa- agua,trueno ataquen juntas hielo manten los ataques a la par…ahora!  
Shaoran: que piensas hacer?  
Sakura: solamente espera.  
Las cartas comienzan su ataque…cuando notan que el fuego se vuelve una esfera de color roja muy clara…la carta del agua la envuelve con una esfera llena de agua para enfriarla y se la da a sakura.  
Sakura: -sorprendida- fue mucho mas facil atrapar al fuego no? –reciviendo la esfera que le da la carta- auuuuuuuuuu como quemaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por dios… -haciendo saltar la esfera de una mano a la otra-  
Shaoran: dragon del agua ven a mi! –hace que envuelva a la esfera- ya esta no te preocupes.  
Sakura: gracias shaoran.  
Eriol: esto es raro,pero dejenme probar algo… -consentrandose- sombras oscuras!  
En ese momento el pilon de tierra se tranforma en una esfera marron clara.  
Eriol: fue mas facil no? –tomando la esfera- ufff mejor regresemos…antes de que alguno se desmaye,esto si que parecia eterno…  
Sakura: tienes razon… ¡Vuelo¡¡¡¡Salto!- esta se dirije a shaoran-  
Shaoran: -ve las alas de salto en los zapatos- para que.  
Sakura: no te preocupes asi no nos demoramos mucho ademas estoy algo cansada, vamos si? –comenzando a volar-  
Eriol: esta bien.  
Shaoran: espérenme no me dejen solo! –comenzando a saltar-  
Al mismo momento llegan justo cuando yue y kero iban a buscarlos y se encuentran.  
Yue: lo lograron?  
Sakura: si mira –le muestra una esfera roja- la de la tierra la tiene eriol Kero: muy bien echo!  
Llegan a la casa, sakura guarda a vuelo y a salto y no evita caer de rodillas al sentirse tan cansada.  
Sakura: -suspirando- uf es mucho…estoy agotada Shaoran: quieres descansar en una de las habitaciones? –preocupadamente-  
Sakura: creo que si,pero no quiero ya causar mas lios.  
Shaoran: ¬¬ no me digas eso Sakura: ˆˆ bueno esta bien no te enojes!  
Sakura sube con shaoran hasta arriba,y se queda en la habitación una que estaba cerca de la de shaoran.  
En la puerta de la habitación…  
Sakura: gracias, espero ya no causarte mas molestias de verdad Shaoran: no hay problema, de verdad Sakura: bueno voy a descansar un rato, espero estar bien para la hora de la cena Shaoran: no te preocupes, después te despierto ahora anda a descansar Sakura: -abre la puerta – bueno… -entra- espero que no te olvides de –suena el telefono movil de sakura- ah? Quien es?  
Shaoran: que extraño quien sera?  
Sakura: -atiende- hola si? Habla sakura Voz: como estas? Hace rato que no te escuchaba sakura.  
Sakura: meiling? Que sorpresa me diste –con los ojos bien abiertos-  
Shaoran: Es meiling? Que raro, seguramente mi madre le debe haber pedido que llame.  
Meiling: decile a shaoran que no se equiboca es por esa razon, sakura… mi tia quiere hablar con los dos pero primero contigo –le pasa el telefono a la señora li-  
Irlean: Sakura?  
Sakura: si señora li que ocurre?  
Irlean: mejor que esta ocurriendo alla? He sentido que ha habido ataques en la ciudad que ocurrio?  
Sakura: no es nada,lo que ocurre,que hace casi un dia nos ataco una esfera con la habilidad de lanzar flechas,no hubo problema,porque al parecer el unico que la pudo tener en mano es shaoran, ya después atacaron las esferas del fuego de la luz, y la tierra de la naturaleza,pero esta todo solucionado. La esfera del fuego la tengo yo y la de la tierra de la naturaleza, eriol la tiene.  
Irlean: estan bien? Sakura: si, por suerte no paso a mayores solamente que hay que adivinar como volverlas a la esfera nada mas.  
Irlean: esta bien, podrias pasarme a mi hijo,por favor?  
Sakura: claro –le pasa el telefono a shaoran-  
Shaoran: -tomando el telefono- madre?  
Irlean: hijo,esto se ha puesto peor de lo que pense, no solo ahí esta ocurriendo cosas,aquí tambien, te informo que descubrio el concilio,que tres de las esferas oscuras ya tienen dueño,tengan mucho cuidado.  
Shaoran: que que! –alarmado- tres esferas ya? Saben cuales son madre?  
Irlean: una es el viento oscuro, tierra de la eternidad,y trueno de la tormenta.  
Shaoran: diablos, creo que vamos a tener que encontrar a los demas magos,antes de que esto siga a peores.  
Irlean: es lo mas seguro, ademas hace unos dos dias, no solamente tu amigo adrian y meiling se encontraron con dos mas, y creo que las atraparon lo que cuando meiling tomo una aparecio una magia impresionante.  
Shaoran: eso fue lo que senti cuando me quede dormido anoche…-sorprendido- es que cuando nos atacaron las flechas una venia con un polvo de sueño y como se me clavo en el hombro me dormi,ahora lo entiendo.  
Irlean: lo que si meiling no entiende lo que ocurre es mejor que se reunan.  
Shaoran: madre,paseme un momento con meiling,por favor.  
Irlean: para que? Shaoran: es para darle una advertencia,porque ya me paso a mi y no quiero que les ocurra –con una gota al recordar lo que paso al decir flechas-  
Irlean: de acuerdo –le pasa el telefono a meiling-  
Meiling: que ocurre shaoran?  
Shaoran: escuchame,cual de las dos esferas tenes? Meiling: es azul clara Shaoran: debe ser el agua de la claridad,escuchame, no se te ocurra decir el nombre a menos que sea necesario para un ataque,porque a mi me paso con la mia,cuando sin querer se me ocurrio decir el nombre se solto un ataque que no paro hasta que la llame,asi que ten mucho cuidado,esta adrian por ahí?  
Meiling: si quieres hablar con el?  
Shaoran: esta bien pasamelo Meiling le pasa el telefono a adrian.  
Adrian: shaoran? Como estas?  
Shaoran: estoy bien, tengo que avisarte algo,es lo mismo que sabe meiling la otra esfera que queda es la del trueno de la noche o el viento Adrian: es amarilla supongo que es el trueno de la noche – asustado- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay cuidado meiling, señora li!  
Shaoran: -con una gota- no me digas que dijiste trueno?  
Adrian: siiiiiiiiii! Ya basta trueno! .  
Shaoran: ¬¬ Adrian: ya esta…ufff me asuste.  
Shaoran: menos mal que te lo dije ¬¬ Adrian: ya lo seeeeeeeeeee! Shaoran mañana llegamos a japon a eso de las 10:30 de la mañana Shaoran: de acuerdo,los espero cuidado con esa esfera ok?  
Adrian; esta bien no te preocupues.  
-Se corta la llamada-  
Shaoran: -mira al telefono- creo que se quedo sin carga sakura Sakura: mmmm bueno lo cargo ahora cuando busque a kero en casa.  
Shaoran: estas bien?  
Sakura: si mejor bajemos me siento mejor Shaoran: bueno esta bien.  
Bajan de nuevo.  
Shaoran: eriol,mañana a las 10:30 vienen meiling y un amigo mio a japon ellos tambien tienen las esferas.  
Eriol: esta bien.  
Continuara. 


	9. Quienes son los nuevos magos

Capitulo 9

¿Quienes son los nuevos magos?

En el capitulo anterior…

Sakura, shaoran, eriol habian atrapado dos esferas mas,la del fuego y la tierra, y al recibir shaoran el llamado de su madre,descubre que su amigo adrian y su prima meiling tenian las esferas del agua y trueno…. Pero ahora…. ¿Quién tiene la del viento?

Todos se encontraban en casa de shaoran, pero el padre de sakura y el hermano se retiran, sakura decide quedarse en casa de shaoran, por las dudas que haya un nuevo ataque, eriol y sus guardianes tambien se van y yukito se queda con kero en casa de yukito por las dudas que los llame sakura por si los necesitan.

Fujitaka: sakura yo me voy para la casa, te quedas aquí?

Sakura: si papa, si no te molesta shaoran.

Shaoran: no hay problema.

Touya: cuidado mounstro, esta bien?

Sakura: -con una venita- HERMANO!  
Tomoyo: yo igual me retiro, ya me vinieron a buscar las guardaespaldas.

Eriol: Nakuru, y spinel vamos a descansar .

Yukito y kero: nosotros nos vamos, avisanos cualquier cosa.

Sakura y shaoran a compañar a los demas a la puerta.

Sakura: mañana 9:30 encontremonos en el aeropuerto esta bien?

Tomoyo y eriol: esta buen los esperamos ahí.

Shaoran: hasta mañana a todos.

Todos: hasta mañana! – se van-

Sakura y shaoran entran a la casa.

Wei: señorita sakura, joven shaoran la cena esta lista, vengan por favor.

Sakura y shaoran: ahora vamos wei.

Sakura y shaoran se sientan y comienzan a cenar.

Un rato mas tarde…

Sakura: que bien que estubo la cena wei, estubo deliciosa, gracias.

Wei: que bueno que le ha gustado señorita sakura.

Shaoran: sakura podrias acompañarme un rato a la biblioteca?

Sakura: esta bien.

Ambos se van para la biblioteca…ya cuando llegaron ven que el libro que sakura dejo ahí estaba con un brillo raro…

Shaoran: que diablos le pasa?

Sakura: no lo se –toma el libro- aaaaaaaay shaoran esto es extraño –mirandolo- la continuación de la leyenda sigue…

Shaoran: que? que! –toma el libro y mira- es verdad…pero no lo entiendo…esta en ingles? –perplejo-

Sakura: creo que va a tener que leerlo eriol, mañana se lo llevamos al aeropuerto te parece?

Shaoran: esta bien, a ver si logramos saber que puede ocurrir con esto de los – es interrumpido por una presencia- que es esto?

Sakura: parece que la 5ta esfera va a aparecer o eso me parece –mirando el brillo de la esfera roja-

Shaoran: es cierto…-aparece sola la esfera de shaoran en el aire- es hacia el norte… un momento….la casa de tomoyo por donde es?

Sakura: es por la direccion que nos apunta es hacia el ….-suena el telefono- quien es?

Shaoran: tal ves sea tomoyo.

Sakura: es cierto –atiende- hola?

Tomoyo: sakura… algo raro ocurrio, kero esta conmigo al igual que yue lo mas raro es que logramos hacer que el viento volviera a la esfera y cuando kero o yue la trataron de tomar los lanzo lejos… la tome y no me paso nada…

Sakura: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Entonces quiere decir que la dueña de la quinta esfera eres tu tomoyo?

Shaoran: que que? increíble!

Tomoyo: eso lo se, mañana la llevo asi la ven.  
Sakura: esta bien, deciles a kero y a yue que se queden por las dudas de acuerdo?

Tomoyo: esta bien.

Sakura: hasta mañana

Tomoyo: hasta mañana

-termina la llamada-

Shaoran: increíble tomoyo la quinta dueña de la esfera, no lo puedo creer.

Sakura: ni yo…

Shaoran: bueno vamos a dormir de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien.

Suben cada uno a sus habitaciones y se duermen.

Al otro dia, eriol, tomoyo, yukito, kero(escondido dentro del bolso de tomoyo), shaoran y sakura se encontraron en el aeropuerto para buscar a adrian y a meiling pero al parecer llegaron demaciado temprano asi que se sentaron a tomar algo en la cafeteria del aeropuerto.

Sakura: tomoyo podrias mostrarme la esfera?

Eriol: la que?

Shaoran: si anoche tomoyo nos aviso,que ….

Sakura: si, es lo que pensas eriol, tomoyo es la quinta dueña de la esfera del viento.

Eriol: increíble,es lo mismo que paso con tu prima, no shaoran?

Shaoran: Exacto, ahora me pregunto… como puede ser que personas que no tengan magia logren acercarse y tomar una esfera de esas sin que pase nada?  
Eriol: es muy raro,pero ya nos enteraremos.

Sakura: -piensa- ay cierto, eriol anoche antes de la llamada de tomoyo el libro brillo y aparecio una nueva parte de la leyenda lo mas extraño que esta en ingles pero no el actual creo que es antiguo, lograrias traducirlo?

Eriol: si no hay problema, dejame ver no mas.

Sakura: esta bien –saca el libro de su mochila- ay no otra ves esta brillando –lo abre- cambio el idioma,ahora se cambio a …

Shaoran: -toma el libro- es chino antiguo -confundido- diablos, voy a necesitar ayuda –con una gota- mi madre entiende mas que yo, voy a tener que pedirle que nos ayude.

Altavoz : Vuelo 5689 desde hong kong arrivan por puerta 20… Vuelo 5689 desde hong kong arrivan por puerta 20…gracias.

Sakura: deben haber llegado.

Shaoran: bueno vayamos a buscarlos.

Shaoran, sakura, tomoyo, eriol y yukito , fueron hasta la puerta 20 hasta que Shaoran reconocio a meiling y adrian.

Shaoran: Meiling! Adrian! Por aca!

Meiling: -sonriendo- hola shaoran, sakura, eriol, tomoyo…-mirando raro a yukito- quien eres?

Sakura: el es yukito –se le acerca y le dice en voz baja- es la forma falsa de yue

Adrian: ya veo…

Meiling: ah! Entiendo.

Eriol: Bueno regresemos les parece?  
Meiling: Esperen un momento… shaoran no te aviso mi tia que ella llegaba en el vuelo siguiente?

Shaoran: -sorprendido- me parecio escuchar mal,pero wei me aviso, tambien viene tu madre no meiling?

Altavoz: vuelo 9876 desde hong kong desembarca en puerta 23… vuelo 9876 desde hong kong desembarca en puerta 23…gracias.

Sakura: que rapido llegaron –con una gotita- vamos a buscarles entonces

Shaoran: -parpadea- esta bien.

Sakura, shaoran, tomoyo,eriol,meiling,adrian y yukito se dirijieron a la puerta 23 y se encontraron con la madre de shaoran y la tia de shaoran(madre de meiling)

Meiling: madre, tia que bueno que llegaron,nosotros llegamos hace unos minutos.

Irlean: estubo medio molesto el viaje, se sinto un ataque en pleno vuelo, nos tubiemos que encargar de eso.

M de meiling: eso es cierto, que es lo que ocurre,se que irlean me aviso pero no me explico nada.

Eriol: es verdad, mejor vallamos hasta tu casa shaoran, asi estamos mas tranquilos.

Shaoran: de acuerdo.

Unos minutos mas tarde….

En la mansión li…

M.de meiling: que que! como que hay 10 esferas?

Shaoran: si son 5 que no causan problemas que esas las tenemos nosotros…-es interrumpido por sakura-

Sakura: y 5 malignas que estan causando problemas –la interrumpe un movimento que invade toda la casa- pero que esta pasando?

Tomoyo: por dios tremenda grieta se viene para aca!

Todos: que?

Irlean: -meditando- shaoran llama al dragon del viento, y a las flechas, cloww llama a la tierra y sakura utiliza al fuego y a sombra ahora!

Sakura, shaoran y eriol: esta bien

Sakura: llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo… ¡Liberate!

Eriol: llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante eriol, quien acepto este pacto contigo…¡Liberate!

Shaoran: - mira la llave se que no tengo que usarla pero…- llave que guardas el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante shaoran, quien acepto esta union contigo… ¡Liberate!

Sakura: -Tomando la esfera- fuego! Sombra!

Eriol:-toma la esfera- Tierra!

Shaoran: -toma la esfera y una carta de color verde- Dragon del viento….Flechas!

Se unen los ataques hasta que el temblor se detiene…

Sakura: ufff eso estubo serca pero…-aparece sola sombra- que ocurre?

Sombra lucia totalmente agotada y lastimada cosa que asusto a sakura

Sakura: sombra que te paso?

La carta cae y se vuelve al maso…  
Shaoran: que diablos le paso?

Eriol: sakura mira a la carta y fijate bien si no tiene algo…

Sakura: - mira la carta- ay que le paso…tiene una ….

Shaoran va y la mira a la carta…

Shaoran: vas a tener que curarla, es la unica forma para que se le vaya eso.

Eriol: traes el libro?

Sakura: si esta en mi mochila –toma el libro de las cartas sakura- recuerdo como se cura, espero que se le vaya –mete la carta dentro del libro- espero que se recupere….-brilla el libro y termina- a ver- lo abre y toma a la carta y la mira- listo ya esta.

Irlean: que habra sido eso?

Eriol: no tengo idea pero se que nos atacaron

Tomoyo: si es verdad, pero que fueza tienen las esferas.

Adrian: es mejor que nos quedemos aca…por las dudas…

Continuara… 


	10. La aparicion de los 5 magos oscuros

Capitulo 10

La aparicion de los cinco magos oscuros

En el capitulo anterior, shaoran y los demas habian ido a buscar a meiling y adrian pero con la sorpresa de que la sra li y la tia de shaoran vinieran a verlos, al hablar de lo que ocurria en casa de shaoran, reciben un ataque, por suerte controlan la situación y adrian y los demas prefieren quedarse dentro de la casa,porque es mas seguro que esten todos juntos, por miedo a sufrir un nuevo ataque.

A la hora de la cena…

Shaoran: un momento….y wei?

Eriol: es verdad, no lo hemos visto….

Sakura: no esta en la casa que raro….

Shaoran: ya vuelvo…

Shaoran subio a una de las habitaciones, se dirigio a la de wei y se llevo tremendo susto

Shaoran: quien diablos eres y deja ya a wei –grito- que demoñios quieres?

Demian: no te pases de listo… que somos los nosotros los que ponemos las reglas

Shaoran: quienes son? Ya diganmelo!

Demian: yo soy Demian el amo del fuego oscuro, ella es mikiara dueña de la tierra, el es takashi el dueño del viento, ella es danshy dueña del agua, y el es mitsuruki dueño del trueno todos hemos venido a causarles problemas.

Shaoran: diablos, sakura, eriol – es interrumpido por mikiara-

Mikiara: acaso te crees que te van a escuchar? Tierra de la eternidad!

Shaoran: con que esas tenemos? Flechas!

Se escucha un estruendo…

En el living….

Eriol: que fue eso?

Sakura: debe ser shaoran…q raro pero …- brilla su esfera- oh no! Es un ataque del enemigo!

Todos: que?

Sakura: subamos arriba!

Sakura sube pero se choca con demian…y este la atrapa por un brazo.  
Sakura: quien eres! Y sueltame!

Demian: eso es lo que crees? Jajaja dueña de las cartas….jajaja y eres dueña del fuego no es asi?

Sakura: - asustada- quien diablos eres?

Shaoran: deja a sakura –recibe un golpe por parte de mikiara- me estas cansando!

Mikiara: te dije que estamos peleando nosotros….

Shaoran: me cansaste…-sacando su llave- llave que guardas el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante shaoran, quien acepto esta union contigo…¡Liberate! Dragon del agua! – frena el ataque- ja con esto te quedaras entretenida… tu deja a sakura…

Demian: lo dudo…

Sakura: - es arriesgado pero lo hare- llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo… ¡Liberate! Fuerza! –lo toma del brazo a demian- me soltas o me suelto!

Demian: intentalo!

Sakura: esta bien –lo toma y lo lanza contra mikiara- ja eso te pasa por idiota…

Shaoran: estas bien, dragon del agua regresa!

Sakura:Estoy bien no te preocupes

Shaoran: bien…ahora que vas a hacer? –señalando a demian-

Demian: jajaja ya lo veran, mikiara, chicos vamonos! Jajaja

En eso todos desaparecen y llegan los demas….

Irlean: que ocurrio?  
Sakura: los cinco magos oscuros fueron causantes de esto, señora li era mejor que se pa como estan las cosas en hong kong no solo atacaran aca, tambien puede ser que pase lo mismo alla.

Shaoran: lo entiendo, pero estas segura?

Eriol: es lo mas razonable.

Irlean: de acuerdo mañana a la mañana ire alla a ver como esta todo, les informare en cuanto sepa como esta todo, de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien, tenga mucho cuidado señora li, son un peligro esos jóvenes.

Para la sorpresa de todos, la madre de shaoran se retiro antes de que sea el otro dia, wei la acompaño asi que shaoran se quedaria solo en su casa.

Esa misma noche mucho mas tarde….

Sakura: todos se fueron, shaoran mejor me quedo,ademas kero y yukito andan en casa asi me avisan si ocurre algo, no hay problema..

Shaoran: No, esta bien.

Asi pasaron los meses y los dias… y no habia registro de ataques en japon ni en hong kong lo mas raro …entrenaron por las dudas hasta que llego el dia….

Continuara…. 


	11. La batalla comienza

Capitulo 11

La batalla comienza

En el capitulo anterior,sakura y shaoran se habian enfrentado a mikiara y a demian,quienes atacaron a wei, y decidieron que era mejor que la madre de shaoran y la tia de shaoran regresaran para controlar la situación en hong kong pero lo peor es que no paso mucho tiempo hasta que los volvieran a ver.

Unos 2 meses después…

Sakura, shaoran, tomoyo, adrian, meiling y eriol se encontraban en casa de shaoran y meiling cuando se siente un temblor impresionante…

Sakura: ay no… esa debe ser mikiara…mejor que hagamos algo o la casa se nos va a venir encima…

Shaoran: esperen un momento…-toma un sello dorado- sello milenario…encargate de proteger la casa…no importa lo que ocurra ya sabes de donde saldra el poder…ahora has lo que te pedi…¡libera tu poder!

-Aparece un escudo del color del oro en toda la casa-

Eriol: bien pensado,pero no lo conocia ese conjuro…shaoran…es nuevo?

Adrian: lo dudo…la tia de shaoran se lo enseño ademas –se cae de la silla por el temblor- rayos…-saca un sello de color plateado- ahora si que me canse… sello milenario encargate de lo que te pido,por favor has que pare este temblor antes de que lo tenga que hacer yo…¡libera tu poder!

-el piso y el alrededor de la casa y los pisos se tornan plateados-

Sakura: increíble! Pero ahora…como es que no se siente el temblor…-pisando tranquila el piso-  
Eriol: es soprendente,pero fue buena idea poder usar el sello…solamente de donde sale la energia que utilizan esos sellos…

Shaoran y adrian: ay no shaoran/adrian tenemos que llamarlos a ver si estan bien!

Eriol: quienes?

Sakura: no se alarmen esperen –saca la llave- llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo…¡Liberate!

Eriol: que pensas hacer sakura?

Sakura: espera ya veras –toma una carta- Carta sakura permiteme ver como estan las familias li y tsuki ahora! Ver y escuchar!

-Aparece un espejo enorme-

Sakura: shaoran,adrian acerquensen…pidanle a ver y a escuchar a quien quieren ver primero..

Adrian: Comienza tu shaoran…

Shaoran: esta bien, carta sakura permiteme ver primero en que estado esta la mansión li en hong kong por favor.

-la carta brilla y hace un acercamiento desde el interior de la mansión-

Adrian: shaoran…pensas lo mismo que yo?

Shaoran: si…maldita sea…no pense que iban a atacar…alla

Sakura: que? –se acerca a ver y escuchar- ay no shaoran…tenemos que ayudarlos…

Shaoran: no te preocupes mi madre sabe como arreglar esto…-pensando: eso espero-

Eriol: shaoran es mejor que vallamos para alla aunque sea para ayudarles,no se ve nada bien la situación…

Sakura: es verdad,se que la señora li va a enfadarse si uno a aro,pero es mejor que los ayudemos.

Adrian: es verdad sakura, shaoran tenemos que ayudarles de verdad.

Shaoran: esta bien…vamos entonces…

-los 6 jovenes y los 6 guardianes salen de la casa-

Sakura: -toma a aro- Aro une por favor con tu poder la entrada a la mansión li en hong kong…¡Aro!  
-aparece el aro y enfrente la mansión li-

Sakura: vamos…

-primero atraviensan sakura, shaoran, eriol, tomoyo, meiling y adrian. Y después los 6 guardianes-

Shaoran: tengamos cuidado –libera su espada y la guarda en el estuche en su espalda toma la llave- llave que guardas el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante shaoran, quien acepto esta union contigo…¡Liberate!

Eriol: bueno…-toma la llave con el sol- llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante eriol,quien acepto este pacto contigo…¡Liberate!

Sakura: preparecen que no sabemos la que nos esperan, meiling, tomoyo tengan cuidado de acuerdo?

Tomoyo: Esta bien sakura no te preocupes…

Yue: Ama sakura le sugiero que un guardian valla con cada uno de ustedes por las dudas que reciban un ataque sorpresa…

Meiling: buena idea…

Spinel: amo eriol, permitame que acompañe a la señorita tomoyo,esta bien?

Eriol: De acuerdo spinel, rubimoon vendras conmigo.

Kero: sakurita voy con vos, esta bien?

Sakura: esta bien kero no hay problema, yue ve con meiling,no te molesta?-mirando a meiling-

Meiling: no hay problema sakura.

Yue: esta bien no hay problema ama sakura.

Shaoran: nacu-sun ve con adrian,tengan cuidado de acuerdo?

Nacu-sun: esta bien mi amo, no se preocupe.

Rai-moon: entonces amo ire con usted verdad?

Shaoran: si, ahora entremos…tengan mucho cuidado si?

Todos: si no te preocupes

Kero: ya deja de preocuparte mocoso.

Shaoran: ¬¬ -lo mira con cara asesina un momento- vamos a entrar!

-entran a la mansión-

Sakura: que le paso a la luz no veo nada –saca una carta- luz!

-se ilumina todo y se asustan todos-

Todos: pero que paso aca?

Shaoran: demoños! Estubieron aca…-cierra los ojos- es mas estan aca cuidado…

Sakura: -con un sobresalto- no puede ser –sube por las escaleras seguida por kero y los demas-

Kero: sakurita esperanos!

Sakura: otra ves vos?

Demian: jajaja con que te volvi a ver maestra de las cartas…

Shaoran: -atrás de sakura- que demoños haces aquí?

Mikiara: sabiamos que ibas a caer en la trampa shaoran li

Sakura: espero que no le hayan echo nada malo a las hermanas de shaoran, a su madre o a wei…si no van a pagar caro…

Shaoran: que…donde estan mis hermanas, mi madre y wei?

Mikiara: alla –señala una puerta- creo que es la recamara de tu madre

Eriol: no puedo creer que cayeran tan bajo…

Meiling: dejen a mi tia en paz…la cosa es con nosotros, y no con ellos…

Adrian: es verdad –saca la esfera- trueno!

Sakura: adrian! Quien te dijo que ataques asi?

Shaoran: -saca la esfera- flechas,dragon del agua!

Mikiara: Tierra!

Demian: fuego!

Meiling:Agua!

Mitsuruki:trueno

Eriol: a no eso no…Tierra!

Sakura: -pensando: si no hago algo…pueden estar en peligro los demas- carrera!

Tomoyo: donde vas sakura?

Sakura: ya regreso…1,2,3 –sale corriendo evitando la mitad de los ataques-

-llega a la recamara-

Danshy: te esperaba…

Sakura: ay no…me parecia que faltaba alguien…ahí…

Danshy: jajaja que tonta…te animastes a venir sola…ahora vas a ver…demoño del agua!

Sakura: Fuego!

-el agua se evapora-

Danshy: eso fue facil para ti,pero no creo que te safes de esta…-aparece una semilla negra- hiedra oscura!

Sakura: que? ese ataque es de…ayyyyy SALTO!

-desde afuera-

Shaoran: tomoyo…donde esta sakura?

Tomoyo: entro en la recamara

Shaoran: diablos acaso no espera? Maldita sea…veni conmigo tomoyo..

Tomoyo: esta bien y los demas?

Eriol: adelantensen ya sabemos como ganarles!

Los dos: esta bien.

-shaoran y tomoyo entran-

Tomoyo: viento! –rebota un pedazo de la hiedra- uffff estubo cerca

Shaoran: gracias tomoyo,no la vi…a la hiedra…flechas! Dios del fuego ven!

-quema todas las hiedras que pasa a su paso-

Danshy: que tarde que llegas li shaoran…

Sakura: shaoran ten cuidado,esto esta peor de lo que pense!

Tomoyo: sakura estas bien?

Sakura: a penas,tengan cuidado,shaoran ella puede controlar el mismo ataque de macunaru la hiedra oscura!

Shaoran: que que! diablos!

Tomoyo: donde estas sakura?

Danshy: por aca…aquí esta tu amiga…

-ilumina la hiedra y aparece sakura atrapada por la hiedra-

Sakura: lo siento...no sabia que esto iba a pasar –muy cansada- realmente no lo sabia…

Tomoyo: espera voy a tratar de ayudarte sakura

Shaoran: no tomoyo…no te acerques…

Tomoyo: porque?

Shaoran: si tocas la hiedra te va a pasar lo que le paso a sakura.

Tomoyo: entiendo…

Shaoran: como te atreves haberle echo eso a sakura y encima haber lastimado a mi familia? –enfurecido-

Danshy: jajaja te crees que das miedo?

Shaoran: ahora vas a ver –saca su espada- dios del fuego ven!

-comienza a quemar las hiedras-

Irlean: ten cuidado shaoran –levantandose algo debil- para que me haya dado una buena pelea…es bastante fuerte…

-las hermanas de shaoran se acercan a sakura para ayudarla(autora: no recuerdo los nombres asi que tendre que numerarlas si?H1: hermana 1 asi…)-

H1:Sakura estas bien?

Sakura: estoy bien…

-se acerca irlean li-

Irlean: sakura,es mejor que utilizen a esperanza,tal ves pueda sacarnos de este lio.

Sakura: si…pero…-shaoran la interrumpe-

Shaoran: madre eso es una locura…-mira a sakura- sakura estaras bien como para poder usarla?

Sakura: voy a estar bien shaoran.

Shaoran: entonces hagamoslo!

-se toman de las manos-

Sakura: esperanza,necesitamos tu ayuda…por favor ayudanos con tu poder a poder vencer a estos nuevos enemigos…Esperanza!

-aparece la card-

Esperanza: mi ama,tendre cuidado,mi amo, mi ama esta en un peligro si ataco,asi que hare lo posible para que no les ocurra nada esta bien?

Shaoran: no te preocupes,ahora acabemos con estos idiotas que me estan sacando de quisio.

Esperanza: esta bien…

Danshy: oh oh esto no me lo esperaba, demian, mikiara, Mitsuruki, takashi vengan aca…esto es increíble…

-aparecen los otros cuatro-

Demian: que diablos es esta carta?

Mikiara: estamos en un problema…

Takashi: tengamos cuidado tiene un poder impresionante

Mitsuruki: es verdad pero ahora que hacermos?

Danshy: no lo se…pero hagamos algo pero rapido!

-Esperanza ataca a cada uno-

Esperanza: Ahora van a ver –hace aparecer una esfera rosa- este es parte de mi poder –y encierra de sorpresa a Mitsuruki-

MIkiara: como te atreves? Ataque de los elementos!

Esperanza: -se proteje- no creo que puedas hacerme daño…

Demian: quien te crees? –ataca por sorpresa-

Sakura: a no eso no-toma otra carta-

Sakura y shaoran: escudo ayuda a esperanza!

-aparece y la proteje con el doble de fuerza-

Esperanza: muchas gracias mis amos…

-hace aparecer 4 esferas mas y los manda lejos…-

Esperanza: ya termine…no creo haberlos acabado,pero se que logre que le alejen un poco…-con una gotita- bueno…bastante…

Sakura: muchas gracias esperanza sin ti no lo hubieramos logrado…

Shaoran: gracias…realmente tienes un poder impresionante…

Esperanza: gracias mi amo, mi ama no se preocupe para eso estoy, ademas de mis amigas que siempre en cuanto podamos los ayudaremos.

Cuando menos se la esperan esperanza cae,de golpe al suelo haciendo que sakura y shaoran se den un buen susto…

Esperanza: pero que me pasa…

-salen las demas cards-

Sakura: cartas sakura? Que les pasa?

Cada carta arma un circulo alrededor de esperanza para tratar de ayudarla…

Shaoran: que les pasa –salen las cards de shaoran sin aviso- un momento…

Eriol: esperanza…-se acerca a ella-

-Esperanza empieza a brillar cuando de la nada aparece una esfera negra en donde tendria que estar una como las demas que tenia en el traje-

Sakura: nooooooooooo! Malditos sean ya entendi lo que le hicieron….

Shaoran: a que te refieres?

Sakura: shaoran…esto es horrible…esperanza esta perdiendo fuerzas,es como que la debilitaron pero…no quieren terminar con ella es como que la estan intentando congelar o algo asi…

Esperanza: mi ama…lo que se viene es horrible…espero que logre saber como ayudarme…-se vuelve a la carta-

-sakura toma la carta-

Sakura: ay no…esperanza…esta…congelada de verdad…  
Eriol: eso no puede ser…

Tomoyo: entonces que pasara con ustedes?

Shaoran: no lo se…-cae de rodillas aturdido- que diablos me pasa?

Sakura: shaoran,esto es horrible…ahora…que habra querido decir…-piensa- si la carta sin nombre…es…-en voz baja- ay no…no puede ser…-enojada- esos 5 me la van a pagar!

Eriol: que te pasa sakura?

-llegan adrian, meiling y todos los guardianes-

Adrian: shaoran, sakura, estan todos bien?

Shaoran: -lo mira- si porque? –sarcastico-

Irlean: un momento…shaoran que te pasa?

Shaoran: no me pasa nada madre –totalmente frio-

Sakura: me lo imagine…esos idiotas congelaron a esperanza para atacar a shaoran tambien…-triste- pero porque?

Shaoran: para atacarme ami? Por favor…-frio-

Eriol: shaoran no bromees,esto es serio…-piensa: a shaoran le congelaron el sentimiento mas especial esos idiotas se pasaron de listos-

Hermana1: enano que te pasa? Sonas como si fueras un fantasma…

Irlean: esto es extraño…shaoran no eres asi…aca alguno de estos idiotas se salio con la suya…

Sakura: eso es lo que mas temia –mira al piso y intentando no llorar- voy a tener que hacer algo…no puedo dejar a esperanza asi y menos a shaoran,pero que?

Yue: es extraño es como que olvido lo que sentia…pero ahora…que vamos a hacer kerberos? Esto es un buen problema…

-en otra casa estaban mikiara y los otros 4 magos mirando y riendo lo que ocurrio-

Mikiara: jajaja miren como esta….pobre maestra de las cartas ahora solamente puede llorar jajaja

Demian: es verdad nuestro conjuro salio perfecto…

Continuara…

¿Que ocurrio con esperanza?...¿Que pasara con sakura y shaoran?...Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo en "Esperanza se congela" 


	12. Esperanza se congela

Capitulo 12

Esperanza se congela

-hace aparecer 4 esferas más y los manda lejos…-

Esperanza: ya termine…no creo haberlos acabado, pero se que logre que le alejen un poco…-con una gotita- bueno…bastante…

Sakura: muchas gracias esperanza sin ti no lo hubiéramos logrado…

Shaoran: gracias…realmente tienes un poder impresionante…

Esperanza: gracias mi amo, mi ama no se preocupe para eso estoy, además de mis amigas que siempre en cuanto podamos los ayudaremos.

Cuando menos se la esperan esperanza cae, de golpe al suelo haciendo que sakura y shaoran se den un buen susto…

Esperanza: pero que me pasa…

-salen las demás cards-

Sakura: cartas sakura? Que les pasa?

Cada carta arma un círculo alrededor de esperanza para tratar de ayudarla…

Shaoran: que les pasa –salen las cards de shaoran sin aviso- un momento…

Eriol: esperanza…-se acerca a ella-

-Esperanza empieza a brillar cuando de la nada aparece una esfera negra en donde tendría que estar una como las demas que tenia en el traje-

Sakura: nooooooooooo! Malditos sean ya entendi lo que le hicieron….

Shaoran: a que te refieres?

Sakura: shaoran…esto es horrible…esperanza esta perdiendo fuerzas,es como que la debilitaron pero…no quieren terminar con ella es como que la estan intentando congelar o algo asi…

Esperanza: mi ama…lo que se viene es horrible…espero que logre saber como ayudarme…-se vuelve a la carta-

-sakura toma la carta-

Sakura: ay no…esperanza…esta…congelada de verdad…

Eriol: eso no puede ser…

Tomoyo: entonces que pasara con ustedes?

Shaoran: no lo se…-cae de rodillas aturdido- que diablos me pasa?

Sakura: shaoran,esto es horrible…ahora…que habra querido decir…-piensa- si la carta sin nombre…es…-en voz baja- ay no…no puede ser…-enojada- esos 5 me la van a pagar!

Eriol: que te pasa sakura?

-llegan adrian, meiling y todos los guardianes-

Adrian: shaoran, sakura, estan todos bien?

Shaoran: -lo mira- si porque? –sarcastico-

Irlean: un momento…shaoran que te pasa?

Shaoran: no me pasa nada madre –totalmente frio-

Sakura: me lo imagine…esos idiotas congelaron a esperanza para atacar a shaoran tambien…-triste- pero porque?

Shaoran: para atacarme ami? Por favor…-frio-

Eriol: shaoran no bromees,esto es serio…-piensa: a shaoran le congelaron el sentimiento mas especial esos idiotas se pasaron de listos-

Hermana1: enano que te pasa? Sonas como si fueras un fantasma…

Irlean: esto es extraño…shaoran no eres asi…aca alguno de estos idiotas se salio con la suya…

Sakura: eso es lo que mas temia –mira al piso y intentando no llorar- voy a tener que hacer algo…no puedo dejar a esperanza asi y menos a shaoran,pero que?

Yue: es extraño es como que olvido lo que sentia…pero ahora…que vamos a hacer kerberos? Esto es un buen problema…

-en otra casa estaban mikiara y los otros 4 magos mirando y riendo lo que ocurrio-

Mikiara: jajaja miren como esta….pobre maestra de las cartas ahora solamente puede llorar jajaja

Demian: es verdad nuestro conjuro salio perfecto…

Takashi: vayamos a descansar y mañana vamos a planear lo que haga falta.

-volviendo a la mansión li-

Sakura habia salido al jardin a pensar como ayudar a shaoran y a esperanza pero no se le ocurria nada.

Sakura: que vamos a hacer? Mas bien que voy a hacer…-se sienta bajo uno de los cerezos de la casa-ya no lo se,no se me ocurre nada…-triste- si no hago algo…podria perder a shaoran para siempre –comienza a llorar- no quiero…no quiero que eso pase…no me puedo rendir…no…no lo hare!

-desde adentro-

Meiling: entonces eso paso con esperanza, entonces que vamos a hacer, si shaoran no reacciona…esto puede quedar asi para siempre?

Adrian: no por favor eso seria horrible…

Tomoyo: es verdad –mira el reloj- eriol…son como las 10:30 de la noche en tomoeda van a matarnos!

Eriol: -mudo- … Oo

Tomoyo: eriol? –aguantando la risa-

Eriol: me parecio o escuche al hermano de sakura…

Adrian: que?

Eriol: -suelta la carcajada- jajajaja no…estamos en problemas no solo yo, sakura tambien…mejor regresemos, ya vuelvo ,chicos avisenle a la señora irlean, voy a buscar a sakura.

Sakura: -abrazada a sus rodillas- no se…ahora…como puedo ayudarte shaoran…como? Si no hago algo…esto quedara asi? No quiero…pero que puedo hacer…-suspira- como desearia poder ayudarte…como podre…shaoran…porque a ti?

Eriol: -poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de sakura- tranquila…ya veremos como ayudarle, por ahora no te preocupes mas si?

Sakura: gracias eriol,es que me asuste y me entristeci es la segunda que a shaoran le pasa algo por culpa de alguna carta o a alguien…

Eriol: ya no te preocupes si?

Sakura: esta bien, por cierto que necesitas?

Eriol: sakura tenemos que regresar a tomoeda, son como las 10 de la noche.

Sakura: -gritando- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Eriol: -contiene la risa- vamos antes de que sea mas tarde.

Sakura: -se pone de pie- esta bien…vamos entonces…

-entran en la casa-

Irlean: sakura…puedo pedirte algo?

Sakura: si,que ocurre?

-se separan un momento del grupo-

Irlean: se que no te va a causar gracia, pero vas a tener que vigilar a shaoran esta bien?

Sakura: pero…esta bien…

Irlean: estare buscando la forma para ayudarles esta bien?

Sakura: si, gracias…

-vuelven con los demas-

Eriol: bueno nos vamos?

Todos: si!

-salen hasta la reja principal-

Sakura: llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo…¡liberate! ….ARO!

-aparece el aro y da para la casa de shaoran-

Eriol: todo lo que sepa señora li avisenos cuanto antes esta bien?

Irlean: de acuerdo…

-atraviezan el aro y este vuelve con sakura-

Sakura: bueno chicos,mejor vaya cada uno para su casa,yo ya tengo que regresar a la mia,hasta mañana.

Yukito: hasta mañana a todos.

Kero: hasta mañana…

Tomoyo: nos vemos mañana…

Eriol y los guardianes: hasta mañana.

-todos se separan y quedan shaoran, meiling y adrian en casa de shaoran-

Adrian: entramos?

Shaoran: de acuerdo, cenen ustedes no tengo hambre, hasta mañana –se va rapido a su habitación-

Meiling: pobre,no debe entender nada de lo que pasa…-bozteza- ay tengo sueño…me voy a dormir hasta mañana…-y se retira-

Adrian: bueno…-mira en la heladera y saca algo para comer rapido- mmm esto esta rico…bueno a dormir…-sube y se va a dormir-

-En casa de sakura-

Sakura: -abre la puerta- hola? Ya llegue…

Fujitaka: sakura, en donde estabas?

Touya: mounstro que horas de llegar son esas!

Sakura: perdonen…papa…hay algo para comer?

Fujitaka: si, esta en la heladera, ocurre algo?

Sakura: no, estoy bien, gracias. Voy a buscar algo y me voy a dormir que es tarde.

-entra rapido a la cocina saca unas cosas y sube a su cuarto-

Sakura: -desde la escalera- hasta mañana!

-al otro dia-

Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY SE ME HIZO TARDE DE NUEVOOOOOOOO! –sale corriendo a toda prisa por la escalera-

-entra al comedor-

Sakura: buenos dias…-mira el retrato de su madre- buenos dias mama.

Touya: te retrazastes mounstro…

Sakura: buenos dias…hermano…-enojada-

Fujitaka: bueno ya no peleen…-va sirviendo los platos- vamos a desayunar

Todos: gracias por la comida

Sakura: -come rapido- ay ya me voy, gracias por la comida!

Touya: no llegues tarde mounstro!

Sakura: -casi saliendo- TE ESCUCHE HERMANO! –cierra la puerta- a correr se me hace tarde-

-en la mansión li-

Meiling: Shaoran despierta se nos hace tarde!

Adrian: remolon despertate que vamos a llegar tarde!

Shaoran: -con la almohada en la cabeza- dejenme tranquilo!

Adrian: no nada de eso…-sonrie maléficamente y mira a meiling- trueno!

Shaoran: -saltando de la cama medio dormido- esta bien ya me levanto!-enojado-

Adrian: regresa trueno!

Meiling: bueno de acuerdo cambiate y apurate,vamos adrian…te esperamos alla shaoran…

-se van-

Shaoran: esta bien como quieran.

-baja ya cambiado las escaleras-

Shaoran: era encerio…que se fueron…-corre a la cocina- bueno esto es rapido.  
-sale de la casa y se topa sin querer con sakura-

Shaoran: sakura? Que haces aquí?

Sakura: -sobre saltada- ay perdon,estaba pasando y bueno…

Shaoran: ya no digas nada…

Sakura: perdon si te molesto…

Shaoran: -mira el reloj- ya no llegamos a clases….

Sakura: hoeeeee! Que hora es?

Shaoran: 8:20…en fin quieres pasar?

Sakura: esta bien, si no es molestia…

Shaoran: no te preocupes…

-entran-

Shaoran: quieres tomar algo?

Sakura: un poco de te creo…porque todavía tengo el desayuno en la garganta

Shaoran: -sonriendo- con que salistes apurada?

Sakura: si…-sonrojada-

Shaoran: esperame aca –señala al comedor- ya voy…

Sakura: esta bien –va hacia el comedor-

-Entra shaoran al comedor-

Shaoran: bien al parecer estaba el refrigerador lleno de cosas –con una gota- me costo sacarlo pero creo que lo logre al final 


	13. El ataque de demian

Capitulo 13

El Ataque de demian

En el capitulo anterior, a sakura y shaoran se le habia echo tarde para llegar a clases, y sakura se quedo parada en la puerta de la casa de shaoran para esperarlo,pero para suerte de ella por esperarlo,no llegan a clases y se quedan en casa de shaoran,desayunando.

-baja ya cambiado las escaleras-

Shaoran: era encerio…que se fueron…-corre a la cocina- bueno esto es rapido.  
-sale de la casa y se topa sin querer con sakura-

Shaoran: sakura? Que haces aquí?

Sakura: -sobre saltada- ay perdon,estaba pasando y bueno…

Shaoran: ya no digas nada…

Sakura: perdon si te molesto…

Shaoran: -mira el reloj- ya no llegamos a clases….

Sakura: hoeeeee! Que hora es?

Shaoran: 8:20…en fin quieres pasar?

Sakura: esta bien, si no es molestia…

Shaoran: no te preocupes…

-entran-

Shaoran: quieres tomar algo?

Sakura: un poco de te creo…porque todavía tengo el desayuno en la garganta

Shaoran: -sonriendo- con que salistes apurada?

Sakura: si…-sonrojada-

Shaoran: esperame aca –señala al comedor- ya voy…

Sakura: esta bien –va hacia el comedor-

-Entra shaoran al comedor-

Shaoran: bien al parecer estaba el refrigerador lleno de cosas –con una gota- me costo sacarlo pero creo que lo logre al final.

-Estaban charlando tranquilamente cuando de repente sienten la presencia de demian-

Sakura: que esta pasando?

Shaoran: no lo se pero este tipo se arriesgo a venir solo…

-se escucha un estruendo que llega hasta la ventana-

Shaoran: cuidado sakura!-la abraza y la proteje- estas bien?

Sakura: estoy bien…que querra ahora? No le basto con lo ultimo?

-entra demian a la casa-

Demian: maestra de las cartas…ahora que no tienes tu arma secreta que vas a hacer?

-aparece mikiara-

Mikiara: creo que es justo que este…perdon por venir –mira a demian-

Demian: no te preocupes, igualmente son rivales dignos asi que iba a necesitar ayuda

-mikiara ataca a shaoran-

Mikiara: -toma un sello rosanegro- bortice de la perdicion!

-los atrapa a los dos-

Sakura: shaoran! –se acerca y le da corriente- oh no!

Demian: jajaja ahora veras lo que le ocurrira…pero antes –toma por sorpresa a sakura- ahora vas a ver

Sakura: -intentando soltarse- ya dejame!

Demian: lo dudo –pone la mano frente al rostro de sakura- sueño oscuro

Sakura: maldito seas –se desmaya-

-la deja sobre un sillon-

Demian: mikiara ya esta…ya terminaste?

Mikiara: -haciendo levitar a un shaoran inconciente- si aquí esta la mayor parte de su energia –le muestra una esfera verde- solamente podra despertar si la recupera jajaja

-se desvanecen-

Se escucha tremendo estruendo y en eso aparecen los demas y se encuentran con sakura totalmente dormida y con un shaoran desvanecido totalmente(dormido)

Eriol: -mira a shaoran- un momento –toma uno de los brazos- que? le robaron toda su energia…le costara mas de una semana recuperarse o mas…

Tomoyo: que? porque…que habra pasado

Adrian: sakura? Sakura estas bien?

Sakura: -se despierta- que…donde esta…oh no…shaoran –se levanta- eriol que le ocurrio a shaoran?

Eriol: le robaron su energia…esta casi en un estado no de coma,pero casi…

Sakura: oh no! Porque a el…primero esperanza, ahora esto…-furiosa- me las van a pagar…esto no se queda asi…me escucharon? –saca una carta- trueno!

-La carta ataca a una direccion del cuarto y aparece un sello-

Eriol: es el tipo de sello que usaba para espiarlos-sorprendido-

Sakura: esta me las van a pagar…-toma a vuelo- vuelo!

-sale de la casa-

Eriol: sakura espera!

Sakura: no! Mientras mas esperamos shaoran no podria recuperarse,ahora van a ver estos idiotas…

-sale a toda velocidad-

Sakura: no creo que esten tan lejos –busca sus presencias- ahí estan

-llega al parque pingüino-

Demian: llegaste, que rapida que sos…

Mikiara: creo que si hace falta te ayudo,pero no hay problema?

Demian: no te preocupes…yo me encargo…

Sakura: quien de ustedes tiene la energia de shaoran?

Mikiara: -saca la esfera verde- yo porque?

Sakura: pues damela!

Mikiara: no tan rapido…

Demian: primero pelearas conmigo!

Sakura: de acuerdo…

-Toma a las cartas de ataque-

Sakura: disparo, trueno, agua, tierra, viento,espada!-aparece la espada en manos de sakura- ahora vas a ver!

Demian: estas segura? –esquiva los ataques hasta que sakura lo logra herir- rayos ahora vas a ver!

Sakura: eso lo dudo! Aaaaaaaaa!-le lanza con la espada-

Demian: rayos…-se lastima muy grave- una espada electrica?

Sakura: si…combine sus ataques,lo aprendi en un duelo anterior.

-mikiara mira a lo lejos-

Mikiara: demian ya dejala,ahora sigo yo…

Sakura: -lo deja fuera de duelo a demian- esta bien…

Mikiara: de acuerdo aquí voy! –ataca con todo lo que tiene-

Sakura: escudo! –se proteje de todo lo que le lanza mikiara-  
Mikiara: ahora vas a ver –lanza la esfera verde y trata de romperla-

Sakura: viento, escudo!

-Ambas protejen a la esfera y se la dan a sakura-

Sakura: gracias! –escudo la proteje- ahora vas a ver –guarda la esfera- 


	14. Un contraataque muy eficaz

Capitulo 14

Un contraataque muy eficaz

-Toma a las cartas de ataque-

Sakura: disparo, trueno, agua, tierra, viento,espada!-aparece la espada en manos de sakura- ahora vas a ver!

Demian: estas segura? –esquiva los ataques hasta que sakura lo logra herir- rayos ahora vas a ver!

Sakura: eso lo dudo! Aaaaaaaaa!-le lanza con la espada-

Demian: rayos…-se lastima muy grave- una espada electrica?

Sakura: si…combine sus ataques,lo aprendi en un duelo anterior.

-mikiara mira a lo lejos-

Mikiara: demian ya dejala,ahora sigo yo…

Sakura: -lo deja fuera de duelo a demian- esta bien…

Mikiara: de acuerdo aquí voy! –ataca con todo lo que tiene-

Sakura: escudo! –se proteje de todo lo que le lanza mikiara-  
Mikiara: ahora vas a ver –lanza la esfera verde y trata de romperla-

Sakura: viento, escudo!

-Ambas protejen a la esfera y se la dan a sakura-

Sakura: gracias! –escudo la proteje- ahora vas a ver –guarda la esfera-

Mikiara: maldita seas, mejor me voy si no…demian me mataria…-lo toma a demian- ya veras lo que te ocurria!

-y se va-

Sakura: -alegre- por fin…un momento –mira la esfera verde- es un brillo extraño –brilla en verde y algo rosa- que bueno…esto es bueno…vuelo!

-Al momento regresa a la casa-

Sakura: eriol,lo logre!

Eriol: donde fuiste? Senti la pelea pero no me daba cuenta en donde estabas

Sakura: eriol creo que sabes que hacer con esto? –le da la esfera-

Eriol: no sakura…este brillo tiene que ver contigo,tienes que hacerlo tu, recuerda…la energia parte es del corazon de los sentimientos de shaoran,creo que le han dejado recordar un poco…

Sakura: esta bien-se acerca a shaoran- espero que logres recuperarte…-le da la esfera y esta comienza a entrar a su cuerpo-

-comienza a despertar-

Shaoran: que? que paso?...sakura…estas bien?

Sakura: -contenta- shaoran menos mal,estas bien? Perdoname por no poderte ayudar…

Shaoran: no hay problema –la abraza- esta todo bien

Sakura: gracias…creo que esto esta comenzando a volver a donde estaba –le responde el abrazo-

Meiling: sakura…

Sakura: que pasa?

Adrian: podrias quedarte esta noche?

Shaoran: que les pasa a ustedes dos?

Meiling: es por las dudas de un nuevo ataque…

Sakura: esta bien no hay problema,esta tarde llamo a mi casa para avisar.

Shaoran: no hay problema?  
Sakura: no te preocupes…por cierto…meiling…no me digas que se salieron de clases…

Adrian: como lo adivinaste?

Shaoran: -mira el reloj- van a estar en problemas! Son las 12:30

Meiling: eso lo se…

Tomoyo: bueno ya que estamos,quedemonos aquí les parece?

Todos: esta bien…

Sakura: hablando de quedarnos…preparemos algo para almorzar –le gruñe el estomago- creo que la pelea me abrio el apetito –rie-

Shaoran: bueno que quieren comer?

Meiling: queres que te ayude shaoran?

Shaoran: no hay problema, sakura, podrias darme una mano?

Sakura: si claro shaoran

-se van a la cocina-

Sakura: Bien, que vamos a preparar?

Shaoran: donde…esta…el…-confundido- bueno como no lo encuentro preparemos la pasta te parece?

Sakura: esta bien, que buscabas?

Shaoran: no se wei me dijo que si queria podia cocinarlo,pero…no esta…

-comienzan a cocinar-

Sakura: hoeeeeeee! Shaoran apaga el fuego que se nos pasan!

Shaoran: ya lo note…

-un momento después-

Sakura: pense que se habian pasado pero estan bien –sorprendida-

-un rato después-

Meiling: sakura menos mal…te preocupastes y salieron bien…cuando gritaste pensamos que se habia quemado…-rie-

Shaoran: meiling no seas mala…ademas yo me despiste y no lo baje,por mi culpa asi se quema.

Sakura: no importa pero la cosa que pudimos comer –con una gotita-

-Se pasan el rato charlando y riendo-

Sakura: ya es tarde…creo que llamare a casa para avisar que me quedo.

Shaoran: sabes donde esta el telefono no?

Sakura: no…

Shaoran: veni, ahora te muestro donde esta…

-van hasta la biblioteca-

Sakura: ah cierto,estaba este tambien!

Shaoran: este es el mas encontrado en la casa –se siente mareado y se sienta en el sillon- pero que me pasa…

Sakura: -voltea- shaoran? Estas bien?

Shaoran: -confundido- si…me trajo un recuerdo raro…nada mas…

Sakura: no te preocupes,es normal…

Shaoran: lo se, me preocupe un poco nada mas.

Sakura: -toma el telefono y marca- hola, hermano?

-en la casa de sakura-

Touya: mounstro en donde estas?

Sakura: en casa de shaoran, hermano me voy a quedar,meiling la prima de shaoran me invito.

Touya: cuidado con ese mocoso –enojado-

Sakura: HERMANO! No lo llames asi!

Touya: igual…cuidado con ese mocoso…

-se corta la llamada-

Sakura: hermanoooooooooooo-enojada- que malo me colgo…espero que le avise a papa…

Shaoran: que raro de tu hermano…sakura…

Sakura: que pasa?

Shaoran: -se le acerca- es extraño desde que atacaron a esperanza me senti raro,pero ahora…siento algo mucho mas…

Sakura: -sonrie- shaoran…que bueno,quiere decir que esperanza lograra salir del encierro.

Shaoran: no te preocupes,lograremos sacarla de eso, por cierto vallamos con los demas.

Sakura: esta bien…

-al llegar la noche se retiran,eriol, tomoyo y los guardianes y quedan sakura, meiling, adrian y shaoran-

Adrian: porque no nos vamos a dormir?

Sakura: buena idea –bosteza-

Meiling: hasta mañana

Shaoran: hasta mañana

Sakura y adrian: hasta mañana

-se retiran a las habitaciones respectivas-

A la mañana siguiente…

-Meiling después de llamar 4 veces a sakura entra a despertarla-

Meiling: vamos sakura, vamos a llegar tarde…

Sakura: -dormida- que hora es?

Meiling: 7:25

Sakura: Hoeeeeee! Esta bien ahora me levanto…

Meiling: si te apuras tal ves llegues a desayunar.

Sakura: esta bien

-sale meiling y baja y va a hasta el comedor-

Meiling: pense que no se iba a despertar –con una gotita- pero ya baja

Adrian: tanto te costo despertarla?  
Shaoran: es asi, deci que no llega tarde porque la despierta el peluche no mas por eso…

Adrian: -aguanta la risa- no lo puedo creer…

-se escucha a bajar casi corriendo por las escaleras-

-entra al comedor-

Sakura: perdon,se nos esta haciendo tarde y por mi culpa –suspira- otra ves me quede dormida…

Shaoran: no te preocupes es un poco temprano todavía –mirando a meiling- le dijiste que era tarde para que se levante?

Meiling: -riendo- y si…el muñeco me dijo que por las dudas hicera eso…

Sakura: -perpleja- hoeee –piensa- un momento! –enojada- kerooooooooooo, me las vas a pagar…

-kero en casa de sakura estornuda en su habitación y se despierta un momento-

Kero: creo que la chiquilla le dijo,ahora si que me van a dejar sin postre por una semana…-carita llorora- snif snif –y se queda dormido-

-en el comedor comenzaron a desayunar-

Sakura: a que hora se levantaron?

Shaoran: meiling y yo recien a las 6:00 y adrian a eso de las 6:30

Sakura: hoeeeeeee! Tan temprano?

Adrian: no te preocupes,que siempre meiling y shaoran llegan a todos lados antes de hora,y es porque se levantan demaciado temprano…

Meiling: vos dormilon si es porque te despertastes solo, seguis hasta que se te hace tarde…

Sakura: -aguanta una risita- que mala que sos meiling, peor yo,que me levanto cinco minutos antes de que comienze la clase…-apenada-

Shaoran: pero siempre logras llegar antes que los profesores,eso es bueno por lo menos…

Adrian: que gracioso…

Sakura: ¬¬ -mira a shaoran y meiling- mmmmm –mira el reloj- hoeeee tendriamos que ir saliendo… ya van a ser las siete.

Meiling: esta bien…  
-recogen los platos y las cosas y las dejan en la cocina-

Meiling: va a ver que lavar esto después…

-salen para la secundaria-

De camino se cruzan con eriol y tomoyo que venian juntos caminando…

Sakura: eriol, tomoyo!

Eriol: buenos dias a todos.

Tomoyo: buenos dias, chicos, como estan?

Todos: bien, estamos bien.

Shaoran: sera mejor que nos apresuremos, o vamos a llegar tarde…

Los demas: si!

-llegan dejan algunas cosas, y suben-

Sakura: ya llegamos, que bueno…ademas es temprano –mira el reloj- son las siete y veinticinco que bien!

Meiling: si no era porque te dije eso, a vos y adrian no los despierta ni una bomba…

Eriol: -riendo- no seas mala…

-pasan los minutos y llegan los demas amigos de sakura y entra el profesor-

Profesor: buenos dias a todos, han llegado unos nuevos alumnos, y una alumna familiar de la joven li y el joven li, ellos son… 


	15. Unos alumnos llegan a la secundaria tomo

Capitulo 15

Unos alumnos llegan a la secundaria tomoeda

En el capítulo anterior, sakura, shaoran, meiling, adrian, tomoyo y eriol se encontraron de camino a la secundaria, al entrar el profesor presento a unos nuevos alumnos…quienes seran?

Profesor: buenos dias a todos, han llegado unos nuevos alumnos, y una alumna familiar de la joven li y el joven li, ellos son…Demian mittara, mikiara tsuki, danshy tsuki ambas son hermanas, takashi tokirishu que es el primo de mitsuruki hitoshi, y Cherry Taiyou que es prima de los jóvenes li, espero que se lleven bien. Por favor, jóvenes mittara y tsuki tomen los asientos delante de tomoyo daidoji y sakura kinomoto, jóvenes tsuki y tokirishu tomen asiento uno frente a eriol hiragizawa y takashi yamazaki y por ultimo jóvenes hitoshi y tayou por favor tomen asiento frente a a mittara y joven tayou tome asiento atrás de su primo por favor, bueno espero que se lleven bien, y en un momento viene el profesor de esta materia,esperenlo por favor.

-los nombrados toman asiento,mientras tomoyo, shaoran, eriol ,meiling se hablaban y adrian miraba desconfiado a los nuevos-

Shaoran: meiling sabias que cherry iba a venir?

Meiling: ni idea, no se porque la inviaron,pero debe ser por algo.

Cherry: hola shaoran, meiling, supongo que deben ser eriol, tomoyo y sakura no?

Los tres: si…

Meiling: adrian que te pasa?

Adrian: chicos,creo que el enemigo vino a molestarnos…o a seguirnos…

Shaoran: tenes razon,por cierto…cherry que haces en japon?

Cherry: Shaoran, la tia irlean me mando,me dijo que iban a necesitar mi ayuda en un problema enorme que tubieron…

Sakura: entiendo, viene por lo de esperanza no?

Cherry: si,pero tambien para ayudarles con estos enemigos que enfrentaron…

Adrian: entiendo…

Eriol: shaoran…natasha ya entro?

Shaoran: si…esta en el salon de yukito y el hermano de sakura-sonando ironico a lo ultimo que dijo-

Sakura: shaoran… no seas malo…

-entra el profesor de matematicas-

Profesor: buenos dias a todos! Espero que esten listos para esta hora…

Sakura: oh no…matematicas…

-pasan las dos primeras horas y se reunen en un lugar que ya conocian-

Sakura: -sentandose- bien, ahora, que es lo que vamos a hacer?

Cherry: sakura tienes las cartas aquí?

Sakura: si, necesitas ver a esperanza?

Cherry: si…a ver en que estado esta…

Sakura: bueno, toma –se la da-

Cherry: -la toma y la mira- oh por dios…pero que le paso? Se que mi tia dijo que estaba mal,pero no para tanto…-asustada- dios mio, sakura no le queda tiempo a la carta…

Sakura: que?

Shaoran: espera un momento…que me queres decir?

Eriol: es verdad….shaoran esto es peligroso…

Sakura: no puede ser…no…

Tomoyo: tranquila sakura…

Sakura: no voy a dejar que arruines lo mas especial,para mi y para shaoran…-hablando con los ojos cerrados- no te lo pienso permitir!

Eriol: sakura?

Cherry: un momento…-cierra los ojos- la voz viene del techo de la secundaria vamos para ahí

Sakura: de acuerdo…-toma la llave y mira para los lados a ver si no hay nadie- llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo… ¡Liberate! Vuelo!

Shaoran: dios del viento, ven a mi!

Sakura: flote ayudanos!

-ayuda a meiling y a tomoyo a subir-

En unos momentos llegan arriba…

Sakura: con que tu eras!

Demian: jajaja sabes? Puedo hacer lo que quiera mientras tenga esto –le muestra una esfera rosa con verde-

Sakura: ni te atrevas… ya me las vas a pagar…

Shaoran: espera un momento sakura, no te voy a dejar sola en esto…-toma la llave- llave que guardan el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Shaoran quien ha aceptado este pacto contigo…¡Libérate!

Eriol: que van a hacer? El poder de la union esta congelado…-extrañado-

Cherry: -toma una llave de color rojo- llave que guardas el poder del corazon, muestra tu verdadera forma ante cherry quien acepto esta union contigo ¡Liberate!

Shaoran: tu tambien cherry? –sorprendido-

Sakura: me lo suponia, tienes un buen nivel de poder…es difícil esconderla no?

Cherry: si…-con una gotita- bueno…ahora encargemonos de este idiota –enojada-

Sakura y shaoran : si!

-antes de que comienze la pelea aparecen takashi y mikiara-

Takashi: demian avisa cuando hagas eso…no te voy a estar buscando –saca una espada oscura-

Mikiara: es verdad –toma una llave similar a la de cherry pero con el corazon negro- llave que guardas el poder del corazon oscuro, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mikiara, quien acepto esta union contigo ¡Liberate!

Sakura: que! no puede ser esto es un problema enorme…

Mikiara: tal ves para vos…relámpago oscuro…

Sakura: salto!

Demian: -aparece de sopresa- con escapar no arreglas nada….relampago oscuro!

Sakura: escudo!

Shaoran: eeee? A no eso no! Salto! Dios del tueno ven a mi!

Demian: auuuch eso me dolio…me agarraste desprevenido…

Takashi: -atacando a eriol y a las chicas- vor tice oscuro!

Cherry: a no…escudo corazon!

-arriva en el aire-

Demian: creo que mucho no pueden hacer…

Sakura: eriol…duerme a los alumnos del colegio esto es un lio!

-desde abajo-

Eriol: -gritando- esta bien sakura! –hace brillar su mano y los demas alumnos caen todos dormidos-

Shaoran: gracias eriol…

Demian: ahora vas a ver…-les lanza una esfera- hiedra oscura!

Shaoran: fuego!

Sakura: fuego!

-pasa una hora y caen sakura y shaoran, cansados-

Sakura: no puedo mas, es demaciado…

Shaoran: no te rindas…no nos falta mucho,recibio muchos ataques mas no aguanta…

Sakura: si pero…-cansada- no puedo mas shaoran…

Shaoran: -se le acerca- vamos, aguanta un poco mas…-sonrie-

Sakura: esta bien –se levanta- vamos… vuelo!

-vuelven a la pelea-

Demian: estoy cansado –piensa- ahora van a ver!

Sakura y shaoran: estas listo/a?

Sakura: -toma a esperanza que esta congelada- por favor se que casi no puedes salir,pero por los poderes de mi estrella…permite la union de los poderes…

Shaoran: y de nuestros corazones,para que con el poder del amor logremos derrotar a nuestros enemigos…

Sakura y shaoran: Esperanza!

-un destello y de sopresa aparece esperanza-

Esperanza: amos, es increíble que he vuelto, pero es por un momento,de acuerdo…les ayudare…

Sakura: esperanza no te preocupes, creo que podriamos ganarle…

-un nuevo destello-

Sakura y shaoran: poder de la union, debilita a nuestro enemigo….poder del amor ayudanos a encontrar lo que perdimos, ahora!

Demian: imposible…cuidado mikiara!

Mikiara: que? –la golpea el rayo- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-se le escapa la esfera de las manos…

-la esfera es atrapada por eriol-

Eriol: sakura shaoran! –se las lanza con rapidez-

Sakura: -la toma- shaoran…mira esto…

Shaoran: que bueno, la recuperamos…-sonrie- bueno…ahora…regresemos a donde todo deveria estar…

-ambos se toman de las manos-

Esperanza se para frente a ellos…y los ayuda…

Sakura: Carta de la esperanza que has sido dañada por estos magos oscuros regresa a tu forma original…

Shaoran: regresa a la forma que mereces…carta de la union! –brilla la esfera y se va hacia esperanza-

-un nuevo destello-

Esperanza: -extrañada- un momento

-un nuevo destello-

-aparece una carta con forma de unas pulseras en con dos corazones las dos-

Union: bueno…he llegado…

Sakura: un momento…no me digas que eres…

Shaoran: eres la carta de la union –terminando la frase de sakura-

Union: si, desde ahora, cuando los dos lleven esta pulcera o relicario,ambos tendran la habilidad de unir sus poderes…por favor…ya pueden comenzar –y se tranforma en dos objetos.

-la pulcera va hacia sakura y el relicario magico hacia shaoran-

Sakura: -toma la pulcera- esta bien –se la pone- hoeeeee que poder fuerte que siento…

Shaoran: -toma el relicario- es verdad –se lo cuelga en el cuello- es cierto…que fuerza

Esperanza: mis amos…hay que terminar con esto…

Sakura: de acuerdo…

Shaoran: tueno, agua…

Sakura: tierra, viento…fuego…

Sakura y shaoran: ataquen!

-las 5 cards atacan y terminan con demian, takashi y mikiara-

Los tres magos oscuros: esto no se quedara asi, las pagaran!

-se desaparencen-

Esperanza: bueno, amos los dejare descansar….-vuelve a su card-

Sakura: que bueno –callendo de rodillas cansada- no puedo mas…esto ya termino…

Shaoran: por ahora…-en el mismo estado que sakura- creo que me voy a quedar dormido aca no mas…

-y se desmayan-

Eriol: -con una gota-bueno…tiempo!

Cherry: no es una carta sakura?

Eriol: si, se la tome prestada,es para que logren descansar un poco…

Meiling: y porque no nos afecto?

Eriol: cuando active el conjuro, estaban dentro de la proteccion por eso…

Continuara… 


	16. SS,TE:Se pelean

Capitulo 16

Sakura, Shaoran,Eriol y Tomoyo se pelean

En el capitulo anterior sakura y shaoran lograron reponer parte de la energia de esperanza y al hacerlo despertaron al poder de la union…dejandolos cansados a los dos…

-Todavia en el techo del colegio-

Eriol: mejor vamos para mi casa, es mejor que nos quedemos y que avisemos que nos surgío un problema no es mejor?

Tomoyo: eso creo…entonces vamos…

-cherry y eriol usan la teletransportacion alrededor de todos y llegan a la casa de eriol-

Eriol: dejemos descansar a sakura y shaoran, cuando despierten veremos que hacer,porque esperanza no se recupero del todo…

Adrian: que queres decir?

Cherry: lo que ocurre que falta una tercer esfera, que pertenece al poder de la carta sin nombre por eso le falta color a esperanza…

Meiling: pero que bueno que la union desperto a tiempo no?

Eriol: es cierto,ahora lo que no entiendi porque se dividio en una carta y dos objetos…

Tomoyo: buena pregunta…

-en la habitación de sakura-

Sakura: -a la mitad de un sueño- pero porque? Porque eres asi? Por favor no me dejes sola… amigos…shaoran…noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –y se despierta – por dios que horrible…-comenzando a llorar- parecia tan real…

-entra tomoyo-

Tomoyo: estas bien sakura? Te escuche dar un grito hace un momento…

Sakura: ay tomoyo fue horrible! Tomoyo…parecia demaciado real…

Tomoyo: tranquila solo fue un terrible sueño, no creo que sea verdad…

-en ese mismo momento shaoran se despierta en la habitación-

Shaoran: -bosteza- que sueño..-recuerda lo que ocurrio- como estara sakura?

Eriol: ella esta bien, se acaba de despertar de un sueño…

Shaoran: -asustado- aaaaaayyyyy ERIOL! Que susto me diste!

Eriol: -rie- jajaja perdon shaoran…vamos a ver a las chicas,esta bien?

Shaoran: -se levanta- esta bien…la proxima te mato…

Eriol: -riendo abiertamente- si claro intentalo no mas…

-eriol abre la puerta y entra al cuarto donde estan las chicas-

Eriol: hola chicas, estan bien?

Sakura: si eriol, shaoran como te encuentras?

Shaoran: estoy bien, tengo algo de sueño, pero me recupere por lo menos.

Tomoyo: bueno, eriol…vamos a ver como estan los demas?

Eriol: buena idea, los esperamos abajo

-se van-

Sakura: Shaoran…se que nos falta una esfera no mas,para que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

Shaoran: lo se sakura, espero que la recuperemos pronto…

Sakura: bajamos a ver a los demas?

Shaoran: bueno…

-bajan y entran al comedor-

Meiling: sakura, shaoran, como estan?

Sakura: estoy bien…

Shaoran: yo tambien…

-se escucha un gruñido-

Sakura: perdon –apenada- creo que aunque desayune tengo hambre…

-se escucha otro igual-

Shaoran: lo siento –igual de apenado- creo que a mi tambien me paso lo mismo

-todos rien-

Eriol: mejor es que coman algo, vallan a la cocina , si Nakuru no dejo echo un lio, creo que pueden encontrar lo que quieran, por cierto… la cocina esta derecho por este pasillo después de las dos primeras dos puertas a la derecha.

Sakura: gracias eriol, encerio no te molesta?

Shaoran: gracias…espero que no sea molestia…

Spi: no te preocupes, los acompaño…

-se van los tres-

Meiling: espero que este todo en orden no eriol?

-se vuelven al living-

Tomoyo: eriol, sabes donde van a atacar?

Eriol: no lo se, pero ahora le voy a pedir las cartas a sakura…tengo que consultarles algo…

-vuelven sakura y shaoran con spi-

Spi: por lo que veo, encontraron facil, aunque esta echa un lio la cocina…mi amo…

Eriol: eso quiere decir que Nakuru no arreglo nada –gotita-

Spi: ya va a ver cuando llegue a la casa –sarcasticamente- le va a tocar la limpieza y encima limpiar las cosas del desayuno.

Eriol: no te preocupes, después me encargo, spi.

Sakura: bueno, por cierto que hora es?  
Tomoyo: deben ser como las …-mira el reloj- una y media del mediodia…

Shaoran: a genial…otra ves descanso a largo plazo –con una gotita-

Eriol: sakura… podria pedirte prestadas un momento las cartas sakura?

Sakura: para que?

Eriol: quiero saber una cosa…

Sakura: esta bien –las toma del libro de las cartas, en su mochila- aquí estan –se las da-

Shaoran: que tienes pensado?

Eriol: esperen un momento y lo veran…

-de repente se escucha una voz chillona desde el pasillo-

Kero: espero que no trates de saber lo que va a pasar no?

-les causa un susto a todos-

Todos: Kero/ Kerberos!

Kero: -se rie- no pense que estaban tan concentrados…jajaja

Sakura: no seas malo kero…

-Lo miran a eriol, y se extrañan por la cara del mismo-

Meiling: que te pasa?

Adrian: eriol?

Shaoran: ey eriol!

-no contesta-

Sakura: eriol –le toca el hombro-

-reacciona y se sobresalta-

Eriol: perdon…me quede pensativo…es verdad kerberos, solamente pude saber que lugar es el siguente ataque,pero no puedo saber cual es el objetivo…

Sakura: -mira a las cartas- eriol…

Eriol: que pasa sakura?

Sakura: porque esta la pelea y la espada y en el medio la esperanza?

Eriol: no lo note, por lo que quieren decir las cartas, que una pelea se aproxima…pero… -mira- no solamente entre ustedes, sakura shaoran, entre dos personas mas tambien –se soprende- pero que querran decir…

Shaoran: creo que nos queda esperar no crees?

Eriol: es cierto…

-piiiip piiiip piiip!-

Sakura: ahora…a quien le esta sonando el telefono?

Tomoyo: -mira el de ella- es mi madre…espero que no se enoje –atiende- hola…mama?

-al otro lado del telefono-

Sonomi: tomoyo donde estas? –sonando preocupada-

Tomoyo: en casa de eriol

Sonomi: que haces ahí? –enojada- se supone que tienes que estar en clases

Tomoyo: mama, espera… no es lo que pensas…

Sonomi: ahora voy a ir para alla

Tomoyo: espera mama

-se corta la llamada-

Sakura: creo que te metimos en un problema, no tomoyo?

Tomoyo: no te preocupes ya vere como arreglarlo…

Eriol: no te preocupes si viene tu madre, hablo con ella, ya que Nakuru no esta…

Sakura: si pero nos ve a nosotros aca… y le va a dejar un mensaje en mi casa…

Shaoran: tomoyo tu madre siempre fue asi?

Tomoyo: no…desde el ataque en mi casa –mira la esfera verde clara- se ha puesto media estricta…

Sakura: ahora entiendo porque las guardaespaldas nos siguieron… esta mañana

Shaoran: que metidos…-enojado-

-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!-

Eriol: ahora abro, sientensen y calmensen si?

Todos: si…

-kero vuelve a la apariencia de peluche-

-un minuto después se escucha a sonomi hablarle a los gritos a eriol-

Sakura: ay, esta medio enojada no? –preocupada-

Shaoran: ahora vuelvo –se levanta y sale-

Sakura: shaoran espera…-se queda parada en el marco de la puerta-

-en el pasillo-

Sonomi: se puede saber que es lo que ocurre?

Eriol: calmese por favor, nos surgió un problema y tubimos que salir

Sonomi: a que te refieres con que tubimos que salir…

Shaoran: -metiendose- si no solamente esta tomoyo, esta sakura, meiling, cherry y adrian, y desde luego eriol y yo…

Sonomi: pero que se creen? Saliendose asi de clases? Acaso no tenes encuenta de que no solamente alarmaron a los profesores, si no solo tambien llamaron a sus casas?

Shaoran: -poniendose palido- eso lo entiendo…pero que podiamos hacer? Acaso dejar que la escuela entera viera el lio que paso? –lo interrumpe eriol-

Eriol: shaoran ya basta…señora daidoji se que se enfado y tenemos que pedirles perdon a nuestros padres,pero estamos en un problema peor…que el que usted nos reincrimina.

Sonomi: que es?

Tomoyo: ya basta madre…son problemas personales de nosotros que tanto queres saber…

Sakura: tomoyo tranquila…

Eriol: porque no se calma?

Sonomi: tomoyo te venis en este instante conmigo, y vos tambien sakura…

Las dos: que? que? porque?

Sonomi: tal ves tenga que avisarle a tu hermano sakura…

Shaoran: señora lo siento…pero las dos no se van de aca –mira a sakura-

Sakura: dejalo asi shaoran, después veremos como arreglar este lio…

Tomoyo: eriol no te preocupes si?

Shaoran: no eso no sakura…

Eriol: ya basta los tres, señora…si quiere llame al padre de sakura que venga, si no quiere escuchar explicaciones ya no es mi problema…-enojado-

-en el comedor-

Adrian: que tanto lio es ese?

Cherry: debe ser la madre de tomoyo discutiendo…con sakura, shaoran , tomoyo y eriol

Meiling: pero que le pasara a la madre de tomoyo?

Adrian: vayamos a ver…

Ambas chicas: de acuerdo

-salen al pasillo y se reunen con sus amigos-

Adrian: vaya escandalo, que ocurre?

Sonomi: la que me faltaba…

Shaoran: no se preocupe, ellos son mis dos primas y un amigo,estan conmigo.

Sonomi: este es el colmo –toma el celular-

-llama a alguien conocido-

Fujitaka: -atiende el telefono- hola?

Sonomi: fujitaka? Tengo que pedirte un favor…

Fujitaka: cual?

Sonomi: necesito que vengas a casa del joven hiragizawa,hay un pequeño lio…

Fujitaka: paso algo?

Sonomi: ya te vas a enterar…

Fujitaka: esta bien…ahora voy

-corta la llamada-

Shaoran: eriol necesito tu telefono, puedo usarlo un momento?

Eriol: si, usa la linea del gabinete por favor

Shaoran: gracias –corre hasta el gabinete- tengo que avisarle a wei, esto se va a poner feo…-marca el numero de su casa-

-rrrrrriiiiiiingggggg riiiiiiinnnng!-

Wei: buenas tardes mansión li, quien habla?

Shaoran: wei soy yo, shaoran…

Wei: joven shaoran… que ocurre?

Shaoran: ay wei se armo un problema enorme, te llamaron del instituto no?

Wei: si, que ocurrio?

Shaoran: bueno, lo que pasa que mikiara y los otros magos nos atacaron en la escuela y sin mensionar que son alumnos en nuestra escuela y después de la pelea eriol y los demas nos fuimos a casa de este, y ahora llego la madre de tomoyo y para variar llamo al padre de sakura…esto es un lio!

Wei: -tranquilamente- tranquilo joven ahora en un momento voy para alla para ayudarle

Shaoran: muchas gracias wei…

-termina la llamada y va al pasillo y para su sorpresa-

Shaoran: -se queda congelado- hola señor kinomoto –con una gotita-

Fujitaka: shaoran… me puedes decir lo que esta pasando –muy serio-

Shaoran: si señor, eriol puedo volver a usar el despacho un momento?

Eriol: claro shaoran…-lo mira y se le acerca y en voz baja le dice- tranquilo, no creo que este enojado.

Shaoran: -en el mismo tono- lo dudo…

-y ambos se van al gabinete-

Sonomi: bien, ahora a esperar en el comedor…

Los demas: si…

-en el gabinete-

Fujitaka: Joven shaoran, que esta ocurriendo? Es la tercera ves que hacen lo mismo…

Shaoran: -nervioso- lo que pasa es que…como decirselo…-piensa: si se lo digo va a hacer peor- es que…

Fujitaka: me lo puede decir?

Shaoran: -palido- esta bien, es que los chicos y yo, recibimos un ataque de los enemigos…que estamos enfrentando ahora…y como logramos ganarles…nos cansamos y hace momentos nos despertamos…

Fujitaka: -con atención- quienes son nosotros?

Shaoran: sakura y yo –apenado- perdon señor, no creo que vuelva a pasar…

Fujitaka: esto lo sabe tu madre?

Shaoran: si señor –apenado- lamento el lio…realmente eriol decidio que vinieramos aca…

Fukitaka: mmmm joven creo que va a tener que pensar bien esto…porque si no…esto va a cambiar las cosas…

Shaoran: -mas palido- lo entiendo…no se preocupe…

-salen los dos del gabinete y entran al comedor-

Fujitaka: sakura, tengo que hablar un momento con vos.

Sakura: -temblando- esta bien ahora voy…

-se va el padre de sakura-

Shaoran: -mira a eriol- en la que nos metiste…ahora las cosas van mal en peor…

Eriol: para tanto…?

Sakura: espera shaoran, tal ves lo pueda arreglar, ya vuelvo

-se va hasta el gabiente-

Fujitaka: sentate un momento

Sakura: -se sienta- papá yo…

Fujitaka: me podes explicar de donde vienen? Y que ocurrio?

Sakura: es que… lo que ocurre es que –muy nerviosa- es que…

-aparece un nuevo destello-

Sakura: que fue eso –toma la carta que cae en sus manos- cual es? –la mira- confianza, que extraña…

Fujitaka: que ocurrio? Mirando a sakura…

Sakura: es que acabo de crear una carta mas…-un poco mas tranquila aunque cansada- lo que ocurre papá que hace un mes, estamos en pelea contra 5 magos oscuros, según una leyenda, que dice que habian creado 5 esferas de los elementos del bien y 5 elementos del mal y al parecer, shaoran, eriol, tomoyo, meiling, adrian y yo tenemos las esferas, pero hasta hace unos dias, atacaron a esperanza –se la muestra- y tengo que recuperar la tercer esfera que pertenece al corazon de la carta…si no lo hago pronto podria perder a shaoran…-mira al piso-

Fujitaka: -soprendido- entonces es todo? Por eso se escaparon esta mañana?

Sakura: -apenada- si…perdoname…lo siento…

Fujitaka: ya esta bien hija, voy a hablar con tu tia –confundido- espero poder explicarle lo que pasa…

Sakura: gracias papá, gracias…

-se retira y entra al comedor-

Sakura: tia…papá quiere hablarte…

Sonomi: esta bien…

-se va para el gabinete-

Sakura: -supira- uffff con esto les salve el cuello a todos…tube que decirle la verdad…

Shaoran: que fue lo que senti hace un momento…sakura?

Sakura: -se sienta cansada- es una nueva carta sakura…

Shaoran: cual?

Sakura: -se la da- toma..

Shaoran¿la confianza? Que extraña…

Eriol: creo que te distes un buen susto no sakura?

Sakura: si eriol, ahora espero que se arregle todo…

-suena el timbre-

Shaoran: ese debe ser wei, lo llame hace un rato…

Eriol: ahora vuelvo…

-va hasta el recibidor y le abre la puerta a wei-

Wei: buenas tardes, joven eriol, los jóvenes estan aquí?

Eriol: si wei, pasa…

-van hasta el comedor-

Meiling: -contenta- wei menos mal que llegaste…

Wei: jóvenes se encuentan bien?

Shaoran: si wei, menos mal que estas aca, seguramente el padre de sakura va a hablarte…

Wei: entiendo…no hay problema…como esta la situación?

Sakura: logre solucionarlo un poco…pero todavía tengo miedo…

Al final se termina arreglando todo y se van con kero a pasear por el parque de diversiones…

-en el parque-

Meiling: wiiii esto esta divertido no creen?

Adrian: -mareado- la proxima espero una hora antes de subir…

Shaoran: jajaja –rie- pobre te lo dije…

Cherry: ay ay ay nadie respeta los horarios de comida no?

Shaoran: que aguafiestas…¬¬

Sakura: es verdad, porque adrian se subio después de comer…ahora esta asi…

Tomoyo: por eso recien voy a comer –sonrie- es mejor que terminar mal del estomago

Eriol: es verdad…menos mal todavía tenemos cuidado…-rie-

Adrian: ya dejen de cargarme uu

Shaoran: -le pega una palmada en la espalda- tranquilo…ya descansa si?

Adrian: que mala idea –sale corriendo al baño-

-todos se rien-

Cherry: pobre ahora va a estar un rato antes de que se recupere…

-al rato estaban almorzando y después de esperar una hora se fueron a los juegos otra ves-

Sakura: bien ahora donde vamos?

Cherry: que te parece ahí? –señala la mansión encantada-

Sakura: -media palida- estas segura?

Shaoran: sakura si no queres entrar, me quedo asi los esperamos

Meiling: nada de eso –y los empuja para que vallan primeros-

Sakura: no meiling! –se pone palida-

-entran a la mansión-

Eriol: esto parece un…

Tomoyo¿laberinto?

Cherry:ya se vayamos por distintas puertas son 10 cada uno tome una de las puertas a ver quien sale primero o a donde salen…

Sakura: -asustada- esta bien

Shaoran: vas a estar bien?

Sakura: no te preocupes…

-se dividen-

Tomoyo: auuu que extraño…-entra a un cuarto que te vas para un lado- auuuu me va a costar un rato salir de aca…

-por el pasillo-

Eriol: -extrañado- un boton? Para que? –aparece un muñeco pero parece una persona muerta real- rayos…que susto…-suspira- era solo un muñeco…-y sigue-

-a la tercer puerta-

Sakura: no veo nada…-mira unas marcas fluor en la pared y las sigue- que sera?

-aparece en un cuarto si luces-

Sakura: no me gusta nada….

-no se dio cuenta,pero aparece alguien cerca-

Sakura: que extraño –mira a todos lados- senti como que alguien me siguiera…-sigue caminando –siente que alguien la toma del brazo- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –grita del susto-

-en el cuarto camino-

Shaoran: -escucha raramente el grito de sakura- sakura? Pobre se debe haber llevado un buen susto…-ignorando que algo lo seguia a el tambien-

-la quinta puerta-

Meiling: creo que no fue buena idea entrar –aparece un tipo con una cierra electrica- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mejor me voy –sale corriendo por el pasillo-

-la sexta puerta-

Cherry: meiling? Que grito que pego…la escuche estando a 20 metros…-con una gota- no hay nada voy a seguir –no nota que la siguen-

-en el cuarto del pasillo 3-

Sakura: quien eres?

Matias(un camuflaje de demian): soy matias,perdon por el susto que te di…

Sakura: no hay problema, soy sakura… por cierto, te perdiste?

Matias: si…no se por donde se sale de aca…

Sakura: creo que es por aca…

-van tocando la pared hasta que llegan al marco-

Matias: bien echo…

Sakura: gracias…

-mientras tanto en el pasillo 4-

Shaoran: esto me esta cansando, es enorme…

Hikari(ilusion de mikiara): te cansaste y tan pronto?

Shaoran: -se tapa la boca- uffff –supira- que susto… quien eres?

Hikari: veo que estas cansado no?

Shaoran: si…es que es muy enorme la mansión esta…no se cuanto te lleva salir…

Hikari: no hay problema si te acompaño?

Shaoran: no…

-siguen caminando-

-en el pasillo dos-

Eriol: que extraño ahora lo que me falta que se me caiga algo…-toca una pared y le cae un montonde polvo- diablos! –enojado-

Maria(ilusion de danshy): estas bien?

Eriol: quien eres?

Maria: soy maria y tu?

Eriol: soy eriol…

Maria: bueno sigamos no te parece?

Eriol: esta bien…

-siguen caminando-

-pasillo 1-

Tomoyo: sera este el final?

Hiroshi(ilusion takashi): lo dudo…

Tomoyo: ay –casi grita- que susto quien eres?

Hiroshi: soy hiroshi y tu?

Tomoyo: mucho gusto, soy tomoyo…

Hiroshi: bueno creo que si vamos por aquí-señala la puerta- creo que por ahí lograremos salir…

Tomoyo: pues vamos entonces…

-Los 8 estan camiando cuando se encuentran en un camino y los 4 magos oscuros realizan su plan-

-se encuentran los 8-

Hikari: quienes seran?

Shaoran: sakura? –la llama- sakura!

Hikari: (piensa: que te crees? Ahora vas a ver) –lo agarra distraido a shaoran y le da un beso frente a sakura-

-lo mismo hacen maria con eriol, takashi con tomoyo y demian con sakura-

Los 4 al mismo tiempo: Sakura ! Shaoran! Eriol! Tomoyo ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-los otros cuatro se borran para ver la pelea-

Sakura: quien te crees shaoran para hacerme eso?

Shaoran: que yo que?

Eriol: tomoyo como pudiste hacer eso?

Tomoyo: y vos que?

Sakura: shaoran sos un idiota…-enojada- ahora ni creas que me voy a quedar aca, vamos tomoyo

Tomoyo: esta bien sakura…ya vamos –igual de enojada-

-los chicos se quedan desconcertados y confundidos-

Shaoran: que paso aca?

Eriol: no lo se –se entristece- pero esto se puso muy mal…

Shaoran: tengo la idea que los magos tienen que ver con esto…

Eriol: no lo creo shaoran…

Shaoran: eriol? Desde cuando crees que no usan una ilusion?

Eriol: crees que es posible?

Shaoran: lo mas acertado, mejor salgamos…

Eriol: esta bien, vamos

-salen por donde salieron las chicas-

Sakura: -mientras caminan- no lo puedo creer…

Tomoyo: -entristecida- lo se yo tampoco…

Sakura: como pudieron hacernos eso? –igual de triste-

Tomoyo: no lo se, mejor vamos a casa, no tengo ganas de quedarme…

Sakura: bueno vamos, ya casi salimos…-señala la salida-

-salen-

Tomoyo: por fin

Cherry: -se acerca- que paso? Porque se demoraron?

Sakura: preguntale a tu primo…-enojada-

Meiling: que paso?

Tomoyo: preguntenles a los chicos…ellos saben

Sakura: nos vamos tomoyo? Lo siento chicas no me quiero quedar…

Tomoyo: si vamos…lo siento…

-se retiran-

Adrian: las chicas cayeron…y shaoran y eriol tambien

Cherry: lo supuse fue una trampa para que pelearan

Meiling: me estas diciendo que…

Adrian: eso mismo…ahora va a hacer un lio…porque shaoran puede volverse frio y esto se haria peor…

Cherry: esto esta mal,vamos atener que ayudarles.

-salen shaoran y eriol-

Shaoran: y sakura?

Meiling: recien se fueron…

Eriol: a donde?

Adrian: a casa de alguna de las dos, shaoran ya se lo que paso…

Shaoran: lo sentiste no?

Cherry: si…estos tipos se la van a cobrar caro…

Eriol: que podemos hacer?

Shaoran: no lo se, pero veremos mañana, pensemos bien hoy les parece? Ademas estoy cansado

Eriol: si es mejor…

-salen del parque-

Eriol: hasta mañana

Shaoran: hasta mañana

Adrian: hasta mañana eriol

Meiling: hasta mañana

Cherry: no te preocupes,ya veremos como arreglar todo…

-llegan a la casa y se van a descansar-

Continuara… 


	17. la llegada de la srali

Capitulo 17

La llegada de la sra.li

En el capitulo anterior los chicos tubieron una pelea a causa de los otros magos oscuros,y estos provocaron el dolor y la tristeza de sakura y tomoyo, ahora…que va a ocurrir?

-En la mansión li a la mañana siguiente-

-en el comedor-

Meiling: buenos dias, como amanecieron?

Adrian: normal, creo que el que no durmió bien anoche fue shaoran.

Cherry: es verdad, lo escuche un par de veces hablando en voz alta…esto es un lio de verdad…

Shaoran: no exageres…-dormido- no es para tanto…solamente espero que a wei no le de un susto el tremendo desorden de mi habitación…

-entra wei al comedor-

Wei: buenos dias jóvenes, joven shaoran anoche creo que se le olvido re ordenar la habitación…

Shaoran: ya lo se wei…lo se…-sigue dormido-

Wei: bueno, es hora de que desayunen…asi llegan a tiempo

-les da el desayuno a cada uno-

Shaoran: bueno…mejor ya voy llendo los espero alla…

-sale un poco apurado-

Wei: que le ocurre?

Adrian: lo que pasa es que tubo ayer, en el parque una pelea con sakura, porque al parecer ibo un truco de los magos oscuros y ya notas lo que ocurrio…

Wei: ahora entiendo… espero que se arregle todo…

-en la mansión daidoji-

Tomoyo: bueno, ya terminamos de desayunar, vamos?

Sakura: no tengo ganas, pero para evitar problemas, mejor vallamos…

-salen para la escuela-

Sakura: es muy temprano no? Llegaremos caminando?

Tomoyo: eso supongo…-mira el reloj- si a penas son las siete y diez

Sakura: esta bien, vallamos tranquilas entonces…

-van camiando hasta que de la nada en el parque pingüino se topan con shaoran-

Tomoyo: sakura cuidado!

Sakura: que? –se choca con alguien- perdon no lo vi…

Shaoran: si vas en una nube mi querida sakura dudo que te dieras cuenta

Sakura: -enojada- basta de llamarme asi li…ya te dije que no quiero que me llames por mi nombre esta claro?

Shaoran: esta bien saku…-se queda cortado- kinomoto.

Tomoyo: -pensando- espero no tener que toparme con eriol…

-siguen camiando los tres y al llegar se encuentran con eriol y los demas-

Sakura: buenos dias, meiling, adrian…cherry

Meiling: buenos dias sakura…tomoyo…

Shaoran: buenos dias chicos…  
Eriol: shaoran, después tengo que hablarte de algo

Shaoran: no te preocupes yo tambien…

Meiling: mejor entremos…que se nos hace tarde…

-entran todos y después de buscar y sacar unas cosas, entran al salon-

Sakura: buenos dias!

Todos: buenos dias…

-entra el profesor-

Profesor: kinomoto hasta que la veo que llega antes que yo…

Sakura: si profesor…me levante temprano…

Prof: Bien ahora sientensen y abran sus libros en el capitulo diez por favor.

-sakura le manda un papel a tomoyo-

Sakura: tomoyo…-se lo pasa-

Tomoyo: -lo toma y lee- " notastes que ninguno de los 5 vino esta mañana?" –toma una lapicera y le contesta- es cierto…no los he visto y ni la esfera anotado si estan cerca o no –se lo da a sakura-

Sakura: -toma el papel y lee- es cierto…no los he visto y ni la esfera a notado si estan cerca o no – toma el lapiz- esto es raro…crees que algo este por pasar? –se lo da a tomoyo-

Tomoyo: -lo recibe, lo lee rapido- esto es raro…crees que algo este por pasar? –escribe- no lo se sakura…es muy raro esto-se lo da a sakura-

Sakura: -lo lee y la interrumpe el profesor-

Profesor: -mira hacia la puerta- quien es?

-se abre la puerta-

Irlean: profesor, busco a unos alumnos tengo que hablarles un momento…

-desde sus bancos-

Sakura: que hace la señora li en la secundaria?

Tomoyo: no lo se…

Eriol: esto es mas raro que de costumbre…

Cherry: que ocurrira?

Shaoran: no lo se…

Meiling: yo menos…

Adrian: y yo menos…menos…

-Desde adelante-

Profesor: a quienes busca?

Irlean: a los jóvenes li, kinomoto, hiragizawa, taiyou ,daidoji y a Ichiro, es por un momento tengo que hablarles de algo –dice mirandolos-

Profesor: esta bien, no hay problema, chicos si se demoran mas de una hora, después pidanle las cosas a sus compañeros, de acuerdo?

Todos: si, esta bien

Profesor: bueno salgan

-salen los anunciados-

-afuera del salon salen al patio-

Shaoran: madre que esta ocurriendo?

Irlean: ustedes recibieron un ataque no?

Eriol: a cual? –recuerda- el del parque…

Irlean: bien lo supuse, lo que ocurre es que quieren destruir la ultima esfera y la mejor forma es separarlos –mira a sakura y a shaoran- no tienen que dejar que eso este pasando…si no..

Sakura: perdon señora li, pero esto creo que es un problema entre shaoran y yo –seria- ademas …-la interrumpe-

Irlean: tranquila sakura…se que no me lo creerias, pero eriol tampoco, pero fue un truco de ilusion…

Adrian: lo sabia! Vi entrar unas personas atrás de sakura y shaoran , al igual que eriol y tomoyo, me parecia que iba a terminar mal!

Tomoyo: me estas queriendo decir que…

Irlean: lo que pensas tomoyo,es lo que paso…

Sakura: entonces…-sorprendida- era un truco…-enojada- uyyyyyy estos me las van a pagar…como se les ocurre jugar con estas cosas!

Shaoran: ya calmate…

Eriol: ahora lo entiendo…

Tomoyo: por dios…que malos que son…

Irlean: lo se, ahora…lo mas extraño es que –un trueno y un temblor enorme la interrumpe-

Sakura: que esta pasando?

-desde el aire-

Mikiara: creo que no se dieron cuenta no?

Shaoran: que diablos quieres?

Mikiara: se que se nos fue la mano, mis otros amigos van a matarme…pero es mejor que dejemos de molestarles –saca la ultima esfera- toma..-se la lanza a sakura-

Sakura: -la toma- como se que no es un truco?

Mikiara: fue demaciado con lo de ayer…creo que fue demaciado…

-aparece demian-

Demian: malditas seas! Como pudiste? –intenta atacarla-

Sakura: escudo! –aparece una capa blanca en forma de escudo-

Mikiara: pero porque?

Sakura: la maldad no se refleja…es algo estraño…

Shaoran: tienes razon, lo siento…creo que al final hay un solo idiota que se cree el malo…

Eriol: y es el…-señala a demian-

Irlean: bueno, sakura shaoran…creo que tienen que hacer que esperanza regrese no?

Sakura: esta bien…

Shaoran: de acuerdo…

-se toman de las manos-

Sakura: Carta sin nombre que has sido dañada por estos magos oscuros regresa a tu forma original…

Shaoran: regresa a la forma que mereces…carta del amor! –brilla la esfera y se va hacia la carta sin nombre-

-un destello-

Esperanza: muchas gracias…

Sakura: -contenta- esperanza, regresaste!

Shaoran: que bueno…-sonrie-

Sakura: -mira a shaoran- shaoran lo siento…me deje engañar…

Shaoran: -le sonrie- tranquila yo no sabia que esto iba a ocurrir pero es mi culpa…

Sakura: no la mia…

Shaoran: la mia…

Sakura: no la mia…

Irlean: ya basta los dos…

Shaoran: bueno no se enfade madre…

Sakura: perdon…fue mi culpa…

Shaoran: no la mia…

Sakura: -rie y lo mira- la mia…

Shaoran: -la mira- la mia

Adrian: ya basta par de tortolos y acabemos con esto –enojado-

Sakura y shaoran: bueno bueno ya vamos! –se toman de las manos nuevamente- esperanza…

Sakura: carta de la esperanza…con tu poder ayudanos con esta mision…

Shaoran: ayudanos a liberar ese poder maligno de estos magos…

Sakura: que han sido atrapados por las esferas…

Sakura y shaoran: Esperanza!

-un destello-

Mikiara: que ocurrio? –notando un cambio-

Demian: no lo puedo creer…-mira la esfera-

Danshy: que fue lo que me golpeo? –mira la esfera-

Mitsuruki: no lo se…pero me siento raro…

Takashi: que has hecho?-mira a esperanza-

Esperanza: los he devuelto a como eran antes…de que las esferas se liberaran…

Mikiara: muchas gracias por liberarnos…

Danshy: sakura shaoran…creo que podran hacerse cargo del mal de las esferas no?

Shaoran: no lo se…

Esperanza: hay una forma, pero mis amos estan cansados es un peligro…

Sakura: no te preocupes voy a estar bien…

Shaoran: yo tambien…

Esperanza: esta bien…-mira a la madre de shaoran- señora li necesito su ayuda…

Irlean: esta bien que necesitas…

Esperanza: cuando cree la esfera que uso con el poder de vacio, necesito que los diez hagan una ronda alrededor.. para poder usar a union y que pueda trabajar…

Irlean: de acuerdo, chicos ya la escucharon…no se preocupen..

-la ronda se arma de la siguiente forma, sakura, shaoran, tomoyo, eriol, meiling, adrian, danshy, demian, mikiara, takashi y mitsuruki –

Esperanza: -pone una esfera negra en el suelo- mis amos necesito la ayuda de union…

Sakura: de acuerdo…

Shaoran: carta de la union, necesitamos tu ayuda…

Sakura: ayudanos con esta mision…

Sakura y shaoran: union!

-un destello y esta carta se une a esperanza-

Esperanza: comenzemos…  
Sakura: poderes antiguos de las esferas misticas…

Shaoran: unanse y sellense…

Tomoyo: para evitar…

Eriol: la destrucción…

Meiling: y recuperar el equilibrio…

Adrian: tanto natural como el normal…

Danshy: esferas oscuras unanse…

Demian: para evitar el desastre…

Mikiara: y que la tierra deje de existir

Takashi: y evitar que todo desaparezca

Mitsuruki: es lo que les pedimos esferas oscuras…

Sakura y shaoran: Union natural…union de las esferas…Poder de la union!

-un brillo que deja a todos sin poder mirar un buen momento-

Esperanza: de acuerdo carta sin nombre ahora a encargarnos…

-las esferas comienzan a brillar y se unen..formando una esfera enorme multicolor…-

Esperanza: listo –la esfera va hacia las manos de sakura y shaoran- mis amos es mejor que la cuiden…esta esfera llega a liberar todo su poder y puede desaparecer todo…

Sakura: esta bien esperanza…

Shaoran: de acuerdo…

Irlean: es mejor que nos vallamos –mira el reloj- son las 7:30

Sakura: ya es tan tarde?

Irlean: les tomo todo el dia el conjuro este…

Shaoran: ahora entiendo…

-se van todos a casa de shaoran-

Shaoran: -entra a la casa- wei ya llegamos!

Wei: -sale del comedor- que bueno joven shaoran –se sorprende- señora li, que sorpresa es encontrarla aquí…

Irlean: te sorprendistes…no te preocupes no solamente vos…wei…hay alguien en la casa?

Wei: si… es la señora…creo que es la madre de uno de estos jóvenes…

Demian: -sorprendido- es mi madre…

Irlean: vallamos al living es mejor que estar parados…

-entran y se encuentran con la madre de demian-

Sra. Mittara: demian? Hijo?

Demian: -nervioso- madre que hace aquí?

Sra mittara: como no voy a estar aca…he sentido lo que paso los ultimos dos meses…alguien me quiere decir lo que esta pasando –mira a mikiara y a los demas- mikiara, estas aquí?

Mikiara: si, demian, le debemos una razon tu madre…

Demian: eso lo se…

Continuara… 


	18. La cosas se comienzan a solucionar

Capitulo 18

La cosas se comienzan a solucionar

En el capitulo anterior,esperanza recupero todo su poder, y ayudo a liberar a los 5 magos, que ahora al llegar a casa de shaoran , se encontraron con la madre de demian…y al parecer le debian una explicación a la madre de demian, ahora…¿que le diran?

Demian: madre…no me la va a creer, pero…

Mikiara: lo que ocurre que nosostros fuimos poseidos por asi decirlo por 5 esferas malignas…-interrumpe sakura-

Sakura: se que no me tendria que meter,pero queria que entendiera lo que paso, no fue por culpa de ellos,era un mal que estando si o no en la tierra…iba a hacer una catastrofe

Sra. Mittara: lo entiendo, ese sobre poder que siento que es?

Shaoran: -saca de su mochila- esto…es…-le muestra la esfera multicolor-

Sra. Mittara: esto es increíble…

Danshy: lo se…pero por suerte ya termino todo…

Los 5 chicos: sentimos habernos desaparecido asi…lo lamentamos…

Irlean: porque no van al comedor, ya note que alguno de ustedes tiene hambre…

Sakura: -apenada- una de esas soy yo, perdon…

Shaoran: no te preocupes, con el conjuro de hace un rato, es normal que tengamos todos hambre…

Wei: jóvenes siganme por favor…

-van al comedor-

Meiling: bueno, sentemonos, wei necesitas ayuda?

Wei: no se preocupe señorita, ya lo arreglo todo.

Todos: gracias wei…

-este se retira un momento-

Shaoran: esto es gracioso…la esfera esta a punto de lanzarnos algo…mirenla!

-todos la miran y reciben un baldazo de agua-

Sakura: con que esas tenemos!

Demian: ya vas a ver

-les lanza un rayo a los dos-

Sakura: escudo –se protege-

Demian: -bajo la mesa- ya vas a ver!

-todos rien-

Eriol: ya calmensen!

-la esfera le lanza tierra-

Meiling: jajaja eriol no quiere saber nada la esfera –recibe un baldazo de agua- esfera del demoñio!

-se liberan las esferas de agua y comienza una guerra dentro del comedor-

Shaoran: cuidado eriol –le pega sin querer-

Eriol: ya vas a ver shaoran! –la lanza y le pega a sakura- ups!

Sakura: -enojada- eriol! – la lanza y le pega a cherry- perdon cherry!

Cherry: no importa –mira a takashi que esta distraido- Sali de la nube! –se la lanza y lo empapa-

-haci pasaron diez minutos y entre un par de cosas que se rompieron las esferas se calmaron y miraron el desastre-

Sakura: -asustada- hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Que lio!

Meiling: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Shaoran esto lo ve mi tia y va a matarnos!

Shaoran: -ya con el baculo en la mano- dragon del fuego, ayudame a secar esto!

-aparece un dragon chino de color rojo y comienza a secar-

Sakura: -ya con su baculo- fuego ayuda al dragon del fuego!

-aparece la carta y comienza a secar-

Sakura: borrar! Desaparece algunas manchas por favor….

-aparece la carta y hace lo que le pidio sakura-

Tomoyo: shaoran…esto…no tenia que romperse no? –señala un jarron enorme-

Sakura: espera tomoyo ahora lo arreglo…-se acerca- ayudame! Reparar!

-aparece una cajita muy graciosa-

Sakura: volvistes a cambiar de forma no?

-la carta va a las manos de sakura, tranformada en dos esferas-

Shaoran: sakura estas segura que vas a poder?

Sakura: si…

-tratan de entrar las madres de demian y shaoran-

Sakura: candado! –se traba la puerta- rapido reparar nos queda poco

-la carta se pone de brillo blanco-

Eriol: sakura espera…estas demaciado cansada no podes seguir

Shaoran: espera eriol ahora la ayudo…-se acerca- bueno ahora voy a pasarte parte de mi poder para ayudarte de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien, gracias shaoran…

-esta por terminar, termina y kero abre la puerta de un golpe-

Kero: sakura que ocurre?

Shaoran: aaaaaaaaaaaa! –asustado- dragon del fuego regresa!

Sakura: reparar, borrar, fuego, candado, regresen! –vuelven las cuatro a manos de sakura-

Irlean: que ocurrio aquí?

Tsuki: que paso?

Demian: nada…ya lo arreglamos…

Sakura: no puedo mas…-y cae en brazos de shaoran dormida-

Shaoran: pobre…esto fue demaciado –la toma entre sus brazos- la llevo a una de las habitaciones y regreso…

Eriol: -serio- mejor quedate con ella, yo se porque te lo digo…

Shaoran: esta bien…

-se va y entra a una de las habitaciones de invitados-

Shaoran: -recuesta a sakura en la cama y se sienta al lado en una silla- bueno, ahora no entendi lo que dijo eriol…-suspira- a esperar entonces…

-de repente sakura se despierta pero muy agresiva-

Sakura: que diablos fue lo que paso? –raramente enojada-

Shaoran: sakura? Que te pasa? –confundido-

Sakura: mas bien que haces aca?

Shaoran: sakura? No sos vos…parece que fuera tu alterego

Sakura: bingo! Te diste cuenta! –sarcasticamente-

Shaoran: ya calmate sakura!

-entran los chicos-

Demian: que pasa?

Shaoran: al parecer desperto el alterego de sakura…no se porque…

Mikiara: me parece que vamos a tener que ayudarla…

Kero: creo que es por un sentimiento, creo que esta a apunto de aparecer una o mas cartas sakura…

Sakura: ya dejen de hablar…-enojada-

Danshy: que modales!

Shaoran: mejor callate a ver si te ataca…

Sakura: no lo creo –mira a shaoran-

Shaoran: sakura ya basta…

Sakura: lo dudo…Agua!

Shaoran: no lo Queria asi…Dragon del fuego!

-chocan los ataques y a todos los que estan los lanza a diferentes lados-

Sakura: eso me dolio! Pelea! –guarda el baston-

Shaoran: no quiero pelear sakura, puedo lastimarte

Sakura: acaso crees que tengo miedo –lo trata de golpear-

Shaoran: no quiero –se defiende- no voy a pelear!

Sakura: de acuerdo! –lo vuelve a atacar-

Meiling: shaoran la ventana cuidado!

Shaoran: rayos –sale disparado por el golpe- viento!

-cae despacio al suelo-

Sakura: que haces ahí abajo?

Shaoran: mejor ven aquí, ahí dentro vamos a tirar la casa!

Sakura: de acuerdo-baja de un salto-

-sakura lo va a atacar otra vez cuando le agarra la duda-

Sakura: -el alterego se paraliza- que me pasa? No lo entiendo –se cae de rodillas-

Shaoran: tranquila…-la abraza-

Sakura: sueltame si?

Shaoran: -la abraza con fuerza- no…ahora no…

Sakura: ya basta!

Shaoran: no te voy a dejar…y ya podrias calmarte –enojado- podria ser que alguna ves que no te pongas asi?

Sakura: -baja la cabeza- lo siento…-comienza a llorar- no te enfades…fue mi culpa…

Shaoran: -se queda mudo- no te preocupes –hace que la mire- ya no llores, perdi la paciencia sin querer, me perdonas?

Sakura: -sonrie- esta bien…al cabo el lio lo arme yo! –rie-

Shaoran: -sarcastico- no comienzes ¬¬

Sakura: -rie- jajaja no te enfades!

Shaoran: mmmm ¬¬U

Sakura: -vuelve a reir- basta deja de mirarme asi –y le da un beso-

-en ese momento se libera esperanza, haciendo que se sobresalten-

Sakura: esperanza…que susto!

Esperanza: perdonen…me Sali…

Shaoran: si salistes es por algo…

Esperanza: si, mi señora, creo que van a aparecer 6 o 12 cartas nuevas…

Sakura: no me digas que futuro te lo dijo?

Esperanza: si…

Shaoran: que esta pasando?

Sakura: no lo se…

-aparecen unos 12 esferas, 6 rosas y 6 verdes oscuras-

Sakura: que es esto?

Shaoran: no lo se…

-ambos la tocan a una de las esferas y caen inconcientes-

Esperanza: ya esta…-ve a las 12 cartas- creo que van a estar bien

-se reune con las demas cartas-

-al momento después sakura y shaoran despiertan-

Kero: estan bien?

Sakura: si kero…

Nacusun: esta bien mi amo?

Shaoran: si tranquila…sakura…-sorprendido- mira –señala a las cards-  
Kero: -toma las cartas y se las da a sakura-

Sakura: que cartas seran?

Shaoran: dejame ver –toma las verdes- que extraño-lee los nombres- coraje, sinceridad, confianza, fuerza –se sonroja y no puede decir el nombre de una de las cards- y ¿el ego? –extrañado-

Nacusun: cuales la sexta carta mi amo?

Shaoran: mirala tu…

-nacusun se acerca y la mira-

Nacusun: que linda! Mi señora mire esto –le muestra la carta-

Sakura: -la mira- que linda…-mira y le sonrie a shaoran- las mias son parecidas solamente que son –lee los nombres- sinceridad, confianza, miedo, verdad y fuerza, que raro no?

Shaoran: si, entramos a la casa?

Sakura: si…

-entran con kero y nacusun y se encuentran a meiling que esta hablando por telefono y parece triste-

Meiling: si madre…pero…esta bien…mañana a la mañana voy para hong kong –medio triste-

-termina la llamada-

Shaoran: que paso?

Meiling: tengo que ir a hong kong…a prepararme…

Shaoran: para que?

Meiling: cuando regrese te van a enterar…

Sakura: que mala suerte, pero te esperaremos no hay problema…

-pasa la tarde y al otro dia en el aeropuerto-

Shaoran: ten mucho cuidado si?

Meiling: no te preocupes!

Eriol: regresa pronto!

Tomoyo: te vamos a esperar, mejor dicho te vamos a estar esperando!

Shaoran: bueno creo que es hora no?

Meiling: bueno nos vemos…

Adrian: nos vemos…

Sakura: -saludandola- te estaremos esperando, regresa pronto!

Meiling: si!

-se retira con la madre de shaoran y wei-

Shaoran: bueno, ahora que vamos a hacer?

Sakura: les parece dar una vuelta por el parque?

-salen del aeropuerto y se encuentran con los 5 chicos-

Sakura: se van?

Mikiara: es temporal tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos

Shaoran: entonces los dejamos no queremos demorarlos.

Eriol: cuidensen y suerte

Los 5: muchas gracias, adios…

-asi pasaron los meses y un año después-

Eriol, sakura, shaoran ,tomoyo y adrian estaban reunidos cuando suena el telefono…

-se levanta shaoran y atiende-

Shaoran: hola?

Meiling: hola primito como has estado?

Shaoran: -sorprendido- meiling? Que sorpresa!

Sakura: -sorprendida- como esta?

Meiling: decile a sakura que estoy bien que no se preocupe, primito te llamo para avisarte que a las 12:30 llego a japon…y me dijo tu madre que puedes quedarte ahí…que después arreglaran todo…

Shaoran: que bien! Entonces mañana 12:30?

Meiling: si, ahora te dejo porque me deja el avion si no!

Shaoran: de acuerdo! Nos vemos!

Meiling: nos vemos!

-termina la llamada-

Sakura: que paso?

Shaoran: meiling llega mañana las doce treinta

Adrian: que bien…-contento-

Eriol: que buena noticia

Tomoyo: si, que bueno…

-pasa el resto de la tarde y se retiran-

Sakura: hasta mañana!

Todos: hasta mañana

-se van cada uno por su camino-

Continuara… 


	19. La llegada de meiling y una sorpresa

Capitulo 19

La llegada de meiling y una sorpresa

En el capitulo anterior, shaoran recibio la llamada de meiling, y esta le cuenta que iba a regresar a japon, y quedan en reunirse para recibirla…pero no solo ella regresaria…

-en el aeropuerto-

Eran las 11:45 y los cinco jóvenes, junto a los 6 guardianes( cada uno en su forma falsa) esperaban la hora de la llegada cuando de repente…

Sakura: que esta pasando? –mirando para todos lados- que es esto?

Shaoran: no lo se…-cierra los ojos- esto es raro se siente una presencia fuerte pero no se quien es…

Eriol: shaoran, sakura no tengo idea tampoco… pero es un nuevo enemigo sin duda…

Adrian¡no otra ves¡No bromees eriol!

Sakura: es –corre hacia la ventana- un momento…

Shaoran: oh no! Va a atacar el avion!

Adrian: tenemos que ir ahí! Si es el vuelo de meiling es peligroso que este ahí…

-mientras en el avion-

Irlean: que estara ocurriendo?

Meiling: alguien esta por atacar lo presiento –mira un talismán-

Irlean: vamos a ver que podemos hacer…-cierra los ojos-

-el avion es protegido por el escudo que impone la sra. Li-

Sakura: -ya cerca de la pista- shaoran mira!

Shaoran: que extraño que es eso?

-se ve un sello negro con bordes dorados que dispara un rayo al avion pero este rebota contra el sello-

Adrian: Shaoran.. la magia de defensa es de tu madre…tenemos que ayudarla…

Sakura: esta bien… -toma la llave de la estrella- llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo¡Liberate! Vuelo!

Adrian: espera sakura!

Eriol: llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante eriol, quien acepto este pacto contigo ¡liberate!

Shaoran: llave que guardas el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Shaoran quien ha aceptado este pacto contigo…¡Libérate¡¡Volar!

Eriol: toma adrian –le lanza una esfera- esto te permitira usar el vuelo…

Adrian: -la toma- esta bien!

Los cuatro y los guardianes se van hasta la altura del avion y logran ver a la madre de shaoran y a meiling, y se disponen a ayudarlos…

Sakura: escudo! –rodea al avion- trueno! –ataca al sello- cuidado cherry!

-desde abajo-

Cherry: -ve el rayo de trueno que se le viene encima- escudo corazon! –aparece un escudo rojo-

-la carta sakura ataca de nuevo y el sello le responde con un ataque doble de fuerte que el de trueno dejando a la bestia confundida y herida-

Sakura: trueno! Estas bien?

-la carta trata de levantarse, pero se vuelve a caer en el suelo a causa del impacto-

Sakura: regresa trueno, no te preocupes!

-la bestia asiente y regresa a su forma de carta-

Shaoran: es preocupante, pobre trueno, le dieron un buen golpe

Eriol: es cierto, esperen –se concentra- vortice oscuro!

Cherry: cuidado eriol!

Shaoran: proteccion!

-los proteje un escudo color verde-

Eriol: gracias shaoran, sakura llama a sombra

Sakura: para que?

Shaoran: es para distraer al sello asi les damos tiempo de bajar a todos, antes de que trate algo peor.

Sakura: esta bien ¡¡¡Sombra!

-aparece una capa negra en forma de persona y ataca al sello-

Shaoran: ahora si…-cierra los ojos y aparece en el avion imprevistamente- auch! Eso si que dolio…

-meiling escucha una voz conocida y se levanta , a pesar de la turbulencia-

Meiling: shaoran?

Shaoran: meiling, estas bien?

Meiling: si shaoran, mi tia esta conmigo, que vamos a hacer –le dice en voz baja-

Shaoran: no lo se…esto esta peor de lo que pense

-desde afuera-

Sakura: y shaoran?

Adrian: debe haber entrado al avion, tiene que apurarse –preocupado- sombra no va a aguantar mucho…

Sakura: eso lo se –mira las alas de vuelo- no se si es mi imaginación,pero si no se apresura no aguantare mas…

Eriol: toma –le da la misma esfera que a adrian- esto te ayudara con vuelo no te preocupes. –cierra los ojos, tratando de hablarle a shaoran- shaoran…shaoran…

-dentro del avion-

Shaoran: que vamos a hacer?

Irlean: no lo se,pero este poder es enorme

Meiling: es cierto, ya casi aterrizamos, espero que lo logremos

Shaoran: si, espero que sakura logre seguir usando al escudo –lo interrumpe una voz en su mente-

Irlean: que ocurre?

Shaoran: -cierra los ojos- eriol? Que pasa?

-entre eriol y shaoran-

Eriol: shaoran…si no se apura el piloto vamos a tener problemas, a sakura se le acaba la fuerza, este poder es demaciado…ademas sombra no va a aguantar…

Shaoran: de acuerdo, eriol pedile a sakura la card del poder y usara contra el avion en un ataque claro, con el escudo…

Eriol: que? para que?

Shaoran: es para que baje de una ves por todas –enojado-

Eriol: de acuerdo, agarrate de algo,porque el golpe va a tener que ser con mucho poder para bajar el avion

Shaoran: de acuerdo.

-terminan la charla-

-dentro del avion-

Irlean: que ocurrio?

Shaoran: agarrensen de lo que puedan

Meiling: que estas pensando?

Shaoran: solamente preparansen, de acuerdo?

Irlean: esta bien

Meiling: pero como vas a hacer? Si te ven aca le va a parecer raro

Shaoran: no te preocupes voy a salir en cuanto eriol me avise

Irlean: ten cuidado…

Shaoran: si…esta bien no se preocupe madre…

-se siente un leve movimiento brusco en todo el avion-

Shaoran: de acuerdo, tengan cuidado si?

Meiling: no te preocupes, trata de que no se rompa el avion en el intento…

Shaoran: -con una gota- bien pensado

-sale del avion y aparece de la nada al lado de adrian-

Adrian: ah! Que susto!

Shaoran: te vas a encargar de bajar el avion?

Adrian: si, eriol y sakura ya casi no pueden mas, es demaciado los ataques, ahora me encargo –se prepara-

-adrian,toma al avion por uno de los trenes de aterrizaje y lo comienza a arrastrar-

Shaoran: mejor voy a ayudarlo –toma una carta- fuerza del poder!

-se le acerca-

Shaoran: falta poco solamente tenemos que empujarlo un poco de arriba y listo

Adrian: esta bien

-le dan un buen empujon al avion haciendo que este caiga y toque el piso bruscamente-

Shaoran: ups, ese fui yo –gotaza- espero que mi madre y meiling esten bien…

-el avion llega al area cerca del edificio del aeropuerto para ayudarles a bajar a los pasajeros –

Sakura: mejor entremos no les parece?

Todos: si…

-los seis guardianes y los chicos estaban esperando a que meiling y la madre de shaoran bajen-

Shaoran: ahí estan!

-se les acercan-

Meiling: shaoran, la proxima se mas delicado –enojada-

Adrian: no te enfades eramos los dos…

Shaoran: gracias –le dice en voz baja-

Adrian: -en el mismo tono- no te preocupes

-todos se retiran hacia la mansión li, en eso suena el telefono movil de sakura-

Sakura: -mira la pantalla- mi hermano? Oh debe haber sentido lo que paso –atiende- hola? Hermano?

-desde el telefono-

Touya: estas bien sakura?

Sakura: estoy bien, algo cansada no mas

Touya: sakura, ten cuidado ese enemigo que aparerio es un peligro

Sakura: lo se, todavía no sabemos de quien se trata, pero se entiende que su magia es enorme

Touya: decile a yukito que me mantenga al tanto de lo que pase de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien hermano, desde cuando te preocupas?

Touya: desde que senti ese poder mounstro! –aguantando la risa de imaginar la cara se su hermana- desde ese entonces mosustro

Sakura: -enojada- HERMANO NO SOY UN MOUNSTRO!

Touya: bueno tene cuidado, nos vemos mounstro! –y le corta-

-termina la llamada-

Sakura: -enojada- me las vas a pagar hermano!

Shaoran: ahora que queria? –con cara de pocos amigos-

Sakura: nada queria saber que habia ocurrido, por cierto yukito…

Yukito: que ocurre?

Sakura: me dijo mi hermano que le mantubieras al tanto de lo que ocurriera

Yukito: esta bien, no te preocupes.

Shaoran: que pesado, pero bien que por lo menos pregunto –sarcásticamente-

Sakura: shaoran! –se rie- deja de ser asi una ves que se preocupa…sos asi –rie-

Shaoran: -medio colorado- esta bien…pero no me hace gracia ¬¬

-llegan a la mansión-

Irlean: es muy raro esto…shaoran voy a tener que avisar al concilio, que tal ves sepan algo de este ataque

Shaoran: madre, el conjuro que utilizaron, o el sello, no es antiguo?

Eriol: eso supongo –con el sello en la mano-

Sakura: eriol! Que haces con el sello en la mano? –asustada-

Shaoran: -igual que sakura- estas loco? Que si nos ataca aca dentro?

Eriol: tranquilo, es un sello ordinario, la magia que tenia no esta

Meiling: como es posible? Shaoran antes de que me olvide –saca del bolso el talisman- me pidieron en el concilio que te lo diera no entendi para que, pero eso me pidieron –se lo da-

Shaoran: -lo toma- este… madre este talismán no es de…

Irlean: si, es lo que piensas, me avisaron que este talismán púede saber momentos antes de que tipo de ataque se trata y en que momento ocurre

Meiling: ahora entiendo porque el talismán brillo cuando estabamos dentro del avion…-confundida-

-un momento después suena el telefono-

Shaoran: quien sera? –se levanta y atiende- buenas tardes, mansión li

Voz: li shaoran, si se te ha entregado el talismán, preparate para el nuevo enemigo, no se sabra nada de el hasta que logres saber el motivo de sus ataques, cuando lo sepas…el destino estara en tus manos…cuida ese talismán…

-se corta la llamada-

Shaoran: pero que diablos…-confundido- madre…-se vuelve a sentar-

Irlean: no me digas que recibiste la misma llamada…que nosotros alla…

Meiling: por dios…es horrible…

Shaoran: -con algo de miedo- me dijo " se te ha otorgado el talismán, preparate para el nuevo enemigo, no se sabra nada de el hasta que sepas el motivo de sus ataques, cuando lo sepas… el destino estara en tus manos…cuida el talismán…" –mas confundido- no entiendo nada…

Sakura: eso suena horrible…pero quien era?

Shaoran: no lo se, es una voz misteriosa…no tengo idea, chicos de ahora en adelante tenemos que cuidarnos, no sabemos que puede estar ocurriendo y que va a pasar, este tipo al parecer tiene una fuerza enorme y no sabemos de que es capas…

Eriol: de eso no lo dudo, pero el talismán…no es de….

Shaoran: ya te diste cuenta? –sorprendido-

Eriol: demaciado, pero ahora no quiero sacar esa conclusión antes de tiempo.

Tomoyo: entonces…que vamos a hacer?

Sakura: es raro…a mi esa presencia me da miedo, es demaciado oscura

Kero: es cierto, no me anime a atacarla, porque de la presencia no mas te hace retoceder,pero quien sera?

Yue: no estoy seguro, pero tiene algo en contra de alguno de nosotros, y tenemos que averiguarlo…

Nacusun: pero como saberlo?

Raimoon: buen punto, ademas en el mensaje que le dejaron a mi amo dice que se supone que con los ataques que este tipo de, nos vamos a enterar…

Sakura: si pero…

Shaoran: que pasa?

Sakura: no lo se…es que –confundida- ya me duele la cabeza de tan solo pensarlo

Shaoran: no te preocupes, es un dolor de cabeza pensar estas cosas cuando solo recien comienzan

Eriol: es cierto…solamente nos queda esperar no?

Sakura: si, es lo unico…

-desde entonces andaban todos juntos con cuidado, comenzaron a pasar los meses y no habia ataque alguno-

-en casa de sakura-

Kero: no te parece raro sakurita que no ocurra nada?

Sakura: es verdad, no hemos sentido esa presencia en meses…

Kero: no nos queda otra…nos queda esperar…

Sakura: eso lo se…buenas noches kero

Kero: buenas noches –apaga la luz-

-se van a dormir-

-esa misma noche en casa de shaoran-

-en el gabinete-

Shaoran: es extraño este tipo no ha atacado en meses, habra sido una broma

Irlean: lo dudo, los avisos son cada ves mas peores, no se que magnitud del problema sea, pero es peligroso…

Shaoran: eso lo se madre, pero que podemos hacer?

Irlean: he pedido un informe al concilio, me han dado un informe muy extraño solamente dos ataques, hubo en distintas partes de china, nada mas

Shaoran: dos nada mas? –sorprendido-

Irlean: se que parece raro, pero nos dijieron que nos quedaba esperar…

Shaoran: eso lo se, madre me disculpa? Tengo que irme a descansar

Irlean: entonces buenas noches.

-ambos se retiran a sus habitaciones-

Al otro dia en la casa de sakura…

-en el cuarto de sakura-

Kero: sakura despierta!

Sakura: que hora es?

Kero: 7: 10 apresurate o no llegaras

Sakura: hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeee para estar en el cuarto año de la secundaria es demaciado, me sigo quedando dormida!

Kero: las cosas nunca cambian –riendo-

Sakura: que dijiste! –enojada- ya vas a ver como no me queda tiempo, cuando vuelva, me las vas a pagar kero!

Kero: no seas mala!

Sakura: nos vemos después, chao! –sale corriendo-

Kero: las cosas nunca cambian –rie-

sigue...-en el comedor-

Sakura: buenos dias –mira el retrato de su madre- buenos dias mama

Touya: mounstro ya vas a cuarto año del secundario y seguis quedandote dormida no tenes remedio

Sakura: touya! No soy un mounstro!

Fujitaka: buenos dias, sakura –sirve el desayuno- mejor apresurate o no llegaras.

Sakura: bueno…

Todos: gracias por la comida

Sakura: -come rapido- bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos!

-sale corriendo y nadie le avisa alcanza a decir nada-

Touya: el mounstro no tiene remedio…-con una gota-

-de camino a la secundaria-

Sakura: no voy a llegar, por dios…

-va corriendo mientras piensa y se choca con alguien-

Sakura: -apenada- perdon no lo vi

Shaoran: buenos dias, se nota que salistes si mirar por donde caminas mi querida sakura

Sakura: shaoran! Buenos dias –le da un beso- vamos antes de que llegues tarde por mi culpa

-llegan a pesar de que corren llegan un momento antes que el profesor-

-Entran al salon-

Sakura: buenos dias!

Todos: buenos dias!

Tomoyo: creo que llegaron a tiempo

Shaoran: si, ufff no solo yo me quede dormido…

Sakura: te dormiste tarde?

Shaoran: si, es que estuvimos viendo unas cosas con mi madre, y se nos hizo muy tarde

Sakura: me imagino que no sera por lo del mago no?

Shaoran: no te preocupes, de ese tipo no se sabe nada…

Sakura: es raro, hace un dos años que no sabemos nada

Tomoyo: es verdad, estara esperando?

Eriol: eso creo

-se asustan los tres-

Sakura, shaoran y tomoyo: eriol! Que susto! –suspiran-

Eriol: -rie- no me escucharon entrar?

Sakura: no…

Meiling: eso parece

Shaoran: aaaaaaaayyyy, basta se la pasan asustandonos!

Adrian: no es para tanto

Meiling: -suspira- que susto!

Cherry: -riendo- ustedes si que se asustan facil

Sakura: no te burles que no es divertido!

Cherry: no te preocupes…

-entra el profesor-

Profesor: buenos dias, saquen sus libros de quimica por favor

Sakura: ufff –en voz baja- menos mal que no era matematicas

-pasan las dos primeras dos horas-

Sakura: que bueno…por fin el descanso

Shaoran: ufff –se recuesta un momento en la mesa- no doy mas…

Sakura: estas bien?

Shaoran: -levanta la cabeza- estoy bien, estoy medio cansado nada mas

Sakura: queres salir un momento?

Shaoran: bueno esta bien…

-salen del salon y se sientan bajo uno de los arboles-

Sakura: espero que logres descansar algo, esto del mago preocupa mucho no?

Shaoran: si, es que es un peligro,pero se me hace raro, nada mas…

Sakura: porque no descansas un poco?

Shaoran: no te preocupes ya estoy bien

Sakura: no mientas –lo abraza- ademas se te nota de aca a un kilometro que estas cansado

Shaoran: -se sonroja- esta bien…no te enojes…-sonrie-

Sakura: es corto el descanso, pero no creo que te haga mal

Shaoran: esta bien –se queda dormido-

Sakura: pobre-en voz baja- apenas debe descansar….

-unos 15 minutos mas tarde-

Sakura: shaoran… despierta –lo mueve un poco- shaoran?

Shaoran: -dormido- que pasa?

Sakura: termino el descanso, vamos tenemos que entrar a clases

Shaoran: esta bien –se trata de levantar y se marea- que? que me pasa?

Sakura: shaoran? Estas bien? –lo mira-

Shaoran: estoy bien no te preocupes –trata de caminar pero tambalea- pero que diablos…

Sakura: -lo ayuda- shaoran no estas bien, estas enfermo…

Shaoran: no lo creo

Sakura: -le toca la fiebre- es verdad, tenes fiebre tambien

Shaoran: voy a estar bien

Sakura: nada de eso, vamos a la enfermeria

Shaoran: pero…

Sakura: no te preocupes, después le aviso al profesor

Shaoran: esta bien

-se encaminan a la enfermeria-

-entran y los recibe la enfermera-

Enfermera: que ocurre?

Sakura: tube que acompañar a shaoran, esta con fiebre y casi se desmaya

Shaoran: no exageres…

Enfermera: joven acuestece un momento, -toma el termómetro y se lo da a shaoran- mientras te toma la temperatura, voy a ir a avisarle al profesor de su curso, son de cuarto año no?

Sakura: asi es…

Enfermera: esperenme aquí, voy a pedir permiso

Sakura: gracias –le sonrie-

-se va la enfermera-

-pasan dos minutos o tres y se escucha un piiip piiip del termómetro-

Sakura: a ver dejame ver –mira el termómetro- ay por dios, shaoran vas a tener que quedarte en cama varios dias

Shaoran: es para tanto?

Sakura: tenes 38°5 es demaciado alta

Shaoran: es un poco nada mas –mareado-

Sakura: mejor descansa, ahora le aviso a la enfermera

Shaoran: esta bien

-sakura sale un momento-

Shaoran: -siente algo- que esta pasando –se levanta medio mareado-

Voz: con que encima de enfermo te levantas, li shaoran el peligro se acerca, cuando menos te lo esperes, vas a comenzar a sufrir las consecuencias –con una carcajada-

Shaoran: quien diablos eres? –trata de verlo pero no puede-

Voz: eso lo sabras…eso lo sabras…

Shaoran: diablos –y se desmaya-

-al minuto entra la enfermera con sakura-

Enfermera: le pedi permiso al profesor, para que puedas acompañar al joven a su casa

Sakura: muchas gracias –trayendo las dos mochilas- pero que paso?

Enfermera: ay dios el joven se levanto y encima se desmayo, lo que si no se porque

Sakura: -por lo bajo- ay shaoran…

-emtre sakura y la enfermera vuelven a recostar a shaoran en la cama-

Sakura: pobre, no ha dormido bien en semanas, ahora por esto se enfermo…

Enfermera: vas a tener que cuidarlo, no se, pero al parecer podria ser buena idea

Sakura: pero mi padre no me lo permitiria

Enfermera: no te preocupes, hasta que el joven no mejore es mejor que te quedes con el

Sakura: -sonrie- gracias

sigue...-suena el celular de shaoran dentro de la mochila de este-

Sakura: quien sera? –lo toma y atiende- hola?

Irlean: sakura? Como esta shaoran?

Sakura: esta con algo de fiebre, ahora se ve que se levanto y encima se desmayo,esta descansando, estamos esperando a que le baje la fiebre

Irlean: avisame, asi mando a que wei los pase a buscar

Sakura: esta bien, gracias

Irlean: avisame como este, esta bien

Sakura: de acuerdo, no se preocupe

-termina la llamada-

Shaoran: era mi madre no? –debilmente-

Sakura: shaoran, tranquilo, tenes que descansar

Shaoran: lo se, sakura podrias mirar el talismán –en voz baja-

Sakura: si –abre la mochila de shaoran y nota que esta brillando- que?

-un temblor en el edificio-

Shaoran: que esta pasando?

-desde el gimnasio-

Eriol: esto es…

Tomoyo: es verdad no es un nuevo ataque?

Meiling: si y viene del otro lado

Adrian: ahora que hacemos?

Cherry: esperen –en voz baja-sueño!

-se duermen todos los compañeros y profesores del colegio-

Eriol: buena idea…

-desde la enfermeria-

Sakura: esta fue cherry, que buena idea…

Shaoran: que diablos, sakura cuidado

Sakura: que? escudo!

-el ataque rebota con el escudo-

Voz: con que has mejorado…

Shaoran: otra ves tu?

Voz: mejor callate…que no te podes ni mover

Sakura: esto fue tu culpa no?

Voz: si y esto a penas comienza

Sakura: espada! – se levanta de la silla-

Voz: te crees que vas a poder hacer algo?

Sakura: eso lo veremos, trueno!

Voz: que idiota…-le devuelve el ataque- te crees que con eso me vas a hacer algo?

Sakura: -adolorida- no te creas, trueno, agua, fuego, viento, tierra ataquen!

-atacan las cartas y logran lastimar al contrincante-

Voz: me las vas a pagar…

Shaoran: no tan rapido…-sacando su espada- dios del trueno y del viento rebelenme la identidad de este sujeto ahora!

sigue...-este ataque rebela a un señor de casi 45 años con el pelo largo y con un cetro negro en la mano-

Mago oscuro: maldito desendiente de Cloww me descubriste

Sakura: quien eres –acercandose a shaoran-

Mago oscuro: ya que…-rie maliciosamente- ahora vas a ver –ataca a sakura-

Sakura: escudo! –pero recibe el ataque del rayo- auuuu eso fue rapido –preocupada-

Shaoran: ni se te ocurra hacer eso dos veces

Mago oscuro: te crees que no puedo, ademas que te crees vos mocoso?

Shaoran: -se levanta- soy el jefe del concilio del oriente, y no sabes a quien te enfrentas

Mago oscuro: tu? El jefe? Ja mocoso te falta mucho

Shaoran: ahora vas a ver

Sakura: no shaoran, basta…-lo agarra de un brazo- estas loco?

Shaoran: sakura ya no interfieras, no te preocupes por favor –serio-

Sakura: pero shaoran…

Shaoran: ya basta

Sakura: -se queda callada y lo mira-

Mago oscuro: esta ves te voy a tener compasión, pero la proxima no te vas a salvar –y desaparece-

Shaoran: diablos…

-en eso entran los demas-

Tomoyo: estan bien?

Sakura: -un poco triste- si tomoyo, estamos bien

Eriol: que pasa sakura? No se te nota que estes bien

Sakura: no te preocupes…

Meiling: -se acerca- que pasa?

Sakura: podrian dejar de preguntarme que me pasa? –sale corriendo de ahí-

Cherry: eso pasa porque no entienden cuando se los dicen una ves

Eriol: shaoran que ocurrio?

Shaoran: ataco…no se su nombre, pero le dicen el mago oscuro…-suspira- espero que no se enoje sakura, con el grito que le di hace un momento –apenado-

Tomoyo: ahora entiendo, no te preocupes…

Eriol: y como te sentis shaoran?

Shaoran: estoy bien al parecer la fiebre se me fue justo a tiempo

Meiling: porque no vas a buscar a sakura?

Shaoran: para que? para que grite si esta enojada

Tomoyo: no lo esta, solamente esta mal, porque creo que algo debe haber pasado para que le hayas gritado asi.

Shaoran: esta bien –toma las cosas y sale-

Tomoyo: espero que ese lio se arregle

Eriol: yo tambien

-sakura se habia salido de la secundaria no queria quedarse-

Sakura: porque? Ahora que le hice? Solamente queria evitar que peleara y mas en ese estado –triste- no te entiendo shaoran…

-va tan en sus pensamientos que choca con alguien-

Sakura: lo siento no lo vi –mira a la persona con la cual choco- yukito?

Yukito: estas bien sakura? –extrañado- no se supone que tendrias que estar en clases?

Sakura: si pero… mejor vayamos al parque ahí te explico

Yukito: esta bien

-llegan al parque y se sientan-

Sakura: el mago ataco, al parecer tiene que ver algo con shaoran, no entiendo lo que esta pasando…

Yukito: pero esa no es razon para que estes tan triste, que ocurrio?

Sakura: -soprendida- como supiste que estaba asi?

Yukito: lo note a penas, fue el choque

Sakura: es que lo que pasa…

Yukito: yue me esta preguntando si tubo que ver con shaoran la pelea entre ustedes

Sakura: si, lo que paso es que, shaoran durante el dia de hoy tubo algo de fiebre, y lo estaba cuidando en la enfermeria cuando ataco el mago oscuro, nos ataco a nosostros, y me anime a pelear con el, que en poco tiempo me dejo casi fuera de combate, y con eso se levanto shaoran, sabiendo que no estaba bien, y le hizo frente, pero antes de que comenzaran, le pedi que no peleara, y se enojo, me dijo que no me metiera, que no tenia nada que ver con esto, que no me preocupara –bajando la cabeza- a veces no lo entiendo

Yukito: creo que lo que piensa yue, es que shaoran al ver el peligro se arriesgo igual a pelear, ademas recuerda que el te quiere demaciado como para que dejar que alguien te lastime

Sakura: si pero…entonces porque me grito? –mirando al suelo- eso no tiene razon

Yue: no lo se tampoco, tal ves se altero…no lo se

Sakura: -asustada- yue que susto!

Yue: perdon no te diste cuenta no?

Sakura: lo dudo…

-en ese momento entonces llega shaoran y se encuentra con ellos-

Shaoran: hasta que te encuentro, yue? Que haces aquí?

Yue: estaba hablando con sakura, bueno creo que los dejare solos

Sakura: yue pero…

Yue: tranquila…no te preocupes de acuerdo?

-regresa a su forma falsa-

Yukito: bueno, me retiro –le dice a sakura en voz baja- después decime como quedo esto si?

Sakura: esta bien

-yukito se va y quedan solos –

Shaoran: sakura yo…

Sakura: no me digas nada…-mira al piso-

Shaoran: lo siento –apenado- lamento haberte gritado, pero me puse demaciado nervioso, este tipo realmente es poderoso…

Sakura: no te preocupes, lo mismo me dijo yue

Shaoran: y como sabe…le comentaste?

Sakura: si es que mientras caminaba me choque con yukito y nos vinimos al parque para hablar

Shaoran: bueno, no te preocupes, perdoname si?

Sakura: no lo se…yo…

Shaoran: -se sienta- se que no fue la mejor idea, pero lo siento de verdad

Sakura: -lo mira- bueno, pero la proxima vas a ver…-haciendoce la enojada-

Shaoran: -rie- gracias…mmmmm ¬¬

Sakura: no me mires asi!

Shaoran: ¬¬

Sakura: -riendo- esta bien, ahora vas a ver –le hace cosquillas-

Shaoran: -riendo- no no no basta no! –se rie- por favor no!

Sakura: a que no –rie y le sigue haciendo cosquillas-

Shaoran: basta, vas a matarme de la risa –rie abiertamente- basta

Sakura: -sigue riendo y le deja de hacer cosquillas- bien creo que te cambie esa cara –le da un beso-

Shaoran: -sonrie- asi parece –la abraza- ufff por lo menos volvi a respirar

Sakura: mmmm ¬¬ que malo!

Shaoran: no te enojes –le da un beso- si?

Sakura: -le sonrie- mmmm ya vas a ver –rie- jejeje

Asi paso el rato, entre abrazos y besos hasta que fueron a la casa de sakura

Sakura: habra alguien en casa?

-toma una llave escondida bajo la maseta-

Sakura: que idea, siempre esta la llave de mas en la casa…

-abre la puerta y deja la llave donde estaba-

Sakura: kero ya llegue!

-baja kero-

Kero: hola sakurita…mocoso? Que haces aca?

Shaoran: a quien le decis mocoso?

Kero: a ti mocoso

Shaoran: callate peluche…

Kero: mocoso!

Shaoran: peluche

Kero: ya vas a aver- se tranforma-

Shaoran: a bien… la que me faltaba

Sakura: KERO!

Kero: sakurita…no te enojes…

Sakura: entonces basta!

Kero: esta bien

-deja una bandeja con unos trozos de pastel y un el te-

Continuara…. 


	20. Explicaciones

Capitulo 20

Explicaciones

En el capitulo anterior, sakura, shaoran, tomoyo, adrian, eriol y cherry, con los guardianes habian ido a recibir a meiling, con la sorpresa que la madre de shaoran tambien venia con ella, y reciben un ataque de una persona misteriosa, y una llamada misteriosa, al igual al otro dia en la secundaria, tambien recibieron el mismo ataque del mismo mago, que provoco una leve riña entre sakura y shaoran, por suerte estos se arreglan,y van hacia la casa de sakura y se encuentran con kero, pero ahora… ¿que tiene que ver el talismán y ese mago oscuro?

Los tres estaban tomando el te, cuando a kero se le ocurre preguntar…

Kero: que hacen ustedes dos aca?

Sakura: este… kero recuerdas el ataque de ayer, bueno esta mañana se presento el mago y al parecer ahora lo hemos visto, pero sigue siendo igual de poderoso.

Kero: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –alarmado-

Shaoran: no grites tanto muñeco, que para ser un peluche aturde tu voz

Kero: no es momento para eso mocoso, esto no es peligroso?

Shaoran: este tipo, ni el concilio sabe nada tienen una idea del perfil –saca una carpeta enorme de la mochila- aca esta…-la abre-

Sakura: hoe! Que enorme! Tanto encuentran?

Shaoran: no, es un papelerio que tengo que arreglar,pero en las primeras hojas esta el perfil de este tipo.

Kero: dejame ver –toma las hojas y comienza a leer- " el nombre es desconocido, pero su alias es mago oscuro, edad 45 años, habilidades en magia occidental – oriental oscuras, defensa y ataque poderosos, tener mucho cuidado con este sujeto es de peligrar todo si anda suelto"

Sakura: que? con razon que me costo atacarlo…-confundida- si no escuche mal dijiste defensa y ataque en base a magia oscura no?

Shaoran: asi es, al parecer este tipo conoce todo sobre la magia oscura tanto oriental como occidental, asi que estamos en un buen lio.

Kero: mocoso…no tendra que ver con el talismán de que te entregaron no?

Sakura: como crees kero?

Shaoran: no lo se, realmente se que el talismán este, es viejisimo, hasta lo debe haber usado mi padre alguna ves, pero lo mas extraño que sabe todo lo que va a pasar –se detiene en seco- ahora lo entiendo…-nervioso- por los mil demoños! Este talismán es del mismo mago…

Sakura: que que! –alarmada-

Shaoran: diablos! –mira el reloj- a ver si estan todavía en clases – trata de hablar con eriol- a ver si no lo agarro despistado –con una gota y cierra los ojos- eriol…responde…

-a la mitad de la clase de lenguaje-

Eriol: -mientras piensa- que extraño, porque este tipo atacara? –se sobre salta en silencio- que? –cierra los ojos concentrado- que ocurre?

Shaoran: hasta que me contestas! –enojado – por cierto eriol, descubrimos con sakura y el peluche la razon por la cual este tipo nos ataca…pero es extraño…

Eriol: cual es?

Shaoran: recuerdas el talismán que estoy cuidando?

Eriol: si… que tiene que ver?

Shaoran: el talismán este tiene la habilidad de ver los ataques del mago oscuro, porque es de el –alarmado-

Eriol: que que? –levantandose en pleno salon- espera un momento

-en el salon-

Profesora: le pasa algo joven?

Eriol: lo siento, puedo salir un momento?

Profesora: de acuerdo le doy diez minutos

Eriol: gracias

-sale del salon y toma su celular-

Eriol: contesta vamos!

-en casa de sakura-

Shaoran: tenia que ser eriol…

-suena el celular de shaoran-

Shaoran: -mira el numero y rie- no lo puedo creer –atiene- eriol?

Eriol: ahora si contame lo que ocurrio

Shaoran: de acuerdo, escucha esto, es de un informe enviado desde el concilio –comienza a leer- " el nombre es desconocido, se le conoce como mago oscuro, edad 45 años, habilidades en magia oriental – occidental, ataque y defensa poderosos, tener mucho cuidado, este sujeto es de peligrar" –suspira- que te parece? Esto es peor de lo que pense

Eriol: -paralizado- no lo puedo creer…

Shaoran: lo peor que este talismán es de este tipo, por eso nos ha estado molestando o eso supongo

-se escucha una explosion desde el telefono de eriol-

Shaoran: eriol? Contesta

-se lo escucha a eriol a lo lejos, ya que del estruendo se le cayo el telefono-

Eriol: diablos! La que me faltaba – toma rapido el telefono- es mejor que vengan rapido este tipo ataca otra ves

Sakura: -interrumpe- shaoran tenemos que ir ahí

Shaoran: de acuerdo eriol ahora vamos!

-termina la llamada-

Kero: de acuerdo vamos

-salen rapido-

-a los cinco minutos llegan a la escuela, estando todos dormidos, solamente estaban los jóvenes magos –

Yue: de acuerdo que quieres?

Raimoon: lo que quieras no lo conseguiras!

Mago oscuro: quienes se creen para hablarme asi?

Nacusun: mas bien dicho que quieres?

Rubimoon: acaso se te ocurre venir a molestar asi no mas?

Mago oscuro: ya callense –los ataca-

-llegan los demas-

Shaoran: proteccion!

-aparece un escudo verde alrededor de los guardianes-

Los guardianes.: gracias

Shaoran: ahora se porque vinistes…

Mago oscuro: estas seguro… acaso no recuerdas la cuenta pendiente que tenemos?

Sakura: de que hablas?

Mago oscuro: no lo recuerdan, al parecer –sonrie maléficamente- ya lo van a hacer

Eriol: de que hablas?

Cherry: acaso estas diciendo que…

Mago oscuro: claro…sus dos amigos son reencarnaciones de unos magos poderosos, de la altura el mago cloww.

Eriol: que que! –alarmado- que diablos estas diciendo?

Sakura: ahora entiendo…-confundida- ese sueño…

Shaoran: de que sueño hablas?

Sakura: de tanto lio que pasamos últimamente lo pase por alto y lo habia olvidado…ahora entiendo… pero que quieres?

Mago oscuro: aunque te acuerdes poco, al parecer no recuerdas lo que se hablo en el sueño…ja –rie- realmente quieres saberlo?

Shaoran: que demoños esta pasando –enojado- no entiendo nada

Sakura: shaoran este tipo, lo que quiere es hacer un mal, no recuerdo cual, pero se que para esto vino

Mago oscuro: bravo, hasta que lo descubres

Sakura: -sarcastica- porque te dejas de molestar un momento? Acaso no tenes modales –enojada-

Mago oscuro: que te crees? –la ataca-

Sakura: -cierra los ojos- poderes de mi estrella permitame hacer lo que les pido sin necesidad de usar la llave estrella…¡escudo!

-aparece un escudo color dorado-

Mago oscuro: con que decidistes mostrar tu verdadero poder…

Sakura: no te creas a penas comienza…viento!

Mago oscuro: jajaja crees hacerme algo? –esquiva los ataques pero se cae de golpe- diablos!

Sakura: te lo dije…trueno!

-la carta le suelta una buena descarga-

Mago oscuro: de acuerdo…esta me la ganaste…pero la proxima no te vas a salvar angel de los cerezos –y desaparece-

Sakura: -cae cansada- uffff pense que no se iria…

Eriol: me podes decir que esta pasando?

Sakura: si…pero…tenemos que despertar a los demas pero subamos a la azotea…les parece?

Todos: si

Sakura: vue…-la interrumpe kero-

Kero: ni se te ocurra

Sakura: esta bien uu –se sube al lomo de kero-

-suben hasta la azotea y cherry levanta el conjuro de sueño-

Shaoran: ahora si sakura, esto si que era un secreto…que ocurrio y que demoños quiso decir este tipo con lo de recien? –medio enojado-

Sakura: esto comenzo asi…-comenza a recordar y contarles-

-flashback-

-hace un año atrás-

-esa noche sakura habia terminado de cenar, yukito se habia quedado en casa(como siempre), kero habia ido a casa de tomoyo y en ese caso estaba sola en su habitación cuando de repente las cartas sakura se salen del libro y rodean a sakura-

Sakura: que les pasa?

Espejo: mi ama, no queremos asustarla, algo extraño va a ocurrir

Sakura: a que te refieres?

Espejo: mi ama, las cartas y yo hemos sentido una magia poderosa y oscura, y no estamos seguras cuando ataque esa presencia, pero, tiene que cuidarse es extraña…pero no sabemos quien es

Sakura: entonces…no saben cuando va a ocurrir no?

-aparece otra card-

Futuro: no quiero alarmarla, pero el año que viene…después de la llegada de una de sus amigas…se va a cobrar ese mago contra usted , pero mas contra el desendiente de cloww

Sakura: que?-alarmada- me estas queriendo decir que este tipo va a atacarnos a shaoran y a mi?

Espejo: exacto, por favor, cuando sea el momento, comenteselo a todos, esto va a ser terrible…

Sakura: no me asustes asi espejo por favor…

Futuro: no es que la asustemos, es la verdad, por favor tenga mucho cuidado mi ama

-ambas regresan a su forma de cards y las cartas sakura regresan una por una a la mano de sakura-

Sakura: por dios, ahora que voy a hacer?

-esa misma noche mientras duerme-

Sakura: es que es esto? –mientras mira lo que ocurre, pero al parecer es ignorada-

Angel de los cerezos: no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, mago oscuro, esta pelea la ganaste, pero la proxima y en cuanto reencarne no lo vas a lograr, porque junto al lobo de la luna te ganaremos

Mago oscuro: si claro eso lo veremos…

-de golpe se despierta-

Sakura: que fue eso? Por dios…que querra decir esto?

-es interrumpida por el brillo de una de sus cards-

Sakura: que? –la card cae en su mano- sueños? Por dios…-asustada- entonces quiere decir que este sueño es verdad?

-termina el flashback-

Shaoran: con que eso paso?

Sakura: si, perdon por decirselos ahora

Eriol: lo entiendo, por eso futuro te lo dijo

Tomoyo: pero el mago oscuro quiere tomar venganza del angel de los cerezos y del lobo de la luna, quiere decir que es sobre ustedes –mirando a sakura y shaoran-

Shaoran: ahora entiendo…

Adrian: que podemos hacer entonces…

Cherry: es complicado…pero no podemos hacer nada

Meiling: pero que dices?

Shaoran: es verdad, el problema es con nosotros –mira a sakura- sakura recuerdas lo que ocurrio antes de que le dijeras eso al mago?

Sakura: si… el al parecer uso un conjuro que termino con matarnos, para variar…

Eriol: ahora entiendo porque cloww estaba tan molesto…hace poco recorde una batalla pero no se de donde salio, ahora me encajan las piezas

Tomoyo: que horrible…creen que va a volver a pasar?

Sakura: lo dudo…-piensa- mi poder anterior se libero hace un momento…ese es el verdadero poder que tengo, ademas de la habilidad con el poder de las estrellas

Shaoran: me estas queriendo decir que….

Eriol: lo sabia… sakura lo sospeche hace mucho, pero no sabia de donde venia tu poder…es muy fuerte

Shaoran: no me digas que soy el unico de los tres que no libero el total del poder –perplejo y con una gota-

Sakura: asi parece, pero es la primera ves que uso ese conjuro sin usar el baculo –mira la llave – aun asi me preocupa

-suena un celular-

Shaoran: ahora quien diablos llama? Y mas en un problema asi! –enojado-

Sakura: -con una gota- es mi hermano –atiende- que pasa hermano?

Touya: como que pasa? Acaso me tomas por idiota, que fue ese poder que senti…

Sakura: fue el mio, después te voy a explicar hermano es demaciado…

Touya: si claro, ademas no solo yo lo sintio, el espiritu de mama se aparecio preocupada y para variar papa se dio cuenta de lo que paso…

Sakura: que que? –cierra los ojos- es cierto…-toma una carta- carta sakura…ayudame con lo que te pido, por favor ayudame a ver al espiritu que anda por este alrededor…espejo de la verdad!

-aparece un espejo con marcos dorados-

Touya: que estas haciendo?

Sakura: espera y te lo digo

-un momento después-

Sakura: mama?

Nadeshiko: hija, como has estado?

Sakura: no lo puedo creer…-sorprendida- hermano

Touya: sakura lograste verla?

Sakura: si, en un momento te vuelvo a llamar

Touya: esta bien ten cuidado mounstro

Sakura: que no soy un mounstro!

Touya: cuidado moustro –le corta-

Sakura: hermano…

Nadeshiko: -se rie- que tierno tu hermano, hija no solamente vine a saludar, vi lo que ocurrio, que esta pasando?

Sakura: mama yo…

Shaoran: no se asuste, pero un tipo vino a arreglar cuentas pendientes de hace siglos con nosotros

Nadeshiko: que quieres decir joven?

Shaoran: lo que escucho –serio- ademas me preocupa, pero se que podemos ganarle

Nadeshiko: de acuerdo, pero no dejare de venir a verlos…

Sakura: esta bien mama, que bueno fue poder verte…-contenta-

Nadeshiko: joven –mira a shaoran- cuidala por favor

Shaoran: no se preocupe, eso lo hago desde que la conoci –medio colorado-

Sakura: mama..esa luz que es?

Nadeshiko: perdonen tengo que regresar, mañana a la noche regreso..

Sakura: esta bien mama

Shaoran: antes de que me diga algo no se preocupe que todo va a estar bien –sonrie-

Nadeshiko: muchas gracias, hasta luego

Todos: hasta luego

-el espejo regresa a su forma de carta y va a manos de sakura-

Eriol: puras sorpresas del dia de hoy…

Sakura: es cierto…no lo puedo creer todavía…

Shaoran: les parece si ya salimos? –con una gota- recuerden que saliamos 12:30 que faltaron todos los profesores de los siguientes turnos…

Sakura: es verdad…

Tomoyo: vamos a buscar las cosas…

Todos: si…

-bajan y los guardianes se tranforman a sus formas falsas-

-entran al salon-

Meiling: oh no!

Shaoran: que pasa?

Eriol: nos dejaron tarea de mas…

Tomoyo: es verdad uu

Meiling: debe haber sido porque nos quedamos arriba

Sakura: lo siento…uu fue mi culpa…-apenada-

Eriol: ya no te preocupes

Cherry: es facil, por cierto tenemos que darle las tareas asi que porque no nos reunimos esta tarde?

Sakura: es buena idea, quieren venir a mi casa?

Shaoran: no va a haber problema –con una gotita-

Eriol: lo dudo, nos reunimos 4:30 les parece?

Sakura: es buena idea…

-en la puerta de la secundaria-

Sakura y shaoran: nos vemos!

Los demas: nos vemos no lleguen tarde

Sakura: eeeee! Lo dudo!

-se van caminado-

Sakura: todavía no reacciono fue demaciado para un dia

Shaoran: espero que tu hermano no este en casa

Kero: jajaja entonces no voy a estar solo jajaja

Sakura y shaoran: kero/kerberos! –enojados- que haces aca?

Kero: se creen que los voy a dejar solos?

-aparece spinel y nacusun y se lo llevan sin darle tiempo-

Spi: perdonen ahora lo llevamos

Shaoran: gracias spinel

Sakura: gracias nacusun

Ambos: de nada.

-se lo llevan de prepo a kero-

Sakura: que gracioso…

Shaoran: lo se –la abraza- creo que se habian despistado…y no lo vieron que vino con nosotros

Sakura: lo se…

-siguen camiando y llegan a casa de sakura-

Sakura: -entrando- hola? Ya llege!

Touya: mounstro se supone que me ibas a llamar,-por lo bajo- mocoso…que haces aca?

Sakura: hermano, me olvide, perdoname, por cierto ya deja de molestar a shaoran, y NO SOY UN MOUNSTRO –le grita-

Shaoran: que molesto que sos…no podes estar sin hacer un comentario no?

Touya: mejor cerra la boca mocoso, mounstro que tienen que hacer?

Sakura: mas tarde vienen unos amigos mios, tenemos que preparar unas cosas y terminar unas tareas. –lo toma de la mano a shaoran- vamos? –lo mira-

Shaoran: esta bien

Touya: ojito…con mi hermana mocoso…-lo mira con cara de querer matarlo-

Shaoran: ya callate…

-y suben-

-ya en el cuarto de sakura-

Sakura: ufff que molesto que es –enojada-

Shaoran: ya no te enojes –la abraza- comenzemos con lo que tenemos que hacer

Sakura: esta bien…-mira en su mochila y saca las cosas- ay no….

Shaoran: que pasa?

Sakura: por donde comenzamos?

Shaoran: por lo que veo tenes el libro de matematicas en la mano –rie-

Sakura: es que es lo peor del asunto es esto…-mira el libro de matematica- shaoran…por cierto…realmente esta semana no entendi lo que explico el profesor me podrias ayudar?

Shaoran: de acuerdo, que es lo que no entendiste?

Sakura: lo de la pagina 84 a la 89 no entendi nada…

Shaoran: bien –toma el libro de el- ahora esto es asi…

-pasa un rato y terminan con la tarea de matematicas-

Sakura: gracias, ahora si entiendo –le sonrie- perdon por pedirte que me lo explicaras –apenada-

Shaoran: tranquila, he notado que las matematicas para vos son un lio

Sakura: -sonrojada- gracias ¬¬

Shaoran: -se rie- bueno no te enojes –la abraza- ademas no tenia problema de explicartelo asi que deja de decir esas cosas –le da un beso-

Sakura: -sonrojada- esta bien…no hay problema –le da otro beso-

Se seguian besando hasta que alguien entra sin aviso…

Touya: sakura tienes tele…-se queda estatico- mocoso solta a mi hermana

-sobre salta a los dos-

Sakura: hermano!

Touya: mocoso te dije que tubieras cuidado

Shaoran: que molesto que sos…-piensa por adentro- que idiota…¬¬

Touya: mejor mas respeto….

Sakura: hermano que queres?

Touya: tenes telefono mounstro

Sakura: que no lo soy! Esta bien ahora bajo, ya regreso

-baja rapido-

Sakura: -toma el telefono- hola?

Voz: angel de los cerezos escuchame con atención y no comentes nada o vas a sufrir consecuencias, te voy a estar esperando el lunes proximo a las 22 en el templo de la ciudad, no lleves a nadie, ve sola…-corta la llamada-

Sakura: que? oh no! –piensa- no otra ves…

-sube-

Touya: quien era…

Sakura: -nerviosa- era meiling, shaoran, tengo que comentarte algo, pero no se si lograre decirte lo que me dijo…

Shaoran: -confuso, pero le sigue la corriente- esta bien

Sakura: hermano me avisas si llegan los demas?

Touya: esta bien mounstro

Sakura: hermano! –lo saca de la habitación-

-cierra la puerta-

Sakura: por dios ahora que hago?

Shaoran: que pasa? Porque dijistes eso?

Sakura: espera, cartas sakura ayudenme con lo que les pido, encarguense de que nadie pueda escuchar lo que estamos hablando, escudo, silencio, candado!

-las tres cartas se encargan de lo que pido su ama-

Shaoran: ahora si decimelo…-medio serio-

Sakura: lo que pasa es que…

Shaoran: que ocurre?

Sakura: shaoran, el mago llamo…

Shaoran: que que?

Sakura: asi es…y me dijo que valla sola al templo tsukimine el lunes a las diez de la noche

Shaoran: diablos…

Sakura: me preocupa lo peor es que me llamo por mi nombre en mi vida pasada, esto va mal en peor

Shaoran: no te preocupes cuando llegen los demas les vamos a comentar de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien, candado, silencio, escudo regresen –regresan las cartas- nos queda algo por hacer?

Shaoran: lo dudo, tenemos que esperar a que nos pasen las cosas

Sakura: que bien…¬¬ bueno pero algo es algo

Shaoran: -la abraza- tranquila todo va a estar bien

Sakura: -sonrie- esta bien…

Vuelven a donde estaban antes, solamente que esta ves tubieron un rato largo para cuando paso una hora seguian entre besos y caricias, ni sintieron el timbre ni el aviso del hermano de sakura que habian llegado los demas…

-desde abajo-

Touya: mejor suban antes de que mate al mocoso

Tomoyo: no seas asi

Eriol: mejor vamonos!

-suben y kero abre la puerta-

Kero: les gane –les hace burla a spi y a nacusun cuando se queda estatico- mocoso! Ya suelta a sakurita!-grita enojado-

Sakura: kero! No nos asustes asi! –enojada-

Shaoran: muñeco molesto!

En eso ven que tomoyo traia la camara de video con ella y la miraban todos y rieron

Sakura: tomoyo! –apenada- tenias que grabarnos?

Tomoyo: no me pierdo nada! –rie-

Shaoran: cuando te vas a sacar la costumbre!

Meiling: como que ni escucharon que llegamos no?

-los dos se sonrojan-

Sakura: es verdad…

Nacusun: eso parece –y rie-

Meiling: bueno –saca los libros- a trabajar!

A todos les cae una gota en la cabeza

Sakura: comenzemos!

-pasa dos horas y terminan-

Eriol: diablos demaciada tarea nos habian dejado –bosteza- estoy cansado

Sakura: es verdad…no puedo creerlo todavía

Shaoran: sakura…piensas decirles lo de…

Sakura: no shaoran, no quiero meterlos en problemas

Shaoran: pero sakura…

Sakura: no te preocupes yo me encargare…

Todos: -los miran confundidos- nos perdimos de algo?

Sakura: no, no pasa nada

Shaoran: no esta todo bien, no se preocupen jejeje

Todos: esta bien…

-pasa un rato-

Sakura: bueno ya es tarde no creen? Creo que es mejor que nos preparemos tenemos clases mañana

Shaoran: bien, entonces –con tono chistoso- levantemos el campamento

-todos se rien-

Meiling: ay shaoran, que te pico ahora?

Shaoran: nada…estoy bien…-se rie-

Los demas: bien ahora si que levantamos el campamento –se vuelven a reir- vamonos a casa…

-todos bajan acompañados por sakura-

Sakura: van a estar bien?

Todos: si, no hay problema

Sakura: hasta mañana entonces

Todos: hasta mañana

-se queda un momento shaoran-

Shaoran: mejor espere un momento antes de irme

Sakura: ten cuidado si?

Shaoran: tranquila, no tengas miedo

Sakura: bueno nos vemos mañana, si?

Shaoran: si, hasta mañana –le da un beso- te amo

Sakura: -sonrojada- yo igual, hasta mañana…

-shaoran se va caminando-

Sakura: -suspira- no puedo creer que te lo haya dicho…-otro suspiro- espero que no te ocurra nada malo…-cierra la puerta-

Touya: mounstro, tengo que irme a trabajar

Sakura: a esta hora?

Touya: si es porque me toco el turno de noche, seguramente me voy a quedar en casa de yukito asi que ten cuidado de acuerdo?

Sakura: si esta bien

Touya: te lo encargo peluche –rie-

Kero: gracias…

-y se va-

Sakura: bueno voy a darme un baño y a dormir

-un momento mas tarde-

Kero: buenas noches sakurita

Sakura: buenas noches kero

-se duermen-

-en el sueño de sakura-

Sakura: no otra ves!

Mago oscuro: no vas a poderme ganar angel de los cerezos y menos el lobo de la luna jajajaja

Angel de los cerezos: eso esta por verse!

-pasa un momento a otro-

Sakura: en donde estoy?

Mago oscuro: aquí es donde caeras, sabia que ibas a decirselo al lobo, ja ahora vas a ver –suelta un rayo-

Sakura: ni te atrevas a hacerle daño a shaoran

Mago oscuro: me lo vas a impedir?

-ve como el rayo cae en la casa de shaoran haciendo un destrozo enorme-

Sakura: no!

-se despierta-

Kero: sakurita que te pasa?

Sakura: espera un momento –toma el telefono celular- por favor responde…

-en la mansión li-

Shaoran: como le decia madre lo peor esta por venirse –es interrumpido por un timbre en su celular en particular- es sakura? –mira el reloj- y a esta hora? –atiende- sakura?

Sakura: shaoran estas bien? –sonando nerviosa-

Shaoran: -mas confundido- estas bien? Parece que acabas de tener un mal sueño

Sakura: como lo sabes?

Shaoran: senti algo hace un momento…sakura porque no miras en tu habitación

Sakura: mira al techo –casi grita- oh nooooo no puede ser!

Shaoran: que ocurre? –preocupado-

Sakura: es la carta de los sueños, entonces es real…-se entristece- no puede ser –comienza a llorar, sin que shaoran lo note-

Shaoran: tranquila, es la segunda ves que tenes un sueño de estos no?

Sakura: si…

Shaoran: de acuerdo, no es una premonicion todavía, es apenas un sueño, tranquila

Sakura: pero…

Shaoran: ya tranquila

-shaoran escucha a kero-

Kero: sakurita tranquila…

Shaoran: que le ocurre peluche?

Kero: se quedo muda, ademas estamos solos en la casa, no se que le esta ocurriendo últimamente

Shaoran: kerberos esperame en la puerta voy a ir un rato para alla –le corta- madre me perdona?

Irlean: no hay problema, ten cuidado

Shaoran: muchas gracias –sale para su habitación-

-en casa de sakura-

Kero: mocoso! –enojado- que modales!

Sakura: y shaoran?

Kero: me dijo que venia para aca…

Sakura: no me digas que le dijiste que estabamos solos?

Kero: ups…

Sakura: kero!

Kero: perdon…el sueño me llama –bosteza- hasta mañana

Sakura: esta bien espero a que shaoran llegue hasta mañana

-kero se mete al cajon y sakura prende la luz-

Sakura: y ahora que hago?

-escucha un ruido desde abajo-

Sakura: -asustada- y ahora? La que me falta un ladron

-toma el antiguo baston de porristas y baja-

Sakura: bien no veo nada –busca el interruptor y choca con alguien – aaaayyyy –atina a pegarle con el baston-

Shaoran: tranquila, sakura…-mientras se proteje del bastonazo y prende la luz-

Sakura: shaoran! Como se te ocurre asustarme asi?

Shaoran: pense que te ibas a dar cuenta…pensaste que era un ladron no?

Sakura: asi es…encima como no te vi, no me di cuenta

Shaoran: tranquila, por suerte no me pegaste…a penas no mas, como ves ya estoy aquí

Sakura: y esa mochila?

Shaoran: tranquila, como me dijo el peluche que te quedaste sola, preferi quedarme, aunque se van a quedar pensando mal tu hermano y tu padre

Sakura: no te preocupes esto lo arreglo yo –bosteza- tengo sueño…

Shaoran: esperame en tu habitación me voy a cambiar y voy

Sakura: esta bien…-se va-

-en un momento shaoran esta en el cuarto de sakura-

Sakura: no te dijeron nada?

Shaoran: no te preocupes, mi madre no se molesto

Sakura: que bueno…

Shaoran: ahora no sale – con una gota-

Sakura: que es eso?

Shaoran: la bolsa de dormir

Sakura: mmmm …¬¬ veni…no creo que salga (nota: no sean mal pensados)

Shaoran: -la mira- ya casi –con una gota- bueno…no quiere saber nada con salir

Sakura: ven shaoran –lo tironea del brazo-

-shaoran es arrastrado por sakura, pero se tropiesa no solo con la mochila si no con la bolsa de dormir haciendo que este termine sin querer sobre sakura-

Shaoran: -colorado- perdon…

Sakura: -riendo- creo que fue mala idea

Shaoran: no tanto –se sienta al lado de sakura- la proxima espera un momento

Sakura: -rie- esta bien, mejor vayamos a dormir es tarde

Shaoran: esta bien

-se quedan abrazados, sakura se acomoda sobre el pecho de shaoran y se quedan dormidos-

-a la mañana siguiente-

Kero: sakurita, mocoso alguno de los dos despiertece!

Shaoran: no grites que te pasa?

Kero: como que pasa mocoso van a llegar tarde!

Sakura: hoeeee! No otra ves

Shaoran: me voy a cambiarme ya vuelvo –sale del cuarto-

Sakura: mejor me apuro –en dos minutos se habia cambiado y preparado-

-entra shaoran-

Shaoran: mejor bajemos

-bajan los dos-

Sakura: buenos dias

Touya: buenas dias mounstro, un momento que haces aca mocoso!

Fujitaka: que dices touya –se encuentra con shaoran que esta detrás de sakura- buenos dias hija, joven shaoran

Sakura: buenos dias papa

Shaoran: buenos dias señor kinomoto

Fujitaka: bien, bueno a desayunar

-se sientan-

Todos: gracias por la comida

-los dos minutos siguientes-

Sakura: mejor vamos estamos llegando tarde!

Shaoran: hasta luego

Sakura: hasta luego papá!

-salen casi corriendo de la casa-

A pesar de que corren llegan tarde…

-entran al salon-

Profesor: señorita kinomoto, joven li, ahora por llegar tarde se quedan afuera…

Los dos: si profesor uu

-afuera-

Sakura: es la primera que llegamos tan tarde

Shaoran: si, es por dormirnos tarde

Sakura: bueno, por cierto, gracias por haberte quedado…

Shaoran: no te preocupes…-mira su mochila- ups, menos mal que llegamos tarde, me habia olvidado el libro de esa materia –con una gotita-

Sakura: -rie- a bien…

-pasan las dos horas y entran al salon-

Tomoyo: que les paso?

Meiling: shaoran donde estabas?

Adrian: la madre de shaoran dijo que estaba en casa de sakura no escuchastes esta mañana?

Meiling: estaba medio dormida jejeje

Eriol: y que hacian juntos? –mirada malvadita-

Shaoran: no me mires asi ademas no piensen nada malo

Sakura: lo mismo digo –sonrojada-

Tomoyo: las cosas que me pierdo

-todos rien-

-pasa el dia y van a casa de tomoyo un rato-

-suena el celular de shaoran-

Shaoran: hola?

Anciano 1: joven li?

Shaoran: que pasa? Ocurrio algo malo?

Anciano 1: joven li, el mago oscuro ataco otra ves

Shaoran: que que!

Anciano 1: el reporte informa que la mansión li y la mansión donde vive su tia fueron atacadas

Shaoran: diablos…dame un reporte amplio por favor

Anciano 1: al parecer fue anoche, no sabemos que paso, pero desaparecio la madre de la joven meiling li y una de sus hermanas, no sabemos donde estan, pero esto es terrible, le avisare a su señora madre

Shaoran: de acuerdo, gracias por el aviso

Anciano 1: si sabemos mas les avisaremos

Shaoran: de acuerdo –corta la llamada- por los mil diablos –enojado-

Sakura: -asustada- que ocurre?

Shaoran: este tipo lo voy a matar

Meiling: que ocurre?

Shaoran: meiling no te va a gustar nada lo que te voy a decir, pero anoche atacaron nuestras casas en hong kong, y al parecer este tipo secuestro a mi tia y a una de mis hermanas no se sabe nada todavía en donde estan

Meiling: que!

Sakura: eso es terrible!

Shaoran: lo se, me avisaron en el concilio, recien

Meiling: por dios ahora que hacemos?

Shaoran: no lo se

Sakura: ahora entiendo…oh no! La mansión de mi sueños era la de hong kong no puede ser!

Shaoran: que?

Sakura: si! Con esa mansión soñe, ahora lo entiendo….

Eriol: lo peor es que no podemos hacer nada.

Kero: que maldito que es…

Adrian: que podemos hacer?

Shaoran: esperar…solamente esperar…

Continuara…

¿Qué ocurrio con la madre de meiling y la hermana de shaoran¿para que querra este tipo o para que las secuestro? No se pierdan el siguente capitulo… 


	21. Un secuestro y Comienzan los problemas

Capitulo 21

Un secuestro y Comienzan los problemas

En el capitulo anterior, al parecer el mago oscuro, hizo revelar la verdad a sakura, y la noche anterior sakura tubo un sueño premonitorio a cerca de un ataque a una mansión muy parecida a la de shaoran, pero para mala suerte no era la de japon, era la de hong kong, y en ese ataque el mago secuestro a una de las hermanas de shaoran y a la madre de meiling, y ahora solamente les queda esperar ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?

-esa noche en casa de sakura-

Kero: que? que secuestraron a la hermana del mocoso y a la madre de la niñata? No lo puedo creer

Sakura: yo tampoco…esto es peor cada ves, shaoran solamente espera a tener noticias, es muy difícil saber en donde estaran…

Yue: esto es critico…sakura el mago te ha dicho algo?

Sakura: a que te refieres yue?

Yue: algun aviso o invitacion

Sakura: -nerviosa- no todavía no

Yue: -mira extrañado-

Sakura: si..no me dijo nada…

Yue: de acuerdo, mejor descansa, de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien, buenas noches yue…

-este se va-

Kero: es cierto que no te dijo nada

Sakura: no puedo decirte kero, no quiero arriesgarte

Kero: lo entiendo, por eso no le dijiste nada a yue

Sakura: asi es, bueno hasta mañana kero

Kero: hasta mañana –apaga las luces-

-al otro dia-

Sakura: que extraño –mira el reloj- son las 6 de la mañana que temprano-se levanta- me voy a cambiar…

-se cambia y baja-

Sakura: buenos dias?

-no hay nadie-

Sakura: es un poco temprano, bueno busco algo y salgo

-entra un momento y al otro ya esta saliendo de la casa-

Sakura: -piensa- pasare por el templo, tengo algo de tiempo

-llega al templo-

Sakura: oh no hay nadie…-entra-

Voz: que no hay nadie?

Sakura: aaaaaaaahh! –grita- quien? –se da vuelta-

Shaoran: te asuste?

Sakura: shaoran! Que malo…que susto que me diste!

Shaoran: perdon, que hacias aca? Te vi entrando a mitad de cuadra

Sakura: es que me preocupa la pelea…

Shaoran: lo se, a mi tambien…

Sakura: shaoran, el lunes tengo que venir sola

Shaoran: nada de eso…

Sakura: pero shaoran podemos poner en peligro a los demas

Shaoran: no importa, sola no te dejo

Sakura: shaoran por favor, no quiero que el te lastime

Shaoran: no me importa, voy a venir igual

Voz: eso si yo no lo impido…

Sakura y shaoran: que? –se dan vuelta-

Shaoran: futie! Estas bien? –se le trata de acercar-

Sakura: shaoran no te acerques –lo toma del brazo- no es tu hermana, esta siendo manipulada

Shaoran: que?

Futie: es cierto, como lo supiste?

Sakura: es simple, el aura de la hermana de shaoran no tiene nada que ver con esta.

Futie: buen punto –le aparecen unas alas negras y se tranforma- ahora…-aparece vestida de negro- soy dark lady, mas vale que les quede claro

Shaoran: maldito sea ese idiota

Mago oscuro: me estabas insultando

Sakura: -asustada- la que me faltaba

Dark lady: mi señor que tiene pensado hacer?

Mago oscuro: acabemos con estos dos…

Sakura: un momento… la pelea era conmigo no lo recuerdas?

Dark lady: si pero fuiste lo suficiente idiota para traer al lobo de la luna, asi que ahora….-comienza a atacar- no se van a salvar

Shaoran: proteccion! –aparece un escudo verde- no creo que te sea tan facil –piensa- se que no puedo dañarla, pero tengo que hacerlo, espero que me perdones…-comienza un ataque-

Mago oscuro: mientras el lobo de la luna se pelea con su hermana, porque no comenzamos?

Sakura: de acuerdo…-toma la llave- antiguos poderes de las estrellas, unanse y ayudenme con esta mision…liberate llave estelar! –aparece un cetro parecido al que uso al cambiar a luz y oscuridad- increíble…

Mago oscuro: jaja ahora vas a ver…-la ataca-

Sakura: escudo estelar!-se proteje-

Mago oscuro: dudo que me ganes te falta demaciado…

Sakura: no te creas, viento, agua, trueno, tierra,fuego ataquen!

-se libera tremendo temblor que mueve la ciudad entera-

Yukito: que esta pasando?

Touya: no lo se, pero este poder es de sakura

-en la secundaria tomoeda-

Cherry: que esta pasando?

Eriol: no lo se

-en la universidad en el curso de touya y yukito-

Natasha: que esta ocurriendo?

Yukito: no lo se esto es el poder de sakura

Touya: tenemos que ir a ver

-en la secundaria-

Eriol: vamos!

-salen todos y se encuentran tanto los guardianes como touya y los demas en la puerta del templo-

Sakura: no me vas a ganar, bosque!

Dark lady: como te gusta jugar con fuego no?

Shaoran: no te creas

-la pelea termina que el templo tiene un tremendo agujero en el medio en donde esta el antiguo arbol y sakura , shaoran y dark lady y el mago oscuro agotados-

Sakura: esto fue un empate…

Dark lady: lo dudo –le lanza una esfera-

Shaoran: cuidado –la proteje- pero que diablos…

Sakura: no shaoran, ten cuidado, porque?

Shaoran: te dije que no iba a dejar que te dañaran…-se arrodilla- pero que me esta pasando?

Mago oscuro: jajaja te tenemos, ahora hasta que no sepa el angel de los cerezos como romper ese conjuro tal ves no despiertes jajaja

-se desaparecen-

Sakura: no puede ser!

Shaoran: no te preocupes ya lo arreglaremos –cae inconciente-

Sakura: shaoran, no!

Eriol: diablos, ese conjuro no lo conozco

Cherry: yo tampoco…

Sakura: juntamente ahora? –triste- por dios es la tercera ves que ocurre algo y mas contra shaoran

Eriol: no te preocupes, ya encontraras una forma de sacarlo

Touya: realmente ahora el mocoso no va a molestar hasta que lo despiertes

Yue: touya no seas asi –enojado- no es momento para bromas

Raimoon: lo mismo digo

Kero: sakurita mejor salgamos de aca…si aparece gente va a ser peor

Yue: con mas razon, cloww tu casa es la que esta mas cerca no es asi?

Eriol: si, vamos para alla…

-de un momento a otro estan en casa de eriol-

-en una de las habitaciones-

Sakura: y ahora que? esto es horrible, no puede ser que es la tercera ves que atacan a shaoran, que puedo hacer?

-siente una voz en su mente-

Sakura: shaoran?

Shaoran: es una suerte, la carta de la esperanza sigue siendo util en estos casos

Sakura:ahora que puedo hacer? Es la tercera ves que alguien te ataca

Shaoran: tranquila, se que vas a poder hacer algo

Sakura: esta bien, espero poder ayudarte, realmente no recuerdo del todo el conjuro ese de que mensionaron, pero lo debo estar por recordar.

Shaoran: concentrate tal ves salga solo…

Sakura: esta bien –abre un momento los ojos- bien ahora…-cierra los ojos-

-un momento después-

-se abre la puerta-

Meiling: sakura…-se queda muda-

Sakura: -concentrada del todo- poderes de las estrellas misticas, ayudenme con este nuevo poder, a liberar a este ser, que ha sido atrapado por las fuerzas del mal –aparece su aura en color dorado- recambio de poder!

-se produce una luz-

Shaoran: -se sienta- sakura, estas bien?

Sakura: estoy bien –suspira- lo recorde! Por fin! –sonrie-

Shaoran: lo ves, te lo dije

Meiling: shaoran estas bien?

Shaoran: si meiling

Meiling: voy a avisarle a los demas –sale corriendo-

Sakura: hoeeee que rapido!

Shaoran: asi parece, mejor me voy a levantar estoy otra ves con fuerzas,por cierto…que fue eso que senti?

Sakura: te parecio que era como una especie de tiron y un baldazo?

Shaoran: si como lo sabes?

Sakura: yo tambien lo senti cuando use el conjuro, ahora los dos tenemos la mitad o una mezcla de los dos poderes, es temporal, era para sacarte de ese estado

Shaoran: esto si me sorprende

-salen de la habitación-

-entran al comedor-

Eriol: pense que era broma cuando dijo meiling que te habias despertado

Shaoran: ah gracias –lo mira con cara asesina-

Kero: bueno peor por lo menos estas bien mocoso…

Shaoran: ya paren

Sakura: vamos no sean asi

Kero: esta bien

-Fueron pasando los dias hasta que llego el lunes a la noche-

-Esa misma noche-

Sakura: de acuerdo, aquí estoy!

Mago oscuro: pense que no ibas a venir angel de los cerezos

Sakura: ya deja de llamarme asi!

Mago oscuro: con que esas tenemos eeee –lanza un leve ataque-

Sakura: escudo estelar!

-rebotan los ataques-

Sakura: ahora vas a ver, espada, trueno! –aparece la espada cargada de electricidad- terminare con esto,me vas a pagar lo que me hiciste! –lo ataca-

Mago oscuro: que te crees? –la esquiva y la toma del brazo- nunca lo lograras!

Sakura: ya sueltame!

Mago oscuro: si claro no recibo ordenes de una niña

Sakura: esta bien, poder, pelea! –brilla un color rojo a su alrededor- ya vas a ver –lo lanza bien lejos-

-desde la mitad del templo-

Mago oscuro: ahora vas a ver card captor! –aparece un huracán gigante-

Sakura: fuego, agua, tormenta, trueno, viento, tierra ataquen!

-se escucha una explosion-

-en la mansión li estaban todos durmiendo cuando de repente-

Irlean: shaoran, que esta pasando? –alarmada entrando por la puerta-

Shaoran: madre, en esto no nos podemos meter, sakura me prohibio entrar a la pelea,si no ya estaria ahí

Irlean: pero que esta loca?

Shaoran: no, lo que ocurre que esta pelea es para lograr liberar a mi tia y a mi hermana

Irlean: quien dice que no las va a usar en su contra

Shaoran: buen punto, por eso queria ir, pero sakura no me dejo, y aquí estoy

Irlean: no puedo creerlo

-en la habitación de sakura-

Kero: yue no te enfades, solamente sakura queria protegernos nada mas

Yue: si pero arriesgarse asi?

Kero: lo se, nos queda esperar, nada mas

Yue: de acuerdo…

-en el templo-

Sakura: no te rindes?

Mago oscuro: lo dudo! –la ataca-

Sakura: espero poder usarla –toma la card- esperanza! Necesito tu ayuda!

-la card sale por un momento,pero al sentir la energía de shaoran lejos regresa a la card-

Sakura: ay no, salto –tarde la golpea el ataque- ahhhhhhh! –adolorida- eso me dolio!

-en la mansión li-

Shaoran: diablos! –camiando de un lado para el otro- si no hago algo sakura no va a poder sola…por los mil demoños!

Irlean: ya calmate, asi no vas a poder hacer nada…

Shaoran: lo se, ahora se que sakura va a querer matarme, pero voy a ir –toma las cards,la espada, la llave y el talismán y sale –

-sale corriendo de la casa-

Shaoran: espero llegar a tiempo…

-un momento mas tarde-

Sakura: maldito,no me voy a rendir tan facil me escuchaste?

Mago oscuro: ya no te podes ni levantar del piso es mejor que te mate de una buena ves…

-a mitad de camino-

Shaoran: diablos –brilla el talismán- es ahora o nunca, dragon del trueno! –golpea al talismán-

-en el templo-

-sale un rayo de la nada-

Mago oscuro: que fue eso?

Sakura: el poder de tu propio talismán, trueno, espada –le da una estocada- ahora si…

Mago oscuro: -se le caen dos esferas de colores distintas- que?

Sakura: -las toma- ahora si

Mago oscuro: esta me ganaste pero ya vas a ver! Jajajaja –se va-

-llega shaoran-

Shaoran: sakura, llego el ataque? –agotado-

Sakura: si, justo a tiempo, gracias

Shaoran: menos mal!

-se ven dos sombras caminando-

Tia de shaoran: que paso?

Shaoran: estan bien?

Futtie: si enano estamos bien

Shaoran: mas vale que cierres la boca

Futtie: te molesta enano?

Sakura: -rie-

Shaoran: -mira a sakura y volteea a ver a su hermana con cara asesina- mas te vale que te calles!

Tia de shaoran: bueno ya calmense, vamos para la casa

Los tres: esta bien

-se van a casa de shaoran y al llegar sakura se desmaya al sentir el cansancio-

Shaoran: sera mejor que la deje descansando en una de las habitaciones –bosteza- lo siento me voy a dormir yo tambien.

Irlean: hasta mañana…

-shaoran pasa y golpea un poquito fuerte la puerta del cuarto de meiling-

Shaoran: meiling anda un momento al comedor

Meiling: que que? para que?

Shaoran: vos anda –entra al cuarto de huéspedes-

-meiling baja-

-entra al comedor-

Meiling: mama! Estas bien?

Madre de meiling: si estoy bien, ve a desacansar que es tarde

Meiling: bueno, me da gusto que estes bien…

-al otro dia-

Continuara… 


	22. Una fiesta,un problema

Capitulo 22

Una fiesta, un problema

Después de la pelea, sakura habia logrado ganarle temporalmente al mago oscuro, que en tiempo pasara para cuando se volviera a presentar, ahora…alguien organizo una ¿Fiesta?...

-En la secundaria tomoeda-

Meiling: gracias sakura…

Sakura: no fue nada, me llevo trabajo, pero por suerte pude ayudarles

Cherry: el temblor de anoche…lo causaste vos, lo senti pero no sabia de donde venia…

Shaoran: no…ese fui yo cuando lo ataque atraves de su propio talismán

Eriol: como?

Shaoran: si anoche le lanze un ataque al talismán y le llego al tipo.

Sakura: y vaya que llegastes a tiempo…

Shaoran: jeje si por suerte…

Tomoyo: oye sakura…

Sakura: que ocurre?

Tomoyo: ven un momento, cherry , meiling, tambien vengan y diganme que les parece…

Las tres: esta bien…

-en un lugar mas apartado-

Meiling: que nos queres decir?

Sakura: es verdad, se me hace raro que estas pensando?

Tomoyo: que les parece, mañana comienzan las vacaciones de invierno, que les parece si armamos una fiesta?

Cherry: estas segura?

Sakura: no estaria mal pero….

Meiling: dejen eso nos encargamos nosotras, no tomoyo? –le guiña el ojo-

Tomoyo: si sakura, dejalo en nuestras manos –rie-

-mientras tanto los chicos-

Shaoran: de que tanto hablaran, meiling y tomoyo se ven algo …

Eriol: que estarán planeando…

Adrian: parece que es algo loco al parecer o …

Shaoran: estaremos imaginando cosas?

Eriol: -se rie- puede ser shaoran…

-un momento mas tarde-

Sakura: regresemos, estamos levantando sospechas…

Meiling: ademas ya es la hora de irnos, los esperamos mañana…

Cherry: recuerda a las 9:30 de acuerdo?

Sakura: si! No hay problema!

-llegan con los chicos-

Shaoran: 9:30 que?

Sakura: te lo explico en el camino…-se lo lleva- hasta mañana!

Meiling: hasta mañana no llegues tarde!

-se retiran-

Shaoran: que me tenes que contar?

Sakura: te va a dar risa…pero a tomoyo se le ocurrio hacer una fiesta, mi bisabuelo encontro una casa que podemos usar para la fiesta…creo que era mia por parte de cloww asi que, me dijo que si, que la podiamos usar cuando queramos…-rie- que te parece?

Shaoran: de acuerdo, a que hora estamos ahí?

Sakura: 9:30

Shaoran: esta bien, entonces mañana 8:30 te paso a buscar de acuerdo? –sonrie-

Sakura: esta bien…-le sonrie- no puedo decirte que no…-rie-

Shaoran: muy graciosa…

Sakura: -rie- no te enfades si?

Shaoran: -la mira- ¬¬ la proxima no digo nada ….-se hace el enojado-

Sakura: -haciendose la triste- bueno esta bien –comienza a caminar rapido- a ver si me alcanzas!

Shaoran: a no…veni aca! –sale corriendo tras ella-

-comienza una carrera, y llegan al parque pingüino, toman por el puente pero por accidente sakura mirando para atrás,se tropieza y va a dar al agua-

-dentro del rio-

Sakura: la que me faltaba –enojada-

-llega shaoran-

Shaoran: -aguanta la risa- eso te pasa por no mirar por donde caminas –se acerca- veni vamos rapido hasta tu casa o vas a enfermarte

Sakura: bueno esta bien

-la ayuda a salir-

Sakura: achuuuu! –le da un escalofrio- uf…ahora si que no voy a poder ir mañana con este resfrio…

Shaoran: si que vas a poder no te preocupes….-sonrie misteriosamente-

Sakura: -lo mira confusamente- a que te referis?

Shaoran: ya no te preocupes…vamos…

-se escucha un sonido igual a un trueno-

Sakura: la que me faltaba, ahora se largo a llover!

Shaoran: vamos antes de que sea peor.

-llegan corriendo a la casa de sakura-

Sakura: ya llegue!

-se asoma el hermano-

Touya: mounstro en donde te caiste en un charco gigante? –rie-

Sakura: que gracioso…ah por cierto estas bien shaoran?

Shaoran: si solamente a penas me mojo la lluvia…-mira con cara de pocos amigos a touya-

Sakura: esperame, ya vuelvo

-entra un momento al baño y le da una toalla-

Sakura: toma, asi no te resfrias, me voy a dar una ducha y a cambiarme ya vuelvo

Shaoran: esta bien –entra al living-

Touya: mocoso que paso? Que llegaron asi?

Shaoran: -enojado- es que veniamos corriendo una carrera, sakura se adelanto y en ves de ir por el puente fue a dar al rio…

Touya: que raro el mounstro –rie-

-desde la escalera-

Sakura: que no soy un mounstro!

Touya: ya ya ya…tengo que salir a trabajar, cuidado mocoso….

Shaoran: si claro no hay problema ¬¬

-baja sakura-

Sakura: te vas a trabajar?

Touya: si mounstro, asi que cuidado con ese mocoso entendiste?

Sakura: ya basta hermano!

-se va touya-

Sakura: entrando al living- que molesto que es! Uy!-enojada-

Shaoran: -rie- no te preocupes…ya no te enfades, como estas?

Sakura: estoy algo –estornuda- achuuuuuu! Ay no…

Shaoran: -la abraza- creo que alguien se enfermo …-riendo-

Sakura: ufa…no te rias…achuuuuuuuuuu! Achuuuuuuuuu!

Shaoran: mejor sentate…-la vuelve a abrazar- dentro de un rato te vas a sentir mejor.

Sakura: bueno –teniendo sueño- que estas haciendo?

Shaoran: yo nada…-sonrie-

Sakura: -bosteza- tengo sueño…-se duerme de golpe-

Shaoran: -sonrie- creo que para mañana vas a estar bien…-la toma entre sus brazos y la deja en su cama- entonces, hasta mañana –sonrie- encima el peluche no esta, asi que vas a poder descansar –escribe-

-un momento mas tarde-

Shaoran: mejor me voy antes de estar en problemas…-deja la nota bajo el despertador de sakura- hasta mañana –le da un beso en la frente y sale-

-en el pasillo, ya casi saliendo se topa de sorpresa con el padre de sakura-

Fujitaka: joven shaoran, que sorpresa….ya se retira?

Shaoran: si, es que sakura no se sentia bien, y la deje descansando, solamente atrapo un resfriado, nada serio…

Fujitaka: entonces hasta luego

Shaoran: hasta luego –se va-

-a la mañana siguiente-

Sakura: -bosteza y se sienta- shaoran? –confundida- acaso… -ve la carta bajo el despertador- mmmm a ver –la toma y comienza a leer-

-la nota decia-

Mi querida sakura:

Solamente queria dejarte esta nota, no solo que te debe parecer extraño que no me encontraste, pero solamente era porque te quedaste dormida, y tambien espero que no te enfades conmigo.

Ya espero que estes mucho mejor para cuando leas la nota,

Te quiero mucho,  
Shaoran.

Sakura: -sonrie- como me voy a enojar contigo? –recuerda- tiene razon, ya estoy de maravilla…mmm otra ves el y los conjuros…-rie- mejor me levanto…

-se cambia y baja-

Sakura: buenos dias!-se sienta en la mesa-

Touya: buenos dias mounstro!

Sakura: hermano! –con una venita-

Fujitaka: buenos dias sakura, como amaneciste?

Sakura: estoy bien…creo que el descanso me hizo muy bien.

Touya: descanso de que? no sabia que los mounstros descansaran sin hacer ruidos raros a la noche….-se rie-

Sakura: her…ma…noooooooooooooo! –lo trata de patear-

Fujitaka: es que ayer antes cuando llegue lo vi al joven shaoran saliendo, me habia dicho que tenias un leve resfrio, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Sakura: si, por suerte, tan temprano me levante? –mira el reloj- aaaaaaaaaaaaaa cierto!

Touya: que te pasa mounstro? Que te acordaste ahora?

Sakura: es verdad –se levanta rapido hacia el telefono-

-toma el telefono-

-en la mansión daidoji-

Eriol: como veras, eso…-lo interrumpe el telefono-

Tomoyo: ups, perdon era para mi… -atiende- hola?

Sakura: hola tomoyo

Tomoyo: hola sakura, al parecer madrugaste…

Sakura: asi parece, recuerda que esta noche es la fiesta…pero…

Tomoyo: no te preocupes de eso, y los trajes me encargue yo

Sakura: que rapido…

Tomoyo: jejeje ya los tenia listos

Sakura: tomoyo esta bien si voy para alla?

Tomoyo: no hay problema, estan eriol, shaoran, cherry, meiling y adrian, ven te esperamos

Sakura: bueno en media hora voy…

Tomoyo: bien te esperamos, nos vemos

Sakura: nos vemos-cuelga el telefono-

-entra al comedor-

Touya: mounstro una fiesta de que?

Sakura: no lo se, lo organizo tomoyo y meiling, creo que es porque terminamos el curso, por cierto papa puedo ir?

Fujitaka: claro, pero no regreses muy tarde, de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien –mira el reloj- hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee se me hace tardeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-se levanta corriendo a su cuarto-

Touya: -le grita- mounstro toma la costumbre de no llegar a todos los lados tarde!

Sakura: te oí ! –toma la mochila, el telefono, las cartas y sale- bien nos vemos!

Fujitaka: ve con cuidado!

Sakura: si! –corre la primeras 5 cuadras hasta el parque pingüino- bien, poderes de las estrellas permitanme usar su poder para llegar a donde necesito, vuelo!

-sale rapido y se pierde en el cielo-

-un momento mas tarde-

Sakura: bien llegue…-toca el timbre-

Sirvienta: hola quien es?

Sakura: soy sakura kinomoto, vine a ver a tomoyo

Sirvienta: ahora le abro

-se abre el porton-

Sakura: waaaaaaaa! Es la primera ves que veo tan cambiado este lugar…

-llegando a la entrada-

Tomoyo: sakura, te esperabamos…

Sakura: hola tomoyo –entra-

Tomoyo: estamos en mi habitación ven…

-suben-

-a la mitad del pasillo se escuchan las voces de eriol y shaoran discutiendo-

Eriol: se supone que si haces eso, no tiene que darse vuelta en contra tuyo…

Shaoran: pero que iba a saber que una parte iba a haber un espejo? –enojado-

Cherry: ya dejen de pelear…

-entran tomoyo y sakura-

Sakura: hola chicos…-aguantando la risa-

Meiling: tomoyo…

Tomoyo: ya voy! Ven sakura…

Sakura: ahí voy…

-entra a la otra parte de la habitación-

Sakura: waaaaaa que lindo!

Tomoyo: a ver pruebatelo a ver como te queda…

Sakura: esta bien –se va y vuelve ya cambiada- que lindo…

Tomoyo: te ves de maravilla –con ojos estrellados-

Sakura: -se mira al espejo- es verdad

El vestido tiene ademas de tener unos lazos de color rojo y negro, el vestido le llega casi a los tobillos,que resaltaba la figura de una joven de casi 18 años, con algun que otro brillante que rodeaban todo el vestido y ya los guantes del mismo tipo de tela, pero solamente tenian un tono rosa-rojo, que le llega del largo a los codos(claro el vestido echo con seda)

Tomoyo: esta noche vas a dejarlo con la boca a abierta a shaoran…

Sakura: no exageres….

-se rien-

Tomoyo: ve a cambiarte…y después ven con nosotros

Sakura: esta bien

-un momento después-

-Entra al otro lado del cuarto-

Meiling: te quedo bastante bien el traje no?

Sakura: si, es cierto –apenada-

Shaoran: de que hablan?

Eriol: mejor no preguntes… por cierto…has logrado usar el…

Shaoran: el talismán para detectar los movimientos?

Adrian: cuando lo intentaste…casi se te cae un arbol encima –aguanta la risa-

Sakura: que paso?

Eriol: hace un rato, le estaba mostrado unas cosas a shaoran y adrian usando a rapidez trato de que shaoran lo ataque, y al intentarlo casi lo golpea…pero…con mala punteria le pego al tronco del arbol -rie- y casi se le cae el arbol en la cabeza

Shaoran: no te rias…que todavía me duele el golpe del ataje del tronco…tube que usar a fuerza para poder salir de ahí…

Sakura: ay por dios…-rie- shaoran ten mas cuidado…

-un rato mas tarde-

Shaoran pasa a retirar a sakura para ir a la fiesta, pero no se esperaban encontrar lo que encontraron…

Shaoran: pero que diablos…

Sakura: que esta pasando?

-entran-

Sakura: waaaaaaa increíble!

Shaoran: que extraño no hay nadie? Se escucha ruido…pero…

Sakura: que …es cierto…-va camiando a la sala- habremos llegado tan temprano?

Shaoran: no lo se…

-sale de la nada tomoyo-

Tomoyo: como que no ha a haber nadie llegaron un poco temprano nada mas

Sakura y shaoran: tomoyo! Que susto!

Tomoyo: creo que llegaron temprano mejor vayanse a cambiar-les dio una caja a cada uno- ahí estan las cosas…

Shaoran: no crees que….-lo interrumpe tomoyo-

Tomoyo: anda…dale que no te de pena…-se rie-

-se van y vuelven ya cambiados de ropa-  
Tomoyo: y sakura?

Shaoran: no lo se, porque no vas a verla?

Tomoyo: ya vuelvo-se va-

-en la habitación-

Sakura: que pena! No me animo a salir asi! –sonrojada-

Tomoyo: no es para tanto si te ves divina!

Sakura: ay! Que susto tomoyo!

Tomoyo: ya shaoran, esta esperandonos, en un momento llegaran los demas,porque no vas?

Sakura: es que…-se sonroja- me da pena…

Tomoyo: vamos…-la va empujando para hacerla salir- ya no te preocupes…

Sakura: espera tomoyo –casi a los gritos-

-en el living-

Shaoran: que esta pasando? –se levanta-

-sale hasta la escalera-

Shaoran: que esta pasando?

-desde arriba-

Tomoyo: nada, es que cierta personita no quiere bajar…-se rie-

Sakura: no es cierto!

Shaoran: no creo que te sirva de mucho….ponerte asi...

Sakura: que mas da, ya me sacaron el cuarto…-comenzando a bajar y le dice por lo bajo a tomoyo- me las vas a pagar tomoyo…¬¬

Tomoyo: no te preocupes –saca su camara- esto no me lo pierdo!

Shaoran: no otra ves! –enojado- tomoyo cuando vas a perder esa costumbre,hace mas de dos años que te conozco y no has perdido la costumbre…¬¬

Tomoyo: -se rie- jajaja no hay problema después de enojan conmigo…bueno si pueden –se rie maléficamente-

Sakura: -a la mitad de la escalera- a que te referis?

Shaoran: cuidado tomoyo, no se van a pasar de listas vos y mi prima…¬¬ -se queda callado de golpe y mirando a sakura- pero…-sonrie- pero que hermosa te ves

Sakura: -sonrie- gracias –sonrojada-

-desde ese mismo pasillo-

Meiling: cerra la boca shaoran…que no es agradable

Shaoran: que? mmmm meiling! ¬¬

Adrian: al parecer nos ganaron

Sakura: es que llegamos temprano,por lo que veo ya se habian cambiado, un momento y eriol?

Cherry: dijo que nos alcanzaba un rato mas tarde –mira a tomoyo-

Tomoyo: ahhhhh ya se…no se preocupen cherry tiene razon tiene que arreglar unos asuntos y viene.

Sakura: tomoyo…podrias parar de filmarnos?

Shaoran: si la verdad ya esta no? –enojado-

Adrian: ya no te enojes, que raro y la musica?

Sakura: no la paraste no tomoyo?

Tomoyo: ups…si….

Adrian: a ver –entra al salon- donde esta….¬¬

Tomoyo: -le grita- a tu derecha!

Shaoran: de despistado es peor que yo, sabes como prender el sistema?

Adrian: eso creo…

-se le acerca shaoran-

Shaoran: a ver…-toca un par de botones y sin querer toco el volumen-

¡Puuuuuum puuuuum!

Adrian: aaaaaaaaaaaay! Que susto shaoran! –enojado-

Shaoran: -riendo- jajaja quien te manda a estar al lado del parlante?

Adrian: nadie, pero…

Shaoran: asi que no te enojes conmigo!-se rie-

Cherry: ya paren…

-suena una cancion tanto conocida-

Tip - tap el amor es siempre un caramelo Que sabe como la fruta Buena suerte, está bien si cada día es domingo No te asustes, mi corazón.

Sakura: tomoyo esta no es la de….

Tomoyo: asi es…la recordaste….-se rie-

Vamos a la ciudad después de llover,  
curioseando...huele como a chicle El charco refleja lo azul del cielo…

Shaoran: cancion de que?

Sakura: es que una ves que estabamos preparando unas cosas, no sabia que tomoyo tenia una camara grabando y estabamos cocinando unos pasteles y kero casi se come todo lo que iba,para el pastel –con una gotita-

Shaoran: que raro ese gloton! ¬¬

Sin duda, lágrimas Lloverán. Jalea de granos Ah tomemos nuestro tiempo para caminar por la luz del sol,  
A través de los días de felicidad y no tan afortunados.  
Ah ah ah ah…

Tomoyo: pero en eso se nos rompieron la mitad de las cosas…

Sakura: si uu! a mi se me cayo la bandeja…por culpa de kero… uu

Shaoran: a bien encima de gloton es un metido¬¬ Tip Tap Tan dulce como nuestros sueños Si lo guardamos en nuestras bocas, pronto seremos felices,  
Un adiós es como un deprimente lunes No te descolores, mi sueño.  
Sakura: creo recordar como sigue…  
Tomoyo: seguro?  
-sigue la cancion a coro-  
Sakura: si… creo que era asi –comienza a cantar- "Nuestra preocupaciones tienen una vaya de mermelada encima,  
Cómelas con un ligero y tibio vaso de leche Guiña en el cielo nocturno, una brillante estrella;  
Un juego de ángeles Con un sentimiento como un alegre color.  
Ah...juegan con una canica.  
Yo silbo una dulce melodía mientras la película rueda.  
Ah ah ah ah"  
Tomoyo: eso parece –sonrie- Sakura: y no es tan malo a pesar de los tropiesos que me di ese dia… -sigue cantando-" Tip tap el amor es siempre dulce,  
tanto como una fruta.  
Buena suerte. Esta bien si cada día es domingo No te asustes mi corazón" -en un coro-  
Sakura y tomoyo: "Tip Tap Tan dulce como nuestros sueños Si lo guardamos en nuestras bocas, pronto seremos felices,  
Un adiós es como un deprimente lunes No te descolores...Tip tap el amor es siempre dulce,  
tanto como una fruta.  
Buena suerte. Esta bien si cada día es domingo No te asustes mi corazón"  
Shaoran: a bien… al parecer les gusto no?  
Sakura: es que te hubiese divertido, y de haber visto todo lo que paso ese dia….-comienza a reir- pero igualmente creo que tomoyo lo tiene…en ….-la mira-  
Tomoyo: no te preocupes como siempre lo tengo todo grabado! –se rie-  
-suena una nueva cancion-  
Cada vez que miro tus ojos, mi corazón late rápidamente Y comienzo a sentir la invitación del amor.  
En mis sueños, siempre me dices que me amas pero Hey! Dios, por favor dame amor.  
Shaoran: un momento…-parpadea- pero…que…-se queda escuchando la cancion-  
Sakura: que te pasa shaoran? –lo mira confusamente-  
Mi mano alcanzará y tocará tu corazón y conseguirá tu amor Hoy serán unas completas vacaciones especiales con muchas decoraciones.  
El primer paso para enamorarse es mirar y sonreir.  
Shaoran: esto…-sonrie- como lo recuerdo…-la mira a sakura- es que me recuerda lo que me ocurria antes de saber lo que sentia, y mas por ti –se sonroja-  
Sakura: lo entiendo –sonrie- que lindo –lo abraza-  
Mi cuerpo está temblando, y el portaequipajes no está definitivamente vacío.  
¿Es esa la premonición del amor lo que gradualmente estoy sintiendo?  
En esta casa, el amor siempre está murmurándose.  
Hey! Dios, por favor dame amor.  
Sakura: tienes razon –rie- que lindo…  
Shaoran: lo que si no me recuerdes que me veia gracioso seguramente ¬¬ mmmm Sakura: ya no te enojes…-le sonrie- tal ves…pero ahora…  
Shaoran: pero ahora que?  
Sakura: no te preocupes…-rie-  
Shaoran: esta bien…  
-vuelve a sonar una nueva cancion-  
Amor y sueños, poder oculto, dentro de mi mundo hay,  
sueños amor y también preocupaciones,  
Sakura: esa cancion, no la usamos para grabar ese video?  
Tomoyo: en la que usas a vuelo? Si…  
pero aun hay cosas,  
que ocultas duermen,  
que aun no puedo imaginar,  
de cara hacia el cielo como los árboles estoy,  
para fijar mi mirada en ti.  
Shaoran: es cierto…lo recuerdo fue un problema con kero y la camara…  
Mi sueño busco,cumplirlo quiero,  
si solo yo,confio fuerte,  
no hay nada que pueda vencerme nunca,  
como el canto,como los milagros,  
tambien pueden los sentimientos,cambiarlo todo,  
cierto, cierto,sorprendete puede ser.  
Sakura: cierto! uu es verdad!  
-aparece de sorpresa eriol-  
Eriol: acaso no pudiste hacer que se calle? Porque según lo que me conto tomoyo no dejaba de hablar a cada rato…  
Todos: eriol! Sakura: hasta que llegaste Shaoran: es verdad…¬¬ que estabas haciendo?  
Eriol: -se acuerda- ah cierto –mira a tomoyo- podemos hablar un momento a solas?  
Tomoyo: si, no hay problema –acordandose tambien-  
-entran a la biblioteca sin ver que los habian seguido-  
-ya dentro-  
Tomoyo: tubiste problema para retirarlos?  
Eriol: no solamente les extraño que no los fuiste a buscar vos nada mas Tomoyo: ya miraste?  
Eriol: todavía no…pero…  
Tomoyo: pues…que te parece si.  
Eriol: de acuerdo –toma el papel que esta dentro del sobre- bien ahora…  
Tomoyo: ay por dios…encima de positivo…  
Eriol: solamente tiene dos meses….-totalmente pasmado- entonces, la que nos espera…tu madre va a matarnos…  
Tomoyo: lo se, pero no dejare que nos separe…pero…estoy preocupada, meti la pata y le comente sobre lo que me pasaba a sakura y ahora que hago? Tengo que responderle sobre cuando me pregunto…  
-desde la puerta-  
Sakura: -por lo bajo- no lo puedo creer, que problema se viene…  
Shaoran: cual?  
Sakura: -se tapa la boca- sha..oran! casi me matas de un susto!  
Shaoran: pero que pasa? Me preocupa eriol…  
Sakura: ven, ahora te cuento…  
-salen al jardin un momento-

Shaoran: ahora si, cuentame que esta ocurriendo?  
Sakura: es que tomoyo nos comento a mi, a meiling y a cherry sobre unos mareos y nauseas que habia tenido, y no sabiamos que le pasaba…hasta lo de recien…sospechabamos pero…ahora es confirmado…  
Shaoran: que que? –baja el tono de voz- me estas queriendo decir que…-se queda tildado-  
Sakura: si shaoran, tomoyo ya esta confirmado que esta embarazada, pero ahora que vamos a hacer? Se va a armar una guerra…  
Shaoran: lo se…conozco a tu tia y no se queda quieta y ni callada…  
Sakura: ahora entiendo porque nos citaron.  
Shaoran: yo tambien, ahora solamente nos queda esperar a que nos cuenten Sakura: eso seguro, regresemos.  
-entran-  
-se escucha una nueva cancion-  
Nada hay más hermoso que soñar sin cesar con lo que vendrá…  
Sakura: que linda…creo que la he escuchado…  
Shaoran: yo tambien, eso creo…  
Con suavidad al caminar el viento mi cabello acaricia -yo doy todo lo bueno que hay en mí-  
Y todo es igual que ayer,  
la tarde pasa lenta y casi es noche aquí.  
-aparece eriol junto a tomoyo-  
Eriol: que les parece si comienza la verdadera fiesta? Adrian: ahora que?  
No hay novedad alguna.  
Mis ojos sin querer se pierden en lo obscuro,  
quieren ver lo que traerá el futuro…  
Sakura: bien,por lo menos…  
-entran tomoyo y meiling con las bebidas-  
Meiling: ya comenzemos…  
Sakura: no creen…que exageran?  
Tomoyo: no, como crees –le pasa un vaso- no tiene nada raro Shaoran: cuidado ustedes dos…que no confio mucho que digamos ¬¬ Meiling: no seas malo shaoran! ¬¬ No voltees atrás, sigue adelante, en tu vida habrá algo interesante.  
Llega sin temor, viene lo mejor cada instante.  
Sakura: pense que tenia algo, pero esta bien…  
Shaoran: eso es verdad…  
Tomoyo: ves que desconfiastes ¬¬ Shaoran: bueno no te enojes…-parpadea- que tiene esto, nunca me habia caido tan mal…algo que tome…ahora si que le pusieron…  
Eriol: no creo que tenga nada o si –mira a las chicas-  
Las dos: -con cara de angeles- no, no le hemos puesto nada…seran ustedes No le temas nunca a tu destino,  
siempre ayuda algún poder divino,  
tienes que confiar y nunca dudar, tú podrás triunfar.  
Sakura: que raro…creo que voy a descansar un rato no me siento bien…espero que me despierten…  
Shaoran: digo lo mismo cuando me levante mejor me las van a pagar…¬¬ -los demas se rien-  
-ya en el piso de arriba-  
Sakura: sea lo que le pusieron ya me duele la cabeza y a ti shaoran?  
Shaoran: a mi tambien…no se pero me las van a pagar…  
-sin querer entran al mismo cuarto-  
Shaoran: lo siento, realmente estoy…realmente que no se por donde camino-medio confundido y mareado-  
Sakura: eso lo se –lo abraza- no sos el unico –lo mira-  
Shaoran: que te pasa? Sakura: nada porque?  
Shaoran: mmmm, bueno no me busques…  
Sakura: porque no? –en un tono desconocido para shaoran- acaso…  
Shaoran: sakura, esto no lo vas a seguir te lo advierto…-piensa- pero…que le esta pasando? Creo que le cayo mas mal que ami ahora si que las voy a matar a esas dos…¬¬ Sakura: pasa algo? –en el mismo tono-  
Shaoran: no, estoy bien Sakura: esta bien –lo abraza- no crees que es mejor que descansemos?

Shaoran: no lo se…-desconfiadamente-

-mientras tanto en el salon-

Meiling: nos van a matar….

Eriol: si pero vaya a saber a donde los lleva eso –se rie- encerio creo que ya era muy…

Tomoyo: que tiene de malo, espero que solamente tengan cuidado no? –mira a eriol-

Eriol: -preocupado- buen punto…-parpadea-

Adrian: de que estan hablando?

Meiling: de verdad que no lo se…-con vocecita de santa-

-unas 4 horas mas tarde-

Eriol: que hora es?

Meiling: 1:30 porque?

Tomoyo: espero que no nos regañen.. por el horario…

-suena el telefono movil dentro la mochila de sakura-

Adrian: ese tono del telefono… no es desde la casa de sakura la llamada?

Eriol: que alguien atienda….

-lo toma tomoyo-

Tomoyo: -atiende- hola?

Fujitaka: tomoyo? Y sakura?

Tomoyo: esta descansando, nos cayo mal a todos algo que comimos y estamos casi todos mal pero dentro de un rato nos volvemos a las casas,no hay problema?

Fujitaka: es que le dije a sakura que regresara temprano… ¿pero estan bien?

Tomoyo: en un rato a eso de una hora y media estaremos ahí, y en nuestras casas.

Fujitaka: esta bien no hay problema, avisale por favor a sakura, si?

Tomoyo: no hay problema, hasta luego-corta de golpe- ay dios meti la pata…

Eriol: porque?

Adrian: recuerda que el hermano de sakura esta con yue, si algo estan haciendo estos dos –algo lo interrumpe- eriol, cherry lo sintieron?

Cherry: esa union de recien…eriol…que fue lo que hiciste? –enojada-

Tomoyo: no es la de…

Eriol: es cierto, ahora solamente nos queda esperar…

-a las 2:00 a.m-

Meiling: ya vuelvo voy a despertar a los tortolitos antes de que se arme una peor.

-sube-

Meiling: en donde estaran…-comienza a mirar hasta que nota que una de las puertas no abre- pero que? –la toca a la puerta y le da corriente- pero que…eriol, cherry, adrian! Vengan!

-suben los tres-

Eriol: que pasa? –mira el sello- un momento –toca al sello- tenemos un problema…esta sellada…

Adrian: encerio? –le pega y va a dar contra la otra puerta de enfrente- auch! Me dolio! Sello del demoño! –enojado-

Cherry: y ahora?

Eriol: espera –cierra los ojos- a ver si puedo –se concentra y se escucha un estruendo- ya esta –se rie-

Meiling: que hiciste?

Eriol: escuchen no mas…

-dentro de la habitación-

-se escucha un nuevo estruendo-

Sakura: que pasa? –se agacha- cuidado shaoran….

Shaoran: que diablos! –se corre y el rayo da contra el baño- este tiene que haber sido eriol! –enojado-

Sakura: que podemos hacer?

Shaoran: salir lo antes posible asi lo mato…¬¬

Sakura: jajajaja no a el rayo –se vuelve a esconder-

-desde afuera-

Cherry: bien, ahora termina con eso eriol

Eriol: bueno –cierra los ojos- y el rayo se desvanece-

-se abre la puerta-

Shaoran: eriol nos querias matar? –casi furioso-

Meiling: que tenes sueño pesado shaoran, tenemos que irnos, sakura llamo tu padre.

Sakura: oh no! Que hora es?

Eriol: las, ay no… de lo que demoramos son casi las tres, nos van a matar a todos…

Shaoran: que que? ya vamos

-bajan-

Tomoyo: vamos porque nos van a matar

Sakura: ya lo note…

-salen todos-

Shaoran: ven sakura, vamos hasta tu casa

Sakura: esta bien, nos vemos mañana!

los demas: hasta mañana!

-se retiran todos-

Un rato mas tarde…

-en casa de sakura-

Sakura: es mejor que vallas shaoran, es muy tarde y puede ser peligroso

Shaoran: pero…es mejor que me quede un momento, porque tu padre va a matarme

Sakura: mejor ve, no te preocupes

Shaoran: esta bien, hasta mañana –le da un beso- si ocurre algo me avisas de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien no te preocupes –entra- hasta mañana

-se va shaoran-

Shaoran: espero que no tengas problemas –suspira-

-entra sakura a la casa-

Sakura: habra alguien despierto?

Yue: sakura se puede saber que estas pensando?

Sakura: aaaaaaaaa yueeeee que susto –suspira-

Touya: mounstro que fue eso?

Sakura: que cosa?

Kero: que fue lo que paso ahí?

Sakura: pero que cosa estan hablando? –todavia mas confundida-

Yue: se sintio un movimiento de magia sorprendente, acaso no sabes lo que nos avisaron?

Sakura: que?

Kero:cuando llegue el tiempo te vas a enterar

Yue y touya: que que?

Kero: dejen cuando llegue el momento se van a enterar.

Sakura: que raro, bueno me voy a dormir….

-se va y se acuesta a dormir-

Continuara…

¿Qué habra ocurrido esa noche¿Qué fue lo que se tomaron¿Qué quiso decir kero con "cuando llegue el momento lo entenderas"? descubranlo mas adelante… 


	23. Sakura y tomoyo y 1 Problema comun

capitulo 23

Sakura y Tomoyo y un problema en comun

En el capitulo anterior, como una sola cosa muy importante ocurrio, que solamente gracias a tomoyo y meiling(aunque shaoran quiera matarlas a las dos) pero esto solamente es el comienzo…¿Qué ocurira?...

A una semana después del tremendo lio que ocurrio después de la "reunion" se encontraban reuinidos los 6 jovenes, ya que no habia señales del mago… se encontraban en la mansion de shaoran, y no solamente ellos, tambien claramente estaban los guardianes, pero como de costumbre, kero, spinel y nacusun estaban peleando por un juego de video…todo en tranquilidad hasta que…

Desde afuera y los alrededores de la mansión se escucha una voz muy conocida, que hace que los guardianes se callen…por el susto de que provocaba la voz de ese joven…

Shaoran: ahora si, eriol mas te vale que hables-enojado-

Eriol: hablar que? – dando vueltas por la habitación- que te molesta?

Shaoran: que diablos fue lo que le pusieron a la bebida, que nos tomamos?

Eriol: yo no lo sabia que tenia algo, realmente no estaba enterado.

Shaoran: no mientas…¬¬

Eriol: es encerio…acaso no me vas a creer?

Shaoran: no ¬¬

Eriol: es encerio, esto lo planearon las chicas, recuerda que se reunieron esa ves en la secundaria, no lo recuerdas?

Shaoran: si, pero creo que tomaron cartas en el asunto meiling y tomoyo y no se en que…-confundido-

Eriol: no me digas que no te acordás de nada? –se acomoda los lentes-

Shaoran: que queres que me acuerde?

Eriol: ah no lo se, eso pensalo…-sale del gabinete-

Shaoran: como odio que me digas eso! –enojado- pero tiene razon…que seran esos sueños…-se sonroja- no lo entiendo…

-aparece sin previo aviso wei-

Wei: que no puede entender que joven shaoran?

Shaoran: -dando casi un salto- wei casi me matas de un susto…-suspira- realmente no lo se…

Wei: no quiero preocuparlo joven, pero que ha pasado? Me refiero a lo de la fiesta

Shaoran: eso no lo se wei –muy confundido- lo unico que me acuerdo, fue que después de haber tomado no se si tenia algo lo que me tome, pero realmente no solamente a mi, a sakura le paso lo mismo, nos dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y …-se para en seco- ay no…

Wei: -lo mira confuso- que ocurre joven shaoran?

Shaoran: ay no…ahora…diablos…me las vas a pagar meiling! –furioso-

-en ese momento los 5 jovenes y los 6 guardianes estaban afuera, habia una paz y tranquilidad hasta que un estornudo interrumpio todo-

Meiling: achisssss! Que? ahora la que me falta estar enferma…

Tomoyo: no lo creas….-se rie- creo que ya nos descubrieron

Sakura: de que hablan?

Meiling: de nada, achisssss! Ya basta!

-dentro del gabinete-

Shaoran: no lo puedo creer –caminando de un lado para otro- wei crees que…

Wei: joven shaoran, si es lo que parece, le queda esperar a ver que ocurre en estas semanas…

Shaoran: ay no me asustes, que no creo que este preparado para una cosa de estas…

Wei: joven si paso lo que paso, y dice no estar listo para enfrentarlo? –aguantando una risita- se esta contradiciendo usted solo…

Shaoran: ya basta, mejor voy a salir antes de que piensen que estoy ocupado…-piensa- mejor voy a tomar en cuenta la espera…

-sale shaoran hacia el jardin-

Kero: pero que no…acaso no entendes?

Spinel: que te crees? Encima tu…quien te crees para hablarme haci peluche –enojado-

Nacusun: ya basta ustedes dos parecen unas niñas!

-los dos la miran-

Nacusun: que me miran asi? –asustada-

Spinel: te la buscaste!

Nacusun: a no! No me van a alcanzar –se tranforma- soy mas rapida que ustedes!

-se tranforman kero y spinel-

Los dos: si claro…ahora vas a ver

-pasan casi y que lo chocan a shaoran-

Shaoran: que diablos? Nacusun, ya basta!

Kero: ya callate mocoso!

Shaoran: a quien le decis mocoso? Peluche

Kero: callate mocoso no soy un peluche

Shaoran: peluche

Kero: mocoso

Shaoran: peluche

Kero: ahora vas a ver…

-mientras corren-

Sakura: -abre los ojos- que esta pasando?

Tomoyo: como de costumbre estan discutiendo…

Sakura: la que me faltaba, ya vuelvo –se levanta-

-un poco mas adelante-

Shaoran: estas cansado peluche? –se rie-

Kero: no pense que eras tan escurridiso mocoso…¬¬

Shaoran: si claro, estas viejo peluche…

Kero: ya basta mocoso!

Shaoran: que? acaso no lo aceptas peluche –se rie-

Kero: ¬¬

-se acerca sakura-

Sakura: ya paren los dos, de acuerdo? –medio enojada- pueden estar sin pelear?

Shaoran: no te enfades, yo no comenze…

Kero: ahora me echas la culpa?

Shaoran: y quien armo todo este lio ¬¬

Sakura: basta los dos, kero ve con spinel y nacusun te estan esperando, shaoran ven aquí…-enojada-

Kero: te salvaste mocoso –se va volando-

Shaoran: me las vas a pagar peluche…¬¬

Sakura: basta shaoran!

-vuelven camiando, pero algo interrumpe la caminata-

Sakura: -se frena en seco- que fue eso? –dice en voz baja- no puedo seguir caminando si no…

Shaoran: que te pasa? Te pusiste muy palida, estas bien? –la mira-

Sakura: -le sonrie- estoy bien, no te preocupes –da un paso y casi cae- ay no…

Shaoran: -la abraza- que te ocurre?

Sakura: estoy bien…-totalmente palida- me dio un mareo nada mas…

Shaoran: pero estas bien?

Sakura: si…pero mejor quedemonos por aquí si?

Shaoran: de acuerdo, vamos hasta donde esta aquel arbol

-se levantan los dos del suelo y se sientan debajo del arbol-

Shaoran: es mejor que descanses, encima de que te desperte por culpa de kerberos, lo siento –apenado-

Sakura: estoy bien…no hay problema…de verdad

Shaoran: nada de eso…ahora descansa un poco esta bien?

Sakura: esta bien –se abraza a shaoran- no te enojes…

Shaoran: no me enoje –se rie- solamente me preocupe

Sakura: ya…no importa…-se abraza y se queda dormida-

Shaoran: -piensa para sus adentros- ahora si…wei no estaba del todo errado, ahora si que estoy en problemas…

-pasan tres semanas mas tarde-

-una mañana…-

Sakura: mejor voy a ir a ver a tomoyo, esto me preocupa…

-sale rapido a casa de tomoyo-

-toca el timbre y le responden-

Sirvienta: si quien es?

Sakura: soy sakura, esta tomoyo despierta?

Sirvienta: si pase por favor.

-se abren las rejas del porton-

Sakura: espero que no le moleste a estas horas…

-se abre la puerta de la mansión daidoji-

Tomoyo: que sorpresa sakura, que haces aquí y tan temprano?

Sakura: es que tengo que hablarte de algo…me esta preocupado algo…

Tomoyo: bueno pasa

-ya en el pasillo-

Sirvienta: quieren que les lleve algo para tomar señorita?

Tomoyo: si, por favor, llevanos un poco de te, y fijate si no encuentras la torta que habia hace un rato…creo…

Sirvienta: de acuerdo, ahora se lo llevo.

-se retira la sirvienta-

Sakura: mejor que la esperemos en tu habitación te parece?

Tomoyo: buena idea.

-suben y entran a la habitación-

Tomoyo: bien, ahora cuentame, que te preocupa?

Sakura: es que… -apenada- me siento extraña…-confundida-

Tomoyo: a que te refieres sakura?

Sakura: es que…-mas apenada todavía- es que no he parado de sentir, desde mareos, nauseas, y entre otras cosas, casi lo mato de un susto a kero…y mas ayer…

Tomoyo: que paso?

Sakura: es que…ayer me dio un mareo y casi me doy un golpe mientras bajaba las escaleras, suerte que a kero lo tenia al lado…me ayudo justo a tiempo…

Tomoyo: ay sakura, creo que vas a tener que usar esto…-se levanta y toma una caja- toma –se la da-

Sakura: -alarmada- es una…

Tomoyo: tranquila, ve y trata de hacerla a la prueba en veinte o diez minutos nos enteraremos que ocurre…

Sakura: esta bien…

-15 minutos mas tarde-

Sakura: ay por dios!

Tomoyo: -entra de golpe- que ocurrio?

Sakura: toma…miralo por vos misma…-le da el resultado-

Tomoyo: -lo toma y lo mira- creo que estamos en serios problemas, no solamente vos, los chicos tambien…-con una gotita- hace cuanto que tenes el retrazo?

Sakura: hace un mes y una semana…-se alarma- entonces es…

Tomoyo: asi es…ese es el tiempo…si no me confundo…

Sakura: no lo puedo creer! –preocupada- y ahora que hago?

Tomoyo: es mejor que le digas la verdad a shaoran, asi sabran que hacer

Sakura: tu le has dicho algo a tu madre?

Tomoyo: no, todavía no, eriol esta todavía que no sabemos que hacer, crees que…

Sakura: creo que es mejor que en cuanto le avise a shaoran, nos reunamos los 4 a ver que podemos hacer¿te parece?

Tomoyo: esta bien, llevate el resultado seguramente shaoran no la va a creer cuando se lo digas…

Sakura: es verdad, dentro de un rato te llamo para avisarte si?

Tomoyo: tranquila, no hay problema…

Sakura: nos vemos –sale casi corriendo-

Tomoyo: -perpleja- que gracioso…no la pude ni saludar –se rie-

-vuelve a su habitación, toma el celular y llama a eriol-

Tomoyo: mi amor, podrias ir al parque pingüino en 20 minutos? Tengo que comentarte algo…bien, esta bien, nos vemos ahí.

-mientras tanto en la mansión li-

Sakura: -suspira- bueno ahora, dios que nervios…-toca el timbre-

-se abre la puerta-

Wei: señorita sakura que sorpresa

Sakura: siento venir tan temprano wei, tengo que hablar con shaoran, es realmente urgente…

Wei: de acuerdo, creo que lo ire a despertar

Sakura: avisale por favor que lo espero en el gabinete si?

Wei: de acuerdo.

-entra al gabinete y se sienta-

Sakura: ahora si…¿Cómo se lo digo? –comienza a caminar casi en circulos-

-un momento mas tarde-

Shaoran: -entra al gabinete- sakura? Que ocurre? –parpadea confundido-

Sakura: ay que susto, shaoran…-suspira- tengo que hablarte de algo serio

Shaoran: de que? –sonando preocupado-

-se sientan en el sillon-

Sakura: como te lo puedo decir…se me esta haciendo cada ves mas complicado…

Shaoran: que ocurre? Me esta preocupado mas…

Sakura: es que…no me salen las palabras, pero creo que esto seria mejor –le da el resultado- creo que se entiende que es esto no?

Shaoran: -lo toma y lo ve- que…esto es…-mira en el resultado- me estas queriendo decir que…-se para en seco- entonces eso no fue un…

Sakura: no lo fue, eso fue lo que realmente ocurrio –apenada-

Shaoran: -suspira- no lo puedo creer, desde hace cuando te sentias asi? –medio apenado-

Sakura: asi? Desde hace un mes, y esta semana se me calmaron un poco los síntomas pero no es seguro, todavía…

Shaoran: diablos, estamos en un buen problema…

Sakura: lo se…pero que vamos a hacer…

-interrumpe el celular de sakura-

Sakura: -atiende- hola, ah tomoyo, si, si, estan en el parque pingüino, de acuerdo, esta bien, los vemos alla,adios –corta-

Shaoran: que?

Sakura: eriol y tomoyo nos esperan alla, vayamos a ver si se nos ocurre algo…

Shaoran: esta bien…

Continuara…

Avances del cap. Siguente:

-pero eso es una locura, nos van a matar!-

-es cierto, pero tenemos que decirles-

-ademas a nosotros no nos queda tiempo-

-pero que o como se lo diremos a nuestros padres?-

¿Qué ocurrira?...¿como les diran a los padres, sobre lo que esta ocurriendo?

Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo " un plan, un error, y una pelea" 


	24. Un plan,Un error y Una pelea

Capitulo 24

Un plan, un error y una pelea

Autora: Esta ves lo contare yo…el resumen del cap anterior, como veran la sorpresa fue no tan sorpresa suponiendo, no de mala manera que habia ocurrido, ahora¿quien los saca de ese enorme problema?

Sakura y shaoran, se fueron al parque pingüino donde se encontraron con tomoyo y eriol y entre los cuatro tratarian de arreglar el problema en el cual se metieron.

-En el parque pingüino-

Tomoyo: sakura por aquí!

-ambos se acercan-

Sakura: ahora que estamos los cuatro ahora que hacemos?

Eriol: creo que vamos a tener que hablar con ellos, no nos queda otra.

Shaoran: estas loco? Van a matarnos –alarmado-

Sakura: pero shaoran, es cierto, ya estamos entre el limite y el problema se nos acerca cada ves mas.

Tomoyo: ademas nosotros no contamos con tiempo, yo ya tube que cambiar todo el vestuario, por que se me esta notando ya, y estamos en problemas…

Shaoran: esta bien, pero reunamos a los guardianes, se va a armar un tremendo lio, cuando, tu madre se entere tomoyo y el hermano de sakura tambien…nos van a querer matar a los dos…-poniendose palido-

Sakura: esta noche reunámonos en la mansión, que en donde hicimos la fiesta, es mucho pero se que por lo menos, es algo no les parece?

Eriol: de acuerdo, avisemoles a nuestros padres, para que se reunan,bueno… o como lo hagamos, pero preparence…

Shaoran: de acuerdo, les parece que nos reunamos 8:30?

Tomoyo: creo que estaria bien.

Los tres: bueno, entonces nos vemos a esa hora

Eriol: de acuerdo, nos vemos y preparence, no queremos que lleguen tarde.

Sakura: no hay problema, nos vemos

-se van por caminos distintos-

Shaoran: pero como diablos se lo vamos a decir? Tu hermano va a querer matarme

Sakura: eso lo se, es temprano, es mejor que pensemos en algo, pero no se me viene nada a la mente.

Shaoran: a mi tampoco…

-a las 19:30-

-sakura baja y se encuentra con kero, yukito, su padre y su hermano-

Touya: mounstro para que me pediste que valla?

Sakura: pronto lo sabras –suspira- nos vamos?

-en 20 minutos llegan a la mansión-

Sakura: de acuerdo, esperen en el living ya vamos

Touya: ya vamos quien?

Kero: deja de hacer tantas preguntas

-se va sakura y se encuentra en uno de los gabinetes con los demas-

Sakura: vinieron todos?

Tomoyo: si, mi madre esta medio agresiva, asi que preparense

Eriol: por suerte esta Nakuru, ya le explique lo que paso, asi que si se arma algun lio, entre los guardianes se encargaran de bajar la marea

Shaoran: menos mal que les explicamos a las guardianas y guardianes, asi por las dudas que nos quieran matar…-una gotaza enorme-

Tomoyo: estan listos chicos?

Los dos: si…

-salen y entran al living de la gran mansión-

Touya: mounstro me podes decir lo que esta pasando?

Sakura: a eso estamos por llegar hermano, mejor sientense

-se sientan todos-

Kero: ya se que tenemos algo que hacer

-se levantan los seis guardianes y se tranforman-

Yue: no se preocupen, les ayudaremos.

Sakura: muchas gracias, yue

Sonomi: bien que ocurre? Porque estamos todos aquí?

Eriol: bien lo que ocurre es que….

Shaoran: se que se va a armar un buen escandalo, pero preferimos decirselos con la verdad antes de empeoarla

Tomoyo: lo que pasa es que…

Sakura: es que nosotras…

-interrumpe la señora li-

Irlean: que ocurre? Un momento, no lo habia notado, pero que es esa energia?

Sakura: que energia?

Irlean: no me engañas, tu aura y poder cambiaron hace 1 mes y 1 semana, que te esta pasando? Porque ese color de tu aura ademas de que ya es dorado pero brilla demaciado, como si hubiera algo mas –es interrumpida por shaoran-

Shaoran: madre a eso vamos –suspira-

-sin querer kero gruñe y mete la pata-

Kero: ya con tantas vueltas, porque no le dicen que estan las dos esperando un…-lo calla yue-

Yue: ahora si, metiste la pata kerberos –mirando a todos-

Sakura: -piensa- ay no…se entendio mas de la cuenta….

Touya: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee –enfurecido- como te atreviste mocoso! –levantandose-

Sakura: touya calmate, por favor

Fujitaka: me pueden decir que esta pasando?

Irlean: lo que ocurre, y no me habia dado cuenta es que con el cambio de aura que tubo sakura, y el poder que se siente desde la joven tomoyo tienen que ver con mi hijo y con el joven eriol.

Sonomi: que cosa? –se para- como pudistes hacer una cosa asi? –la mira a tomoyo- como te atrevistes a hacer eso?

Tomoyo: madre por favor ya calmate –se pone palida-

Eriol: ya calmense, se que tubimos la culpa, en gran parte, pero…

Sonomi: sin peros, tomoyo, te venis conmigo ahora

-se interpone rubimoon-

Rubimoon: de ninguna manera, se me ha encargado la tarea de proteger a tomoyo, y no me importa de quien se trate, solamente cumplire lo que me encargo mi amo.

Touya: mocoso te voy a matar –se le acerca a shaoran- me las vas a pagar

Sakura: ya basta hermano! –nerviosa- ya basta! –se le acerca-

Touya: no te metas mounstro, ahora si que te voy a matar maldito mocoso!

Shaoran: intentalo –se prepara y piensa- yo y mi gran boca ahora si que me va a matar

Fujitaka: ya basta hijo,podrias comportarte?

Touya: -no lo escucha y trata de golpear a shaoran- ahora vas a ver

Meiling: shaoran cuidado con la ventana

Shaoran: -mira para atrás un momento- diablos –se cubre tanto del ataque de touya y el vidrio-

Sakura: shaoran! Hermano basta!

Cherry: hay que detenerlos

Adrian: estas en lo cierto

Sakura: poderes de mi estrella, permitanme realizar lo que les pido, ayudenme a detener la furia de mi hermano, por favor, bosque!

-la carta ataca pero rebota y cae al piso-

Eriol: esta protegido por…

Sakura: fantasmas?

Tomoyo: tenemos que ayudarlo

Sakura: hermano ya basta –cierra los ojos- ya basta hermano! –grita- te dije que te detubieras hermano!

-la carta del bosque logra conseguir detener al hermano de sakura a la mitad del destello-

Eriol: mira sakura!

Sakura: que? –abre los ojos- esto es…-mira y toma la carta- ups no era momento para crear una nueva carta, pero es extraña…

Eriol: como se llama?

Sakura: la furia y la union esta con ella…

-se acercan a donde estan shaoran y bosque-

Shaoran: sakura, como se te ocurre usar semejante conjuro? Y mas asi?

Sakura: -no lo mira- perdon, es que no puede hacer nada, solamente asi pude detener a mi hermano –se entristece- lo siento

Shaoran: no ves el riesgo que podes tomar estando asi?

Sakura: ya lo se, solamente trate de ayudarte…-mas triste aun- lo siento

Shaoran: en tan solo pensar que algo te podia pasar casi me muero, pero estoy bien, no lo hagas mas de acuerdo?

Sakura: -con la mirada al piso- no entendiste que dije que lo sentia? –sale corriendo-

Shaoran: espera sakura! –trata de pararse pero no puede- la que me faltaba….

Kero: la que me faltaba ahora como la encontraremos?

Yue: porque no la dejamos sola, ella cuando este mejor regresara, pero tengo que hablar con ustedes ahora –enojado-

-ya adentro-

Shaoran: ven lo que causaron?

Sonomi: lo siento, creo que se me fue la mano, lo siento hija no me esperaba una cosa asi

Tomoyo: ya no te preocupes mama, esta bien, solamente ahora me preocupa sakura, es muy tarde y que ande sola, shaoran, ve a buscarla, le puede pasar cualquier cosa y mas si sigue en el estado en que esta…

Nacusun: mi amo le ayudaremos, creo que podemos encontrarla…

Shaoran: pero como, si ni siento la presencia de ella, se debe haber escondido

Raimoon: recuerde que hay luna llena esta noche, estamos mucho mas sensibles a los cambios magicos, podemos sentir no se como pero se en donde esta…

Shaoran: de acuerdo, esta bien, vamos, ahora regresamos.

-sale montado sobre nacusun-

Shaoran: pero por donde…-cierra los ojos- un momento, vamos hasta el parque pingüino.

Raimoon: para que?

Shaoran: puedo alcanzar a sentir algo –suspira- espero que estes bien –suspira- vamos

-llegan al parque pingüino-

Shaoran: miren por los alrededores de acuerdo? Voy a dar una vuelta a ver si la logro encontrar –se va-

Las guardianas: de acuerdo –se elevan en el aire para ir mirando-

Mientras tanto shaoran sigue caminando hasta que encuentra a sakura, pero esta estaba dormida.

Shaoran: sakura…sakura…-la mueve un poco-

Sakura: -medio dormida- con el que menos tengo ganas de hablar es contigo –le da la espalda- no me molestes…

Shaoran: sakura por favor

Sakura: ya basta…no entendes?

Shaoran: no lo creo y no voy a dejarte sola, entendiste?

Sakura: ya basta…solamente lo que haces es regañarme, me tienes cansada con esa actitud! No entendes?

Shaoran: podrias dejar de quejarte! Haberte ido asi no soluciono nada! Nos preocupas a todos! No podes entender? Hasta el peluche estaba igual de preocupado, por favor, no seas asi, regresemos, por favor –en tono de suplica-

Sakura: si claro, con todo lo que me dijiste?

Shaoran: no te enfades, por favor, todavía no se que me va a decir tu padre con esto, no quiero que todo esto termine asi

Sakura: ahora te importa? Con todos los gritos que me diste?

Shaoran: -molesto- de acuerdo, hace lo que quieras, realmente no te soporto asi –se levanta- voy a avisarle a tu padre que estas bien –sale hasta el rey pingüino y ve a las guardianas- nacusun, raimoon, nos vamos.

Ambas: que le paso?

Shaoran: no importa ahora vamos –enojado-

Ambas: esta bien

Raimoon: yo me quedo, prefiero cuidarla, adelantence…

Shaoran: no…

-aparece sakura-

Sakura: dejala, si se quiere quedar no tengo problema

Raimoon: es encerio?

Sakura: claro, no tengo nada en contra de que te quedes…-lo mira a shaoran- en ese caso pueden ir tranquilos ¬¬

Shaoran: se acuerdo, vamos nacusun

-ambos se van-

Sakura: -suspira- ay shaoran, que ciego que estas…

Natasha: pero que les paso? No nos dijo nada

Sakura: que susto –suspira- es que, últimamente shaoran esta mas agresivo, lo notaste?

Natasha: asi es, pero no entiendo que le pasa, realmente…

Sakura: no quiero causarle problemas, creo que es mejor que me vaya de tomoeda, es lo mejor…-muy triste-

Natasha: pero que? estas loca?

Sakura: es que no quiero ser un estorbo, realmente me siento muy mal, de haberle molestado tanto, es mejor que no lo vuelva a ver…

Natasha: pero…

Sakura: lo siento…encerio, por favor no me digas nada ahora regresa, ya no te preocupes

Natasha: pero…esta bien…-se transforma-

Raimoon: ten cuidado por favor

Sakura: descuida –se va camiando-

-un momento mas tarde-

Shaoran: queeeeeee! Me estas mintiendo

Raimoon: no mi señor, eso mismo me dijo, no queria que nadie carge con ella, y prefirio irse…-triste- es horrible, porque llego a ese lado mi señor

Shaoran: por dios, esto es una locura

Tomoyo: porque no la vamos a buscar debe estar en su casa –mirando a fujitaka-

Fujitaka: de acuerdo si la queremos alcanzar es ahora o nunca

-llegan pero no hay nadie-

Shaoran: la que me faltaba…

Kero: -bajando por la escalera- sakura se ha llevado todo lo que pudo, pero ahora, que son estas? –trayendo 5 sobres-

Tomoyo: dejame ver –las toma- que extraño, las cinco son para, una para eriol y para mi, otra para mi mama y para mi tio,otra para touya, yue, yukito y kero, y la ultima es para ti shaoran –les da los sobres a los mensionados- que extraño

-en ese momento se dividen para leer las cartas en tranquilidad-

A todos les decia lo mismo, pero para shaoran fue ademas de que lo entristecio, es mas, lo puso peor de animo.

Shaoran: no lo puedo creer…-comienza a leer-

-la carta decia asi-

Mi querido shaoran:

Ya para cuando leas esto estare, ya lejos, lamento todo lo el problema que te cause, lamento lo que hice, y siento haberte echo lidiar de esta manera, hoy realmente entendi que por alguna ves tengo que comenzar a arreglarmelas sola, sin que nadie tenga que ayudarme, se que no me entenderas, pero espera hasta que regrese, por favor no me busques, necesito estar sola, no quiero que te entristezcas por mi, no quiero ya causarles mas problemas, de lo cause, lamento todo…lo siento…

Gracias, por haberme echo entender, ahora solamente te queda esperarme siento mucho hacerte esto, perdon.

Solamente te pido que me esperes,

Te quiero muchisimo,

Sakura.

Shaoran: porque? Porque pensastes eso, soy un maldito idiota, no pude pedirte perdon ahora que te lastime, no se que hacer, que puedo hacer! Maldita sea! –le da un puñetazo a la pared- diablos! –se arrodilla- porque…porque!

-desde adentro-

Cherry: que le pasa a shaoran?

Meiling: ya vuelvo –sale hacia donde esta shaoran- estas bien?

Shaoran: como crees que voy a estar bien?

Meiling: tranquilo, que te dijo en esa carta que estas asi?

Shaoran: leelo tu misma –se la da-

Meiling: -termina de leer- no lo puedo creer, entonces todo esto se armo por un…

Shaoran: porque el idiota que no mide lo que dice soy yo meiling

Meiling: ya tranquilo, no creo que se quede mucho tiempo sola, va a regresar no te preocupes.

Shaoran: no lo se, no creo que me quiera volver a ver – voz cortada- ahora si que me puedo morir, ahora si…-golpeando el piso-

Meiling:no seas asi shaoran, por favor, no puedes rendirte

Shaoran: ya no me queda nada, sakura se fue, ya no puedo hacer nada…que idiota nunca me di cuenta de cuanto la lastime, y ahora me doy cuenta…maldita sea!

Meiling: es mejor que te deje solo, vuelve a dentro cuando te sientas un poco mejor si?

Shaoran: si claro…

-entra meiling-

Cherry: que ocurrio?

Meiling: tenemos que encontrar a sakura, si no shaoran, no se que es capas…

Eriol: diablos, pobre shaoran, todo esto se armo por tu culpa –mira a touya-

Yukito: es cierto, tienes razon,busquemos a sakura, pero hagamoslo mañana, ya es tarde

-se escucha un leve portazo-

Meiling: preparence, este es el lado de shaoran que mas da miedo…y mas a ti –mira a touya-

-entra shaoran-

Shaoran: touya tenemos que hablar –enojado-

-a todos les corre un escalofrio-

Touya: de acuerdo.

-salen un momento y regresan al mismo momento-

Touya: de acuerdo mañana a buscar a sakura, no vamos a dejar que se vaya asi como asi…

Eriol: esta bien, mañana comenzaremos.

Continuara…

¿Lograran encontrar a sakura¿ Que ocurrira con shaoran? Descubranlo en el siguente capitulo "Busqueda desperada y una desilusion" 


	25. Busqueda desesperada y desilusion

Capitulo 25

Busqueda desperada y desilusion

En el capitulo anterior sakura se habia ido, les habia dejado una carta a cada uno y se dispusieron a buscarla pero, les iba a llevar tiempo…

A la mañana siguiente

Shaoran: bueno, busquemos por todos lados, tendremos que buscar aquí y en tokio, de acuerdo?

Los demas: si

Eriol: estas seguro?

Shaoran: asi es, tan lejos no llegaria

-se separan-

Pasan las horas y no habian noticias…

Shaoran: no la podemos encontrar, creen que es mejor esperar un tiempo?

Tomoyo: estas seguro?

Shaoran: es lo unico que podemos hacer…

-unos meses mas tarde-

En una mansión muy particular

Sakura: perdoname que te pidiera que me cubrieras

Bisabuelo: no te preocupes, cuando piensas decirles que estas aquí?

Sakura: no lo se –mira al pequeño que duerme en la cunita- no lo se

Bisabuelo: creo que tiene que ser dentro de unos meses, sonomi me ha comentado, las veces que la fui a ver, en el estado que se encuentra el joven, dicen que de casualidad no esta en el hospital, por las veces que se enfermo, ademas has sufrido demaciado, es hora no crees?

Sakura: es verdad, de acuerdo, pero dentro de dos meses recien….se lo dire a todos

Bisabuelo: esta bien, como quieras.

-en la mansión li-

Meiling: shaoran por favor sal de ahí!-golpeando la puerta-

Shaoran: ya dejame tranquilo –enojado-

Cherry: ya sal de ahí no puedes quedarte toda la vida ahí

Shaoran: ya dejenme me estan cansando

Cherry: que terco sos, vamos meiling

-se queda tranquilo-

Shaoran: -mira y se levanta- donde estaras sakura? Por favor regresa, no se cuanto mas me queda de tiempo, antes de dejar de existir por sentirme tan solo…-se le escapa una lagrima- por favor, regresa pronto

-se acuesta y se vuelve a quedar dormido-

Mientras tanto en el comedor

Eriol: no pudieron no?

Meiling: no, no quiere saber nada con salir…

Eriol: ya va a salir no te preocupes

Tomoyo: como lo sabes?

Eriol: lo presiento

-pasan 8 meses después-

-en aquella mansión-

Sakura: abuelo voy a salir un rato con aráshi, estaras bien?

Bisabuelo: no te preocupes.

Sakura: entonces nos vemos.

-toma el auto y sale-

Sakura: creo que sera mejor que valla a ver como esta shaoran, que lio que se va a armar

-un momento mas tarde-

Sakura: parece una funeraria –parpadea- bueno…a intentarlo –toca el timbre-

-se abre la puerta-

Meiling: no lo puedo creer –casi a los gritos- sakura?

-desde el comedor-

Eriol: no puede ser escuche mal?

Cherry: vayamos a ver

-se asoman todos por el pasillo-

Meiling: se puede saber en donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Sakura: en casa de mi bisabuelo

Eriol: entonces nos mintio

Sakura: yo le pedi ayuda, el no tiene la culpa

Cherry: te sugiero que subas, a shaoran no se lo puede sacar del cuarto…y solo porque no estabas

Sakura: mi abuelo tenia razon, y lo la creia…ahora voy

Tomoyo: pero, espera un momento, el bebe…

Sakura: no preguntes, nacio un mes antes de lo normal

Eriol: ahora me parecia, bueno ve a ver

Sakura: bien

-sube junto con el bebe-

Sakura: shaoran? –toca la puerta y esta le da corriente- tiene un sello, oh no… no lo haras –susurra- espada

-casi se parte la puerta-

Se escucha un llanto en toda la casa

Sakura: perdoname mi pequeño niño –guarda la espada- no queria asustarte lo siento

-se abre la puerta de golpe-

Shaoran: pero que dia…-se queda boquiabierto- no lo puedo creer estoy soñando?

Sakura: ay no te vi, seria un sueño? Si como crees que no rompi el sello? ¬¬

Shaoran: no lo puedo creer, al final, cumpliste con tu palabra –le da un abrazo teniendo cuidado- lo siento…ahora entendi lo que ocurria, lamento haber sido tan idiota para darme cuenta a lo ultimo, lo siento

Sakura: ya no te preocupes, sabia que lo ibas a entender, gracias por haberme esperado…

-se escucha un pequeño llanto-

Shaoran: creo que alguien esta molesto…

Sakura: no es que se asusto por el disturbio que arme recien, todavía no se ha calmado, pobre, los movimientos de magia lo tienen medio aturdido

Shaoran: es normal,pero no pense que fuera tan sensible –lo toma con cuidado al bebe- pobre espero que ya con eso…-se comienza a reir-

Sakura: no comienzes ¬¬

Shaoran: jajaja no te preocupes me ahorro el comentario

Sakura: ah que malo ¬¬

-se asoma una de las hermana de shaoran-

Futie: de que te reis enano? –mira- sakura? –la mira sorprendida-

Las otras tres: que dijiste? –se asoman a lo brusco que terminan por caerse- no lo puedo creer!

Sakura: tranquilas, todavía no se alarmen asi –se rie- que escandalo…

-se abre otra puerta y se escucha el timbre-

Irlean: -sale- que esta pasando?

Futie: nada madre solamente que…

Irlean: sakura? Con que has regresado –soprendida-

Sakura: asi es, creo que … no dejo de dar sopresas no?

Irlean: y ese niño es…

Sakura: asi es, es lo que piensa –sonrie- por cierto quien era?

-se escucha una voz chillona-

Kero: -sube volando- sakuritaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sakura: kero tranquilo…

Kero: como que me calme? Por fin has regresado

Shaoran: no te transformes peluche

Kero: porque?

Shaoran: vas a matar de un susto al bebe si no

Kero: que que? –queda cortado- acaso ese bebe es de…

Sakura: no comienzes kero

-desde abajo-

Tomoyo: sakura baja un momento

Sakura: esta bien, puedes con el, shaoran?

Shaoran: no te preocupes ahora bajo junto con el

Sakura: bueno

-baja-

Sakura: papa? Hermano?

Los dos: sakura? Mounstro?

Sakura: -gruñe- ya me llamas mounstro y cuando no lo soy!

Fujitaka: ya tan tierno con tu hermana –se rie- ay hija no vuelvas a hacer eso otra ves –le da un abrazo- no sabes lo que fue para todos esto y mas no saber como estabas

Sakura: lo se –apenada- pero ya no lo repetire, no te preocupes papa

Touya: mas te vale mounstro –se rie-

Sakura: HER…MA…NOOOOOOO! YA NO SOY UN MOUNSTRO! ¬¬

Todos se rien un buen momento

-desde arriba-

Kero: mocoso estas seguro de que sabes como cuidar a tu propio hijo? –riendo-

Shaoran: ya callate peluche!

-el llanto se hace mas potente-

Sakura: -mira hacia arriba- ya regreso, creo que a shaoran le queda bastante por aprender, ya regreso esperenme

-sube-

Sakura: estan bien?

-el llanto se calma-

Shaoran: a bien…

Sakura: -se rie- creo que me fui mucho rato, no es asi mi pequeño? –lo mira al bebe-

Shaoran: al parecer no le gusta separarse de ti…

Sakura: eso es, siempre me ha pasado…desde que nacio que ha sido tan apegado a mi

Shaoran: ahora lo entiendo, me queda mucho por aprender.

Kero: si mocoso

Sakura: kero? Que haces aquí?

Kero: mirando y riendo nada mas

Sakura: que malo eres kero

-bajan-

Ya en el living

Fujitaka: en donde estubistes estos meses?

Sakura: en casa del abuelo papa

Sonomi: ahora entiendo, porque no me dejaba andar por la casa

Sakura: lo se, y que casi me descubres –con una gotita-

Shaoran: cuando fue?

Sakura: hace dos meses, estaba calmando al niño y como no lo logre casi se escucha el llanto por toda la casa y casi…

Sonomi: ahora entendi… eras vos la que estaba con el bebe y el abuelo me dijo que era otra persona

Sakura: -se rie- eso creo…

Touya: mounstro tenias que ser no?

Sakura: her…ma…no…

Todos se rien

Shaoran: bien, ahora

-se siente un temblor-

Sakura: no otra ves!

Continuara…

Avances de cap siguiente:

Sakura: no te creas que vas a hacer lo que quieras!

Mago oscuro: te crees que voy a dejar que el heredero siga aquí?

Shaoran: eso no te lo permitire

Sakura: y yo tampoco…

Voz: y yo menos!

¿Quién era esa voz misteriosa¿De quien se tratara?

Descubranlo en el capitulo siguiente "El principe del trueno a regresado" 


	26. El principe del trueno ha regresado

Capitulo 26:

El principe del trueno ha regresado

En el capitulo anterior, sakura volvio a ver a sus amigos y a shaoran, pero para quien no lo llama aparece el mago oscuro, ahora ¿que tiene contra el bebe? Ya lo descubriremos.

-se siente un temblor-

Sakura: no otra ves!

-salen-

Sakura: no te creas que vas a hacer lo que quieras!

Mago oscuro: te crees que voy a dejar que el heredero siga aquí?

Shaoran: eso no te lo permitire

Sakura: y yo tampoco…

Voz: y yo menos!

Sakura: hoe? Quien eres?

Voz: este no es momento, viene a ayudarles

Shaoran: pero quien diablos eres?

Voz: de acuerdo, no es momento pero me presentare, soy Matias, la reencarnación del principe del trueno, después les explico ahora encargemonos de este tipo

Sakura: de acuerdo

Shaoran: no me das buena espina ¬¬

Sakura: shaoran ¬¬ no es momento para esto…

Mago oscuro: porque no dejan de hablar estupideces y comenzamos?

Matias: de acuerdo ahora veras…-toma una esfera- truenos desaten su furia contra quien quiere lastimar a ese pequeño, ahora!

-aparecen unas nubes enormes, y caen rayos-

Sakura: poderes de mi estrella, ayudenme con lo que les pido, protejanos de los ataques en este momento, escudo!

-aparece un escudo dorado ante los tres-

Matias: desde cuando usas ese conjuro? Vas a agotarte…

Sakura: no te creas que no estube haciendo nada¬¬

Shaoran: de acuerdo… -se concentra- poderes de la luna, ayudenme con lo que les encargo, ataquen a este sujeto, que esta causando estragos, ataque de los elementos ¡Liberate ahora!

-tiembla todo-

Sakura: -cae de golpe al piso- shaoran! Ten cuidado, señora li por favor active el sello o se va a caer la mansión

Irlean: de acuerdo, quedense adentro los demas.

-aparece un enorme dragon chino custodiando la casa-

Sakura: que? que es eso?

Shaoran: madre no se preocupe, se me ocurrio instalarlo hace poco me veia venir un ataque de estos

Irlean: ay por dios, acaso te das cuenta de lo que te puede dañar eso?

Sakura: es cierto

Shaoran: ya no se preocupen –enojado- me estas cansando¬¬

Mago oscuro: jajaja te enojaste ya?

Shaoran: si…-toma un sello marron- ahora vas a ver, sello de la luna, utiliza tu habilidad para terminar con esto, dragon de los elementos¡libera tu poder, ahora!

-se escucha un estruendo de un trueno y una luz no permite ver nada-

Matias: bien terminalo, ya te ayude bastante

Shaoran: de acuerdo –hace un movimiento con las manos- ahora si no molestes –hace como que tiene la esfera- adios, molesto –la lanza-.

-a lo lejos-

Mago oscuro: ya me las vas a pagar!

-un momento mas tarde-

Shaoran: -suspira- ya esta, es la primera y la ultima que hago todo eso junto

Sakura: estas bien?

Matias: estas agotado, te lo dije

Shaoran: ahora que lo decis, me podes decir quien diablos sos en realidad?

-se caen todos-

Sakura: shaoran, que malo no lo trates asi

Matias: gracias –le sonrie-

Irlean: mejor entren, que se esta largando una linda tormenta

Sakura: y lo que no quiero es enfermarme

-entran los tres y se sientan-

Irlean: wei, podrias traernos un poco de te?

Wei: si ahora me encargo.

-se va wei-

Sakura: bien, ahora si quieres puedes explicarnos.

Matias: de acuerdo, no se si me recordaran, pero en la vida anterior, habia sido designado para proteger a una persona

Sakura: a que te refieres?

Eriol: creo que recuerdo algo, tu eres al que en el pasado salvastes al hijo de ellos?

Shaoran: que que?

Matias: así es, cuanto que ha pasado no Clow

Eriol: eso lo se, entiendo porque soy el unico que me acuerdo, porque el que le designe el cuidado fui yo

Shaoran: que? esperen un segundo

Sakura: entiendo, ahora se porque no te reconoci…pero que te ocurrio?

Matias: ese maldito me agarro desprevenido en mi vida pasada y logro matarme por eso no estube en la pelea final

Sakura: -confundida- lo entiendo, con razon…

Matias: no se preocupe, realmente no pienso permitir que esto ocurra dos veces

Shaoran: si claro …¬¬

Sakura: shaoran! Ya basta con tus celos

Shaoran: que no lo estoy

-todos se comienzan a reir y se escucha un par de llantos-

Tomoyo: a bien, ya los despertamos –se levanta-

Sakura: shaoran, vas a tener que cuidar los tonos de voz ¬¬ -se levanta-

-se acercan y toman cada uno a sus bebes en brazos-

Tomoyo: bien que pegastes ese grito…

Sakura: si pero por lo menos…un momento…menos mal que estaban durmiendo…en el momento de la pelea

Matias: es verdad

Shaoran: porque?

Eriol: no te hubiera dejado pelear por eso

Sakura: lo recuerdo…-se rie- no puedo creer que me acuerde ahora

Matias: creo que sera mejor que me retire

Shaoran: tan pronto?

Matias: asi es, solamente tengo que estar cerca en caso de peligro, nada mas

Sakura: pero parece que eres de andar solo o no?

Matias: asi es, lamento no quedarme mas

Sakura: no hay problema, puedes hacer lo que quieras, de acuerdo?

Matias: gracias.

-se retira-

Shaoran: ahora si que las cosas no dejan de impresionarme

Sakura: a mi tampoco.

Comenzaron a pasar algunos años, 4 años para ser exactos, y no habia rastro del mago

-un dia de practica normal-

Shaoran: bien ahora, intentalo

Arashi: ahora? –trata de atacar-

Shaoran: espera que no me prepare –camina para atrás y por una raiz se tropieza y termina en el suelo- au…-ve que tiene la punta de la espada de juguete casi en la cara- bien, me ganaste

Arashi: fue facil…te dejashte ganar

Shaoran: -con una gota en la cabeza- de acuerdo, pero igualmente lo hiciste bien, no tenes que dejar que ataque

-sale eriol-

Eriol: con que ya te dieron una paliza no es asi?

Shaoran: aprende rapido, recien si era una espada de verdad, que dios me salve

Arashi: hola tio, eriol

Eriol: hola mi pequeño sobrino, ahora creo que ya a tu padre, lo alcanzas sin darle tiempo, vas mejorando

Shaoran: es cierto, por cierto y tomoyo?

Eriol: esta con sakura, nadeshiko acaba de descubrir a kero y le dio un buen susto

Arashi: a peluche amarillo chillon?

Shaoran: jajaja –se rie- asi es hijo, ve a ver si quieres

Arashi: si papa! –entra corriendo-

Shaoran: ten cuidado! –con una gotita-

Eriol: no te preocupes mi hija hace lo mismo sale corriendo y no mira por donde camina

Shaoran: vamos adentro tengo que guardar todo esto

-toma las dos espadas-

Eriol: supongo que esta sellado el filo no?

Shaoran: me crees idiota? Claro que esta sellado

Eriol: esta bien tranquilo.

-entran-

Nadeshiko: que peluche, grashiosho

Arashi: ahora, peluche amarillo chillon gracioso –se rie-

Sakura: no sean asi con el pobre kero

Kero: ¬¬

Tomoyo: no te enfades kero

Kero: asi –se tranforma-

Shaoran: kerberos!

Nadeshiko: waaaaaaaaaaaaaa es grandotote –se esconde tras tomoyo- me asusta

Arashi: leon grandotote y enojon –se esconde tras sakura-

Kero: que no me llamen asi!

Sakura: vos solo te lo buscaste kero –se rie-

Kero: ufa, me voy a jugar…-sube-

Arashi: se enojo el leon enojon?

Sakura: es que no le gusta que lo llamen asi, pero creo que se le pasara no te preocupes mi niño

Shaoran: con una caja de o un conteiner de dulces ¬¬

Eriol: es cierto jajaja

-todos se rien-

Sakura: -de golpe- ay no, me olvide, ya regreso

Shaoran: ahora que?

Sakura: me olvide en el escritorio los papeles

Eriol: ve a buscarlos

Sakura: ya regreso –sale-

-toma el auto y sale rapidamente-

10 minutos mas tarde

Sakura: buenas tardes

Vigilante: buenas tardes, dama li, tiene que buscar algo?

Sakura: asi es, olvide los papeles, para la junta de mañana, puedo ir a buscarlos

Vigilante: pase, pero no se quede mucho que no es seguro, andar dentro del edificio

Sakura: si en 15 minutos no volvi, se puede alarmar tranquilamente

-entra apurada-

-ya llegando al casi ultimo piso-

Sakura: bien, a buscar esos papeles…-saca la llave y entra-

-mira en su escritorio y no lo encuentra-

Sakura: ay no…-entra a la sala de juntas y ve una sombra- quien es?

Voz: jajaja te creiste que te ibas a salvar? Ademas buscas esto? –le muestra los papeles-

Sakura: deja eso, ademas quien eres?

Voz: alguien que te va a causar serios problemas

Sakura: -lo mira seriamente- no me importa si tengo que enfrentarme a usted

Voz: estas segura?

-no se da cuenta de la tremenda planta a su espalda-

Sakura: -adolorida- auch! Que es esto? –intenta levantarse pero no puede- diablos me atrapo

Voz: ahora si no me causaras problemas –mueve su mano-

Sakura: -aguantando el dolor- que es esto? –se marea- quien eres porque? –cae inconciente-

Voz: mas te vale que no te despiertes por un buen rato –se desaparece-

-20 minutos mas tarde-

Vigilante: dama li ¿ se encuentra aquí?

-no hay respuesta-

Vigilante: dama li –se asusta- cielo santo –toma la radio- hay alguien abajo?

Radio: que ocurre?

Vigilante: llamen al señor li a una ambulancia rapido

Radio: que ocurrio?

Vigilante: atacaron a la dama li, y necesito ya a la ambulancia

Radio: entendido espere ahí. Cambio –se corta-

-un momento mas tarde-

Eriol: si claro, pero arashi si eso se te volvio en contra tendrias que hacer esto

Ring ring ring!

Shaoran: que pasa? –atiende el telefono- Buenas tardes, habla Li shaoran

Empleado: señor li tengo que avisarle algo urgente

Shaoran: tranquilo, que te ocurre?

Empleado: la dama li

Shaoran: que paso?

Empleado: vaya rapido al hospital del concilio por favor, no sabemos en que estado esta –se corta de golpe-

Shaoran: diablos, chicos quedense aca, eriol , tomoyo pueden cuidarlo a arashi por un rato

Eriol: shaoran que pasa?

Shaoran: ya regreso -sale-

-se escuchan el ruido de unas llantas-

Eriol: creo que algo ocurrio

Arashi: algo le pasho a mama, tio eriol?

Eriol: tranquilo, dejemos que tu padre se encarge.

-ya en el hospital-

Shaoran: ahora si, diganme que ocurrio?

Doctor: bueno, al parecer en como la encontraron, tenia heridas bastante graves, aunque todavía no ha despertado, es del lado fisico, en cuanto al poder magico alguien la ataco, no sabemos que ocurrio, pero estubo a punto de intentar matarla

Shaoran: diablos, no tenia que haberla dejado ir sola

Enfermera: doctor, doctor

Doctor: que ocurre?

Enfermera: la dama li ha despertado

Shaoran: podemos ir a verla?

Enfermera: claro

-los conduce a la habitación donde esta sakura-

-abren la puerta-

Sakura: -con dolor de cabeza- ay pero que fue lo que me golpeo?

Shaoran: estas bien?

Sakura: shaoran, estoy bien pero

Shaoran: sakura, sabes que fue lo que paso?

Sakura: creo que si –comienza a contarle-

-Flashback-

Sakura: bien, a buscar esos papeles…-saca la llave y entra-

-mira en su escritorio y no lo encuentra-

Sakura: ay no…-entra a la sala de juntas y ve una sombra- quien es?

Voz: jajaja te creiste que te ibas a salvar? Ademas buscas esto? –le muestra los papeles-

Sakura: deja eso, ademas quien eres?

Voz: alguien que te va a causar serios problemas

Sakura: -lo mira seriamente- no me importa si tengo que enfrentarme a usted

Voz: estas segura?

-no se da cuenta de la tremenda planta a su espalda-

Sakura: -adolorida- auch! Que es esto? –intenta levantarse pero no puede- diablos me atrapo

Voz: ahora si no me causaras problemas –mueve su mano-

Sakura: -aguantando el dolor- que es esto? –se marea- quien eres porque? –cae inconciente-

Voz: mas te vale que no te despiertes por un buen rato –se desaparece-

-termina el flashback-

Shaoran: ahora lo entiendo, entonces alguien ataco y burlo la seguridad, diablos –toma el telefono y sale- ya regreso

-un momento mas tarde entra otra ves shaoran-

Shaoran: listo, acabo de reforzar la seguridad en la casa, no se que esta pasando

Sakura: ya no te preocupes, por ahora estoy bien, doctor

Doctor: que ocurre?

Sakura: no podria darme una aspirina? Me duele demaciado la cabeza

Doctor: de acuerdo, traela por favor

Enfermera: enseguida

-ya vuelve con una aspirina y un vaso de agua-

Enfermera: espero que se le pase.

Sakura: gracias –se la toma-

Shaoran: eriol y tomoyo, se quedaron cuidando a los chicos, ya le avise de la seguridad

Sakura: bien –trata de sentarse- auch! Parece que me pego un camion

Doctor: -se rie- no es eso, es que en las enredaderas que la encontramos estaba como que le hubieran dado un buen golpe por eso ahora se siente asi

Sakura: pero igual parece eso…

Shaoran: voy a pasar la junta a otro dia

Sakura: pero shaoran…

Shaoran: no, me pidas que no la pase, mira como estas, es mejor que descanses

Doctor: su esposo tiene razon, el golpe que le pegaron fue suerte que no fuera peor

Sakura: -suspira- esta bien, pero aunque sea puedo ir a casa?

Doctor: si pero descanse, de acuerdo?

Sakura: si, no se preocupe, voy a estar bien.

-se van a la casa-

Sakura: ahora subo shaoran

Shaoran: de acuerdo, ahora voy para alla

-un momento mas tarde-

Shaoran: ya descansa, me quedare viendo como arreglar este lio

Sakura: esta bien

-se queda dormida-

Continuara…

Avances cap. Siguiente:

-pero que esta pasando!-

-sakura despierta!-

-pero porque? Porque haces esto? Quien eres?-

-Sakura!-

¿Quién esta en los sueños de sakura¿Quién ataco esa tarde a sakura?

Descubranlo en el cap. Siguiente: " Tres sueños y un miedo" 


	27. Tres sueños y un miedo

Capitulo 27 :

Tres sueños y un miedo

En el capitulo anterior, el príncipe del trueno, regresó, pero al pasar cuatro años un nuevo enemigo ataca, todavía no se sabe quien es, pero dejo en muy mal estado a sakura, pero ahora… ¿Qué estará soñando?

Esa misma noche…

-en el sueño de sakura-

Sakura: pero que esta ocurriendo, en donde se supone que estoy?

Voz: no te preocupes, pero realmente no quise asustarte

Sakura: tú eres…?

Voz: si, así es, se que suena extraño, pero por fin puedo aunque sea a través de un sueño, poderte advertir lo que ocurre

Sakura: pero que?

Voz: no puedo explicarte mucho, se viene algo horrible

Sakura: pero, no puedes decirme…

-Se escucha otra voz-

Mago oscuro: con que aquí estabas! No voy a dejar que sigas

Sakura: a que te refieres?

Voz: no voy a dejar que le lastimes, entendiste?

Mago oscuro: solamente estas en su sueño jajaja que podes hacer?

Voz: no te creas…no nos vas a vencer

Sakura: pero que esta pasando?

Voz: reencarnación de el ángel de los cerezos, recuerda que tienes que encargarte de lo que esta pasando y ten mucho cuidado.

Sakura: cuidado con que? no lo entiendo…

-aparece en otro lado-

Sakura: pero en donde estoy?

Mago oscuro: vas a pagar por esto maldito

Lobo de la luna: nunca lograras ganarnos, somos mucho más poderosos, nuestras reencarnaciones te aniquilaran!

Mago oscuro: eso crees?

Sakura: ya basta!

Mago oscuro: ya cállate –la trata de atacar-

Lobo de luna: ni lo intentes –se interpone en el ataque-

Sakura: porque nos atacas?

-aparece un hombre con una capucha-

Voz: jajaja yo he vuelto a reencarnar me encargare junto al mago de terminar con ustedes jajaja

Sakura: pero porque? Porque hacen esto?

Voz: sos muy tonta como para darte cuenta –trata de atacarla pero falla-

-en ese momento en la habitación-

Shaoran: pero que esta pasando? –mira a sakura- que es esto? Parece que…oh no, tratare de despertarla, sakura…sakura-la mueve un poco-

-en el sueño-

Lobo de la luna: nunca ganaras!

Sakura: ya basta!

-en la habitación-

Shaoran: vamos sakura, despierta, sakura…

Sakura: -hablando dormida- ya basta, no lo hagas por favor

Shaoran: sakura! Sakura despierta!

Sakura: porque! –se levanta de golpe- oh por dios…

Shaoran: hasta que…-extrañado- que ocurrió?

Sakura: eso fue horrible shaoran…horrible –lo abraza- por dios…

Shaoran: dime que fue lo que soñaste –la abraza y le acaricia el pelo-

Sakura: al principio, no se en donde estaba, pero estaba charlando con alguien familiar –suspira- eras tu shaoran, pero te veías como tu vida anterior, me dijo que quería avisarme o prevenirme de algo pero..

Shaoran: pero que mas ocurrió –mas confundido-

Sakura: me dijo que se venia algo terrible, y de un momento a otro aparecimos en una especie de cuarto oscuro, apareció el mago oscuro y la persona que me ataco en el concilio, pero también estabas ahí, trataron de atacarme, y ..

Shaoran: lo entiendo, pero que paso al final?

Sakura: y me dijo que reencarno para unirse al mago oscuro, y terminar con nosotros de una buena ves, y no se que mas ocurrió, porque me desperté –da un largo suspiro-es realmente terrible

Shaoran: ya tranquila, a penas es un sueño …–piensa para si mismo- aunque el brillo de tu aura indico lo contrario, pero no voy a preocuparte

Sakura: pasa algo?

Shaoran: -saliendo del pensamiento- no no, no pasa nada.

Sakura: -quejandose- au, es cierto todavía no me recupero del ataque y me levante asi no mas –se acuesta- parece que me hubiera golpeado un camion –con una gotita- por cierto, que fue lo que me atrapo?

Shaoran: según cuando me mostraron, una parte era una hiedra magica –gruñe- para variar…

Sakura: shaoran, crees que cuando macunaru nos ataco, tendra que ver con el mago oscuro?

Shaoran: no lo se,pero me extraña, porque los tres –con una gota- bueno los dos que quedan saben usar la hiedra…es raro, pero puede ser

Sakura: -bosteza- creo que todavía tengo sueño ademas son –mira el reloj y le cae una gota en la cabeza- las 3:30 de la mañana

Shaoran: de acuerdo, mejor vayamos a dormir.

-en la mañana-

Sakura: que hora es? –mira el reloj- las 10:30! Oh no! Shaoran

Shaoran: que pasa? –totalmente dormido-

Sakura: es tarde, estamos llegando tarde!

Shaoran: a que?

Sakura: no te acuerdas que la reunion es hoy?

Shaoran: a no, pero no se te va a ocurrir levantarte

Sakura: si no lo haces vos, creo que voy a tener que prepararme

Shaoran: a no eso no

Sakura: ¬¬ mejor apurate-se levanta-

Shaoran: donde pensas que vas –se levanta-

Sakura: a prepararme –entra al baño-

Shaoran: pero…

Sakura: ya basta

Shaoran: ¬¬ esta bien…

-un rato mas tarde-

Se escucha un tremendo chirrido de unas ruedas…

Sakura: desde cuando manejas asi?

Shaoran: desde que se me pasa la hora y llego tarde, nada mas

Sakura: te van a multar la proxima

-salen del auto y entran al gran edificio-

Sakura: buenos dias

Secretaria: llegan a tiempo, la reunion casi comienza

Shaoran: tenias razon –mira a sakura-

Secretaria: mejor pasen, que no es nada bueno hacer esperar

Los dos: gracias

-entran a la sala-

Sakura: lamentamos el retrazo

Eriol: ya no te preocupes

Shaoran: esperen un segundo…que hacen todos aca?-sorprendido-

Tomoyo: es simple tenemos que hablar

-se escucha otra voz-

Touya: mounstro, que esta pasando?

Sakura: -gruñe- que no soy un mounstro… y a que te referis?

Fujitaka: se que te va a sonar extraño, pero estan pasando cosas extrañas no es asi? –mira a shaoran-

Shaoran: asi es, pero esto es extraño, no era que no aparecias en caso de peligro? ¬¬ -lo mira a matias-

-se caen todos-

Eriol: tus celos no cambian no?

Shaoran: no son celos, conoces al otro idiota que reencarno?

Matias: a quien?

Sakura: en mi sueño vi a una persona con capa negra, no podia verle la cara

Matias: me tenes que estar cargando –se sienta- no puede ser –comienza a transpirar- es …no lo puedo creer

Shaoran: no me digas que…

Matias: ese tipo es la reencarnación del principe de la oscuridad, en teoria es mi hermano…

Sakura: que que!

Touya: de que hablas?

Tomoyo: pero que dices? No puede ser

Eriol: matias, lo recuerdo, no se quien sea su reencarnación, pero en la vida pasada no eran mas de 6 presencias juntas o no?

Matias: no, reencarnaron los dos y encima…-se detiene en seco- angel de los cerezos, eres la unica que tiene los guardianes al igual que clow y el lobo de la luna no?

Sakura: eso creo

Eriol: no me asustes

Matias: clow, esto se va a poner bravo vamos a tener que cuidar a los niños, estan en peligro, 4 guardianes estan a su alrededor y no sabemos cuando ataquen

Shaoran: no bromees!

Eriol: diablos

Adrian: que queres decir?

Meiling: pero entonces…

Cherry: pero que lio

Sakura: no lo puedo creer

-ese mismo dia a la noche-

Sakura: ahora si que no me faltan las sorpresas

Shaoran: eso que no me la esperaba

Kero: no puedo creer que tengan los dos guardianes

Sakura: yo menos

-se escucha la voz de kero-

Kero: pero que susto! ¬¬

Arashi: hola peluche amarillo

Kero: que no me llames asi

Arashi: peluche molesto?

Kero: no, pero si me seguis llamando asi te juro que…

Nacusun: basta kero!

-se cae kero al piso-

Kero: ufa…

Nacusun: y tu padre?

Arashi: creo que ehstan aquí…

-ambos guardianes lo siguen-

Sakura: arashi seguis despierto?

Shaoran: es tarde hijo, porque no duermes?

Arashi: no pueedo…

Sakura: -se acerca- porque que te ocurre?

Arashi: me da miedito

Shaoran: a que te refieres?

Arashi: es que…

Kero: es que tubo una pesadilla un poco horrible…

Nacusun: ahora entiendo…

Sakura: entiendo, no te preocupes, fue solo un sueño

Arashi: esta bien

-ambos lo acompañan a su habitación-

Sakura: ahora trata de dormir,de acuerdo?

Shaoran: no te preocupes mas por ese tipo de sueños, que son un poco raros pero normales –lo arropa-

Arashi: hashta mañana…

Sakura: duerme tranquilo, kero, te quedas?

Kero: no te preocupes

-salen los dos-

Sakura: pobre, no se desde cuando tiene pesadillas

Shaoran: ni yo

-entran a su habitación-

Sakura: estoy cansada, realmente no pense que iba a ocurrir todo esto

Shaoran: yo menos

Sakura: menor descansemos

Shaoran: esta bien –la abraza- hasta mañana

Sakura: hasta mañana –apaga la luz-

-en esa misma noche-

Sakura: no otra ves…

Shaoran: que haces en mi sueño sakura?

Sakura: mas bien dicho que esta pasando?

Mago oscuro: ambos sufriran! Jajaja!

Shaoran: no te creas

Sakura: que te crees?

Mago oscuro: eso es lo que crees

-se siente un estruendo en la casa y el seguro magico de activa-

Arashi: -se levanta- que pasa? Peluche…

Nacusun: kero ve a ver, arashi quedate conmigo

Kero: de acuerdo! –sale rapidamente-

-entra al cuarto-

Kero: pero que? que es esto?

Nacusun: sabes como sacarlos?

Kero: que susto!

Arashi: que ehs ehsto?

Nacusun: no te acerques,es peligroso

Arashi: pero..que lesh pasha a mama y a papa?

Kero: no lo se

-arashi se acerca y trata de despertarlos-

Kero: que haces?

Arashi: ayudo a despertarlos

Kero: no es buena idea

-en el sueño-

Shaoran: no te atrevas!

Sakura: shaoran es un peligro, no podemos defendernos

Shaoran: no lo crees, poderes de la luna necesito su ayuda, dragon del trueno ataca ahora!

-sale un relámpago no solo en el sueño tambien en la habitación-

Kero: maldito mocoso…se le ocurre usar un ataque

Nacusun: sabes despertarlos?

-suena el telefono-

Kero: genial!

-atiende-

Eriol: kerberos?

Kero: eriol, lo sentiste?

Eriol: si, la proteccion en la mansión esta activada al parecer algo esta pasando, esta arashi ahí?

Kero: asi es

Eriol: dile a nacusun que se encarge de protegerlo, toma lo que estoy por mandarte-lo manda-

Kero: es un…que gracioso XD

Eriol: ataca un par de veces eso los despertara

Kero: espera, toma nacusun-le da el telefono- ahora me encargo –se tranforma- espero que lo logre –lanza unas llamaradas-

-en el sueño-

Shaoran: pero que?

Sakura: es kero!

Shaoran: como lo sabes

Sakura: ese poder es de kero

-se comienzan a despertar-

Sakura: -medio dormida- que paso?

Eriol: que paso?

Nacusun: lo logro, menos mal estan asalvo o eso creo…

Shaoran: que esta pasando?

Nacusun: toma –le da el telefono- es eriol

Shaoran: eriol?

Eriol: estan bien?

Shaoran: asi es, pero que paso?

Eriol: por poco y no llego, shaoran…esto esta peor cada vez es el segundo sueño y suerte que los despertaron acaso…

Shaoran: si, una pelea

Eriol: diablos!

Shaoran: crees que…

Eriol: no lo se, es el segundo sueño

Shaoran: lo se falta el tercero

Eriol: tene cuidado

Shaoran: lo se, gracias

Eriol: mas vale…

Shaoran: deja de gruñir..

Eriol: -se rie- como lo sabes?

Shaoran: se nota…¬¬

Eriol: de acuerdo, los dejo para que descansen o ya se levanten –se rie-

Shaoran: que hora es?

Eriol: las 9:30 de la…shaoran?

-nadie le contesta-

Eriol: se les hizo tarde jaja –corta la llamada-

Se pasa el dia lleno de reuniones y problemas…

Continuara…

Avances:

-ya es hora de atacar-

-no-

-como que no-

-no lo es-

¿Qué esta pasando¿Qué son esos sueños¿Qué pasara en el tercer sueño? Descubranlo en " el tercer sueño y un ataque sorpresa" 


	28. El tercer sueño y un ataque sorpresa

Capitulo 28

El tercer sueño y un ataque sorpresa

En el capitulo anterior, sakura y shaoran, se reunieron con los demás, para tratar de saber que esta pasando, pero el problema es que empeoro, porque se descubrió que los dos que están armando todo esto, tienen guardianes y tienen que estar alerta, además del tremendo ¿Sueño? O pelea que tuvieron durante ese sueño se vuelve cada ves peor ¿Cuándo llegara ese momento?

El día paso rápido pero alocado, ya por la tarde shaoran se encontraba en la biblioteca revisando unos papeles y buscando un poco mas de información sobre los guardianes hasta que se topa con un libro, parecido al antiguo libro de las cartas clow, con el mismo color de tapa, pero que su titulo decía "the history"

Shaoran: que es esto? –lo toma y baja de la escalera- nunca lo había visto

-se escucha otra voz-

Sakura: que es lo que no habías visto antes?

Shaoran: ah que susto, no hagas eso o vas a matarme del susto! –gruñe-

Sakura: -se contiene- esta bien, pero que es eso?

Shaoran: no lo se lo acabo de encontrar.

-se sientan en uno de lo sillones-

Sakura: Waaa! Esta lleno de polvo uu

Shaoran: -se ríe- y tan viejo que es…-lo limpia un poco, es extraño

Sakura: que?

Shaoran: lo más raro es que…-mira la primer hoja- oh no…la que me faltaba

Sakura: que?

Shaoran: tenemos que llevarle el libro a eriol

Sakura: no me digas que esta en ingles?

Shaoran: así es…

Sakura: entonces vamos, es temprano, solamente esperemos que este en la casa.

-toman el auto y salen-

Sakura: espero que no se preocupen porque salimos así

Shaoran: -con una gota- tenes razón jeje pero bueno, menos mal que no esta tan lejos O-O

-antes de entrar pasan por el puesto de control, de la embajada-

Vigilante: quienes son?

Shaoran: soy shaoran li, vengo a ver al señor hiraguizawa

Vigilante: un momento por favor

-dentro de la cabina-

Eriol: que ocurre?

Vigilante: señor, en la entrada se encuentra el señor li, quiere hablar con usted, lo dejo pasar?

Eriol: claro.

-ya afuera-

Vigilante: de acuerdo, el señor hiraguizawa me dijo que pueden pasar

Shaoran: gracias –piensa para sus adentros- ya era hora!

-entra con el auto y lo estaciona.

Eriol: que pasa? –desde la puerta del estacionamiento-

Sakura: ah por cierto eriol…

Eriol: que pasa?

Shaoran: tenemos que traducir esto, nos ayudarías?

Eriol: claro.

-entran-

Sakura: por cierto, creo que nos venimos encontrando cosas, pero todas en ingles o me parece…

Eriol: es cierto, bueno ya llegamos, ya acá nadie molesta.

-se sientan-

Eriol: a ver déjame mirar –toma el libro- por lo que veo al antiguo mago clow le gustaba escribir en ingles –con una gota-

Shaoran: estas seguro de saber lo que dice?

Eriol: dame un momento…-comienza a leer- creo que si, espero que no hayan palabras claves –lee en voz alta-

-el texto dice lo siguiente-

" Esta historia, no solamente fue escrita, es con el motivo de advertirles o ayudarles a saber que esta ocurriendo"

Sakura: lo que esta ocurriendo? –extrañada-

Eriol: eso parece –sigue leyendo-

"He de suponer, que han tenido el enfrentamiento con un mago llamado Macunaru, y después el enfrentamiento con las 10 esferas místicas, y ahora hay un nuevo enemigo"

Eriol: oh no, como odio estos libros! –gruñe- cambia de idioma en el párrafo siguiente

Sakura: en que sigue?

Shaoran: déjame ver –lo toma- diablos, como odio esto… a decir verdad me va a tardar un rato, eriol donde tenes los diccionarios?

Eriol: por ahí –señala un estante-

Sakura: a bien, en que esta?

Shaoran: esta en chino, pero en el estilo antiguo y me va a dar trabajo, pero ya conozco algo de ese idioma así que espero no demorar… -toma el diccionario y se sienta en la mesa-

-un momento más tarde-

Sakura: creo que te esta llevando tiempo no?

Shaoran: eso parece, pero…-mira fijamente el libro- creo que hasta aquí –señala el libro – y un par de párrafos mas, están en ingles y en chino, pero ya lo dejas esta en japonés así que será más fácil entenderlo.

Eriol: al parecer cada uno va a tener que leer una parte no es así?

Shaoran: al parecer… que es así

-comienza a leer-

"para cuando estén leyendo esto, es porque se ha presentado un nuevo ataque, y además de cuatro guardianes, no quiero advertir nada, pero ya sabrán que habrá que estar alerta, tanto como ustedes, como los guardianes, sobre el ataque de los dos enemigos"

Shaoran: bueno –con una gota- ahora si que me quede hasta ahí es cambio

Sakura: de acuerdo déjame ver –lo toma- bien ahora sigo yo…-sigue leyendo-

"aunque solamente puedo hablar del nuevo enemigo y el mal que acecha, solamente quiero advertir, que no solamente terminara la batalla en 9 años, explicándome dentro de nueve años, y solamente los nuevos herederos de las cartas, tendrán la llave final para cerrar este poder"

Eriol: dame, ya me volvió a tocar –con otra gotita-

"será una batalla dura, pero si se tienen fe, lograran terminar con ese mal, que tendríamos que haber terminado, hace mucho tiempo.

Tengan mucho cuidado y espero que lo logren.

Reed Clow "

Eriol: ahora si que lo entiendo, pero que podemos hacer?

Sakura: no lo se, además creo que se corta ahí no mas, tendrá que pasar algo para que se siga completando?

Shaoran: no lo se, tendremos que tener paciencia y cuidado

Sakura: es la única que queda

Eriol: creo que es tarde, mejor es que vallan a descansar

Sakura: esta bien

-se van a la entrada-

Shaoran: no te preocupes, ya veremos

Eriol: esta bien, mas vale que me avises si ocurre algo

Shaoran: ya lo se, deja de hablar como si fueras un viejo! ¬¬

Sakura: hasta luego

Eriol: nos vemos, hasta luego.

-salen con el auto-

Sakura: esto es raro, peor ahora

Shaoran: no lo se, hasta donde se…

-llegan a la mansión-

Sakura: esperemos a ver que ocurre, te parece?

Shaoran: pero no entiendo como diablos no supimos del libro este –enojado-

Sakura: recuerda que el destino lo quiso asi

Shaoran: si pero podria haber sido mas util –gruñe-

Sakura: ya deja de enfadarte, ya no podemos hacer nada

Shaoran: esta bien.

-un rato mas tarde-

Sakura: creo que voy a ir a descansar , la junta de esta mañana me volvio loca, y estoy agotada.

Shaoran: bien, entonces vayamos a descansar.

-veinte minutos mas tarde-

Shaoran: hasta mañana –la abraza-

Sakura: hasta mañana

-esa misma noche en la mansión-

Kero: pero que estara pasando?

-en la habitación de arashi-

Nacusun: que es eso?

Arashi: que cosa?

Kero: a ver, vamos a ver

-bajan hasta que dejan de escuchar el ruido-

Arashi: viene de ahí? No peluchito amarillo?

Kero: ¬¬ si

-entra arashi a la biblioteca-

Arashi: viene de ahí –señala un libro-

Kero: espera ya lo bajo

Arashi: no, dejame a mi peluchito amarillo

Nacusun: sube con cuidado

-sube y toma el libro-

Kero: pero que?

Arashi: que es esto? Libro raro

Kero: asi parece

Arashi: que es eso? Peluchito amarillo –le señala el cerrojo-

-aparece un destello-

Arashi: pero que…

Kero: pero que diablos…-mira extrañado- aaaaaay! XD se parece a nosotros!

-aparece un guardian similar a kero y nacusun, pero solamente que tiene las alitas de angel y un color plateado en la piel-

Arashi: creo que esta como dormido

Kero: eso parece…

Arashi: pero que …-mira el libro- que lindas, se parecen a las de mamá y papá

Nacusun: es cierto, pero tienen un color blanco

Kero: un momento, arashi estas son tuyas?

Arashi: como, peluchito amarillo?

Nekochan: mi amo, no puedo creerlo, volvi a verlo –se pone contenta-

Arashi: no entiendo nada…

Nekochan: me han despertado a tiempo kerberos

Kerberos: eres nekochan no es asi?

Neko: asi es, veo que mi amo es muy pequeño para recordarme

Kero: asi parece

-un momento mas tarde-

Sakura: lo sentiste?

Shaoran: asi es, parece que un juego de cartas…¿desperto?

Sakura: vayamos a ver, tengo el pensamiento que tiene que ver con arashi

Shaoran: esta bien vamos

-van a su habitación y no lo encuentran-

Sakura: donde estara?

-escuchan desde abajo-

Arashi: entonces…

Neko: asi es, estas cartas son tuyas desde mucho antes, creo que tendre que enseñarte a usar la llave

Arashi: esta bien

Neko: -toma la llave desde el cerrojo y se la da- ahora repite conmigo

Arashi: -toma la llave- esta bien

Neko: llave que guardas el poder de los angeles…

Arashi: llave que guardas el poder de los angeles…

Neko: revela tu verdadera forma ante arashi

Arashi: revela tu verdadera forma ante arashi

Neko: quien acepto esta union contigo¡Liberate!

Arashi: quien acepto esta union contigo ¡Liberate!

-se tranforma la llave y aparece un baston y una insignea-

Arashi: waaaaaaa! Que enorme! –sorprendido-

-aparecen las cards blancas a su alrededor-

Nacusun: pero son bonitas, ademas tranquilizan

Kero: eso es cierto

Arashi: -sonrie- que bueno es volverlas a ver –mira a nekochan- tambien a ti, mi buena guardiana

Nekochan: me recordo, pense que se habia olvidado de mi –sonrie- por cierto que hora es?

Kero: las 2:30 a.m

Arashi: waaaaaa es tarde! No me voy a despertar a tiempo!

Nekochan: mi amo, hay dos personas mas dentro de la casa?

Arashi: -se queda callado un momento- si mis padres

Nekochan: ya se deben haber dado cuenta de lo que paso

Arashi: mejor subamos

-mientras suben-

Sakura: escuchaste todo eso?

Shaoran: no lo puedo creer

-pasan y justo se topan con arashi-

Arashi: pense que era el unico despierto

Shaoran: que esta pasando?

Kero: nada…

Sakura: como que nada? Hay una presencia con ustedes, quien es?

-se asoma una cabecita-

Neko: soy nekochan

Sakura: un momento, tu no eres…

Neko: si, soy la guardiana de arashi, me acaba de despertar

Shaoran: ahora entiendo porque tu poder cambio de fuerza, hijo no puedo creerlo, pense que eramos nosotros solos los que usabamos cartas

Arashi: yo tampoco, hasta que me acorde

Sakura: nekochan que le paso a la otra guardiana

Neko: no habia otra, mi amo todavía no la creo

Arashi: waaaaaa es verdad!

Neko: no se preocupe, cuando sea momento esa guardiana sera creada, no hay de que preocuparse

Kero: como?

Neko: ya no se preocupen

Sakura: arashi ese libro es el de…

Arashi: asi es, es de las cartas

Shaoran: blanco y dorado, que buena combinación

Arashi: eso..-lo interrumpe algo-

-se escucha un rugido fuera de la casa-

Shaoran: ese es el dragon de proteccion, diablos otra ves…

Neko: eso parece

Kero: ahora voy a ver

Sakura: espera kero!

-bajan todos-

Mago oscuro: maldito seas, como despertas a tus cartas y mas ahora

Arashi: te importa?

Mago oscuro: que carácter y vocabulario mejor callate –lo ataca-

Sakura: cuidado!

-arashi salta lo esquiva un par de veces hasta esconderse-

Arashi: de acuerdo –mira la llave- vamos a encargarnos de esto, llave que guardas el poder de los angeles, revela tu verdadera forma ante arashi, quien acepto esta union contigo ¡Liberate¡Angel del agua!

-aparece una figura con alas de color azul-

La carta ataca atrapando al mago por sorpresa

Mago oscuro: maldito mocoso! –lo ataca otra ves-

Arashi: salto! Angel del fuego, angel del trueno, angel de la tierra unanse y ataquen!

Aparecen unas figuras similares al angel del agua, pero solamente de color amarillo, rojo y marron

Las cuatro atacan y lo dejan casi sin fuerzas

Mago oscuro: me las vas a pagar mocoso! –se va-

Arashi: nunca mas hago eso –se arrodilla-

Sakura: -se le acerca- que…no lo puedo creer te encargaste del mago oscuro…

Neko: si, creo que …

Shaoran: arashi ten cuidado por favor

Arashi: ya no se preocupen –tranforma el baculo a llave- no hay problema ya pueden regresar

-las cuatro cards vuelven a su forma original-

Arashi:gracias

Sakura: de acuerdo vayamos a descansar, es muy tarde

Shaoran: es cierto mañana quien nos levanta –con una gota-

-entran a la casa-

Neko: entonces hasta mañana

Sakura: hasta mañana…

-se retiran a sus respectivas habitaciones-

Sakura: esto me sorprende…

Shaoran: a mi tambien

-un momento mas tarde-

Sakura: hasta mañana –apaga la luz-

Shaoran: hasta mañana

-en el sueño-

Sakura: no otra ves…

Voz: no dejare que esto siga…

Sakura: que? quien eres

Voz: no dejare que esto siga…

Sakura: pero quien eres?

Voz: no dejare que esto siga

Sakura: pero que! –se despierta- que extraño

-un rato mas tarde-

Sakura: shaoran…shaoran es tarde

Shaoran: que? –dormido- ya voy –se vuelve a dormir-

Sakura: shaoran…vamos –lo mueve un poco-

Shaoran: ya voy –dormido-

Sakura: vamos shaoran…-comenzando a perder la paciencia-

Shaoran: zzzzzz

Sakura: ahora veras –se rie- agua!

-cae un chorro de agua fria-

Shaoran: -salta de la cama, empapado- sakura te dije que ya voy! –enojado- esta bien ya voy –se mete al baño-

Sakura: gracias agua

-un momento mas tarde-

Arashi: voy a llegar tarde!

Sakura: veo que recien te despiertas

Arashi: si mamá –entra y toma algo de la cocina- llego tarde asi que me voy, nos vemos –sale corriendo-

Shaoran: veo que ese habito lo saco de alguien

Sakura: que malo que eres! ¬¬

Shaoran: buenos dias

Sakura: mejor vamos que llegaremos tarde

-salen-

Vuelve a pasar el tipico dia, hasta que una persona extraña visita el concilio buscando a sakura o a shaoran…

Voz: jajaja ya veras!

-entra al concilio-

Voz: en que piso se encuentra la dama li?

Secretaria: tiene alguna cita con ella?

Voz: ya la habia venido a ver, me dijo que pasara

Secretaria: esta bien

-en ese mismo momento en el otro lado del concilio-

Secretaria: a quien viene a ver?

Mikiara: al señor li shaoran, se encuentra en este momento?

Secretaria: asi es, un momento por favor

Mikiara: espero

-un momento mas tarde en las dos puntas del concilio-

Ambas: ya pueden pasar, piso 45/47

Mikiara: gracias

Voz: gracias

-ambos suben-

Mikiara: es mejor que te apures, esto es urgente

-15 minutos mas tarde-

Mikiara: -toca la puerta- se puede pasar?

-se abre la puerta-

Shaoran: si –se sorprende- no lo puedo creer, mikiara?

Mikiara: shaoran, tengo que avisarte algo es urgente

Shaoran: que pasa?

Mikiara: es sobre el enemigo

Shaoran: de acuerdo pasa

-en la oficina de sakura-

Toc toc toc toc

Sakura: quien es?

Voz: -fingiendo una voz- soy eriol, vine por lo del libro

Sakura: ha cierto! –abre la puerta- un momento, tu no eres eriol

Voz: claro que no, soy tu peor pesadilla

Sakura: pero que quieres

Voz: jaja nunca te lo dire

Continuara…

Avances:

-pero que ocurrio?-

-este tipo me tiene cansado realmente-

-creo que tendre que avisarle a los demas-

-no creo, es un problema personal-

-no te preocupes-

Al otro lado de la sala

-no vas a poder hacer nada y mas si me encargo-

-ni te creas-

-a que no?-

¿Quién sera esa persona misteriosa¿Qué trajo de regreso a Mikiara?

Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo " Viejos conocidos, un libro y el entrenamiento" 


	29. Viejos conocidos,un libro y 1 entrenamie

Capitulo 29

Viejos Conocidos, un libro y el entrenamiento

En el capitulo anterior, desperto la antigua guardiana del hijo de sakura y shaoran, a pesar del ataque del mago oscuro arashi logro encargarse de el, con eso recuperando gran parte de la memoria de su vida anterior, al igual que su poder, ahora mikiara ha regresado, todavía se desconoce la razon, al igual la razon por la cual una persona desconocida se hizo pasar por eriol para despistar a sakura¿Qué ocurrira?.

En el despacho de sakura

Sakura: pero quien eres?

Voz: piensas que te lo dire? Jajaja estas muy equivocada!

Sakura: pero que quieres?

Voz: me encargare de que no interfieras, jajaja en cuanto termine contigo, tu esposo ni tu hijo seran capases de terminar conmigo jajaja

Sakura: no, ni lo intentes, primero me enfrentaria a ti

Voz: estas segura, entonces comencemos

-Se escucha una explosion-

Sakura: en donde esta? Es mejor que haga algo, poderes de mi estrella, ayudenme en este momento, protejeme de cualquier ataque de este enemigo¡Escudo!

-se ve como revota una cadena negra contra el escudo-

Sakura: estube cerca, es mejor que salga de aca – comienza a correr- es mejor que llegue con shaoran antes de que sea peor –corre hacia las escaleras-

-en ese momento en despacho de shaoran-

Mikiara: que fue eso? Parecio una explosion y vino de abajo

Shaoran: las cartas de sakura estan activas algo esta pasando –concentrado-

Mikiara: crees que es mejor ir a ver?

Shaoran: es lo mas seguro –va hasta el cajon del escritorio y toma su antigua espada(camuflada)-

Mikiara: vamos

-salen van por las escaleras-

Sakura: oh no va a alcanzarme! –sube la escalera con rapidez pero no mira para adelante-

-en ese mismo momento-

Shaoran: que demoños?

-se chocan los tres-

Mikiara: sakura! Estas bien?

Sakura: si, mikiara? –sorprendida- que haces aquí?

Mikiara: no es momento –mirando al individuo- quien es?

Shaoran: no me digas que te venia atacando?

Sakura: si –suspira-

Shaoran: que diablos quieres?

Voz: quien te crees? Vengo a terminar con ustedes

Mikiara: ahora lo entiendo, son mas de uno, a eso se referia la madre de demian, diablos, fuiste tu la que la ataco lo recuerdo

Sakura: que que?

Mikiara: luego les explico, ahora me encargo –enojada-

Voz: no vas a interferir, porque no lo voy a permitir –rie maléficamente- porque no miran a su espalda?

Sakura: la que me faltaba, salto, espada! –ambas cartas aparecen-

-trata de atacar al semejante ser que aparecio-

Shaoran: espera sakura, no te lanzes a atacar asi!

Sakura: pero si no hacemos algo vamos a estar en problemas

Shaoran: diablos

Voz: jajaja se creen que van a poder hacer algo?

Sakura: nos estas subestimando?

Voz: demuestra de lo que eres capas o acaso falta una persona aquí?

Sakura: ni te creas…

Voz: jajaja alcanzeme si pueden! –desaparece-

Shaoran: diablos! Ahora si que no se donde esta

Sakura: yo tampoco,pero oh no!

Mikiara: estoy pensando lo mismo, tenemos que encontrar urgentemente a tu hijo shaoran

Shaoran: creen que…

Sakura: asi es, me lo dijo cuando aparecio en el despacho

Shaoran: demoñios!

-salen rapidamente-

-un momento mas tarde en las mediaciones del parque pingüino-

Arashi: peluchito amarillo, estas seguro que aca no nos va a ver nadie?

Kero: no te preocupes, he venido mas de una ves con tu madre, no ocurre nada, de ultima nos esconderemos –aguanta la risa-

Arashi: esta bien –se sobresalta- que es eso?

Nekochan: no lo se pero eso viene hacia nosotros –señala una persona con una capa-

Arashi: -toma la llave- llave que guardas el poder de los angeles, muestra tu verdadera forma ante arashi, quien acepto esta union contigo¡Liberate! –toma el baston blanco- de acuerdo¡Escudo!

-aparece un fuerte escudo blanco-

Voz: mocoso, te crees capas de ganarme?

Kero: quien eres? –se trasforma-

Nekochan: no te creas que vas a hacerle algo a mi amo! –se transforma-

Nacusun: de acuerdo, ya que se tranforman –se tranforma-

-quedan los tres guardianes frente al desconocido-

Voz: jajaja no tardaran

Kerberos: a quien te refieres

Voz: a tu ama, los pase a darles un buen susto y al parecer me siguieron

-en ese momento en el aire-

Shaoran: ahí estan!

Sakura: vamos!

-bajan entrando al escudo-

Sakura: hijo estas bien?

Arashi: si mama, quien es este? –señalandolo-

Sakura: una persona que quiere causar problemas nada mas

Voz: jaja no saben la que les espera –chasquea los dedos-

-se escucha una voz conocida-

Mago oscuro: no puedo creer, que los hayas echo caer en su propia trampa

Principe: yo tampoco

Sakura: no otra ves

Mago oscuro: ja ahora que van a hacer?

Sakura: ni te creas…

Matias: los encontre, diablos, esta ciudad es enorme!

-se caen todos-

Arashi: que susto!

Matias: lo siento, estan todos bien?

Sakura: si, pero que vamos a hacer?

Matias: no se preocupen dejen que me encarge de mi hermano, de lo demas pueden ocuparse

Shaoran: de acuerdo

-de golpe se trasparenta el escudo-

Kero: oye… ya quita el escudo vas a cansarte

Neko: mi amo, tiene razon kerberos, no hay problema puedo protegerlo

Arashi: esperen –cierra los ojos- angel del fuego!

-aparece el mismo angel, pero con alas de color rojas-

Arashi: ataca, has un circulo a nuestro alrededor ahora!

-la carta hace lo que le pidio-

Sakura: que estas pensando?

Arashi: siento que algo se mueve, no se en donde esta, pero siento sus pasos

Sakura: seguro?

-se escuchan 4 voces familiares-

Los cuatro: au eso dolio!

-se caen todos-

Sakura: eriol?

Eriol: siento llegar tarde, no hacia falta que me quemaras –mira a su sobrino-

Arashi: -se rie- lo siento tio, pero no tenias que haberte movido asi

Eriol: bien, ahora si, que esta pasando aca?

Sakura: eriol, creo que esto ya es un lio,oh no, porque vino nadeshiko contigo?

Eriol: que pasa?

Sakura: eriol, estos tipos quieren atacar a los niños no lo recuerdas?

Eriol: tranquila

Shaoran: que piensas hacer?

Eriol: ya no te preocupes

-se escucha un estruendo y se empieza a mover en bloques la tierra-

Sakura: pero que diablos, salto!

Shaoran: rayos, escudo, salto

Arashi: ay no…-mira asustado- espada –mira a las cuatro cartas- bien, lo intentare, angel del fuego, angel del agua, angel del trueno, angel del viento, ataquen ahora! Salto! –se aleja-

-por sorpresa aparece el mago oscuro-

Arashi: -se choca con alguien- que? –mira para atrás- oh oh!

Mago oscuro: ya vas a ver! –lo ataca-

Arashi: si claro-salta-

Mago oscuro: que tonto

Arashi: -toca el suelo para volver a saltar pero tropieza- que es esto!

Sakura: arashi cuidado –recibe un golpe-

Shaoran: como se te ocurre? Ahora vas a ver!

Sakura: -se levanta un poco adolorida- espada! –toma la espada-

Arashi: ten cuidado mama!

Sakura: -voltea un momento- oh diablos

Arashi: mamaaaaa!

Shaoran: diablos, -trata de acercarse pero se lo impiden-

Dark: a donde vas? Estamos peleando recuerdas?

Shaoran: diablos –la esquiva- sakura!

Sakura: -tratando de soltarse- que es esto?

Shaoran: dragon del fuego ayudame!

-el dragon quema lo que estaba atrapando a sakura-

Shaoran: estas bien?

Sakura: si, pero que golpe me di –levantandose-

Dark: jajaja, ahora si que te sacaremos del camino!

Sakura: que?

Dark: son un par de tontos, al tocar el suelo no se dieron cuenta de esto? –le muestra dos esferas-

Sakura: oh no! Dame eso!

Dark: jajaja si claro, recuperalo!

Shaoran: espera, eso no es…entonces…eriol!

Eriol: shaoran no me preguntes, no se en donde esta mi propio sobrino –se defiende con un escudo-

Shaoran: diablos

Darkmoon: jajaja buscaban a alguien? –teniendo en brazos a un inconciente arashi y a nekochan-

Shaoran: oh no, no lo haras –se acerca-

Sakura: ya dejalo! –se acerca tambien-

Dark: si claro –hace aparecer una nube enorme de humo- jajaja dentro de cinco dias , preparence, esta rueda se terminara!...

Shaoran: que?

Darkmoon: en la torre de Tokio en cinco dias, antes del atardecer…

-desaparecen-

Sakura: no puede ser –cayendo de rodillas- porque?

Shaoran: tranquila, me encargare de esto

Eriol: shaoran no sabemos en donde esta

Nadeshiko: que ocurrio con mi primo?

Eriol: por ahora no puedo decirte nada, no te preocupes

Kero: malditos sean, nacusun ayudame a buscar al niño, los poderes de nekochan estan activos, tal ves podamos encontrarlos

Nacusun: de acuerdo

-se alejan rapidamente-

Eriol: esto es un verdadero lio

-se escuchan unas voces-

Mikiara: sakura, shaoran! –llega y ve el desastre- pero que ocurrio?

Sakura: -todavia arrodillada- se lo llevaron mikiara –cerrando fuertemente los ojos-

Demian: es imposible, diablos, tenia que haber llegado a tiempo

Shaoran: se suponia que tenias que ayudarnos –lo mira a matias-

Matias: es la primera ves que fallo en esto, diablos, ire a buscarlo –desaparece-

-aparecen yue, rubimoon, raimoon-

Yue: pero que diablos ocurrio, donde esta…

Mikiara: se lo llevaron, estos malditos

Rubimoon: no puede ser, arashi corre un peligro enorme, estando cerca de ellos

Sakura: eso lo se –se levanta- me las van a pagar, no voy a perdonarles esto, nunca! –piensa- porque, porque el?

-escucha que alguien le responde-

Voz: ya tranquila mamá, ya lograre salir de aca no te preocupes

Sakura: arashi? –dice en voz alta- pero que?

Shaoran: que pasa?

Sakura: espera un momento –se concentra- hijo puedes saber donde estas? Logras ver algo?

Arashi: asi es, creo que estamos en una parte cercana a la torre de Tokio, es un edificio enorme,no se como se ve porque no logro verlo,pero es un edificio muy cercano, es medio antiguo o eso creo

Sakura: esta bien, tratare de alcanzarlos –mira a shaoran- tengo una idea de donde pueden estar.

Shaoran: en donde?

Sakura: según lo que me dijo arashi, el logro ver un edificio antiguo muy cercano a la torre de Tokio

Yue: la antigua embajada de estados unidos

Eriol: es cierto yue, es ahí o en la embajada de Italia, no estoy seguro

Rubimoon: tenemos que ir para alla

Sakura: si

-en ese momento llegan kero y nacusun-

Kero: se donde esta, logre rastrear el poder de nekochan

Sakura: en donde es?

Kero: creo que es la embajada que esta a la derecha de la torre de Tokio

Yue: que buen lugar, entonces estan camuflados

Shaoran: de acuerdo, esto va a requerir medidas drasticas, ya regreso –toma el telefono-

Sakura: que estas pensando?

Shaoran: ya lo veras –sonrie confiadamente-

-shaoran se aleja de los demas y llama a la cede del concilio-

Shaoran: vamos respondan…

Irlean: quien es?

-se cae shaoran con el telefono en la mano-

Shaoran: madre? Que hace ahí?

Irlean: me informaron del ataque, que esta pasando?

Shaoran: a eso…queria decir

Irlean: que esta pasando?

Shaoran: madre, estos tipos, nos atacaron y secuestraron a arashi, estamos a punto de ir a buscarlo, el problema es que no podemos entrar en la embajada asi no mas, porque se armaria un escandalo en todo japon

Irlean: de eso no se preocupen, tengo una buena idea

Shaoran: que hacemos entonces?

Irlean: vayan a la puerta de la embajada ahí les explicare todo

Shaoran: de acuerdo

Irlean: no se demoren

Shaoran: no se preocupe, gracias madre –corta la llamada- bien ahora tenemos que ir alla

-regresa con los demas-

Sakura: y?

Shaoran: vamos para la embajada a mi madre se le ocurrio un plan, no se que es, pero nos espera alla

Yue: entonces vamos

Kero: esperen,primero volvamos a nuestras formas falsas-se tranforma-

Yue: buen punto

-se transforman todos los guardianes-

Yukito: esta bien, vayamos

Los demas: si

-media hora mas tarde-

Shaoran: pero esta segura madre?

Irlean: no se preocupen, sakura –la mira-

Sakura: que necesita?

Irlean: van a tener que esconderse, asi que utiliza a pequeño, para poder que puedan pasar sin ser vistos, hice una cita con el embajador que esta aquí, es para que tengan tiempo de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien

-se esconden en un callejón-

Sakura: bien preparense –toma la llave- llave que guardas el poder estelar, demuestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien acepto esta union contigo ¡liberate¡pequeño ayudanos!

-la carta sale y hace casi invisibles a todos menos a irlean li-

Sakura: como odio mirar para arriba, da escalofrios

Mikiara: ya no te quejes

Irlean: estan listos?

Todos acienten

-un momento mas tarde-

Irlean: se encontraria el señor embajador?

Vigilante: quien lo busca?

Irlean: irlean li, hace un momento confirme la cita que tenia para ahora

Vigilante: pase, le informare al embajador que ya llego

Irlean: esta bien

-pasa y llega a unos pasillos cerca de la puerta donde esta el embajador-

Irlean: bien, ahora les toca a ustedes, tienen por lo menos una hora para buscar y encontrar a arashi, de acuerdo?

Shaoran: esta bien madre –programa el reloj-

-se separan todos-

Pasa media hora

Sakura: donde estaran?

Shaoran: alla –señala una habitación-

Sakura: vamos

-entran y ahí sakura utiliza a grande-

Sakura: -susurra- grande ayudanos!

-los vuelve a su tamaño original-

Shaoran: creo que viene de ese lugar

-en esa habitación-

Nekochan: esta puerta esta casi blindada no la puedo romper

Arashi: tranquila, tengo el presentimiento que mi padres estan cerca

Nekochan: como lo sabe mi amo?

Arashi: concentrate y te daras cuenta –le sonrie-

Nekochan: -cierra los ojos- es cierto y vienen para aca!

Arashi: ya tranquila.

-se escucha un golpe-

Shaoran: diablos, vamos a tener que quemarla

Sakura: -contiene la risa- shaoran se nota que es blindada para que la trataste de patear?

-se escucha la voz de arashi-

Arashi: papá, no hagas eso dos veces, que puede lastimarte

Shaoran: arashi?

Arashi: papá la unica forma es quemandola y usando el agua, ya lo intente pero me agote

Shaoran: de acuerdo dejanos a nosotros

Sakura: de acuerdo, agua, fuego!

Shaoran: dragon del fuego, dragon del agua!

-las cuatro cartas se fusionan y atacan-

Sakura: ya casi

-la puerta lanza un crujido-

Sakura: espada! –aparece la espada en su mano- aaaaaaaaa! –ataca a la puerta-

-se escucha otro crujido y la puerta se rompe-

Nekochan: lo lograron!

Arashi: que bien-se levanta – au! Esto esta caliente!-Pasa de un saltito-

Sakura: hijo! –lo abraza- que susto que me di, estas bien?

Arashi: si, mamá las dos esferas estan ahí –señala la mesa-

Shaoran: ahora me encargo-abre el cajon y no puede- con que esas tenemos, espada! –aparece una espada parecida a la de sakura pero con un color verde- aaaaa! –ataca y es lanzado contra unos estantes-

Sakura: shaoran!

Arashi: papa!

Shaoran: que diablos tiene esa cerradura?

Arashi: es extraño, a ver…angel del fuego ataca!

-aparece el angel de alas rojas ataca y le pasa lo mismo-

Sakura: esto es extraño

-escuchan unas voces-

Arashi: oh no han regresado!

-entran-

Principe: maldito mocoso

Shaoran: diablos, ahora tenian que llegar?

Mago oscuro: como diablos supieron que estabamos aca?

Sakura: nuestros guardianes rastrearon a la guardiana de mi hijo, fue facil encontrarlo –sonrie triunfalmente-

Principe: ahora encargemonos de ellos

-se siente una explosion-

Sakura: -con una gota- no podias ser mas creativo? –se rie-

Mago oscuro: esta bien vos te la buscaste –chasquea los dedos-

Arashi: oh oh ,angel del fuego!

-aparece la carta y crea un escudo de fuego-

Shaoran: buena idea, dragon del fuego!

Sakura: bien, fuego!

Shaoran: agua!

-todas las cartas se fusionan y crean una nube de humo-

Principe: donde estan?

-ya afuera-

Sakura: vamos!

Shaoran: de acuerdo

-comienzan a correr-

Sakura: vayamos a donde esta la señora irlean, es mejor que llegemos alla

Shaoran: esta bien vamos

-un momento mas tarde-

Irlean: -mira el reloj- donde estan?

-escucha unas voces-

Sakura: llegamos

Irlean: salgamos, los demas estan afuera.

-salen-

Natasha: lo lograron?

Sakura: asi es

Shaoran: salgamos de aca o vamos a tener problemas

Sakura: vamos.

-un rato mas tarde, en la mansión li-

Tomoyo: esto fue una locura

Eriol: es cierto

Shaoran: ahora lo que no se porque diablos no pude abrir el maldito cajon.

Sakura: yo tampoco, pero en unos dias preparemos

Arashi: es cierto, es mejor que estemos listos

Shaoran: hijo, recuerda que no puedes entrenar de la misma forma que nosotros

Arashi: porque?

Sakura: recuerda, tu poder es enorme, pero no lo resistirias

Arashi: ufa…-baja la cabeza-

Nadeshiko: no te preocupes, te ayudare

Arashi: -levanta la cabeza- gracias –sonrie-

Eriol: en un par de dias, mejor dicho en una semana, preparen todo, este entrenamiento va a requerir mucha energia

Sakura: lo se

Nadeshiko: papá, por cierto, que es esto? –le muestra una esfera-

Eriol: de donde sacaste eso?

Nadeshiko: no se como lo hice, solamente se que toque algo y aparecio

Shaoran: entonces eso fue lo que me lanzo lejos ahí dentro

Sakura: como?

Nadeshiko: no se, pero se que lo tome

Eriol: ay hija, no solamente eso aparecio solo, vos misma lo tranformaste –se rie-

Tomoyo: como?

Nadeshiko: es verdad! –mira a Nakuru- rubimoon lo sabe

Nakuru: asi es, yo estaba contigo cuando paso

-pasa un silencio-

Sakura: ah por cierto mikiara que ocurre?

Mikiara: lo olvide! –toma un talismán del bolso- tomen, creo que tienen idea que hacer

Shaoran: diablos, de donde lo sacaste?

Mikiara: supuse que era de ustedes, el otro que tienes shaoran, es de eriol

Shaoran: dejame ver –mira el talismán- es…

Demian: mi madre ha dicho que saben cuando usarlo, creo que tiene que ver con la pelea final

Sakura: ah! Ya regreso –se levanta-

-entra a la biblioteca-

Sakura: aja! –toma el libro-

-entra al living otra ves-

Shaoran: que paso?

Sakura: mira

-se ve el brillo del libro-

Eriol: como lo pense

Sakura: -se sienta- no pense que volviera a cambiar pero …-abre el libro-

Shaoran: oh diablos, pero que…

Sakura: ahora si que teniamos que ser nosostros, esto lo terminamos por escribir nosotros, nos recuerda como utilizar ese talismán –con una gotita-

Shaoran: dejame ver –toma el libro- a ver –comienza a leer-

"Veo que me han encontrado, quiero explicarles, que solamente este talismán funcionara para cuando sea la pelea final, recuerden solamente los que tengan los elementos descubriran como liberar su poder"

Sakura: esto es raro, no recuerdo que eso estaba escrito

Shaoran: espera todavía sigue

"solamente los elementos, que liberen su ultimo recurso lograra despertar la luz que no se a liberado"

Shaoran: hasta ahí llega

Sakura: esto es raro

Eriol: de acuerdo, hasta mañana o unos dias

Shaoran: veamonos en una semana

-se despiden y se retiran-

Arashi: no doy mas, perdon pero me voy a dormir, hasta mañana

Sakura: hasta mañana hijo Pasan los dias normalmente, hasta que llega la semana…

-una mañana-

Arashi: mejor es que te corras kero-se rie-

Kero: porque? –se da vuelta- aaaaaaaaa! Echen baja!

-se rien las dos guardianas-

Nacusun: tenias que ser kero…

Kero: te va a salir caro, niñito! –se tranforma- comenza a correr!

Arashi: de acuerdo, velocidad! –corre-

Kero: ven a aca!

Arashi: atrapame si puedes –le saca la lengua-

-mientras tanto en el piso de arriba en la mansión li-

Sakura: creo que, kero no deja de llevarse bien con arashi –rie con una gota en la cabeza-

Shaoran: eso parece

-se escucha un estruendo-

Sakura: mejor bajemos a parar a los dos

Shaoran: bueno, pero antes…

Sakura: pero antes que?

Shaoran: tan rapido pensas escapar?

Sakura: …-se queda callada- que pensas?

Shaoran: -la abraza- mmmmm si eso intentas, lo dudo que logres escaparte –le da un beso-

Sakura: bien, pero si no bajamos ahora, no vamos a poder desayunar, y eriol va a matarnos –rie-

Shaoran: y que importa?

Sakura: a bien –sonrie inocentemente- ahora que piensas?

Shaoran: ven aquí –cierra la puerta-

-mientras tanto abajo-

Arashi: que raro que mis padres no se hayan levantado, el tio eriol debe estar por llegar

Kero: es cierto

Arashi: mejor ire a ver

Neko: no creo que sea necesario

Arashi: dejen de quejarse y acompañenme

-suben los cuatro-

Kero: dejame intentarlo…sakurita…

-no se escucha respuesta-

Kero: ey! Levantense!-perdiendo la paciencia-

-no hay respuesta-

Kero: me canse –golpea la puerta-

-desde adentro-

Sakura: -acalorada- creo que si no le respondemos tira la puerta

Shaoran: espera –aclara la voz- Kerberos podrias esperar?

-se escucha desde afuera-

Kero: podrian apurarse, los hiraguizawa acaban de llegar

Sakura: que?

Kero: estas sorda o que? –ya fuera de sus casillas-

Arashi: apusense ahora les abro, vamos

-las otras dos guardianas se lo llevan a la rastra-

Ya abajo

Arashi: ya va! –abre la puerta-

Eriol: buenos dias

Arashi: buenos dias tio, espero que no te moleste esperar

Tomoyo: porque?

Kero:-sacado de sus casillas- es que no se levantaron

Eriol: no hay problema

Arashi: oh buenos dias nadeshiko, no te habia visto –sonrie-

Nadeshiko: buenos dias –es interrumpida-

-se escucha un enorme ruido-

Arashi: veo que se acaban de levantar, mejor pasen

-ya entrando al comedor-

Neko: realmente no puedo creer que nos hayamos levantado tan temprano

Spi: tanto te quejas?

Neko: -le gruñe- y a vos quien te pregunto? –susurra- peluche mal humorado…

Spi: que? que dijistes?

Neko: nada

Kero: ya para spi

Spi: te salvo la campana, gata chillona ¬¬

-se escuchan pasos-

Sakura: buenos dias, perdon por el retrazo

Eriol: veo que no durmieron anoche –se rie-

Shaoran: cierra la boca ¬¬

Tomoyo: mejor es comenzar no creen?

Shaoran: de acuerdo

-salen al jardin-

Eriol: ya saben como es esto no es asi?

Sakura: asi es, pero como van a entrenar los niños?

Rubimoon: no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de eso

Shaoran: de acuerdo tengan cuidado.

-se separa todo el terreno en dos campos-

Sakura: hoe? Donde estan? –mira para todos lados- esto no me agrada

-se pone todo oscuro-

Sakura: quien eres?

Voz: acaso no me reconoces?

Sakura: eres…yo?

Sakura1: asi es, creo que te voy a causar muchos problemas

Sakura: no te preocupes, se que estamos entrenando

Sakura1: de acuerdo –comienza un ataque-

Sakura: hoe? Salto! Escudo!

Sakura1: no vas a lograr nada!

-en el otro campo-

Shaoran: diablos, eriol…-enojado-

-escucha un estruendo-

Shaoran: pero que diablos! Salto!

-se escucha la voz de eriol-

Eriol: ahora no, por ahora es pelea sin magia, asi que no hagas trampas.

Shaoran: diablos! –sigue defendiendose-

-en el tercer campo-

Arashi: estas segura?

Nadeshiko: asi es, no te preocupes, me dijo mi padre que necesitabas ayuda con el entrenamiento con la espada, asi que no te preocupes –teniendo una espada en la mano-

Arashi: de acuerdo

-comienza a atacar-

Cuatro horas mas tarde

-En el primer campo-

Sakura: ya no puedo mas, porque esto sigue tan oscuro?

Sakura1: me has ganado,pero tienes que liberarte, pero no puedes usar a luz, esta ves es diferente

Sakura: que?

Sakura1: ya lo descubriras –desaparece-

Sakura: oh no, me quede sola, como odio esto

-Comienza a escuchar voces, que le recordaron a una pesadilla, que ya habia soñado-

-ya me tienes cansado-

-no me molestes mas-

-acaso no entiendes que me molestas?-

-deja de interponerte, solamente me estorbas-

-ya deja de tener miedo, tonta-

-se siguieron repitiendo-

Sakura: pero porque? Porque me dicen eso? –entristecida- porque?

-yo ya no te quiero, no me busques mas-

-solamente eres un estorbo-

-ya no te acerques-

-a si es quedate asi, sola-

-ya por ti no puedes hacer nada ultil-

Sakura: pero porque? –cerrando los ojos- porque me hacen esto?

-ya vete-

-rindete no puedes seguir

-No te quiero aqui-

-no eres nadie-

Sakura: no puede ser, es que ya no quieren que siga aquí?

-en ese momento fuera de ese campo-

Shaoran: eriol no crees que es demaciado eso?

Eriol: espera

Arashi: pero se siente algo extraño, me preocupa

Tomoyo: no se que esta pasando, pero, no es buena idea

Eriol: esperen

-dentro del campo-

Sakura: no puede ser –ya arrodillada- no puedo creer que ya no me quieran aquí, porque, porque, acaso hice algo mal para que me odien asi? –cada ves mas triste- porque son asi conmigo? –se enfada- de acuerdo tanto se creen, acaso ustedes hacen algo por mi? Que diablos se creen?

-fuera del campo-

Eriol: no me la esperaba, mejor escondanse, van a comenzar a volar cosas

-dentro del campo-

Sakura: si tanto es asi, mas te vale que me dejes salir, o te pesara, espada! –toma la espada- ¡AAAAAAAA! –rompe el campo y sale-

Kero: sakurita hasta que…-se congela en seco-

Sakura: que quieres kerberos?

Kero: pero que te pasa? Nunca me llamastes asi –preocupado-

Nekochan: se lo advertimos, no fue buena idea

Eriol: nos queda esperar

Shaoran: esperar que?

Tomoyo: creo que entendi, eriol no sera parte para que apareza una carta sakura nueva, tal como ocurrio con arashi no es asi?

Eriol: asi es, pero esta ves, depende de sakura, salir sola

Shaoran: tenias que ser eriol –gruñe-

-un rato mas tarde-

Shaoran: estas bien?

Sakura: -gruñe- si lo estoy porque?

Shaoran: que diablos te pasa? Podrias parar un poco?

Sakura: ja! Ahora me lo venis a pedir señor mal humorado!

Shaoran: podrias calmarte?

Sakura: no me molestes

Shaoran: no me hagas seguir gritando que no quiero

Sakura: mejor ahorrate tus comentarios –sale-

Shaoran: donde vas?

Sakura: que te importa?

Shaoran: estas loca? Y mas a esta hora? –la toma del brazo- mejor quedate aquí

Sakura: ya dejame tranquila, siempre te estas metiendo en todo!

Shaoran: pero sakura, estoy preocupado

Sakura: no podria creerte

Shaoran: porque no?

Sakura: acaso crees que te puedo creer después de todo lo que he visto?

Shaoran: que cosa?

Sakura: que te importa? Y sueltame! –lo empuja- ya no me molestes, ya no! –sale de la casa corriendo-

Shaoran: Sakura! –quiere salir pero algo lo detiene- pero ahora que diablos

-un rato mas tarde-

Sakura: pero que se cree?

Sakura: acaso cree que puedo confiar en el, después de eso?

Sakura: no puedo creer, no puedo, ellos simplemente no quieren que este cerca nada mas

Sakura: de acuerdo me quedare aquí –se sienta en una banca- es mejor que me esconda –se esconde en el bosque-

-dos horas mas tarde-

Arashi: que ocurre papá? Donde esta …

Shaoran: no lo se hijo, salio hace unas horas…-sonando preocupado-

Arashi: como que no sabes donde esta?

Shaoran: no lo se, simplemente –gruñe-

Arashi: esta bien, no te enfades, hasta mañana –se va-

-ya en su habitación-

Arashi: que tonto que es mi tio

Neko: ya lo se mi amo, ya lo se

Arashi: hasta siento que mi padre esta enojado conmigo

Neko: lo dudo

Arashi: como saberlo –se queda dormido-

-pasa esa noche-

Shaoran: sakura… donde estas? Ya me estas preocupando, ya no puedo esperar para buscarte, esta demaciado fria esta noche

-toma algunas cosas y sale-

Llegando a las mediaciones del parque pingüino

-se sienta en una banca-

Shaoran: donde estas? Ya me preocupo, no se en donde puedas estar, sakura…

-escucha un sollozo-

Shaoran: que? –se levanta- sakura?

Sakura: -mira- que quieres?

Shaoran: ya deja de mirarme asi, no quiero que estes enfadada, de verdad

Sakura: no lo se

Shaoran: vamos, no te enfades por favor

Sakura: - se queda callada-

Shaoran: por favor –la abraza- vamos hace mucho frio

Sakura: quien te dijo que podias abrazarme?

Shaoran: no comiences

Sakura: porque no? –arquea la ceja-

Shaoran: de acuerdo, quieres ver algo?

Sakura: que?

Shaoran: cierra los ojos, y no los abras hasta que te diga de acuerdo?

Sakura: de acuerdo…

-un minuto mas tarde-

Shaoran: bien abrelos

Sakura: -abre los ojos- que lindo!

Shaoran: sabia que te gustaria

Sakura: pero en donde estamos?

Shaoran: ya no te preocupes, ven

Continuara…

Avances:

-pero que? este lugar no lo conocemos?-

-si, hace mucho que no veniamos por aca-

-que lindo, parece estar mejor que la ultima ves-

-quieres quedarte aquí?-

-estas seguro?-

-claro-

-entonces si-

¿Qué esta pasando con sakura¿Por qué eriol dijo que esperaran¿Qué esta tramando eriol¿Será util el entrenamiento?

Descubranlo, en el proximo capitulo, "Una cabaña,un recuerdo,una noche de luna llena" 


	30. Una cabaña,1recuerdo,1nochedelunallena

Capitulo 30

Una cabaña,un recuerdo,una noche de luna llena

Se dice que hay momentos especiales, en algun momento de la vida, y cuando ocurren a veces nadie se da cuenta, otras personas si, pero ¿que puede ser tan especial, un lugar, un recuerdo, un presente y un amor, que sigue su curso.

Sakura al abrir los ojos, se encontro con un lugar, que ya conocia, pero no habia regresado hace mucho tiempo, y por esa ves se quedarian¿Qué irá a pasar?.

Entrando a la cabaña…

Sakura: -pensando- pero que? este lugar no lo conocemos? –mira a shaoran-

Shaoran: -sonrie- si, hace mucho que no veniamos por aca

Sakura: que lindo, parece estar mejor que la ultima ves –sonrie-

Shaoran: quieres quedarte aquí?

Sakura: estas seguro?

Shaoran: claro

Sakura: entonces si…

Shaoran: que ocurre?

Sakura: no tendriamos que dejar aviso en casa?

Shaoran: no te preocupes, ya nos encargaremos de eso –sonrie misteriosamente-

Sakura¿Hoe? –lo mira-

Shaoran: ya no te preocupes, acaso dije algo malo?

Sakura: no, pero…

Shaoran: no hay problema

Sakura: de acuerdo, esta bien, solamente espero que nadie se preocupe

Shaoran: ya deja de pensar en eso –la abraza-

Sakura: a bien, no sabia que estaba la chimenea encendida –mira hacia ese lugar-

Shaoran: ni yo

Sakura: que estas pensando?

Shaoran: -haciendose el santo- nada, acaso que pensas? –comienza a reir-

Sakura: yo nada –rie- pero alguien si

Shaoran: que? –queda sorprendido-

Sakura: que piensas?

Shaoran: no me busques

Sakura: -se rie- porque no?

Shaoran: a no lo se

Sakura: mejor comienzo a correr, no quiero averiguarlo

Shaoran: -se rie- mejor no hagas nada

Sakura: porque?

Shaoran: solamente digo nada mas…

Sakura: no se peor no lo voy a averiguar –comienza a correr-

Shaoran: eee? Donde vas –la comienza a seguir-

En ves de ser una noche tranquila, termino siendo un juego, bastante tranquilo pero un poco peligroso por la ubicacion de la cabaña.

Sakura: hoe! Olvide esta parte –se resbala- ay!

Shaoran: te dije que era un peligro –le toma la mano- a ver si encima terminas por caerte, ven

-Suben a una especie de extensión de la madera del suelo del comedor-

Sakura: menos mal que habias llegado, si no vaya a saber

Shaoran: si, siempre a tiempo –se rie-

Sakura: no seas malo, me olvide del detalle este

Shaoran: que despistada

Sakura: oh! Que malo que eres!

Shaoran: no te enfades

Sakura: -lo mira- mmmm ahora si que vas a ver–le comienza a hacer cosquillas-

Shaoran: jajaja ya basta –se rie-

Sakura: ah no señor, esta ves no

Shaoran: oh rayos! Jajaja –se rie-

Sakura: -empezando a reir- creo que ya es suficiente, me esta dando risa ya! –rie-

Shaoran: -tomando un buen respiro- ufff un poco mas y muero

Sakura: mejor sera que te quedes callado o no queres que lo vuelva a hacer

Shaoran: -se pone palido- no gracias

Sakura: que extraño, mira como esta la luna, es la primera ves que la veo brillar asi

Shaoran: -mirando hacia la luna- eso parece, a decir verdad no se ve tan mal

-en otro lugar-

Kero: estas seguro?

Arashi: asi parece, que extraño

Neko: es mejor esperar, no hay de que preocuparse

Nacusun: esta bien, pero que tratan de hacer?

Arashi: no es mala idea, pero es mejor que salgamos al jardin

Kero: si, a ver si causamos un incendio –con una gotita-

Arashi: bien, que se supone que tenemos que hacer?

Kero: según eriol, deberiamos probar algunas combinaciones para la pelea

Arashi: de acuerdo, espero que no se rompa nada-con una gotita y saca la llave- llave que guardas el poder de los angeles, muestra tu verdadero poder ante arashi, quien acepto esta union contigo…¡Liberate!

Neko: es mejor que comenzemos –se tranforma- tal ves encontremos una forma para que las cartas puedan atacar sin que tengas que usar el baculo.

Arashi: si pero comenzemos-lo interrupe kero-

Kero: espera –trae una carta sakura en la mano- sea mejor que uses a creatividad, es buena idea para crear a los adversarios y no tener problemas

Arashi: bueno –lo toma y comienza a escribir- 

"Una noche tranquila, hasta que un gran mounstro, con un gran poder de fuego, ataca en este lugar, no solamente ha sido ese mounstro, cuatro mas con los poderes del agua,trueno,tierra y viento"

"Al derrotarlos aparece un demoño de apariencia picuda, que no se sabra con que te atcaara, pero solamente esos ataques puede usar"

"Una pequeña criatura con poderes sorprendentes para correr y esconderse, sera difícil de vencer, pero encontraremos la forma"

Arashi: ya esta –cierra el libro- carta sakura, por favor ayudame, y has aparecer todo lo que he escrito¡Ahora!

-un momento mas tarde se escucha un gruñido y aparecen las 5 bestias-

Kero: tan rapido te lanzas a pelear contra 5?

Neko: va a ser facil solamente observen

-en la pelea-

Arashi: De acuerdo –toma 7 cartas- angel del fuego, angel del agua, angel del trueno, angel de la tierra, angel del viento, espada del angel, Liberense ahora!

-comienzan a aparecer las cartas y la ultima se tranforma el baculo en una espada con unas alas enormes-

Neko: no es recomendable que haga eso mi amo!

Arashi: ya tranquila, cartas, terminen con estas bestias unanse, y ataquen ahora!

-se escuchan unos estruendos-

Arashi: diablos, salto! –se corre del lugar- se suponia que…ahhhhh!-vuelve a saltar-

Kero: creo que la carta esta mandandole rapido, es porque sakura no las esta usando

Neko: que?

Kero: no te preocupes

Arashi: con que esas tenemos ahora vas a ver, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-salta y corta a la mitad al demoñio-

-en otro lugar de japon-

Sakura: que fue eso –mirando el rayo de luz-

Shaoran: que estaran haciendo?

Sakura: no lo se, se que creatividad esta activa, creo que la estan usando sin avisarme

Shaoran: que raro eso del peluche ¬¬

Sakura: ya le dije a arashi, que si queria utilizarla, que me avisara, pero veo que kero la tomo sin avisarme.

Shaoran: pero que podemos hacer, quedemonos aquí, de ultima regresemos y se sigue con lo mismo.

Sakura: de acuerdo.

-un momento mas tarde se se una cantidad de rayos de colores-

En el parque

Kero: diablos, a quien se le ocurrio darle dulces a spinel?

Neko: no tengo ni idea…

Spinel: QUIERO MAS DULCES! DONDE ESTAN LOS DULCEEEEEEEEESSSS! –lanza rayos por todos lados-

Arashi: cuidado nekochan!

Kero: que! oh no!

Neko: oh oh –sale volando-

-en la cabaña-

Sakura: shaoran, esto esta muy mal, creo que esos rayos son de spinel

Shaoran: dejame ver –le cae una gota en la cabeza-

Sakura: mejor regresemos

Shaoran: -suspira- esta bien

Sakura: ya, no te pongas asi, ya vamos a tener algun tiempo

Shaoran: -la mira- si pero cuando?

Sakura: -medio acalorada- no lo se ya lo sabemos

Shaoran: de acuerdo.

-en el parque pingüino-

Arashi: cuidado con spinel! –saltando y esquivando los rayos-

Kero: -se tranforma- ya espera spinel! Vas a provocar un desastre en plena ciudad!

Spinel: -desesperado- DONDE ESTAN LOS DULCEEEEEEEEEEES! QUIERO MAS DULCEEEEEEEEESSSS! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH –sale volando-

Kero: mejor sigamolo a ver que es lo que se le ocurra hacer.

Arashi: buena idea, angel del vuelo!-aparecen las alas en su espalda-

-un momento mas tarde, en el camino-

Sakura: -mira perpleja- me parece que spinel viene hacia nosostros

Shaoran: diablos y no se ve nada bien, creo que el peluche y nuestro hijo lo siguieron

Sakura: eso parece, cuidado!

Shaoran: diablos-esquiva con el auto a spinel-

-afuera-

Arashi: kero, nacusun, siganlo ahora los alcanzamos

Kero: de acuerdo

Nacusun: tengo que ir, esta bien

-ambos guardianes siguen a spinel-

Arashi: espero que no tengan problemas

Neko: es cierto, ese auto no es….

Arashi: ay no, ahora si que me meti en problemas

-se abren las puertas del auto-

Sakura: hijo, acaso alguien le dio dulces a spinel?

Arashi: no se si los encontro en mi mochila, eran de kero

Shaoran: la que me faltaba –enojado- vamos a buscarlo

-se escucha una explosion-

Sakura: y mejor que vayamos rapido!

-un momento mas tarde-

Sakura: spinel ya basta!

Spinel: DULCES! DULCES! DONDE ESTAN LOS DULCEEEEEEES!-sigue lanzando rayos-

Shaoran: cuidado peluche!

Kero: -se da un susto- aaaaaaahhhhhh –se corre del ataque- fiuuuuuuu

Arashi: tengo una idea, pero le va a dar jaqueca a spinel, cuando se despierte…vamos a tener que tenderle una trampa para detenerlo

Shaoran: que estas pensando?

Arashi: es simple, es utilizar la carta de dulce, para poder engañarlo a spinel, pero tenemos que hacer que se parezca un dulce para que no se den cuenta.

Shaoran: creo que es buena idea, espero que no se de cuenta, entonces comenzemos

Sakura: de acuerdo –toma la carta- poderes de mi estrella, ayudenme con lo que les pido ahora, carta de dulce convierte todo lo que este a nuestro alrededor en dulce¡Liberate!

-aparece la carta, mientras va pasado va convirtiendo arboles en forma de dulce y todo lo que encuentra-

Sakura: poderes de mi estrella, ayudenme con lo que les pido ahora, ilusion has que spinel crea que son dulces de verdad con tu poder ¡Liberate!

-la carta hace lo que le pidieron-

Kero: mejor que se cubran, si no

Sakura: buena idea –toma otra carta- pode…-la interrumpen-

Mago oscuro: -desde las sombras- ja! No sabia que el guardian de clow era tan comilon –se rie-

Arashi: tenias que llegar ahora? –enojado- que oportuno

Principe: no solamente el yo tambien

Shaoran: la que me faltaba

Sakura: shaoran, arashi cuidado!

Shaoran/arashi: que? salto! –ambos se separan-

-les llega un rayo de spinel al principe y al mago oscuro-

Principe: que demoños…

Arashi: -se rie- spinel esta hiperactivo creo que no se dieron cuenta del ataque

Mago oscuro mejor callate mocoso!

Arashi: oye! A quien le dices mocoso? –enojado-

Mago oscuro: pues al unico que veo –se rie-

Arashi: -gruñe- disparo de los angeles, ataca!

-se ven destellos de luces-

Principe: no va a hacer tan facil, escudo oscuro!

-fallan los ataques-

Sakura: pero que….

Shaoran: cuidado –la quita del ataque-

Sakura: lo siento, estas bien?

Shaoran: estoy bien ahora, lo que no se que esta ocurriendo

Sakura: yo tampoco, pero…

Mago oscuro: la pelea ha comenzado…

Sakura: que!

Principe: asi es, preparence!

Arashi: oh no! –mientras esquiva ataques- tengo que avisarles –toma el telefono y marca- vamos responde…

-en la mansión hiragizawa-

Nadeshiko: que? –toma el telefono y atiende- hola?

Arashi: nadeshiko, tienes que avisarle a mi tio, estamos a mitad de un ataque del mago oscuro

Nadeshiko: -alterada- queeeeeeeeeee! –se tapa la boca de golpe- ups…

Arashi: ya avisales que estoy con mis padres aquí

Nadeshiko: de acuerdo, ahora voy –corta-

-en el parque-

Sakura: pero que vamos a hacer?

Shaoran: esto es una locura

Sakura: cuidado shaoran!

Shaoran: diablos, salto –vuelve a esquivar un nuevo ataque-

Arashi: vamos nadeshiko apurate

Shaoran: que estas pensando?

Arashi: después te lo explico –salta otra ves- me esta cansando esto

-un momento mas tarde-

Eriol: tan lejos no pueden estar

Tomoyo: estas segura, que era el?

Nadeshiko: si, y spinel esta con ellos, porque no esta ni con Nakuru, ni conmigo

Eriol: mejor apuremosnos

-unos minutos después-

Eriol: sakura, shaoran!

Sakura: hasta que llegas eriol

Nadeshiko: estan bien?

Arashi: estamos bien

-se escucha otra voz-

Matias: hasta que los encontre

Arashi: menos mal…que has llegado

Matias: no te preocupes

Mago oscuro: dejemos de hablar y comenzemos

Sakura: de acuerdo!

¿Qué estara por ocurrir¿Cómo sera la batalla final¿Ganara el mal, o los derrotaran¿Podran vivir tranquilos para siempre?

Esperen a descubrirlo en el ultimo capitulo "la batalla final" 


	31. La batalla Final

Capitulo 31

La batalla final.

Antiguos enemigos regresan, y el problema es grave¿como se solucionara esto?

Mago oscuro: dejemos de hablar y comenzemos

Sakura: de acuerdo!

Matias: tenga cuidado!

Arashi: que? –esquiva por poco tiempo el ataque-

Nadeshiko: ten cuidado – trata de esquivar unos ataques pero tropieza- oh oh

Arashi: nadeshiko! –salta a tratar de ayudarla-

En el momento que trata de ayudarla no ve el ataque que se le viene encima.

Nadeshiko: sal de ahí, ahora!

Arashi: no, voy a sacarte de aquí

Nadeshiko: no sal, vas a lastimarte

Arashi: dejame que lo casi lo logro

Nadeshiko: cuidado!

Arashi: que? Escu…

Llega el ataque y alcanza a golpearlos

Nadeshiko: te lo dije

Arashi: -no le contesta-

Nadeshiko: hay no…

En otro punto del parque..

Sakura: nadeshiko, arashi! Estan bien?

Nadeshiko: yo estoy bien, pero arashi, no reacciona –comenzando a precuparse-

-van pasando los minutos y solamente, sakura, shaoran, eriol, kero, rubimoon, raimoon, nacusun, spinel, se encuentran peleando ya que nekochan se quedo resguardando a tomoyo, nadeshiko y a un inconciente arashi-

Sakura: no vamos a poder ganarle

Shaoran: no puede ser

Eriol: cuidado!

Matias: diablos!

-los ataques aumentan-

Eriol: esto es imparable

-dentro del escudo-

Arashi: -comienza a reaccionar- que me paso?

Tomoyo: estas bien?

Arashi: si, pero que paso?

Nadeshiko: te atacaron cuando me estabas ayudando no alcanze a ayudarte

Arashi: entiendo, pero que…-mira la pelea- tenemos que ayudarles!

Neko: no mi amo, ya basta, me dijieron que no los dejara salir

Arashi: pero porque?

Neko: sus padres temen que salga mas herido que antes y no quieren que ustes siga peleando

Arashi: por favor, tenemos que ayudarles

Neko: no puedo lo siento

-fuera del escudo-

Sakura: ya te ganaremos ya descubri lo que tengo que intentar –peleando espada con espada contra el mago oscuro-

Mago oscuro: si claro como no…

Sakura: lo intentare!

Mago oscuro: pero que dices de esto? –le muestra una esfera negra a punto de estallar-

Sakura: que! oh no!

Shaoran: sakura!

Sakura: tengo que salir de aca –pero algo la retiene- que diablos…

Mago oscuro: ahora si acabare contigo angel de los cerezos

Sakura: maldito seas –toma dos cartas- poderes de mi estrella ayudame con lo que te pido ahora, has que un refejo de luz que nunca apage a la esperanza, luz! Esperanza! Liberense ahora!

Mago oscuro: muy tarde! Activate esfera oscura!

-se ve un destello y se escucha a continuación una explosion-

Shaoran: sakura!

Los demas: Sakura!

Arashi: mamaaaa!

Se vuelve todo a la normalidad pero algo ocurrio, tanto como el mago oscuro, el principe, y los guardianes, sus poderes desaparecieron, pero lo mas horrible fue cuando…vieron a sakura

Shaoran: no puede ser –se acerca corriendo- sakura!

Arashi: ay no

Tomoyo: sakura!

-los demas se acercan-

Shaoran: no puede ser, no sakura, porque tenias que ser tu…

Eriol: no se siente su presencia no puede ser

Arashi: no puede ser, tiene que ser una broma

Nadeshiko: por favor tia, despierta,que sea una broma…por favor –entristeciendose-

Arashi: no puede ser, No No! No! –igual de triste- diablos al final para que diablos sirve este maldito aparato? –teniendo el talismán en las manos-

Shaoran: no sabia que lo habias traido –lo toma un momento- esperen un segundo esto es…

Yue: para que es?

Shaoran: eriol traes el tuyo?

Eriol: asi es –lo saca- acaso crees que…

Shaoran: intentemos, no nos queda otra

Tomoyo: que intentaran?

Eriol: creo que lograremos hacer algo, pero sera un peligro, es mejor que se alejen

Shaoran: si, ya no quiero que alguien mas salga herido.

Los demas: esta bien –se alejan un poco-

Eriol: recuerda que es un peligro esto, nos puede salir caro a los dos

Shaoran: lo se, pero no podemos dejar que esto quede asi, y menos que a sakura se le ocurrio usar ese ultimo recurso para salvarnos a nosotros.

Eriol: de acuerdo, comenzemos, recuerda que el conjuro tenemos que hacerlo nosotros, intercambiando las frases para lograrlo

Shaoran: de acuerdo, empezemos.

Eriol: "Poderes misticos, magias ancestrales, poderes oscuros y de la luz, les rogamos que nos ayuden con esto que les pediremos"

Shaoran: "Ayuden a regresar, a la dueña del poder estelar, ya que ha salido mal en este duelo"

Eriol: "Poderes misticos, magias ancestrales, poderes oscuros y de la luz, cumplan los que le pedimos"

Shaoran: "Union de los poderes, talismán de la luna…"

Eriol: "Union de los poderes, talismán de la oscuridad…"

Voz: "Union de los poderes, talismán de las estrellas…"

Los tres¡Libera tu poder ahora!

-se produce una luz-

Angel de los cerezos: lo han logrado, lamento las molestias

Shaoran: que? pero…

Angel de los cerezos: tranquilo, gracias, solamente volvere a dormir hasta que otro enemigo aparezca

Shaoran: gracias, por haber vuelto.

Angel de los cerezos: me retiro, espero que todo este bien –se tranforma-

Sakura: que paso? –mira a su alrededor- no lo puedo creer…

Shaoran: sakura! –la abraza- al parecer esa era la funcion de este talismán –mira su mano y no lo ve- que?

Sakura: como ya fue usado, desaparecio, si algo vuelve a ocurrir, volvera

Eriol: que bien, al parecer todo termino bien.

Arashi: mamá!

Sakura: -se agacha- hijo tranquilo, es una suerte que utilizaran el talismán

Arashi: menos mal que lo traje…

Sakura: gracias mi pequeño, si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera vuelto, ademas de que tu padre y tu tio se arriesgaron para ayudarme

Arashi: que bien!

Tomoyo: todo bien, y grabado tambien –se rie-

-se caen todos-

Sakura: tomoyo no otra ves!

Tomoyo: claro que si…lo tengo todo grabado

Eriol: nunca vas a cambiar no es asi? –riendo-

Tomoyo: no, lo dudo

Todos se rien

Fin(por ahora) 


	32. Epilogo ultimo

Epilogo final

Después de 5 años después….

Una mañana…

Arashi: no otra ves se me hace tardeeeeeee! –se sienta a desayunar-

Baja una niña de casi 6 años por la escalera

Zoe: a mi tambien! Dios, desde cuando no escucho el despertador!

-desde la cocina-

Sakura: ya les sirvo el desayuno, esperenme un momento

Shaoran: creo que van a tener que poner el despertador mas temprano no es asi? –riendo-

Arashi: no te rias papa, que no es nada divertido…y mas que me va a regañar el profesor

Zoe: a mi tambien

-ya en el comedor-

Sakura: -sirviendo los desayunos- bien mejor apurence si no quieren llegar tarde

Zoe: si! –comienza a comer y al momento sale corriendo- nos vemos mas tarde!

Arashi: -haciendo lo mismo que su hermana- yo tambien, nos vemos mas tarde –sale corriendo tras su hermana-

Sakura: creo que hay cosas que nunca cambiaran

Shaoran: eso creo.

En ese momento en la mansión hiragizawa

Tomoyo: ya desayunen o llegaran tarde

Tora: si, ahora voy –come rapido y sale corriendo, se vuelve a asomar y toma su mochila- lo siento nos vemos luego, papá mamá.

Nadeshiko: oye esperame! –toma su mochila y sale- nos vemos al rato…-sale corriendo-

En la escuela

Carolina/takashi: hasta que llegan

Arashi: lo siento

Nadeshiko: yo tambien, se me hizo tarde

Mey mey: creo que estan bien, llegaron a tiempo

Maria: es cierto, que suerte que tienen yo ni de ahí que llego bien.

Celeste: vamos a clases, que vamos a entrar tarde

Asi comienza un tipico dia, desde aquel 20/05 de hace 5 años, todo estara tranquilo, por ahora.

Fin

Notas: tal ves los perfiles los suba a lo ultimo o tal ves no, porque es mucho lio, asi que espero que no sea problema, y espero que les haya gustado!.

SakuraKinomotoAdminis. 


End file.
